


Glad you came

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness, Timewasrunningout



Series: 30 kinks of bones (it's a 50 shades joke, laugh damn it) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days NSFW OTP Challenge thingie - part two, 30 kinks of bones project, Against the wall sex, All kinds of poetic crap, Angst, Attempted Rape, Body exploring, Changing POV's, Desperate Sex, Drunk Sex, Experienced reader!, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GASTER IS NOT SANS' AND PAPYRUS' FATHER IN THIS STORY, Grief, Longing, Lost Love, Magical ghost dick thingie, Monster prejustice, More tags will be added as the story updates, New Monster Settlement, No depressed Sans here, Orphan Papyrus, Orphan Sans, Past Character Death, Puns!, Real dark stuffs about Sans' past, Sans has had a crappy life but he is dealing like a champ, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shame, Skype Sex, Smut, Soul Sex, Soul Sharing, Soul Touching, Swearing, Sweet and passionate sex, THEY ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY, True Pacifist Ending, Violence, Violent attack, break-up, grieving character, lazy morning sex, one-night stand, reader identifies as female, seriously chapter two it filled with poetic crap, sex in a public place, sex on a couch, sex while someone is talking on the phone, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 110,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasrunningout/pseuds/Timewasrunningout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mt. Ebott settlement, New New Home, is a beacon of hope and filled with the purest kind of joy. After a week of living in the monster city, you meet a stranger at a cozy little bar and decide to go home with him. What should have been just a single night of fun turns into something you could never have imagined.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>(A fanfic that was supposed to be all smut, that turned into something.... not so smutty. Where did all this angst and fluff come from?)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WARMTH

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Rii and Cam's "30 Kinks Of Bones" project. This is a new universe and has nothing to do with the Transformed fic.  
> Title is from the song of the same name. All credit goes to the owner of the song.  
> Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy!
> 
> This fic updates every Monday and Thursday!

_Header made by Rii <3_

Day/kink 5 - First time

MUSIC SUGGESTION: ["Warm" by SG Lewis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSKimd9EX7s)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/140380948588/glad-you-came-warmth)  
**

* * *

It's another slow night in New New Home. You are hiding your hands in your pocket, your hood is covering your face, shielding it from the chill fog rolling in from between the large trees surrounding the whole town. The streets are dark under the night sky, the moon hidden in the shadow of the Earth.

“New moon” is still a strange term to you, but as you walk along the hastily-put-together sidewalk made of wooden planks, seeing the dim light from the lantern-street lights cast a soft glow over your body, you think that you can finally begin to understand it. It does feel like this night is filled with new opportunities. Everything around you is new and strange and _exciting_ ; the buildings made of trunks of the large trees that probably occupied the space where the town is just a few months ago are new, the foreign shops selling everything from magical assistance in different kinds of scenarios to a bakery proclaiming to sell baked goods “made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders” is surely strange and yet still exciting and even more so are the monsters walking on the same street as you, laughing, talking and smiling like they have all witnessed Nirvana.

You hide the smile that spreads over your face in the folds of your jacket’s large hood, feeling a sort of joy spread in your chest. You suppose that they really _have_ seen Nirvana. The surface world must feel like that to them after all those years of imprisonment.

This new settlement has blossomed up from nothing in just a few short months. You remember the day the news reported the first sightings of this new species of beings that emerged from a mountain, that until then had been rather insignificant in the everyday life of humans.

The first weeks after that were hectic, filled with feelings of panic and a twisted kind of fascination. The chaos that followed the monsters’ arrival was quickly dealt with though. The monsters’ royal family did everything they could to show that they meant no harm and after many, many, _many_ meetings between them and the human leaders, a sort of arrangement fell into place. The monsters would claim this area around Mtt. Ebot as their own to do with as they wished. It’s wasn’t really a huge loss for humanity: the area had been abandoned for a long time because of the dark rumours clinging to it’s name. People had barely dared speak of it before. Now it’s pretty obvious why. The old tale of the war humanity forgot (or repressed because of guilt, which is what you think happened) turned into myths and warnings. You can remove the memory of fear but not the fear itself.

Now the settlement New New Home, or just NNH as most people refers to it as, is monster territory. Their rules apply once you cross the border to their land, just like the rules of the human world applies when you are in their part of the world. It’s a compromise that has turned out to work pretty well, actually. There are hiccups of course, some monsters still feel trapped because they can’t use magic outside of NNH and need all the human documents to travel, but it’s nothing compared to what could have been instead. To this day you’re still surprised that you own species managed to find a peaceful solution instead of going for the traditional “shot first ask later” method you seem to use all the time against your own kind.

A sigh leaves you and you shake your head free from those thoughts. There is no reason to get all bitter over something you can’t really change.

You turn down the street where your apartment building is and let your eyes travel up over it, easily finding the windows of your apartment as you walk by. Your lips stretch in another smile, a feeling of confidence growing in you. It’s the first time you are living by yourself for real and it’s a powerful feeling. Feeling independent is both scary and amazing.

Despite the cool air making your face sting a little you decide to keep on going. You want to explore more of the city. It has been almost a week since you moved in and you haven’t had time to relax and just take a walk like this in a while. There is so much to explore and so little time.

When you pass the building you notice your neighbor, a rather terrifying looking monster with large black eyes and a mouthful of pointy teeth, sitting on the porch outside his house, sipping coffee out of a Starbucks cup. You only wonder for a second where the hell he got Starbucks at this time of night, seeing that the nearest Starbucks is over ten miles away, but decide to leave the thought before it evolves. This is NNH after all, the city of monsters and you don't even know his name yet, so who knows what kind of magical powers he has? Maybe he can just make Starbucks appear out of thin air.

You shake your head slightly at yourself, deciding that despite your curiosity, now is not the time to find out. Instead you just wave a quick greeting to him and smile when you receive an enthusiastic wave back immediately. Monsters sure are a funny species. You don't think you will ever fully understand how someone looking so scary can be so adorable.

You keep walking, passing by the library. It’s sign is misspelled, _again_ apparently. You have heard a lot of monsters talk about that since you arrived. Every time you overhear a conversation about it, it makes you smile and wonder if monsters even know how to spell it correctly or if it is on purpose. A little part of you hope it’s on purpose because that would be a hilarious story to tell. Maybe you should go ask the librarian some day.

You let out a small sigh, slowing your pace a little when you reach the end of the street. Instead of turning down one of the two new roads you lean your head back, breathing in deeply again. You let your eyes find the stars glittering above you. They are silent and watching, as always.

You look around yourself again, at the small cabin-like houses that stands on all sides of you. You find several monsters sitting in their front yards or on porches like your neighbor. None of them are paying you any attention. They are all looking at the sky and the stars. Somehow that sight makes you both incredibly happy and incredibly sad at the same time.

A thought goes towards your family and the sadness spreads a little more. You miss them so so much. You have everything here, except them and it really sucks. But as a new graduate straight out of college, you had to find something cheap and livable and NNH is both those things. You are just lucky that they allow humans to live in their city without too much fuss.

Your walk continues down the new road to the right, which you know will take you further into the city and closer to the center, where the new school that just opened three days ago is the proud centerpiece of the city.

There are more houses along this way, each one more unique than the other. One of them you mistake as a huge tree at first, but once you pass it you realize it’s actually a house build straight into the top of a tree. A family of monsters resembling a mix of a bee and a butterfly are fluttering around between the branches. When they see you pass they all scramble away, hiding behind whatever they can, whether it be a wall or a bush of leaves. Before you are completely past their house you notice them peeking out of the hidings curiously and you sent them a small wave that makes them hide again. You just smile a little to yourself, writing it off as a monster-thing and make a mental note to yourself that you need to go say hello properly one of the next few days, just so they know that you aren’t dangerous.

You continue your walk, paying attention to all the houses you pass. One of them is round and very tall, another is made of pure blackened stone and have fires burning all around it. That one almost makes you stop up to go make sure that the fires are on purpose.

A couple of monsters with ropes around their bodies and fire on their heads sends a greeting towards you from what looks like a picnic that is taking place right in the middle of one of the fires. It makes you relax and you greet them too before you quickly move on. You guess they need the fire or something and they look like they have it under control. And if not, then their neighbor literally has a pool larger than their house. Why someone needs a pool larger than their own and their neighbors houses combined, you will never understand. Maybe it is some sort of water monster that lives there?

You come by yet another house, one that almost resembles a house you would find in a human city. It’s two stories tall and have a rather large balcony off to one side. There are christmas lights wrapped around one of the posts in front of the door, along the roof and on the balcony, but that’s not the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing is that there is a thick layer of snow covering the house and the ground around it and even though there are no clouds overhead, there are still soft snowflakes fluttering down from above. None of the other houses seem to have any sign of snow.

The house makes you laugh softly to yourself. It’s so nice and it looks so cozy. You wouldn’t mind living in a house like that someday and the snow certainly makes it a lot better. You like snow when it’s fresh, soft and beautiful.

With another soft laugh to yourself you move on, only casting one more glance back over your shoulder at the house before it disappears behind the corner when you make a turn.

Another five minutes of walking around aimlessly, and you start to feel a lot colder than before. The atmosphere from the snow-house seems to have stuck with you all the way here and your fingers are beginning to feel a little frozen, even while hidden in your pockets. You should probably start heading back, but you really don’t feel like sitting alone in your apartment all night, going through yet another box of crap you didn’t know you owned.

Salvation appears in front of you once you turn down yet another street. It comes in the form of a small wooden bar with soft yellow lights shining through the windows, smoke rising from the chimney and a whisper of laughter and music coming from within. It’s perfect. You can get warm and still explore more of the city, perhaps even talk to some new people and start getting to know someone here, maybe even making a new friend.

Your head whips from side to side, checking both sides of the road before you quickly skip over it, heading for the small door in the front of the building. You don’t know why you do it: NNH doesn’t have permission to have cars yet so there aren’t any traffic, but old habits die hard.

The sound of laughter and music gets louder the closer you get and when you are finally able to look inside you find a comfy looking bar occupied by a quite a lot of people. It must be popular then.

The door sticks a little when you push it open, but makes almost no sound. You step inside the bar, whipping your hood off in the same movement and you shake your head a little, making your hair fall nicely down over your shoulders. It gets a little itchy when it’s held together by a hood for so long, so it’s nice to finally let it loose.

Your eyes skim over the bar excited, finding a few eyes turned towards you. None seem threatening or angry at your presence so you decide to put on your best smile, trying to mask the tiny stab of nervousness in your heart. You are one of the only four humans in the bar; the three others are sitting in a booth talking animated together and don’t even spare you a look when you pass them. You recognize a monster you have met in the grocery store once the second day you were in the city, but she is talking to someone else, so you decide to just sit at the disk and let her be. She probably won’t recognize you anyway.

The second your butt touches the seat of the small stool a presence appears before you, dragging a sort of dry warmth with it. When you look up you find the bartender, a monster made entirely of fire it seems and you’re only surprised for a second before the feeling is gone and your smile stretches to something that’s probably right out terrifying by now. You feel like you haven’t stopped smiling since you started your little walk.

“What can I get for you?” the fire monster asks you. He tilts his head a bit and you swear you can barely make out a sort of face in the flames that’s smiling softly back at you.

“I could really use something hot to warm me up” you say happily after a brief thinking pause. When the fire monster’s “face” does a funny twitch and a snort of suppressed laughter erupts from beside you, your own words suddenly make sense to you. You turn beet red instantly.

“Oh god no!” you exclaim holding up your hands, “No, no no I didn’t mean it like _that._ I wasn’t flirting with you! I swear! It’s cold outside and I....” The suppressed laughter from beside you evolves into right out giggles and when you turn your head to glare at the person, all you find is a body covered by a large blue jacket that’s shaking violently.

You turn back to the bartender, ignoring the vibrating blue jacket beside you for now and sigh miserably. You rub your face with your cold fingers, trying to collect enough courage to meet the bartender’s gaze again. When you finally look up, the monster’s expression is far too amused for your liking.

“Can I please get something hot to drink?” you ask defeated.

“How does a glass of warm cider sound?” the bartender asks, giving you what you assume is supposed to be a reassuring smile. You find yourself smiling right back.

“That sounds amazing” you agree and watch as he goes off to prepare your drink.

“don’t worry” the person besides you say, “grillby is the coolest bar _tinder_ around. it takes a lot more than that to _put him out_.” In disbelief you turn your head to look at the guy beside you, raising an eyebrow at him when your eyes meet. You’re not surprised at finding another monster sitting there.

His face is split in a wide shit-eating grin, half of his face is still hidden in the fur on the hood of his jacket. Your mind absently registers that his face looks a little like a skull, but you don’t pay it too much attention. You are literally in the city of monsters and a living skeleton is hardly the weirdest monster you have seen before.

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” you ask him, which makes him break into snorting giggles again.

“what? you don’t find it humerus?” he asks you when he can breathe again, clearly feeling really proud of himself.

You feel your lips twitch a little, but you stubbornly hold the smile at bay. You won’t give him the satisfaction of making you laugh just yet. Instead you shrug and look away, only glancing at him from the corner of your eye. “Nah, I can see right through you” you say, earning yourself a real laugh from him this time. You allow yourself to smile now. It’s your joke after all.

The bartender, Grillby as the laughing skeleton called him, returns and puts down a tall glass filled with a light pink liquid. You give him a grateful smile and take a sip instantly, moaning quietly to yourself at the sweet taste of cherries that spreads over your tongue.

“That’s so good” you tell him, “Thanks.” He gives you a slight bow before he returns to the other customers.

For a few minutes you just sit comfortably, occasionally sipping your drink. You feel the guy next to you staring, but you keep your gaze turned away from him. A feeling vibrates in your chest. For some reason, his interest in you makes you feel so powerful and despite only wearing a stupid t-shirt and the same pair of jeans you’ve worn for two days straight, you still feel so attractive. You can feel his eyes travel all over your body and when you steal a glance at him from the corner of your eye, his expression makes you lose your breath. He’s looking at you like he’s a starving man sitting next to the most delicious meal he could ever imagine.

“Like what you’re seeing?” you can’t help but ask him. The small white dots that you guess is his eyes dashes up to find yours and you give him a smirk when a dark blush lights up on his cheekbones.

“you’ve no idea” he purrs at you. A grin spreads on your face while you think of an answer.  
  
“You’re not that bad-looking either” You finally allow yourself to take a good look at him, not hiding just how much you are actually checking him out. You guess he can’t be _that_ different from a human underneath that jacket. And even if he is, you really like the playful spark in his eyes and you’re getting really curious. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

He does a double take, eye widening. “seriously?” he asks. You give him a shrug and make a show out of taking a long sip of your drink.

“I’m always open to new… _experiences_ ” you tell him, keeping your eyes on your drink. You’re slowly spinning the glass, making the liquid inside swirl along the edges. Your heart is pounding so hard against your ribcage and you really hope he doesn’t have some kind of super hearing. That would be so embarrassing.

You have no idea what you’re doing, why you are flirting with this guy, but it’s true that you’re always ready to try new things, just like when you chose blogging as your job, there was no guarantee of you living with it, but here you still are… Sure him being a monster is, granted, maybe a little bit weird, but the way he’s looking at you makes something hot boil in your belly. You’re sure that you’re getting a little bit addicted to the powerful surge of confidence his interest in you creates.

“well, wanna get outta here then?” he asks you, clearly faking confidence, “my bro is outta town so i have the house to myself.”

“You live with your brother?” you ask before you finish up your drink and wave to Grillby so you can pay. The flame monster slides over in front of you with a grace you can’t help but be jealous of. He removes your empty glass, turning around to put it in a tray standing behind him.

“technically he’s living with me, but yeah.” You hum to him and hand over the payment for your drink.

“Cool” You mumble, giving one last smile to the bartender before getting up. After sitting for so long your legs tremble for a second and you grab the chair you just got up from, laughing it off. He smiles at you before offering his hand. A small hesitation hits you and a blush creeps over your face.

When you look in his eyes there is something in them that makes you trust him and you nod, taking his hand. Even though it’s bone, it feels warm and fits your hand like it is made for it. He pulls you closer and walks you out of the bar, covering you from few curious looks you now seem to get. Is it really that interesting, seeing you with him? And did that dog-monster seriously just whistle after you?  
  
As soon as the door is closed behind you he pulls you into an alley. Your smile fades away in the shadows and you look at him, carefully trying to see if he is up to something bad. He seems to notice.  
  
“i was thinking that we could take a shortcut” The grin appearing on his face just makes you more curious and you nod, letting him pull you closer. Suddenly you get a very weird feeling in your stomach and you close your eyes by instinct. When he lets your body go, you have to gather courage for a little while before opening your eyes again.

You're outside a nice house that you instantly recognize. It’s the one you saw earlier. There is still snow everywhere and you finally understand; it has to be magic.

You ignore the spinning feeling in your stomach and look at him. ”This is your house?” You ask, a smile finding its way back to your face again. He nods.  

This is the moment you realize that you never exchanged names.  

”I'm y/n” you offer and he clearly understands what you’re going for.

”sans.” It’s your turn to nod. He opens the door with an old-looking key and holds it open for you to go in first. What a gentleman.

The door stands open for a few seconds while decisions and irrational fears rushes through your mind. You literally just learned this guy’s name two seconds ago and now you’re about to step into his home alone with him. No one knows where you are, hell no one even knows you in this city and those who know you wouldn’t notice your absence for the first two months if something went wrong today.

It’s so stupid, and racist too, you are very well aware, but can you really trust him? He’s a monster, a monster with teleporting powers apparently and God knows what else. How can you be sure he wants nothing more than just your company tonight?

“are we gonna stand here all night or?” Sans asks you, ripping you out of your inner monologue. You glance at him quickly, trying to read his intentions in the lazy grin stretched over his face, but the second he sees your face the grin falls and he turns serious. When he rolls his eyes with a sigh you turn your face away ashamed.

“look, if you changed your mind just say so” he says. When you still hesitate he lets go of the door to grab your hand and pull it away from your mouth where you had anxiously been biting at your nails. “i get it, ‘kay? the whole monster thing is kinda hard to overlook. hell, it’s not like i’m an expert in humans either. it’s my first time doing something like this too.” And just like that your fears evaporate and you feel completely safe again.

“It’s not that” you lie, squeeze his hand a little before letting go in favor of smoothing out your hair. “Just the whole “walking into a stranger's house when no one knows where you are” thing, you know. It’s stupid.”

For some reason he looks unbelievably relieved by that and he chuckles lightly. “oh” he says, “i can fix that.” He turns around and walks towards the sidewalk a few feet behind you.

“yo, pyropes!” he calls. The two fire monsters having a picnic you greeted earlier look over. “can you be witness to me having this lovely lady over? she’s afraid i’m gonna eat her and only leave her bones behind.”

The fire monsters snicker in what you assume is a laugh. “That was bad, even for you Sans” one of them says before you feel it’s eyes on you. You swear it winks at you before returning its attention to Sans. “We will make sure to send someone over if she doesn’t appear tomorrow” the other one says. Sans gives them a small wave before he returns to your side. He gives you a large grin and nods towards the door.

“satisfied?” he asks you. A beat of confidence travels through your body and curiosity overtakes the space where fear had been pooling in your gut just a few minutes earlier. You make a show of stepping inside and discarding your shoes in the pile of shoes next to the door. Sans follows you in and closes the door.

For a moment everything around you is dark but then Sans flicks a switch on the wall and a lamp flickers on, bathing the surroundings in light.

“make yourself at home” Sans tells you as he walks by, “i’ll just go make sure my bro didn’t come home early.” He walks across the huge living room and up the stairs to the second floor that is visible behind a railing. You follow him with your eyes as he knocks on the first door he comes by. He doesn’t get an answer from the other side, but he still he opens it and sticks his head in. When he pulls back and closes the door to the dark room again he has a satisfied expression on his face. You guess that means his brother really is out for the night.

You hurry to move your eyes to something else when he starts walking down the stairs again. The first thing your eyes find is a green couch, then a large flat screen tv and then what looks like a kitchen hiding in a room underneath the floorboards of the second floor. It’s a really creative way of making a home, you’ll say that much. It’s very… open.

“so” Sans says when he stops at your side. Somehow you have moved out to the middle of the living room and are just standing around, staring at stuff. “want something to drink? coffee? ketchup? vodka?”

“Ketchup?” you repeat confused, letting your gaze meet his. He shrugs, but doesn’t elaborate.

“I think I’m good, thank you” you tell him. He just nods and walks over to sit on the couch, grabbing the remote from the table in front of it when he passes by. He flicks the tv on and starts zapping through the channels. It doesn’t look like he’s really looking for anything besides a distraction. You swear you can see a thin sheen of sweat covering his skull. Is he nervous? Or did he change _his_ mind?

You decide to join him. You shrug of your jacket and drape it over the back of the couch before you sit down, allowing there to be enough space between you so he doesn’t feel trapped.

The TV ends up showing some kind of nature program about bugs and Sans snorts amused at it. When you lift an eyebrow at him he gestures to the TV and says, “it’s funny. you humans freaked out when we appeared because we are so different, but you got things like these just wandering around you all the time. they’re more freaky than any monster in my opinion.”

You look at the screen that’s showing a mantis and a tarantula locked in a match to the death. “Well those two kinds only live in jungles and stuff, so…” you say weakly.

Well, this is awkward.

You begin to absently rub your arms, feeling the chill in the air a little more than before.

“cold?” Sans asks you. You give him a half-shrug and a tight smile.

“Just chilly. I didn’t know I would be in a house covered in snow tonight so I didn’t dress for it.”

“yeah my bro really likes the snow. down under we lived in a town where it snowed all the time, so when we rebuilt our house here he wanted the snow too.” You forget the chill around you a little when you see the warm spark of affection light up in his face when he talks about his brother.

“He sounds nice” you comment, not really knowing what else to say.

“my bro?” Sans asks, a smile spreading over his face when you nod silently, “yeah he’s the best. i bet you’d love him if you met.”

“Yeah, maybe next time” you just say, which earns you another huge smile. Damn he’s cute.

“so… want help warming up?” he then asks you, his tone instantly changing from affectionate to sensual. Something triggers in you when you find his eyes half-lidded and filled with desire again. He opens his arms, inviting you to lean against him.

You hum, faking a thinking pause before you give him a sly smile, throwing caution to the wind. This is why you went home with him after all. To experience new things.

“I didn’t know skeletons had body heat” you tell him as you slide your body over to fit against his. He’s surprisingly comfortable to lean against. Sturdy and unyielding, yes, but so so comfortable anyway. Maybe it’s the thick sweatshirt he’s wearing.

“we don’t really” he says as he closes his arms around your body gently, giving you time to stop him. The respect that simple action shows makes you smile again. God, will you ever stop smiling after today? “but i got other ways of warming you up” he mumbles into your ear. He apparently feels confident enough to wrap you up in his arms completely now, because he does so just before he starts nuzzling his face against your hair, inhaling your scent. The action sparks some kind of animal desire low in your belly and it’s almost enough to make you squirm.

Sans chuckles softly when he feels you stiffen. “you smell good” he tells you. There’s that spark of desire again, but now it feels like a tiny wave of warmth rushing through your body. It stops around your middle section and leaves a tiny pool of heat there, just barely strong enough to feel.  
  
“You promised not to eat me, didn’t you?” you remind him, feeling a little bit awkward and he laughs. A small comfortable silence falls over you before another wave of warmth hits you, travelling straight to your core.

“Sans…” you breathe, leaning your head back against his shoulder. You grab onto his forearm that's wrapped over your chest.

“mmh?” he hums. He moves his face from your hair to the neck you just laid bare for him and he starts to nibble at it with his teeth very very gently.

“What are you doing?” you ask, hating how breathless you already sounds. But screw it, this feels amazing, his touches feel so good on your cold skin.

“warming you up” You can practically feel his grin against your neck and you squeeze your hand tighter around his forearm when another wave crashes through your body. The pool of warmth that’s left behind is just a little more noticeable now.

“I- _ahhh…._ is this magic?” you ask. Now you really are squirming around. The heat from the pool in the center of your body is slowly moving down, making sparks of pleasure fly from every nerve-ending it passes. The heat starts humming stronger between your legs too.

“heh, yeah, guess it is” he answers, biting your earlobe gently, “is it okay? i can stop if you don’t like it.”

“No! No no please” you beg in a whine, “Please don’t stop… just…tell me h-how it can feel so _good_ ? _Ahh_!” A stronger wave hits you just before you finish talking and it forces a loud moan from your mouth. When the wave stops and the heat intensifies you lick your lips, trying to keep focus for long enough to find Sans’ eyes. “I thought magic was only something you used to fight?”

“nah, it’s more complicated than that” he says, “but this ain’t really magic. not really.”

“Then what is it?” you ask before you have to give yourself over to another surge of pleasure. Damn this is so good.

“how do you think monsters have sex?” he asks you, laughing at your expression. You suppose it must look rather funny. Confusion mixed with blizz.

“Don’t know?” you answer, “Like humans?”

“And what about those of us who don’t have the same kinda parts as humans?” he asks. He’s still laughing, so he’s not mad because you’re so ignorant and stupid. Of course he can’t have sex like a human. He’s a literal skeleton.

Granted, his body doesn’t feel like a human skeleton does (not that you had touched a real human skeleton before, but those platic ones that was always there in biology class sure didn’t feel like he does). The bones feels thicker, stronger and somehow warm and humming with power. They are a lot smoother than you had thought they would be. His hands aren’t even real skeleton hands, but rather something that looks like human hands, just made out of pure bone. You can see the separate parts of it, but they are somehow fitted together to look like a real hand.

“S-so…” you stutter, trying to get yourself together after that last wave. God, you feel like you’re losing your mind already. “Monsters have sex with magic?” you ask. It seems like he senses just how breathless you really are, because there isn’t anymore waves coming just yet. He’s still letting his face move over your skin though, nipping at your neck and shoulder through your shirt gently.

“we do other stuff too, but yeah, most of it is using our soul’s “magic”” he confirms. You take a deep breath before moving around in a swift move. You place yourself in his lap, letting your knees knock against his hips and you’re only a little surprised at how easy it is to find a way to sit that’s not uncomfortable. His legs feels much sturdier than a skeleton's legs should. Are his leg bones thicker than a human skeleton’s too?

Those really are not the questions you should be asking right now. Stupid you.

“How do I make you feel good too then?” you ask him, fixing him with a hungry look, “I can’t do anything fancy like you so… you need to guide me.” You let your hands frame his face before sliding them over his skull and down over his shoulders. He shudders and suddenly looks surprised, like he hadn’t expected that.

So he _can_ feel touches like humans can. That’ll make this a lot easier for you.

“well…” he says, a smirk returning to his face, “i can make all kinda things with my magic.” There’s a flash of blue in his left eye and then he’s opening his mouth. Your eyes almost roll out of your head when you find a long blue tongue lying in the darkness of his mouth. You had expected to be able to look straight through his jaw and see his chest, but it’s completely black in there, except from the blue tongue of course.

You suddenly feel so very hungry and you squirm a bit in his lap. “Oh god…” you moan quietly when you feel something hard and warm throb against your ass.

“Can you feel it?” you ask, just to be sure. Somehow you manage to find enough air in your lungs to speak. The second you grind down against what you hope so badly is a cock hiding in his pants, another wave of pleasure crashes in over your body.

“yeah i can feel it” he answers, now sounding out of breath too, “my magic’s a part of me, so.” As a kind of afterthought, he quickly adds, “and it works just like what you’re used to so, you know, just do whatever. i’ll tell you if there’s something i need.”

“Good” you moan. You lean your forehead against his as another wave crashes through you. “Then there’s just one more thing” you manage to force out before you have to bite your lip to hold in your moan. God, he’s not holding back now.

“what’s that?” he asks. His hands are moving feverishly around your body, feeling everything he can get near. Somehow he seems just as worked up as you are.

“Do you have a room we can go to, or are we gonna fuck on this couch? I mean, I’m okay with that but it’ll probably get ruined” you say. For a second it actually looks like he’s contemplating staying on the couch, but then he grins and wraps his hands around your ass. Then he proceeds to stand up, holding you firmly against him and before you know it he’s walking up the stairs, still holding you. You are quick to wrap your legs around his body, but you can’t stop the stupid giggles that spills out of your mouth.

He moves past the first door and goes straight to the next one. He manages to get through it and slam it shut behind him, but before you can figure out just how he did that while holding you in his arms, another wave of heat moves through you. This time, a loud moan rips out of your throat. It seems to spur him on, because a second later your back hits something soft and he’s on top of you, pressing his teeth to your mouth in what you assume is supposed to be a kiss. The second you feel the tongue he made against your lips you open your mouth to him, moaning loudly.

Suddenly you can’t care less about the lack of lips or flesh to grab onto. There’s something hot and firm sliding against your core and it turns you wild with desire. There’s too many clothes between you, just so much clothes and you need them off right now.

“Off off off” you pant to him, clawing at his sweatshirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He backs off quickly, shrugging the shirt off before he drags the t-shirt underneath it over his head too. There’s a second of hesitation when your eyes meet again, just a second where he looks so terribly insecure about being half-naked in front of you.

You can’t stand that look on his face. It makes something besides desire burn in your chest and you push him off you, ignoring the flash of hurt in his eyes. It’s gone a second later when you rip your t-shirt over your head and discards your bra at the same time. You don’t wait for his reaction, just get off the bed for long enough to push your jeans off and then you’re standing before him in only your panties.

He’s looking at you with wide eyes and an open mouth, like you’re some kind of mysterious creature that just appeared out of nowhere. When he doesn’t move to pull you back to bed you go by yourself. You push against his chest gently until he flops down to lie under you. He’s still looking at you with awe and it makes that powerful feeling you had in the bar return with full force.

“Is it okay if I...?” you ask, hands hesitating over his pants. He blinks quickly a few times before he pushes the pants down in a rush.

“stars, yes!” he breathes when his pants hits the floor and he wraps you up in his arms again. He nuzzles his face against yours and you feel his tongue sliding over your neck in a way that makes you shudder. New waves of magic moves through you rapidly after that and you lose all air in your lungs.

Somehow you end up on your back again with Sans over you, both of you lost underneath the blankets on the bed. His tongue is sliding down over your body, wiggling teasingly against your nipples for a brief moment before he disappears down between your legs. His fingers flutter over your pussy over your panties and you throw your head back, choking on a moan that borders on a scream. Damn you’re sensitive already. How did he make such a mess out of you so quickly?

You feel him groan as he bites and licks your thigh and then there’s a warm wet tongue sneaking under your panties and all thoughts leave your mind the second it touches you.

He starts out slow, just teasing against your opening. Laughs rumble out of his chest every time a particularly loud moan spills from you. Your hands move against his head, trying to find something to hold onto so you can ground yourself. He seems to notice your desperation because he reaches up and grabs your hands with his. You gratefully grab on and let your nails drag over the bones in his wrist as cries of pleasure rips out of your throat again and again.

He pulls you through sweet sweet torture for what feels like an eternity. Just as you are about to tip over the edge he stops and moves up to catch your lips in another kiss. His tongue tastes like you now and if you hadn’t already been mad with lust, the taste of yourself all over his mouth would have pushed you straight to the edge.

“god, you’re perfect, so perfect. i need you so much” he says against your lips, “need to feel you.” Your bodies are so close together, his hands moving over your most sensitive spots, probably leaving marks all over your skin, but you couldn’t care less. You need him too.

“Yes yes yes” you chant, tilting your hips up to meet his. He has been holding himself over you, not touching, but the second your wet pussy slides over his cock he breaks into a moan and falls apart over you. A shift in position and then he’s sliding right in, pulling sounds from both of you that you didn’t know anyone could even make.

He’s so slow, so careful as he pushes in. The long drag of him against your sensitive muscles starts driving you even madder than before and you struggle to find somewhere to hold on, but you’re afraid of hurting him with the strength of your grip. Again he seems to notice your desperation and when he finally bottoms out in you, he lifts his head to look at you.

“you can just grab on gorgeous” he says, “i won’t break, i promise.” Your fingers instantly wrap around his bottom rib and a strangled groan leaves him. “god yeah like that” he says, dropping his head to your shoulder, “my spine too.” You slide one hand down along the thick surface of his spine, scraping your nails over the bone, again slightly surprised about the differences between him and a human skeleton. He’s missing the stomach part that should normally rest against yours, and yet you don’t feel the lack of it. His body is comfortable against yours, however the fuck that is possible.

Are you _seriously_ thinking about this right now, really?

“yes _fuck_ just like that” Sans pants and then he’s moving, pulling his hips back, dragging himself out of you slowly before slamming back in, making lights explode behind your eyelids. The waves of magic haven’t stopped since your panties vanished without you noticing and that combined with the new constant pleasure created by his movements have you at the edge of your breaking point almost instantly.

A symphony of sounds dance around you as you move together, both of you chasing that special peak that will make the world come crashing down around you. Time feels like a strange concept; you have no idea if it’s been minutes or hours, but suddenly you’re there, _just_ next to it.

“Harder, harder!” you urge him on and he grunts, dragging himself up to rest on his hands as he practically pounds into you.

When you come you’re screaming his name, feeling like everything you’re made of is unravelling, until all that’s left of you is just pure pleasure. Your body is cramping, tensed up to the point where it’s almost painful and he fucks your right through it all, dragging out your moment in pleasure.

When the waves of pleasure finally stills you’re almost too exhausted to keep going, but one look at Sans’ face tells you he’s so close himself from just watching you come. So you collect all the energy you have left and start moving against him again, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your lips move over his face it light kisses and he groans in response, moving slower, but still with purpose, chasing his own end.

“Tell me what to do” you beg him, whispering your words against his cheek, “I wanna help you…” His arms give out and he flops down on you, pressing himself closer to you.

“please let me touch your soul” he mumbles against your ear, “i-i just need to feel it quickly.”

“With your magic?” you ask, feeling yourself tighten around him in anticipation. God, how can it still feel so good even after that intense orgasm?

“yes, _please_ ” he sobs. Your fingers dig in between his ribs and you feel your heart throb in your chest in either nervousness or excitement, you can’t really figure out which.

“Will it hurt?” He shakes his head quickly.

“no no it will feel so good, i promise” he says.

“Okay.” He stops moving against you and lifts his head to look into your eyes.

“you sure?” he asks and you nod with a smile. It makes him groan again before he kisses you hard, his fingers digging into your hair.

The surges of pleasure from before start up again, but they’re so much more powerful now, much more solid. It almost feels like he’s using his hands to reach inside you and not his magic. The feeling invades your body, sinking into depths of you that you weren’t even aware of. You find yourself unable to withstand their power and you hear yourself cry out again and again, feeling your body be set on fire by his powers.

Then something touches a part of you that you have never felt before and something just snaps in you. You cry out at the same time as Sans, feeling your body contract around him again in an orgasm that’s even more powerful than the last one.

It goes on and on. Sans keeps moving weakly, you’re not even sure how he even still can if what he’s feeling is anything like what you are, and you hold on to each other as if your lives depended on it.

A minute, hour, decade later, your voices die out and you collapse in a bundle of liquified limbs. For several long minutes you just breathe together, trying to figure out which limb belongs to which body. Even though it should be very easy to find out, somehow it isn’t. Your bodies feel exactly the same, like you’re one and not two individuals. It must be some kind of after-effect from the magic. Has to.

“thank you” you hear Sans mumble into the pillow underneath your head. You turn your face towards him and only hesitate for a second before planting a sweet kiss on the back of his skull. You don’t know if he’s one of these “fuck them and dump them” guys, but you sure hope not. That was so intense that if you get kicked out now you’re sure you’ll start to cry.

“Thank you for what? For sex?” you ask, humming a small laugh when he tries to shake his head, but fails at it because his face is trapped in a pillow.

“thanks for letting me touch your soul” he mumbles. It looks like he’s having a difficult time moving when he tries to flop over to lie beside you, but he somehow manages to do it anyway. When you eyes meet you feel a blush rising on your cheeks at the expression you find on his face.

‘Blissed out’ isn’t a strong enough term to explain what you’re seeing in his eyes. His eyes are shining brightly like stars, his face so relaxed and open and happy that it makes your heart squeeze together in joy and pride.

You made him look like that. _You_ did. That’s an incredibly powerful feeling and you gave him it. It makes you feel even better.

“Thank you for doing it. It was amazing” you tell him, sending him a bright smile. He gives you one right back, although it seems very tired.

“‘m glad” he mumbles, his eyes closing slowly, “but still. thanks. it’s been a long time since i… since last time.” What? Since the last time he had sex or?

“Well, eh… you’re welcome then?” you laugh a little, suddenly feeling awkward. So, what are you supposed to do now? Just go home?

Sans hums, closes his eyes and moves closer to you, wrapping you up in his arms. “sleep now. talk tomorrow” he mumbles before pressing his teeth to your cheek in a kiss. He looks like he’s already half asleep.

“Okay” you whisper before you take a deep breath and snuggle closer. Okay, that sounds like a good idea. There’s no rush anyway, right? Sleeping together with a stranger after _sleeping together_ isn’t that weird. That’s what people do all the time. So it’s okay to let yourself be lulled to sleep by Sans’ heavy deep breaths and to the sound of his magic humming through his body.

You are safe.

* * *

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **


	2. JUMP INTO THE HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is the biggest idiot in the multiverse. He had a beautiful lady in his bed and the first thing he does is go mess with her soul before even slowing down enough to explain what that action means. Now his soul is acting up, making him feel things that he shouldn’t be feeling for a girl he just met eleven hours ago and he's too big a coward to say anything. But the "morning after" that should have been the worst, most awkward one in his life turns out to be the best one ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cam note: This is my favorite chapter so far! I'm really really happy with how it turned out and I'm so excited to hear your thoughts about it. I just LOVE writing from Sans' POV! I love his character so much, I love exploring all the different sides he has and this is def not the last time I've written a chapter like this. So look forward to more Sans POV chapters in the furture! 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Day/kink 6 - Lazy morning sex + Sweet and Passionate

MUSIC SUGGESTION: ["Technicolor Beat" by Oh Wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7UOcXTJxQI)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/140627609726/glad-you-came-2-jump-into-the-heat)  
**

* * *

She is so beautiful to him. It’s a concept he has difficulty wrapping his mind around; him, thinking a human is beautiful. He can barely trust his own thoughts, his own feelings. Maybe he had too much to drink yesterday, but the second his saw her, sitting there next to him, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, he just hadn’t been able to rip his eyes away from her.

In a human’s eyes she probably isn’t anything special. She’s probably close to ordinary in the human world, but to him she is a priceless piece of art. She’s so special, so unique and so gorgeous. From the softness of her delicate skin, to the gentle breaths puffing over her pink lips, ruffling the fine strands of hair framing her face; everything just seems to draw him in, make him feel hot in the innermost parts of his bones, places that’s been cold and lifeless for so long.

He had never thought he would react like this to a human, had never even spared the idea a thought before. But now, having her in his arms, watching her sleep peacefully next to him and with the memories of the trust she put in him last night? For some reason it makes him want to pull her closer and never let go again. He wants to learn everything he can about her, soak in her presence, let her smile warm up his soul and keep it safe. He wants to try being truly happy.

Some part of him knows that the way he’s thinking is irrational and frankly, a bit crazy too. He _literally_ just met her ten hours ago. He knows nothing about her beside her name and the expression on her face when she is overcome with pleasure. Yet he still feels so drawn to her, like she has already captured his soul, and for some reason he’s not in a hurry to make her give it back.

He knows that the soul touch last night is probably why he’s feeling this weird. It’s an intense experience, normally only shared by lovers of many years, but he had been mad with desire, craved the feeling of being that close to another being again so badly. Desperate to feel that rush of excitement crash over his soul, feel that sweet sweet explosion of emotion that only souls touches can create. He had been stupid and weak to even think about it last night. Even stupider had he been when he had begged for permission to do it.

And of course she had said yes. She wanted to make him feel good too, and she didn’t know what it really means to monsters. She didn’t know how personal it is, how vulnerable the souls are in the moment they touch. She didn’t know that he could have seen everything she is, or that he could have crushed her with a single thought if he had wanted to. If he had just pushed a little bit harder, dragged out the sensations just a little bit longer, he could have invaded her privacy like she wouldn’t even believe.

But she had trusted him, given him permission to touch the most private part of herself, and despite not knowing the implications in such an act, it still makes him brimmed with feelings.

Privileged is the first feeling that comes to his mind, happiness and contentment the next. Then there is a confusing mix of emotions that he can’t even begin to figure out, but most of them are good, so he doesn’t linger on them too long.

And then there is the soul crushing guilt. The shame and embarrassment over his own weakness.

He should have stopped himself from asking, or hell, even have stopped and explained just what it meant, what he was about to do. Maybe just not done it at all despite having asked.

She deserves to know, he knows that. He knows that he should tell her when she wakes up, tell her just what happened and that he might feel a little weird about her for a while. Tell her that he actually crossed a line that should never ever be crossed without the other person's complete consent and understanding. Shit, he basically raped her soul, didn’t he?

No no. No he didn’t. He asked for permission. She gave permission. But still, she didn’t _know_. Would she still had said yes if she had known? Sans doesn’t know and that’s the problem. He doesn’t know what she would have done if she had known and that’s why he feels so dirty and ashamed of himself.

Fuck, how can he even look her in the eyes again? He wants to so badly, wants to lose himself in that complicated mix of colors in her irises. He wants to dive into their depths and never ever come out again, but he’s scared of seeing them again. Scared of what emotions would stir inside him. Will she be able to see what he did if she looked into them? Will she be able to see all his guilt and shame?

Oh stars, how long has he been lying here like this, just staring at her face? He wishes he could turn over and look at the clock on the night table but that would mean risking waking her up and he can’t do that. He doesn’t want to risk shattering this moment. She’ll probably leave when she wakes up and he’ll never see her like this again. Maybe they’ll meet randomly, maybe exchange a quick greeting, but they’ll never be as close as they are now, or as close as they were last night.

Shit, why is he acting like a lovesick fool already? He barely knows this girl. She’s a complete stranger, a one-night stand he took just a little too far because he’s an idiot. He shouldn’t care about her more than what her body can offer him. Hell, he should have made her leave last night after they were done. That’s what he had planned to do.

Then he had to go be a fool and now he has fucked with not only her mind, but his own too. Fuck he’s so stupid.

He needs to make this stop. He knows it’s not healthy, knows he’s too far in. He knows that these feelings are just his soul reacting to the thing that happened last night, but by the stars, he wants to make it last forever. He has been alone with his thoughts and feelings for so long, that having another person so close feels like waves of cool water washing over the inflamed wound in his soul that has been hurting him for longer than he can even remember.

It’s okay, he thinks to himself. He can have this, if only just for a few secret moments. He deserves to feel this good after so many years in the hell of resets, terror and loneliness. And if she’s willing to make him feel good, then who is he to deny her? She can leave when she wants to. He won’t force her to stay, even though the mere thought of her leaving makes his soul twist painfully beneath his ribs.

He can’t stop himself from reaching out and running a gentle finger down her soft cheek, feeling the skin give slightly under his touch. She’s so perfect, so mysterious and just so excitingly _new_. Everything about her physical being makes him curious and excited in a way he hasn’t been since his youth. But by the stars, the mystery of her soul, the many nuances, the beliefs, the feelings that makes up this perfect being in his arms, excites him even more and he so desperately want to discover every tiny particle of her.

Her eyelids flutter slightly when he slides his fingers down over her jaw, but they don’t open. She’s still sleeping, only reacting to his touches unconsciously and it gives him courage to let his fingers move to the throb of her pulse, silently pulsating right there underneath the thin layer of skin on her neck. His fingers linger there for a moment, his mind enthralled by feeling the beat of her heart against his bones.

It’s strange that’s she’s so fragile and yet still so strong. Just the tiniest knick of a sharp edge to this vein throbbing against his fingers and she would be gone, and yet her soul, her very being, is still so unbelievably strong that she could turn him to dust with a single move if she wanted and knew how to do it. It’s funny to think about how a being with such impossible soul power can be so physically weak.

He moves his fingers again, letting them paint an invisible trail down over her collar bones hidden under thin layers of flesh and down to rest against the swell of her breasts, feeling the powerful throb of her heart hiding just under her ribcage. Her heart must be so unbelievably strong if he’s able to feel it beat through all that flesh and bone and still, he knows for a fact that it’s one of her weakest points. Both physically and emotionally, breaking her heart breaks her. The mental image that appears in his mind, of her being so broken, makes him want to wrap her heart in an indestructible wall of bones and protect this precious thing at all costs.

His hand moves lower and he absently counts her ribs as his fingers pass them. She has as many as he has. It’s funny because not much about their bodies seem similar on the outside, yet they still are. He can feel that his bones are a lot bigger than hers, much stronger and wider, but they are still able to carry all that extra weight hanging of them. It’s amazing.

Her hand that’s resting against her stomach catches his attention and he takes it gently with his. He lets his fingers explore hers, feeling the small bones under the skin and he’s not that surprised to find hers completely different from his. The bones are thinner, more fragile and they are much longer. They aren’t pressed tightly together as his are, forming a solid limb. It almost feels as if they’re only sticking together because of her flesh. Interesting.

She takes a deep breath and he can almost hear the air rush through her body. He can’t help but lean his head closer to her chest, listening to her lungs rush with air for a little while. It’s just a simple act, but oh so important for her survival. He breathes too, yes, but he doesn’t have to, not really. For some reason he just does, like it’s some kind of long forgotten habit that his body is just continuing without him really thinking much about it. He likes it though, likes that his body moves and lives by itself. It makes him feel less alien next to her.

After a few minutes of listening to her breathe, he shifts his head so he’s looking down her body, still listening but not focusing on it too much. It’s soothing though, makes him feel safe for some reason. He can hear her heartbeat so loudly.

His hand moves lower then, runs over the soft swell of her belly and the wide span of her hips. He doesn’t dip lower, doesn’t want to cross that line without her permission, but just feeling her stomach move under his hand is fascinating enough itself. His body is different from hers here too. He knows that the human skeleton has a wide area from the pelvis to the ribs where the only bones are those of the spine. His body is different because that space is smaller. His ribs and pelvis are much closer, his spine thicker and more curved. His ribcage isn’t as spacious as hers is. His is more flat and the ribs are thicker, not leaving much space between them. It’s probably why it was so easy to sync his movements with hers yesterday without stabbing her in the stomach with the edge of his ribs or his pelvis.

Although, he will admit that he used a bit of magic to soften the edges of his bones, just to be sure. He didn’t want to freak her out too much. He was afraid that she would suddenly wake up from whatever haze that had made her agree to go home with him and that she would have fled, screaming into the night. She didn’t, even though he had been scared for a moment after he took of his shirt. He had been unsure about himself like he had never been before.

She made him feel so many new things last night in such a short period of time. How can she already have this much power over him? Is it really just because their souls touched? Or is it some kind of magic she possesses, but isn’t aware of?

It’s an interesting hypothesis, one he would have probably pondered over for quite a while, had it not been because the sudden small laugh coming from her mouth. When he looks up he finds her looking right back at him, her eyes soft and lips stretched in a happy smile.

“Enjoying yourself?” she murmurs to him, her voice silent but full of content and happiness. It makes him deflate, makes some of the tension in his body he hadn’t noticed vanish. He finds himself chuckling in response before he’s sliding back up to rest his forehead against hers.

“yeah” he answers her, closing his eyes in bliss when he feels her lips graze over his teeth in a light kiss.

She pulls back a little, her body suddenly feeling more tense in his arms. When their eyes meet again he finds hers carefully searching his face, uncertainty clear in her expression. “Is that still okay for me to do?” she asks him before she bites her lip. He wonders for a second if that’s a nervous tick she has, but then he shakes himself mentally.

“you can do whatever you want babe” he purrs at her, nuzzling her face for good measure to wipe that insecure look off her face. He feels her react with a little start to the nickname, but then she’s giggling and snuggling closer to him, wrapping her arms around him before planting a big kiss on his cheek. She must be feeling the storm of feelings after the soul touch too then. It’s the only explanation he has for the show of affection. Strangers shouldn’t act like this around each other after a one-night stand. It’s not normal.

But is it really that bad? She seems happy, and he’s happy too. They can allow themselves to be happy for a little bit, right?

His body grows stiff when he feels her lips on the vertebrae of his neck just before he has to strangle a groan that’s growing in his chest. He feels her giggle a little at his reaction before she kisses him again, a little harder this time. This time he doesn’t hide his groan, but instead just leans his head back to give her more room. She latches on immediately, kissing him with more determination. When he feels the tip of her tongue dap out to hesitantly taste him, he moans and begs her to do it again.

She grants his wish, growing more bold. She tangles her legs with his, one of her arms moving to over his upper chest so she can run her hand all over his shoulder and arm. The other arm is sneaking underneath his back and he only fears hurting her for a second before she finds a comfortable position and then starts exploring his bottom rib and his spine. He couldn’t hold in the sound he makes, even if he wanted to.

“shit, if you keep that up i’m gonna pop a boner for sure” he tells her because he feels like he should warn her before she goes into territory she doesn’t want to be in. His fingers are digging into the meat of her hips when she laughs softly and hides her face away at his shoulder.

“Was that supposed to be a joke too?” she asks. She’s barely done talking before curiosity takes her again and she’s licking up over the broad surface of his clavicle. His hands squeezes a little more and he suddenly forgets what he was supposed to answer. Fuck it, it couldn’t have been that important anyway.

She hums in thought when her tongue returns to her mouth, her eyes closed when he forces his open to look at her face. She looks like she’s tasting something incredible, like she’s savoring it, trying to make sure she can remember it. Then she leans up and kisses against his jaw, just small light touches of her lips moving closer and closer to his teeth. The small layer of bone that covers them, his version of lips, shiver in anticipation of her touch and when she finally, finally kisses him on the mouth he can’t hold himself back. He lets his mouth move against hers, lets it mold to fit against her lips, despite having kept himself from doing it yesterday out of fear of freaking her out.

She pulls back in shock, her eyes wide and staring at his mouth with interest. She doesn’t seem disgusted or frightened, which he counts as a victory, but he still feels dread dash through him.

“How…?” she asks in awe, leaning a little closer to him, studying him.

“m-magic?” he offers, not really knowing the answer to that question himself. How does his body do what it does? How does hers?

“Magic makes bones move like lips…” she almost whispers to herself. She’s lifting a hand to his mouth, carefully running a few fingertips over the plates of bones protecting his teeth. He knows she will find them a lot softer than all his other bones and when she does he’s not surprised that she leans closer and starts poking them gently, testing the slight give they have.

Fuck, he wishes he could swallow for real. Maybe that tight feeling in his upper chest would disappear then.

Her eyes flicker up to his again and they’re bright with curiosity. “Can you do it again…?” she asks him, her voice breathy with anticipation. He lets his mouth spread in a genuine smile he doesn’t even have to force and he loves the way her eyes jerk down to watch it move. “Wow…” she breathes in awe. He can’t even begin to understand how he’s been so lucky to find a human that finds him just as fascinating as he finds her.

“There’s so much more to you than meets the eye, isn’t there?” she says. He shrugs, still smiling and her eyes instantly snap over to follow the movement of his shoulder. She’s so cute he can’t handle it.

“right back at ya” he tells her, loving the splatter of red that appears on her cheeks. Before she can say anything else, he leans down and captures her lips in a kiss again, just because he can’t stop himself from doing now that he knows she won’t freak out if he kisses her for real.

Her body relaxes against him almost instantly, her lips opening up to him like if it’s instinct. He feels her hands move over his shoulders and neck, stopping when they’re resting against the back of his skull and he hums pleased into her mouth. She responds with a broken moan that makes fire spark in his soul.

Their kiss turns heated rather quickly, but it’s still slow and sweet. He doesn’t rush it, despite feeling desire pulse in his bones; he doesn’t want this to be over too quickly, wants to take his time to memorize her body so he can recall it after she’s gone.

Her lips are careful and slow when they move from his mouth and down over his chin, moving towards his sternum. Her fingers move to explore his neck and shoulders, digging into the small spaces between the bones before softly sliding over them.

Her touches set him on fire, makes him squirm underneath her when she moves her body to rest half on top of his. Before she can do anything else he grabs her and drags her all the way on top of him, letting her knees rest just next to his pelvis. He gives her a grin when she captures his eyes with a questioning look. Then he kisses her again.

He doesn’t use his magic like he did yesterday. He’s afraid it will make him lose control again. He needs this to be an experience with just their physical bodies, wants to feel just how much she can make him hum with desire just using her fingers and mouth.

She doesn’t seem in a hurry either. Her movements are slow and thoughtful, lingering and experimental. It feels like she’s exploring his body as if he is something that’s worth savoring and remembering. And to tell the truth, he likes that much more than he should.

He finally lets his hands move down over her body, lets himself feel the movements of her muscles as he strokes her sides. When she exhales slowly, closing her eyes and pausing her small kisses she was sprinkling over his chest, he feels a swell of something in his soul. Pride and joy probably. It’s amazing how responsive her body is and he can’t wait to experiment further to find out what touches make her moan in bliss and what make her sigh in delight.

His hands reach her ass and he squeezes it gently, watching her face as a flash of desire crosses her features. He does it again and gets a small moan in return. She’s so beautiful.

She goes back to her own exploring after he moves his hands back up over her back. Her lips are blazing hot against his bones, her tongue deliciously cool and wet in contrast when she lets it dap out to taste him. When she curiously scrapes her teeth over one of his ribs, her eyes watching his reaction, he moans to let her know how much he likes it. It gives her the courage to do it again and again, always moving to a new spot which makes his head spin with desire.

“try this” he whispers to her, guiding one of her hands down to the lower part of his spine where it meets his pelvis. She moves off him just enough so she can see what she’s doing and then her fingers are moving, exploring, her nails scraping against his bones. Strong sparks of pleasure zaps through his body in response. He moans long and loudly, leaning his head back and digging his fingers into the bed. It has been so long since someone took their time to make him feel like he was important and he had almost forgotten just how good it feels to have someone else touch him.

It goes on like that for a few minutes. At some point she moves further down, stroking the thick bones of his legs, laughing softly at the tiny quivers running through them. After a while it becomes just too much and he needs a break or else it’s going to be over too quickly.

So he grabs her wrist, giving her a smile when she looks up with a start, her face telling him that she’s afraid she went to far. “my turn” he mumbles to her and when she responds with a smile he drags her up, making her rest her head on the pillows again.

He kisses her deeply as he starts his exploring. His hand moves over her chest, flicking over her nipples just because he knows it makes her jerk and moan. Her stomach moves with her deep breaths, her hips wiggle from side to side, craving his touch. He breaks their kiss before he moves lower, catches her eyes and holds them for a moment. “can i touch you?” he asks, because he has to. He doesn’t want to cross anymore lines without her consent. He doesn’t think he can forgive himself if he does.

“Yes” she breathes, “ _Please!_ ” He kisses her again, swallowing up the hungry moan she lets out when his fingers finally slide in between her lips, feeling her wetness.

She’s so hot and so so wet. He starts exploring her, finding her entrance quickly but not dipping in. Not yet. He has so much more he wants to do. So he settles with just stroking her softly, just barely letting his fingers touch, making her throw her head back with another moan.

“More, please, Sans I need more” she begs him and damn, his name on her lips makes him so hot that he has to take a deep breath to hold himself back.

He grants her wish and pushes a single finger into her. When she begs for more again he doesn’t hesitate to give her another while at the same time letting his tongue slide over one of her nipples. It makes her almost scream. He smiles to himself and does it again, slowly dragging his fingers in and out of her while licking her breasts.

Oh the sounds she makes. He has never heard anything so amazing before. Just listening to her pleasure makes him hot, turns him on in a way he hasn’t experienced before.

Before too long she’s grabbing at his arm, pulling him away from her. “I need you” she tells him, “I need you inside me right now.” He chuckles and kisses her cheek, loving the wild look in her eyes.

“i’ll take care of you” he promises her, before he maneuvers her over to lie on her side. She gives him a questioning look again, but when he presses his body up against hers and pulls her leg up to rest over his, understanding flashes over her face. Then she moans, closing her eyes and pushes her ass up against him, grinding against the dick he just materialized for her.

Pushing into her is _so_ easy and after finding a comfortable position, her head resting on his arm while he hugs her close and kisses her neck, he finally starts moving in her. She’s almost delirious with desire, her lips constantly mumbling praises and yes’, her fingers wrapping around his forearms. He loves the fact that it’s him that made her like this.

He takes his time, savoring the feeling of his magic sliding against her walls and the sound of her moans filling his head. It feels so good, even without the use of his soul’s power. It’s not as powerful feeling as soul sex, but the stimulating movements against his magic sends ripples of pleasure all the way through his body and soul. He could get used to this, he thinks, and he bends down to let his teeth close over her neck in a loving bite. She moans her approval straight away and pushes herself closer to him.

He has no idea how much time passes before she starts begging him to move faster, to push her over the edge. Her body is constantly moving now, chasing that sweet bliss. He himself is feeling close, the tight coil of pleasure in his soul just on the brink of releasing. So he slides a hand down her body and finds her clit easier than he should have. The second he starts rubbing it she tenses up, broken loud moans spilling out of her mouth. Her body tightens around him, pushing even more pleasure into his soul than he ever thought to be possible.

It doesn’t take long before she’s coming, chanting his name, hanging onto his arms like she’s afloat in the sea and he is her lifeline. He rides her through it all, moving a little faster to drag out her moment. He kisses her neck and cheek when he feels her relax in his arms again.

When she turns her head to kiss him deeply something in him snaps and the coil in his soul unfolds. He presses himself deeply into her a few more times, moans her name with a voice that breaks far too easily. She keeps holding on to him, keeps kissing him and mumbling praises to him.

His magic dissipates after he’s spent, leaving no evidence of their actions behind. For a long time they just hold on to each other, exchanging small kisses and deep breaths.

He doesn’t want to let go, but knows he has to soon. Papyrus will be back from Undyne’s within the hour if he knows his brother right and he needs to pull himself together and clean up before he does. He doesn’t want to have to explain to his brother why he seems drunk on love and he doesn’t want to feel that way either. He needs to make it stop so he can return to his everyday life.

But by the stars, he wishes he didn’t have to.

He sighs deeply and hides his face away in her hair. “i have to get up” he mumbles to her, “my bro is gonna be home soon.”

“Oh…” she says and he can feel how she’s already pulling back emotionally. He hates it, wants to keep her right here next to him, but he can’t. They’re strangers, not long-time lovers. None of these feelings are real. They are just a side-effect of the soul touching last night and even though it hurts right now, he knows it’s for the best.

“sorry. i don’t want to but…” he tells her, hoping it will let her know he likes this as little as she does.

“But you have to. It’s okay. I understand.” She gives him a small smile and he can’t stop himself from tasting it. He’s relieved when she doesn’t pull back, but instead makes their kiss deeper.

Separation is difficult, but they do it because they have to. He doesn’t bother with getting dressed, just pulls on a bathrobe that’s lying on the floor. He needs a shower before he can get dressed for the day.

But he watches her dress, only feeling a little sad when her skin gets covered by her clothes again.

Once she’s done he leads her to the door. His hand hesitates on the doorknob for just a second before he twists it and opens the door. He follows her outside, welcoming the rush of cold from the snow covering the ground.

They stare at each other for a few moments before he reaches out to take her hand. She comes willingly into his embrace. Their kiss is slow and long. A tight feeling in his upper chest appears when he remembers that this is probably their last kiss. This is the last time he will feel her lips and body against his.

When they pull apart her face is sad too, but he doesn’t try to comfort her. He knows that by this time tomorrow she will have forgotten about him. The feelings created by the soul touch will have drained out of their souls and they will be back to normal.

“thanks for the experience” he says softly. She smiles and ducks her head, her teeth capturing her bottom lip.

“Yeah, you too.” A deep breath. “Well I guess this is goodbye then?” she says.

“heh maybe. who knows. might run into each other again sometime” he says, just because he can’t deal with this being over. He knows he will feel better tomorrow, that he won’t care as much, but damn it, right now it feels like he’s willingly splitting his soul into two and giving her one of the halves to take with her. He knows he would have given her all of it, if it hadn’t been because his brother already owns the other part.

“Maybe” she says with a smile, “See you around then.” She steps back and waves before she turns around and heads for the sidewalk. He follows her with his eyes as she goes until she vanishes around a corner further down the street. Once she’s out of sight his body turns colder. He sighs and rubs his face.

“get yourself together sans” he mutters to himself.

“It looks like it went well” a voice calls to him. He looks up and finds his neighbors, the two Pyropes, standing near the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He gives them a forced grin and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his bathrobe.

“yeah, it sure did” he tells them, winking just to hide the mess of emotions inside.

“So, should we expect to see her more?” one of them asks. Sans feels his smile fall a little as his eyes snap over to the spot where she vanished.

“heh, maybe?” he says, shrugging, “who knows.” The Pyropes share a look and laugh, before saying goodbye and returning to whatever they were doing before. He lingers outside the house a little longer, looking up at the sky.

He closes his eyes and sends a silent secret prayer to the stars.

_Please let me see her again._

 

* * *

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> The next few chapters will be "extra" chapters, where we explore how reader and Sans meets again. We hope you're ready for this ride, because it's going to be long and filled with all the feels. If you want to see what is coming in the future, we suggest you go take a look at the masterlist (link up above) and if you have any questions, suggestions, comments or just want to talk, leave us a message. Both our askbox's on Tumblr are open and anon is enabled if you feel more comfortable that way. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and see ya real soon!


	3. GET READY TO BE PUN-ISHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been nine days since you and Sans met in New Grillby’s and had your night of passion. How do you meet again? (Part 1/4 of extra chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Sans POV. Also, I (Cam) apologize for the bad bad bad bad puns (not really tho) and take full responsibility for them.
> 
> EDIT: omg I'm a total idiot. I forgot all the links. But they are there now! SORRY! - Cam

Day/kink 6.1: none (extra chapter)

MUSIC SUGGESTION: ["Skeleton Love" by Stolar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIRITAmmSXw&feature=youtu.be)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/140809182396/glad-you-came-21-get-ready-to-be-punished)**

* * *

 Sans has never quite understood the human idea of “bigger is better”. He’s walking down one impossible long aisle after another, pushing a metal cart in front of him with little enthusiasm, trying to keep his brother within his sight. He’s just trying to follow Papyrus on his ecstatic journey through this gigantic mall.

They're in human territory and he needs to keep watch over his brother so he doesn’t get in trouble. Even though monsters have permission to travel outside NNH, tension is still high when they’re among humans. He can feel their eyes following him as he calmly strides after his brother, can feel their judgement, disgust and fear crawling all over his back. They’re not far from NNH but they’re far enough away for the humans not being used to seeing monsters.

Sans sighs and turns a corner, finding Papyrus’ tall figure easily. He’s looking up and down a row of shelves covered by different kinds of pasta noodles. Sans smiles to himself when Papyrus turns to him with stars in his eyes and a smile so huge that Sans fears for a moment that his skull will split in half because of it.

“SANS!” Papyrus shouts happily, “LOOK! IT’S SPAGHETTI HEAVEN!” Sans stops next to him and spares the shelves a brief glance before giving his brother a lazy grin.

“yeah it’s cool bro” he says.

“Humans are much more imaginative than monsters! To have come up with this many variants, so many kinds! It is truly incredible!” Sans just keeps his mouth stretched in a smile, despite it feeling rather stiff now. He doesn’t tell his brother that the reason they didn’t have different kinds of noodles in the underground is because no other kinds had found their way down to them in a good enough condition so they could make a replica.

“they sure are pap” he says, just to keep his brother happy. Papyrus spins around to stare at the packages of noodles again, his hands clasped in front of his chest. Sans wouldn’t be surprised if Papyrus started praising the pasta any minute now.

His attention gets pulled over to an elderly couple of humans standing a few feet away. They’re sending glares at Papyrus, probably unhappy with how loud his voice gets when he’s excited. Sans has a second where he humors the idea of throwing them to the other end of the mall, but he reins himself in quickly. They’re in the human world. He needs to keep his magic to himself. Had they been in NNH he wouldn’t have thought twice about scaring them away with a little show of power. But he can’t do that here. He has to be “civil”. By the stars, humans are so boring.

So he claps Papyrus’ back a single time before he starts pushing their cart over to the elderly couple. They visibly stiffen when he approaches, but he keeps a smile on his face and his magic hidden from his eyes.

“heya” he greets them when he’s close enough. He stops the cart just next to theirs and leans against its handle, letting his eyes move down to meet the eyes of the couple.

Some humans are so tiny. It’s actually a bit funny. He’s not tall by monster standards, not at all. Undyne, Asgore and Papyrus all tower over him but he’s almost always close to the same height or higher than most humans. He still has trouble figuring out why such a tiny, weak being as humans could have defeated monsters back when the war was going on.

“how’s it going?” he asks them. They’re crowding together against the shelves next to them, the man’s hands squeezing so tightly around the handle of their cart that his knuckles are completely white.

“Leave us be, _monster_ ” the man spits. Sans has to admit he’s impressed that the man’s voice doesn’t falter for even a second.

“hey, just wanted to talk. no need to let this situation spirali out of control.”

Both of them stare at him like he just grew an extra head. Sans waits for the moment where the lady breaks. He can already see the twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

Forty-two seconds later she breaks and starts giggling. The laugh is weak and dry, clearly because of her age, but her eyes shine with real happiness so Sans lets himself relax a bit, his smile turning genuine.

The human man looks at his wife with disbelief for a moment before he sighs and gestures to the air with his arms, mumbling “here we go again” to no one in particular.

“I’m sorry my dear” the lady says as she dries her eyes of a few tears that have collected. Her mouth twitches in a way that makes Sans’ soul beat in excitement. Oh heck yeah. Here we go. “I’m _alfredo_ we let our fears cloud our judgement of you.” Sans chuckles.

“nah it’s cool. we meet a lot of pasta aggressive humans. just gotta show them that we’re aren’t as scary as we look.”

“Sadly it seems that humans have a fear of the unknown” she says, sounding truly sad, “I had never considered myself as racist, but oh well.”

“don’t sweat it. we know it’ll take time. hell, most of us are just happy that it isn’t worse than it is” Sans says and he can’t stop himself from looking back at his brother that’s still almost swooning over the pasta noodles. “we can deal with a bit of pre-justice. it’s better than the alternative.”

Much much better. He wouldn’t know what to do if they had gotten out of the Underground just to walk into a war. Just the thought of having to see his brother fail to protect himself because of his good soul, like he did so many times against the possessed Frisk… it fills him with dread. And he knows that some humans out there aren’t as forgiving, aren’t as easy to accept. He knows that a few bad puns can’t change the minds of all humans. He knows that there has been spilled blood and dust because of them coming out of the mountain. But it’s nothing compared to the horror it could have been.

“Is he your… significant other?” the lady carefully asks. She’s watching him with a soft expression when he looks back at her.

“ha ha, no. that’s my brother” he laughs.

“Ah, I see” the lady says, “I just assumed so when I saw you looking at him with so much love.” Sans’ smile turns soft and he looks down, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. Damn, is he that easy to read?

“heh, yeah. he’s everything i got. so, i’m kinda protective of him i guess. it’s why I came over here to talk. i don’t like people looking at him like he’s a freak.” He meets the lady’s gaze again and shrugs, trying to play cool.

“I understand. I’m sorry we upset you.” The man next to her snorts quietly and the lady gives him a hard stare. “Excuse my husband. He is a bit boneheaded when it comes to changes.” Sans laughs again when the man groans.

“SANS!” Papyrus interrupts Sans’ response. He slides into view a second later, his arms filled with packages.

“’sup bro? found something you like?”

“Nyeh heh heh! Yes! Look at these! Penne, fusilli, oh and these are especially impressive! They’re called fiocchi! They’re small bowties Sans! Aren’t they amazing?!”

“sure are pap” he says. Man, his soul is beating so hard in his chest. Seeing his brother this happy makes him happy too, happier than he had ever thought possible. It’s in situations like these that he has trouble believing all this isn’t just a dream.

“I can’t wait to show Undyne! She will be so jealous of my impressive pasta noodle stash!” Papyrus dumps all the packages into the cart and finally looks over at the elderly couple next to them. “Oh! Hello new humans!” he greets them enthusiastically, “I hope my brother has not been too rude to you!”

“Not at all dear, he has been very pleasant to talk to” the lady says. Papyrus straightens up and puts his hands on his hips, giving Sans a disbelieving look.

“That is so unlike you Sans! Has my great personality finally rubbed off on you enough?”

“heh, yeah sure” he just says, “you did good papy.” Papyrus preens at the praise and lets out another “nyeh heh heh”.

“Oh well, it was nice to meet you” the lady says when her husband tries to tug her away. Sans gives her a nod and a smile.

“heh yeah better get going too” he agrees, “thanks for humerus-ing me though.”

“SANS! NO!” Papyrus complaints.

“I’m glad you came over to talk. We were feeling a little bonely” the lady says. The husband sighs deeply and starts pushing the cart away from the lady.

“OH MY GOD!” Papyrus exclaims.

“glad i could tickle your funny bone” Sans responds, giving her a quick wink.

“SANS! WE ARE LEAVING!” Papyrus wraps his arms around Sans’ chest and picks him up easily, holding him with one arm against his hips and pushes their cart with the other. “I apologize for my brother humans! I cannot leave him alone for even a minute before he starts throwing his terrible puns everywhere!”

“ah come on paps, don’t tell her a fibula. even you’re smiling.”

“Yes I am and I hate it!” Papyrus says, like he says every single time Sans’ points out that even Papyrus finds his puns hilarious. “GOODBYE HUMANS!” With that Papyrus spins around and starts walking away with long confident strides. Sans waves a hand in the air in farewell, smiling to himself. That went better than he had expected.

* * *

 

They end up in the vegetables area of the mall. Papyrus lets Sans down after a proper scolding and Sans has to promise not to “bother more humans with his bad puns” while he’s away. Sans promises, but only because his mind is somewhere else.

He thought he saw _her_ walking in front of them earlier. The woman from Grillby's. It had looked exactly like her from behind. The same hair color, the same body type. It hadn’t been her of course. The girl had been too young to be y/n and her face was different.

It has been nine days since that night and Sans still hasn’t been able to forget her. He should have! He shouldn’t have these feelings after so much time, but even though they have fainted a little, they’re still there, still fucking with his mind.

He doesn’t want to feel this way. He doesn’t know her last name, doesn’t know where she lives or what kind of person she is. She could be crazy for all he knows.

She can’t be a monster hater though, that much he knows. If she was she wouldn’t have agreed to come home with him.

Damn it. It’s so ridiculous. He shouldn’t still be this riled up about a one-night stand, even less a human. Maybe it’s his punishment for being weak that night. Maybe he’s putting too much into it and is just clinging to the memories of the soul touch and how good it felt. He hadn’t touched much of her soul, just enough to feel her desire, but it had felt so good to be so close to another being again.

He just wants to see her again. He just wants a chance to get to know her a little. Fuck he wishes he had asked for her number. She’s new and exciting, filled with mystery and Sans wants to figure out everything there is to figure out about her.

And this is coming from _him_ , someone who’s ridiculously afraid of new things, because new things mean new attachments, which means new ways for him to feel pain if everything resets again. He doesn’t know what it was about her that made him forget about his fears and take a chance, but he had and now he wants to dive head first into it and throw caution into the wind.

She makes him want to try and she had barely been in his life for eleven hours before she vanished again.

He really needs to get a hold of himself.

* * *

Getting back to NNH is bothersome and tiring, especially with all the bags filled with things they’ve bought. Sans thought about just taking a shortcut to get home. It would have been easier to explain to his brother how he has a power like that instead of sitting in the many kinds of different overpopulated public transportation vehicles. But they’re still in the human territory and there’s a strict no magic policy. He’s sure that he could get away with it, that nobody would notice, but Papyrus is too kind hearted to keep a break of the laws to himself.

So after three hours of painfully slow travel, they finally arrive outside NNH.

“So, brother” Papyrus announces once the bus that dropped them off is gone and they have started walking down the long road leading towards the city. Sans can already see the lights of the lanterns in the distance, hidden between the trees. He can’t wait to be on familiar ground again. Maybe then he can relax a little.

“what’s up pap?” he responds, even though he’s not paying much attention. His mind is otherwise occupied, as it has been during the entire trip back.

“I think I should get a reward” Papyrus tells him. That peaks his interest enough for him to look up at his brother.

“you do?” he questions. Papyrus nods sternly.

“For enduring another day filled with your terrible puns” he says. Sans can see him glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, desperately trying not to break into a grin. Ah he knows what his brother is trying to do.

“you’re right bro. you deserve a reward. so what do you want? nice cream?”

“No, I want a cinnamon bunny!” Sans stops walking with a groan.

“but that shop is all the way across town pap!” he says.

“Exactly! That is why I shall take our bags and return home to prepare dinner for when Undyne arrives.”

“so i’m supposed to get the bunny for you?” Sans mutters. This is not how he wants to spent his afternoon. Why does Papyrus suddenly want a cinnamon bunny this badly?

“Yes!” Papyrus snatches the bags out of Sans’ hands and throws them over his shoulder. “I will see you at home brother!” And with that he starts walking away quickly, leaving Sans behind.

What just happened?

It doesn’t matter. He’s on NNH ground now, so he’ll just use a shortcut and get it over with. Then he can go home and figure out just why Papyrus was acting so weird.

His body hums with magic as he warps himself across time and space. It only takes a split-second for him to appear a few yards away from the Snowdin Shopkeeper's new store. The streets are filled with monsters and humans going about their own business, but none seems to notice it when he appears out of nowhere.

His mind is filled with thoughts, trying to think of reasons for his brother’s behavior when he enters the store. He hears the shopkeeper ring something up on her register and announce a price to be paid. An all too familiar voice answers “here you go” not even two seconds later and Sans’ head snaps up instantly, his soul twisting inside his chest.

She’s standing _right there_ in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This chapter, as well as the next three chapters, will all be shorter than the first two due to the fact that they are extra chapters. (And because Rii was a little pissy about me jamming out 29 pages in one chapter apparently and didn't want them to be too long, so go bug her about it xD) 
> 
> But we hope that you like it and we'll see you on Monday for the next one. Stay safe out there!


	4. BARRATTIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been nine days since you and Sans met in New Grillby’s and had your night of passion. How do you meet again? (2/4 of extra chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (Cam) am undergoing surgery on Wednesday and I will maybe not be able to post on scheduled time next Thursday and Monday. If I can't post then I promise to catch up as soon as I feel well enough to do so. If you can't wait until I feel better to read the updates, then fear not! Rii will still be posting on scheduled time on her Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for understanding. Now, please enjoy the new chapter!

Day/kink 6.2: none (extra chapter)

MUSIC SUGGESTION: [" **Boom clap" - Charli XCX**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOPMlIIg_38)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/141034831436/glad-you-came-22-barrattiel)  
**

* * *

_Earlier…_

The sun has just barely been on the horizon for half an hour when you are pulled from your slumber by a loud ringing noise coming from your phone. Despite wanting nothing more than to return to the pleasant dream you just left behind, you still swing your legs out over the edge of the bed and pull your body up. Your phone is silenced by a swift swipe across the screen and silence descents around you again.

Not complete silence; there’s still the soft hum of electricity in the air and the sounds of morning life going coming from the street below your apartment. It’s another day in NNH and as always, it seems that monsters are very early risers.

You rise from your bed and turn towards the door leading to the hallway, softly scratching your side through the oversized worn t-shirt you sleep in. Your apartment is empty, silent and dark as usual. Not much has changed since you moved from your dorm to NNH. Well, your dorm was always full of life and loud voices. This building is not and you kind of miss being surrounded by life.

Your coffee machine stands proudly in the middle of the kitchen disk when you enter the kitchen. You head straight for it, clicking the button on the bottom. You always prepare it the night before so you don’t have to do anything but start it up and go take a shower.

So that’s what you do. Your bathroom is simple but beautiful in your opinion. One wall is covered in small black tiles, the others in larger white ones. A shower stall framed in by glass walls rests snugly in the corner up against the black wall and the sink is right opposite it, next to the toilet.

It’s small but functional. You are impressed about the fact that monsters actually built this. For a species that has been living Underground for centuries, they sure learned a lot about the surface world.

Although, you do suspect that there has been some sort of human designer or at least inspiration taken from the human world to make this so it fits a human’s needs so perfectly.

The shower wakes you right up and when you return to the kitchen, clothed and ready for the day, the coffee machine has finished brewing your fix for the day. You pour the coffee into a pot, grab a cup and head for the small office you have decorated in the corner of your living room.

It’s nothing more than a small corner table and a few shelves filled with books, but it’s enough for you. Your laptop is sitting on the tabletop where you left it yesterday and you give it a few soft pads after putting down what you have in your hands.

It only takes a few minutes before the laptop is ready for work and after drinking half a cup of coffee in two swallows, you feel ready too. Okay. Time to earn a living.

 

 

> _Day 15 - Morning_
> 
> _Time is a strange concept in this city. I have lived here for over two weeks now and still I haven’t gotten used to the difference in time management. It is very early morning as I am writing this, and already I can hear the sounds of life out on the streets._
> 
> _Monsters have not adapted their life around the schedule of the sun. Why should they have? Until a few short months ago, many had never seen it before. Underground, day-night time schedules had no meaning. I suspect that most just lived life as they wanted, slept when they were tired and ate when they were hungry._
> 
> _It is a way of living they have brought with them to NNH. I have yet to see a shop being closed, or see the streets empty._
> 
> _Well, that is not entirely true. Once every week, when the monster sensation Mettaton™ goes live, the streets empty out almost immediately. From every window you can see flashes of light coming from screens that’s showing his newest work. Even I have to admit that despite the ridiculousness of some of his works, it is rather captivating to watch him perform._
> 
> _He moves, sings, dances, cooks, does everything with a passion that easily surpasses that of the greatest human performers. His entire being is put into his work, into his art and I think that is what captures the monsters’ interest, even after the world of human entertainment became available to them. Many still watch Mettaton™ perform almost religiously and I admit, I do too._
> 
> _Life in NNH is truly exciting. Not only because of the new personalities and creatures you are able to meet on just a simple walk down the street, or because of the new exotic ways of living that humans have never seen before. Life here is exciting because the air itself is filled with excitement, happiness, love and most importantly, joy. Every face I meet greets me with a smile, every person I see thinks itself unbelievably lucky to be able to live here. It’s a love for life like I have never experienced before and it takes me by storm even now, after 15 days of being in their midsts._
> 
> _I can’t wait to see what the future brings, but there’s one thing I’m sure of. The future is bright and filled with adventure and love. How can it not be, when you are living in the City Of Hope?_
> 
> _\- Barrattiel*_

 

There. First part of your workday done. Only two more to go.

You sigh in relief and drain the last drop of now cold coffee from your cup. It took almost an hour to finish this blog-post, but you are very happy about it. Now you just have to upload it to your blog and hope for the best.

You are not sure how many actually reads your blog, or if anyone even does, but you are paid by a newspaper to tell about your experiences in NNH so you will. You are sure that the newspaper only wanted you to do so because it wants the scandalous news before anyone else, but you are determined to show the world that monsters are not what their name claims them to be. So instead of telling about the minor bad news or the gossip about for example the royal family, you write about the happiness you see everyday.

It’s not much and it’s not going to change the world, but it’s enough for you. You have to know that there is at least one way for people out there to get positive news about NNH instead of all the bad ones that the media seems to focus on.

It’s the reason why you haven’t even bothered to plug in your TV yet. You don’t want to be bombarded with news of the few monsters that don’t have it in their hearts to forgive and live among humans in peace. You don’t want to hear the hatred and disgust in the news-reporter's voice when they tell about what happened. Being a journalist yourself, you know how easy it is to manipulate an audience to believe the worst, even if the news itself aren’t bad. They can make a simple story about a missing dog turn into the worst possible event and no one would know about it.

You sigh to yourself and close your eyes for a short while, trying to gather your courage. You need to go through your emails to see if there are any important ones, but you know it will be a battle to get through all the hate mail people sent you.

You have taken your precautions, kept yourself anonymous and only used your work email that is handled over a public server and not your own so people can’t track you down by it. You knew there would be some who would not like your way of seeing things, but you hadn’t prepared for the intensity in the hate that is thrown at you daily. The first day had been hell to get through. Humans can be so mean when they are afraid.

So you had closed the comments section on your blog and only put up your work email, saying it was only for business purposes. Of course people didn’t listen. They just started sending their comments through there, and now you are seriously considering closing that email down.

But you need an email for your business, which it is. It hasn't even been a month yet and you know that the site that owns the server your blog runs on at will contact you when the month is over with your payment. You don’t think it will be much, seeing as your salary depends on the number of hits your blog gets, but still. A little is better than nothing. Especially since the newspaper ended your contract last night.

Yes, surprise surprise. Your kind of news aren’t the ones they were seeking. So now you are desperately dependent on the salary from the server company.

Enough is enough. You _have_ to go through those emails.

It takes you almost an hour to get through all of them. Most you don’t even have to open to see that they’re just hate mail. You delete those without even looking at what they say. Others are a bit more clever. You have to actually open them in order to see what they are. It’s not really a surprise that you only find more hate in them.

You delete and block all email addresses. Once you’re done you are exhausted but somehow still holding on to your good mood.

You decide to go out for breakfast. It’s a beautiful day outside and there is so much more in this city you haven’t seen yet. Besides, you need a story for the midday post and is there a better way of finding your stories than to actually live them? No. So off you go.

The weather is still chill so you decide on your long coat and a pair of boots. It’s too warm for a scarf so you leave that behind, but take a umbrella, just in case. Your laptop is safe in the bag hanging over your shoulder, ready to be used once you find a spot to relax.

You grab your keys hanging next to the front door and walk out, closing and locking the door behind you. With a smile you decent the stairs, feeling excitement over the unknown adventure you are about to have.

The air is fresh and rejuvenating when you exit the building. You take a few deep breaths, filling your body with the air before you open your eyes and look around. Monsters and humans are all mixed together, walking along the sidewalks despite there not being any cars on the street. Monsters still haven’t gotten permission to drive. It’s a thing that the royal family is discussing with the new human council.

You get a few nods and even a wave in greeting as you stand and look at the life around you. You are quick to smile and wave back at people before you start your walk, not wanting to waste too much time. You don’t really have a destination in mind, but you are sure you will find some place that captures your interest. The city is filled with new experiences so it won’t be that hard to find something.

Your pace is brisk and light, your smile sticking to your face. A group of smaller children, humans and monsters alike, run past you squealing in laughter, all of them carrying various kinds of bags with them. They must be headed for school.

You dig out your small camera from your bag and take a picture of the street, just as the kids turn to run down another. It’s a lovely picture showing off the new houses on either side and the peaceful atmosphere.

You keep walking, looking at the picture and thinking about what kind of story it would fit with.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you look up and find yourself walking past the small house just next to your apartment building. Your neighbor is working in his garden a few feet from you, bend over something on the ground. Curiosity makes you walk closer, just enough so you can see an aura of green magic swirl around his clawed hands. The magic spreads out over the ground and the tiny plants in it. The plants react to the magic by growing in a rapid speed, gaining at least two inches in height before the magic dissipates.

“Wow…” you mumble to yourself.

“Hmm?” Your neighbor stands up and turns his face towards you. “Oh! I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m sorry!” you are quick to say, “I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just curious of what you were doing.” He laughs, a rough sound that rumbles through his chest. Up close his appearance is easier to see. He’s some sort of humanoid monster with a squarish head. His mouth is still the most noticeable feature he has, even this close; it’s large and filled with sharp white teeth.

“No need to worry. I don’t mind people watching me work” he says.

“So what were you doing?” you ask curiously, leaning over the fence a bit to see the plants again now that you know he doesn’t mind. They’re swaying gently in the brise.

“I was just tending to the small ones” he says, gesturing to the plants, “They need a lot more care up here than they did in the Underground.”

“How so?” you can’t help but ask, your eyes easily finding his large black ones. They remind you a bit of the eyes of a fly. You don’t know whether to be fascinated or weirded out about that. Maybe you can be a bit of both.

“Well, they are magical plants, so they need a certain level of magic to grow. This soil doesn’t have as much magic as the soil in the Underground had I’m afraid. So I infuse it with some of mine to make the plants grow” he answers easily.

“That’s amazing” you comment. He laughs softly again and shifts over to lean against the fence next to you, his eyes watching the small plants too.

“I guess it will seem that way for you humans” he just says. It’s silent between you for a few moments, but it’s not uncomfortable. It’s rather nice, actually.

“I don’t believe we have had the pleasure of officially meeting yet” he says after a while. You turn over to give him a smile and shake your head.

“No, I only just moved here a few weeks ago and I have been too busy to come say hello. I’m sorry about that.” He waves a hand in the air.

“Don’t worry about it” he tells you, “We have the time right now.” He holds out a clawed hand towards you and you don’t even think twice about shaking it.

“My name is y/n” you say, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Drarion, and it’s good to meet you too.” He releases your hand and steps away from the fence. “It is nice to meet a human with no fear or prejudice. There aren’t many of you around here.”

“I’m sorry about that” you respond, “Humans can be a bit rash in their judgements of people who are different. Even if those people are other humans.”

“But not you” he comments, giving you a look, “You are not that way.” You laugh nervously and look away.

“I have to admit that I was quite frightened at first, in the days after your kind came out of the mountain” you tell him, “It was not easy to suddenly have your beliefs about the world being turned upside down. But it got easier after a while.”

“That is understandable. We have had our own fears about humanity too” he says. That makes you look up at him again, your curiosity once again showing its face. Drarion shakes his head and gives you a smile. “Don’t worry about it. Just know that most of us monsters are very happy about how things turned out in the end.”

“I’m glad” you tell him. Your fingers clench around your camera and you bite your lip, unsure how to ask for a picture without being insensitive. This could be a perfect story but… You don’t want him to feel like a circus freak and you don’t want to tell him about your blog either. Not that _you_ run it anyway.

“Is something on your mind?” he asks. His eyes are watching your face carefully.

“Yes, but I’m unsure of how to ask without offending you” you admit and show him your camera, “I take pictures of NNH and life here for a blog that someone I know runs. I really want to take a picture of you working in your garden, but I’m afraid it would sound insensitive to ask without explaining first.”

You are relieved when he starts laughing. “You are almost too sweet” he says when he calms down a little again, “Of course you may take a picture for your friend. It would be my honor. As long as you tell me where I can find this blog your friend has of course.”

“Oh sure!” you say, quickly sorting through your bag to find one of the small business cards you carry around. They only show the web address for the blog and the name Barrattiel that you have chosen as your online persona. You usually just leave the cards behind on public places, hoping that people will get curious enough to look it up, so this is the first time you are handing one over personally.

“Here you go! This is the address for their blog. They update three times a day, so you should have plenty of reading material if you find it interesting. And thank you so much for understanding!” The words tumble out of your mouth far too quickly. It makes Drarion laugh again.

“I will look it up after my work is done” he says, putting the card in a pocket on his pants, “So, where do you want me?”

It takes a few tries to get him into the frame correctly, but after a few minutes you end up with a perfect picture taken over his shoulder, showing off his hands that’s hanging above the small plants, showering them in green magic.

“You have a certain talent for photography” Drarion comments when you show him the picture, “That is very lovely.”

“Thank you! Oh, I better get going. I need to find a place with internet so I can send this to my friend. Maybe there’s time enough for it to make the midday post!” You give him a huge smile.

“How about you try out Muffet’s Café?” he offers, “It’s right next to Spider Bakery. She makes a nice cup of tea and her baked goods aren’t too bad either.”

“Oh that sounds great! I have actually wanted to go there since I moved in, but I haven’t had the time” you say, remembering that bakery with the weird sign outside talking about spiders. “Is it true that they make their food out of spiders?” you can’t help but ask.

“I don’t know, but it is possible. Muffet is a strange woman” he laughs, “But I assure you, her wares are very good. And as far as I know, she has even lowered her prices a lot since coming above ground.”

“I guess I will find out for myself in a bit” you say, “Well, it was nice talking to you Drarion. Thank you for the picture.”

“You are welcome. I hope to see you around more often. Come by for a cup of tea if you ever have the time” he says.

“That sounds like fun. I’ll remember that. Bye for now!” You give him a wave before you start walking, now with a destination in mind.

 

* * *

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Barrattiel is the angel of support and the online name reader as chosen for herself in order to keep her identity a secret.


	5. REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been nine days since you and Sans met in New Grillby’s and had your night of passion. How do you meet again? (3/4 of extra chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cam: Well, it turned out my surgery was cancelled until further notice, so no mini hiatus. Posting is back on schedule. Also, early update because I'm going to another hospital for check-ups so I didn't know if I would be able to post later today. So here. Take it! xD
> 
> UPDATE: My surgery is on for tomorrow so the next two updates might be late. Remember you can always go to Rii's tumblr and read the updates there if I'm unable to post! 
> 
> Now, finally, back to the sinning. Enjoy~~
> 
>  
> 
> [ALSO LOOK AT THIS FANART NSFW-STORAGE MADE FOR THIS FIC!!!](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/141169639527/nsfw-storage-lolol-i-made-a-thingy-for)

Day/kink 6.3: On the couch + While someone talks on the phone (extra chapter)

MUSIC SUGGESTION: ["Something in the way you move" by Ellie Goulding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBxjC9w_Cj0)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/141198060716/glad-you-came-23-reunion)  
**

* * *

Muffet’s Café _is_ right next to the Spider Bakery. It’s a large building made of purplish stone and covered in long green plants with two doors, one for the bakery and one for the café. It’s probably why you never noticed the café at first.

When you enter you find a fine decorated space occupied by a few monsters. There is plenty of empty seats, so you hurry over to claim a soft looking armchair for yourself. Before you can even take off your coat a monster walks over to your side.

It’s a spider monster, of course. A woman, as far as you can see, with purple skin, six arms and five black eyes that all flickers over you quickly. She’s wearing a lovely red outfit that you would die to own. If you have had six arms of course.

“Hello dearie, what can I get for you?” the monster asks you.

“Oh hey! I was just about to come up and look at the menu” you tell her. She chuckles a gentle laugh and whips out a small menu from somewhere in her outfit. Secret pockets? You want it even more now.

“Just take your time dearie. You can write your order on the paper and leave it on the table for the small ones to take~” she says as she hands you the menu. From her arms a small group of tiny spiders crawls out and drops onto the table. Normally you would have been screaming bloody murder by now, but looking at the spiders it’s clear that they’re monsters and not real spiders. Their bodies are just one black ball and their legs far thicker than normal.

Oh and they have tiny human-looking eyes. That’s pretty important too.

It’s kinda freaky actually, but you still smile and say thank you to the woman. She gives you another melodic laugh before she walks off to what you assume is the kitchen.

Your eyes finds the group of spiders. They’re watching you silently. “Eh… hello?” you say, waving to them. They respond by shuffling around on the table until their black bodies spell out “hi” on the surface. “Wow… you understand me” you breathe in awe. The spiders spell out “yes”.

Ripping your eyes from the spiders, you look over the menu quickly. You barely have any idea what the things on the menu are. With wrinkled brows you put the menu down and look at the spiders again. “What do you think I should try? Any suggestions?” The spiders are quick to answer again, moving around with excitement. They form tiny arrows pointing towards two things; a spider donut and a spider cider. “Hehe okay, I’ll try these then.” You quickly write your order on the piece of paper hanging on the menu.

The spiders shuffle around again, a few bumping into each other in their excited hurry to carry the menu away and take your order to the kitchen. You lean back and watch them run over the floor, carrying the menu over their bodies in a display of perfect coordination and teamwork. Very impressive.

Your order arrives just after you’ve set up your laptop. The woman from before is the one who puts down a plate with a donut in the middle and a glass filled with an amber brown liquid.

“There you go dearie~” she says, “And thank you for being kind to the little ones. They enjoy helping customers so much.”

“Sure, it was kinda fun actually. I’ve never been served by spiders before” you say.

“Ahuhuhu. Well enjoy!” As she turns around and leaves, a trail of spiders follow her. You watch her move around for a little while before you shake your head and pick up the glass from the table with a smile.

Better get to work.

* * *

It’s late afternoon when you leave the café. Your mid-day and evening posts are all done and you are feeling a little proud of yourself. All you have to do later is push the publish button and the evening post will go out.

So now you have a few hours of free time to do with what you want. You had a few more brief conversations with the spider woman, Muffet as you found out her name was (and that you mentally scolded yourself for not figuring out by yourself), and she told you about another small shop in town that makes baked goods. That’s where you are headed now. Because you deserve a reward for all your hard work. And you’re an adult. So you can decide for yourself if you can have pastries two times in one day.

The shop is easy to find. It’s a small wooden house, like almost all the houses in NNH are. The front doesn’t tell you too much of what you can find inside; there’s only a small sign hanging above the door with “Snowdin Shop” written on it.

When you enter the shop you are greeted with a wave of warmth and the scent of cinnamon. There isn’t much of anything in the store, just a few shelves with small souvenirs. Behind the cash register is a bunny-like monster wearing a silly hat and a friendly smile.

“Hello traveller!” it greets you. From it’s voice you decide it has to be a woman. “What can I help you with?”

“Hey! I was told that you have a talent for baked goods” you tell her.

“Oh, well I try” she laughs, “Cinnamon buns are all I really have, but they are my own recipe.”

“Sounds great. I’ll try one of those” you say. She’s quick to pack up your order and hand it to you. As she taps in the price of your order you hear the door into the shop being opened and someone entering. You barely hear her when she tells you how much you owe, so you just hand over a few coins, more than enough you’re sure and say, “Here you go.” When she tries to give you your change you just shake your head and tell her to keep it. It’s not that much anyway.

“Thank you! I hope you like it. Please come again another time.”

“I will. Thank you” you say, nodding goodbye to her. You struggle a bit with putting the small box with the cinnamon bun into your bag and nearly walk straight into a rack covered in small postcards.

“woah there” an all too familiar voice says just as a hand grabs your arm and pulls you out of the way.

Your heart picks up speed instantly and when you look up you swear it skips several beats.

It’s _him_ . God, it’s _Sans._

He looks amazing, exactly like you remember. He’s smiling at you, his eyes bright and teasing, probably because you almost walked straight into something.

“Sans” you say, almost sounding out of breath.

“heya” he says back. He lets go of you and nods to the bunny-lady behind you. You really have to start learning people’s names so you don’t have to say stuff like “bunny-lady” in your head all the time.

“What are you doing here?” you ask because you can’t find anything better to say. It seems like your brain got fried the second you saw him. Or maybe it’s just because all the blood went from your head to straight between your legs. That could be the reason too.

Fuck, he’s just as hot as you remember.

Wait, what?

“could ask you the same” he says and although he’s still smiling, you can see his cheekbones get covered by a faint layer of blue. Is he blushing? Oh god no, he can’t blush! That’ll just make you think of how he capable of doing that, which will make you think about his magic and… ah _shit,_ too late.

“heh, hold that thought” he tells you, giving you a wink before he walks over to the bunny-lady. “heya trudy, can i get three bunnies to go? or you know what, make it six. pap has company tonight.”

“Ah, Undyne again?” Trudy? says. Sans grins to her and nods.

“yeah. sometimes i wonder why we didn’t just build her house next to ours. she’s over all the time anyway” he says. Trudy laughs and hands him a large box.

“It’s nice that Papyrus have friends to be with” she says, “I always worried about him back in Snowdin. He seemed lonely.”

“me too trudy. he always had me, but you know. there’s only so much a brother can do for you.”

“Indeed. I’m glad my sister’s kids have found a lot of new friends too. The new school the Queen built has helped them a lot. It’s almost like they are different kids now.”

Sans and Trudy exchange a few more words while you stand back and stare at them, trying to understand that the guy that has been haunting your dreams for the past nine days is standing right in front of you, despite you believing that you would never see him again.

He’s right there, looking just as calm and collected and _perfect_ as the last time you saw him. Fuck, you’ve been trying so hard to get him out of your head after that amazing night, but you haven’t been able to make him vanish completely. Now he’s here and you can already feel how your arms tingle with the desire to wrap around him again, how your belly flops every time he moves his lips as he talks.

Oh god those lips… if you can even call them that. You can almost recall how they felt against yours by just looking at them, how surprised and exhilarated it made you when he kissed you back for the first time. How adorable his unsure expression was.

Sans makes a lazy wave to Trudy and the sight of his hand makes something tighten up inside you.

“so, do you have a second to talk or do you need to be somewhere?” Sans asks you when he stops next to you. He opens the shop door, holding it for you and that small gesture makes your face burn.

“I have time” you tell him. Damn is your voice shaking? You hope not. Damn it y/n! Snap out of it. Pull yourself together girl. “How about a cup of coffee at my place? It’s not that far away from here.”

There’s a second where surprise flashes over his face before it’s hidden underneath a wide smile. “sounds good. lead the way.”

You walk in silence, keeping your eyes to yourself. Your mind is spinning, trying to find anything to say to start up a conversation, but nothing pops up. The silence is bordering on the embarrassing now. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite him back to your place. He’s a stranger after all. A stranger you had amazing sex with ( _twice_ your brain unhelpfully adds) _,_ but still a stranger.

“so how have you been?” he asks you suddenly. The question shocks you so much that you’re speechless for a few seconds. Simple and considerate. Why didn’t you think about that?

“Eh, I’ve been good. Been busy with work and unpacking, you know” you answer.

“unpacking huh? so you just moved here?” he asks.

“Yes, just a little over two weeks ago” you say.

“and here i thought that you were just a tourist” he says, chuckling a little to himself, “man, if i had known that i would have taken you out for breakfast or something.”

“Well, I could just have asked you out myself” you say. He flashes another huge smile at you.

“you could’ve” he agrees. Your answering smile comes by itself. To try and hide how happy you really are about him showing up out of nowhere you turn your face away and look around.

“Oh, we’re already here” you say surprised. You hadn’t even realized.

“this is where you live?” he asks. You nod. “wow. that’s so close to my place.”

“I know” you just say, giving him a crooked smile. You push the door to the building open, giving your neighbor who’s apparently still working in his garden a wave when your eyes meet. Sans follows your gaze and stares at Drarion for a few moments before he follows you inside.

You only live at the second floor, so the trip up the stairs are quickly dealt with. After unlocking your door you gesture for Sans to enter first and you follow after him once he does.

“wow. nice place” he comments.

“Thanks. It’s small but well. It has everything I need. I’m happy with it” you tell him. You don’t care too much about where your coat and boots end up before you’re walking down the hall to your living room. “Just sit down and get comfortable. I’ll go make some coffee. Unless you like tea better?”

“nah coffee is good” he answers. You nod and quickly retreat to your kitchen.

While you fill up the coffee machine you allow yourself a tiny moment to freak out.

You have no idea what you’re doing. Inviting your one-night stand back to your apartment is crazy, especially because you know almost nothing about him. It’s even stupider because you have had so much trouble trying to forget him after that night. For some reason he just wouldn’t leave your damn mind.

And even more messy is the fact that he kept invading your thoughts while pleasuring yourself. Now he’s in your apartment, a huge fucking temptation right there in your living room and you’re not sure you’re strong enough to say no if he asks. Hell even if he doesn’t ask you’re not sure you can say no.

God you’re so messed up over this guy.

The coffee machine starts sputtering, announcing that it’s done. You hurry to pour two cups and after a few deep breaths you walk into the living room again. Sans is sitting in your armchair, looking around interested. His jacket is lying over the back of the chair and the sight of his arms makes an electrical shock shoot down your spine.

Control y/n. Self-control.

“Here you go!” you say a little too loudly as you hand him a cup. He thanks you and takes a quick sip before leaning back in the chair. You decide to be good to yourself and sit down on the side of the couch that farthest away from him. Maybe that will help you with the self-control thing. Yeah.

“So…” you say slowly, “How has your day been?” You flinch internally over your stupid question. That’s not something you ask someone you barely know! That’s something you ask someone you know very well, someone you see everyday!

“pretty good. my bro dragged me to some mall a few towns over. he said he wanted to “experience the human world” whatever that means…” Sans keeps talking, surprisingly enough, and you are happy to lean back and listen while sipping your coffee. His voice is so soothing that it calms you down almost immediately.

You look at him for a long time as he talks about the trip he and his brother took. He’s so animated when he speaks about his brother, his eyes are so bright and his smile easy and happy. You didn’t get to see much of this side of him that night. He really does love his brother, doesn’t he?

“... and then he just walks off!” Sans finishes his story. He leans back with a sigh and rubs a hand over his skull. “i wish i knew what goes on in his head sometimes.” His voice is lower now, his eyes distant. He seems to be lost in thought, probably thinking about possible reasons for his brother to act like that. You understand why, even though you don’t know his brother at all. It does seem rather strange to just leave so suddenly after asking for a favor.

“heh, but i guess some good came out of it” Sans suddenly starts up again. He gives you a lopsided smile and flicks his eyes down to look at where his hand is picking at the armrest of the chair he’s sitting in.

“You mean me?” you ask, even though you’re pretty sure that the answer is yes.

“yeah. i have kinda been regretting not getting your number after… after, you know” he says, gesturing with a hand between you and him. He’s so adorable with that blue-ish blush on his cheekbones. He can barely look at you.

“After we had sex?” you ask directly, just because you want to see that blush spread over his face now that you’re in the safety of your own home. He laughs nervously and tries to hide his face by looking at the floor. All you can do is smile and try and calm your racing heart. No one is allowed to be so cute. No one.

“yeah, that.” God you want him so much. You want to just eat him up and keep him with you forever. You’re almost dying to get another taste of him, feel him against your body, feel his magic against your soul.

“Well?” you say, smiling sweetly to him when he looks up confused. You reach out your hand towards him, waiting. When he doesn’t do anything but stare at you, you say, “Give me your phone then.” It takes him exactly six seconds to dig his phone out of his pocket and hand it to you.

As you are pressing your number into his contacts list, you think about which name to give yourself. You could just put your own name down there, but for some reason you want to make it funny, or sexy. Maybe both. You want to make it something he will remember.

After almost a minute of staring at the screen a wicked smile lights up on your face. You know exactly what to call yourself.

You almost can’t stop your laughter when you type it in and after saving the number you hand him the phone back. You put your cup down on the table, smiling, ready to watch his reaction.  
It comes with a wrinkled forehead and another confused look.

“earthquake?” he reads, “that’s a weird nickname to give yourself.”

“You think? I thought it was fitting” you say, your smile turning smug, “Seeing as I _rocked your world_.” You give him a wink when he just stares at you with an open mouth.

“And maybe I should name you hurricane” you continue, grabbing your phone from the table to open up your contacts menu, “You know, because you _took me by storm_.”

“oh my god” Sans stutters. He takes several deep trembling breaths. When you look over, afraid that you said something wrong, you find him staring at you even harder, his eyes wide and his face almost completely blue. He’s squirming in his seat, just the tiniest bit, and you suddenly realize what that tremor in his voice meant.

Shit, he wants you just as much as you want him.

Okay then. Screw being decent and responsible. If you both want this then you’re going to allow yourself to get it.

“Sans” you call him softly, slowly putting your phone back on the table. You couldn’t care less about it right now. You’re feeling bold and adventurous.

You start unbuttoning your shirt, leaning back on the couch a little. You take your time, flicking each bottom up while keeping his gaze locked in yours. Your breasts are soon revealed and he starts shaking, his eyes having trouble deciding where they should look. They flicker nervously between your eyes and your chest, following your fingers as they start revealing the surface of your belly. The top swell of your hips are soon in view and Sans audibly tries to swallow, the motion useless and loud. His entire body is shaking violently now, like he’s trying to keep himself in place by forcefully keeping himself still.

When your shirt is lying on the floor you give him a coy smile, fluttering your eyelashes at him. A broken sound rips out of his chest, but he’s still not moving from the chair. Did you read him wrong?

No. No he’s definitely interested. Maybe he just needs verbal permission? He was awfully fond of that last time.

“Sans…” you call him again, keeping your voice low and sensual. You let a hand run over your still clothed thigh, up over your groin and further up, running it over your belly and breasts. “I _really_ want to jump your bones right now” you tell him.

He’s on you so quickly that you don’t even see him moving before his body is slamming into you. His hands grab onto your hips and with a sharp pull your body slides down to lie flat on the couch. His body molds against yours immediately after.

“seducing me with goddamn _puns_ ” he growls against your cheek. He pushes his face into your hair and takes a few deep breaths, drawing in your scent. “you’re so perfect. fuck i missed you so much” he whispers, but you’re pretty sure he’s talking more to himself than you, so you don’t respond but instead lean your head back, offering your neck to him. His teeth close around it right away and you feel the warm surface of his tongue move over your pulse a moment later, drawing a moan out of you way too soon.

His fingers dig into your hair and he uses his hold over it to drag your head to the side, giving himself more space to move against your neck. You can barely speak as he moves his tongue down over your collarbone and over your breasts, playing with your nipples through your bra a little, making the fire you have been trying to stomp out for the past week burst into flame again.

“Fuck, I need you so badly” you tell him, scraping your nails gently over his skull and down over the exposed part of his neck. He shudders in response to your touch.  

“you got me, i’m right here. i’m gonna make you feel so good, i promise” he says against your skin. It takes almost every ounce of strength you have in you to unwrap your arms from around his body so you can push him away.

“No” you tell him when his eyes meet yours again. In the moment of hurt and confusion he has, you manage to push him back on the couch so you can stand up and get rid of those stupid pants you’re wearing. When they’re finally off you hurry to slide into his lap, ready to wipe that confused look right off his face with a series of deep kisses. “I can’t wait” you tell him in between hurried kisses, “I want you now. Right now.” Understanding and relief washes over his face and then he’s grinning, a flash of blue travelling over his body. Then there’s finally a cock for you to move against and you do so, letting out a broken moan.

“Yes” you hiss. You allow yourself two more rubs against him before you’re moving again, your fingers grabbing onto his pants to pull them down just enough for his dick to be released.

The sight of it makes your mouth water, but you climb back into his lap. Tasting him is not as important as feeling him inside you, not right now.

He barely gets a chance to say anything before you twist your hips just right and then you’re sliding down on him, making you both moan into each others mouths. Fuck he feels even better than you remembered.

“Fuck fuck fuck” you chant. You have to wait for just a moment once he bottoms out in you and you lean your forehead against his. You close your eyes and just let yourself _feel_.

“are you okay?” he asks you nervously. His question makes you smile and you lift your head so you can give him a soft kiss.

“I’m perfect” you tell him, pressing more kisses all over his face, “You feel so good. I just needed a moment.”

“heh, take all the time you need babe. i’m not in a hurry” he says. You can hear the need to move in his voice, feel it in the way his body trembles against yours and still he’s letting you take control, letting you set the pace. How can he be that perfect?

You take a little while longer to relax yourself, knowing that he will let you. You lean in and give him a slow and passionate kiss, dragging your lips over his bony ones. For a few slow moments you just sit there, breathing in each other’s air, feeling each other up. You’re very much aware of where you are connected and the feeling of him inside you, pushing against all the right places. The more you focus on it, the more you can feel him. He’s warm in a way a human isn’t, his magic constantly pulsating with power, constantly feeding the fire roaring inside you.

Before too long you’re moving against him, just circling your hips slowly, taking every single inch of him that you can. His fingers dig into the meat of your ass, a rumbling groan vibrating in his chest. He starts moving with you, using his grip on your ass to pull you up just a little bit before letting you fall down on him again. Your hips slam together a few more times and suddenly a primal lust swells up inside you, making you snap.

It’s wild, uncoordinated and absolutely amazing. You move together, your moans mixing, creating the sweetest melody you have ever heard. Your lips are constantly touching, even though the act of kissing isn’t something you have the ability to do right now. You cling to his shoulders, holding onto him with all your might. You never want to let him go again. Never…

A loud shrill noise rips you out of the moment suddenly. Both of you freeze, your heads snapping up to find the source of the noise.

It’s coming from his phone that’s lying on the floor several feet away.

“what now?” he growls. You watch as a faint cloud of blue magic picks up the phone and makes it fly through the air to Sans’ outstretched hand. “damn it papyrus” he mutters before he gives you an apologetic look. He answers the phone.

He answers the _goddamn phone_ . Oh _hell_ no.

“pap you better have a damn good reason to be calling right now. if the house isn’t burning then i’m hanging up” he growls into the phone. You can hear a loud voice answering him, but you can’t hear what it says. It doesn’t matter. You don’t care about what they’re talking about. All you care about is him hanging up.

“it’s across town pap, it takes time to wal… _ah fuck…!!_ ” Sans’ eyes snap back to your face and you try very hard to give him an innocent look while still lifting yourself up on your knees. You can hear someone calling his name from the phone and just as he’s about to answer you let yourself drop down on him again, taking his entire length in one move. He almost chokes on his words.

“i’m fine! i just almost tripped, it’s nothing” he growls into the phone. He has to slap a hand over his mouth when you squeeze around him and circle your hips again. His voice is frail and breaks when he speaks again. “i’ll be home in fifteen minutes. yes i got your damn cinnamon buns. i need to go.” He hangs up the phone and throws it over his shoulder. His fingers dig into your ass again instantly when you bounce on him again and he groans, cursing your name.

“you dirty little cheater.” He rips you around when you just laugh at him and suddenly you’re on your back and he’s in control. He flashes a menacing grin at you and then he starts pounding into you with all the ferocity of a wild animal.

It’s a hectic mix of pleasure, movement and half-choked screams for the next few minutes. You’ve never been this turned on or happy before and you take everything he gives you without complain, just loving the fact that you were lucky enough to get one more time with him. You don’t even care about the many bruises you’ll have tomorrow.

It’s not a surprise that his hips starts stuttering after a short while, not with the kinda speed he’s moving with. You can feel he’s close in the way his fingers dig into your skin and hear it in the way his breaths rattle against your ear.

In a flash you remember what he told you to do last time and your fingers are already moving by themselves before you’re even done thinking the thought. They dig underneath his shirt and finds his spine easily. Once you’ve found the spot you drag your nails down the spine and over his pelvis where you can feel the powerful hum of his magic just on the other side of the bone. He rewards your actions with a long drawn-out moan.

“yesyesyesyes” he pants. His teeth locks around your shoulder, biting down just enough for you to feel a hint of pain. It fills you with confidence like never before.

“Come on babe” you whisper against the side of his head, “Give it to me.” You drag your nails over his spine again while you speak and he snaps. He ruts into you a few more times, calling your name with a hoarse broken voice and then he collapses on top of you.

You let him catch his breath for a few minutes, despite still feeling the pool of heat in your lower belly. His dick disappeared after he was spent, just like last time, so you’re feeling a little left out and _a lot_ empty. You just need the _tiniest_ bit of friction...

“mmh thank you” he mumbles against your shoulder, “that was so amazing. now…” He lifts his head and kisses you briefly. You feel starved and desperate, so you cling to him, move your body against him, trying to just get some kind of friction. He laughs at you when he pulls back from your kiss and the sight of him licking his teeth with his blue tongue makes you whine.

“let me repay the favor” he purrs. He slides down your body and puts his mouth over you. Your body snaps up and your hands moves to rest against his skull the second his tongue sneaks it’s way into you.

Fuck it feels so weird but so _good_ at the same time. It won’t take much, just a little bit of…

It’s like he reads your mind. He moves his hands up to rub your nipples and at the same time his tongue twists inside you just as his teeth scrape over your clit and that’s it. You’re done.

You come loudly, your body squirming in his hold. His tongue moves with you, fucks you right through it all and once your moans die down he pulls back, allowing your body to flop down on the couch.

For a long while you just lie with your eyes closed, enjoying the few remaining waves of pleasure as they slowly move through you.

“damn it babe, you’re not making it easy for me to leave” he says after a few minutes of staring at you. You crack open an eye and find him draped across your legs, his eyes wandering over your body.

“Then don’t” you tell him, “Stay.”

“i would if i could but my bro is waiting for me” he says and he really does sound like he hates it just as much as you do.

“You owe me then” you say, “Can’t just leave a woman right after almost breaking her.”

“i’ll make it up to you. promise.” You hum in answer. You’re too tired to do anything else right now.

You feel him move off the couch. There’s a few sounds of him walking around in the living room, probably collecting his things. Then there’s something soft being draped over you, the blanket from the armchair you recognize, and then you feel bony lips press against yours.

“Mmh” you hum against his lips. Your arms feel heavy when you lift them up to wrap around his neck, but it’s worth it when he starts running a hand over your hair. “Text me later, okay?” you tell him when he pulls back from your kiss.

“‘kay, i will.” He gives you another quick kiss before he mumbles a goodbye and stands up. Your eyes feel heavy and your body is already half asleep, so you can’t put up much of a fight when he pulls away.

You don’t even hear the door click closed behind him when he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **


	6. UNEXPECTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been nine days since you and Sans met in New Grillby’s and had your night of passion. How do you meet again? (4/4 of extra chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hello! I'm not dead! (Although I'm in constant pain and can't eat but that's just details). I forced myself to get energy enough to update because I'm bored out of my mind and I just couldn't bear not updating on time. I'm a freak like that. 
> 
> So here! Take a new chapter! It's short, but it's good and it's the last of the extra chapters. After this we go back to the smutty smut smut list. ;) Go be happy! See ya.
> 
> Edit: BTW THANK YOU FOR +100 kudos! You guys are amazing!!!!

Day/kink 6.4: None

MUSIC SUGGESTION: ["Heading home" by Gryffin feat Josef Salvat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raSfYvXA4lQ)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/141429526926/glad-you-came-24-unexpected)**

* * *

There’s a certain skip to his step as he walks down the street. He feels like he’s flying, like his body is much lighter. There is a stupid grin that's refusing to leave its place on his face and a soft beat of happiness in his soul, warming his chest. He waves to his neighbors before turning down the trail leading to the front door, swinging the bag hanging loosely in his hand from side to side.

His mind is completely occupied by thoughts of her, so much that he doesn’t particularly notice or pay attention to the trail of stomped down snow leading to the front door being larger and deeper than usual.

He comes through the door still smiling and closes it behind him with a small kick before he drags the hood on his jacket off his head. A few snowflakes falls off his shoulders when he shrugs out of his jacket, but instead of wincing at their coldness when they hit his arms he smiles at them and watches their beauty for the few seconds before they’re gone.

“pap, i’m back!” he calls out to his brother. He hangs up his jacket next to the door, only paying attention to the suspiciously overstuffed rack long enough for him to secure the jacket so it won’t fall off again. He walks away without sparing it another thought.

“papyrus?” he calls again when he walks into a dark living room. He looks around, expecting to find his brother and Undyne sitting in the dark doing something, but he finds the living room strangely empty. It sends a chill down his spine and the daze of happiness he has been in since leaving y/n ebbs away, allowing nervousness to settle in it’s place.

“bro?” he calls, looking towards the kitchen. No light there either. Where is he?

He takes a step forward, ready to go to Papyrus’ room to look for him, but he’s stopped by a sudden flash of light and a eruption of voices all screaming “SURPRISE!” at him.

He flings himself backwards, crashing into the wall. His left eye automatically starts burning with magic, his hand already hanging in the air, ready to cast an attack. He looks around at the sudden crowd taking up all the space in the living room and it takes him almost a full minute to recognize the people. Everyone seems to be there; Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Grillby and even Mettaton.

“Sans?” Papyrus steps forward, putting down a shocked looking Frisk, who runs to Toriel’s side immediately.

Oh… There’s no danger here. Right.

“eh, hi bro. what’s going on?” he asks, trying to fake calm as he straightens himself up and makes his magic pull back to his soul again. His vision flickers for a second while his normal white eyes reappear.

“It’s a surprise party you nerd!” Undyne yells from the kitchen where she had somehow appeared out of thin air. She whoops and fist pumps the air before she drags Alphys from the kitchen and into the living room with the others.

“cool. what are we celebrating?”

“You!” Papyrus answers, “Congratulations dear brother!” Sans eyes him suspiciously, eyes moving from the gift Papyrus is holding out towards him and to his face. Why is he congratulating him? He hasn't done anything that…

Oh shit, did they know about her? Wait, no how’s that possible? He hasn’t said anything! Was it the Pyrope’s then? But why would his crazy family of friends throw a damned surprise party for him just because he got laid twice? Seriously, it’s not _that_ long ago since last time....

“This is where you take the present Sans” Papyrus mock whispers to him. He reaches out and takes the gift out of his brother’s hands, feeling surprised at it’s weight. It’s just a small box. How can it weigh that much?

Wait, why are they giving him gifts?

“thanks bro” he says slowly, “but i still don’t understand why? why the gifts and...” He looks to the table set up on the right side of the room. It’s booming with food and more presents. “is that a spaghetti cake?” he asks when his eyes land on the cake-like food item that’s standing in the middle of the table.

“It is! Only the best is good enough for my brother’s birthday!” Papyrus proudly declares, striking a pose.

“birthday?” Sans repeats, breaking into a laugh, “it’s not my birthday papy.” Oh poor Papyrus, he must have read the day's wrong. It’s not his birthday. He haven’t had a birthday for over five years because of all the resets…

Wait, what? _Birthday_?

Papyrus is holding a calendar up in front of his face, the current day circled by a thick red marker. Inside the circle Sans’ name is written next to the number 26. His mind can’t really process the information in front of him for a long time.

“welp” he suddenly says, snapping himself out of it.

“Are you okay?” Papyrus asks him, pulling back the calendar he was showing Sans.

“who, me? yeah, i’m good. just forgot, that’s all” he says, giving his brother a grin. A sort of childlike excitement is bubbling up inside him and it’s difficult to contain.

It’s his first birthday in five years. He’s 26 years old. Holy shit.

“Brother, your laziness knows no bounds” Papyrus sighs, shaking his head, “How can you forget your own birthday?” Sans shrugs. His brother sighs again.

“Enough with the chatting!” Undyne interrupts, “Start opening gifts nerd! I want cake!” Sans gives her a grin and walks over to the couch to get started.

* * *

Four hours later the party is starting to thin out. Toriel and Asgore are the first two to go. Asgore is carrying a sleepy Frisk in his arms when they come to say goodbye. Mettaton is the second one to go, saying that he has some big work thing tomorrow. Sans doesn’t really pay much attention to him when he says goodbye. He does, however, notice Mettaton linger a little _too_ long near Papyrus before he leaves, which gives Sans a weird taste in his mouth. That calculator better not corrupt his brother’s mind with his showbiz gibberish.

Grillby leaves shortly after. He probably has to get back to his bar so Sans gives him a lazy wave and says thanks for coming.

Undyne and Alphys are the last ones to leave, which isn’t really a surprise. They stay to help Papyrus clean up and Sans excuses himself to his room while they dance around, picking up discarded wrapping paper and popped balloons.

He dumps the mountain of presents on his bed and steps back to look at them. There’s a lot of books, surprisingly enough. Most of them are about stars and astrology but a few are about puns and other sorts of bad jokes. He can’t wait to go through them later.

But right now he has something else on his mind that’s more important. He digs his phone out from his pocket and throws himself on the bed. He opens up a new text and then spends a minute staring at the screen, trying to figure out what to write.

He settles with something simple.

 

>  
> 
> _To Earthquake:_
> 
> _* so apparently it’s my birthday._

 

He doesn’t even have to wait for two minutes before a text appears in his inbox.

 

> _From Earthquake:_
> 
> _\- You didn’t know it was your birthday?_

 

> _To Earthquake:_
> 
> _* nah. i have had other things on my mind lately. i forgot._

 

> _From Earthquake:_
> 
> _\- What kind of other things? ;)_

 

> _To Earthquake:_
> 
> _* just some girl i met._

 

> _From Earthquake:_
> 
> _\- She must be special if she can make you forget your own birthday._

 

> _To Earthquake:_
> 
> _* you have no idea._

 

> _From Earthquake:_
> 
> _\- Tell me more?_

 

> _To Earthquake:_
> 
> _* maybe_ _someday i will._

 

 

* * *

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **


	7. ROYALLY DRUNK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get yourself invited to the royal ball held to celebrate the new Peace Treaty between humans and monsters and you drag Sans with you as your date. When your secret gets out, there is only one solution: Alcohol. And lots of it. Luckily, Sans is a saint. Right? Well, Papyrus doesn’t seem to think that when he comes crashing into the room, on a mission to save you from whatever has you screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys are amazing. Almost 50 more kudos in just three days? Damn, you make us so happy! :) We hope we can continue to make you proud of us and our little project. 
> 
> Thanks for everything guys, for every sweet comment, for every kudos, for every read of our work. You are the reason we love doing this! And now, let us repay the favor by giving you an extra long, extra juicy, extra hilarious mega-chapter. We're not kidding. This monster is 34 pages long and it's filled with all the best we could squeeze into the tiny pages. We hope you're ready for the ride ;)
> 
> It's time to sin, darlings. Enjoy~~

Day/kink 7: Drunk sex

MUSIC SUGGESTION: " **[Story of my life cover" by The Piano Guys](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyET4p-r2TI8&t=ZDU0MTNhNzYzOGZkYjE1OWRmN2UwNDA5ZmUyZmJlZTcwOTM3MjU0Myx0TjhnbVlabg%3D%3D) \+ "[You’ve got to hide your love away cover" by Glee](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpSxy37E7cPM&t=ZWQ1MjEzNzI3ZDhmZTcxMWZhZGI4NjYyZTYyYzE2OTE4MGQyYzc3OSx0TjhnbVlabg%3D%3D)**

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE. ](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/141604615431/glad-you-came-3-royally-drunk)  
**

* * *

_Several weeks later..._

According to your phone it’s barely 5 AM when someone rips you from your slumber by repeatedly ringing your doorbell. A groan leaves you and gets muffled by the pillow you hide your face away in. Damn this city that never sleeps. Who thinks that they’re important enough to come knocking on your door at this time of day? Haven’t they ever heard of beauty sleep? This better be damn important.

You force yourself out from under your warm blankets, wincing for only a moment when you feel your sore body protest. A dirty grin lights up on your face then and your thoughts take you back to the night two days ago. You have to find some way to punish Sans for making you this sore several days after you were last together.

As always, the smile on your face falls a little when your thoughts land on Sans. You two are having so much fun together, but you’re starting to feel a little surge of hurt in your chest and belly every time you think of him. You have to admit that he has grown on you a lot, maybe to a point where you have to admit that you’re a bit in love. Or a lot. But he has never asked you out, never seemed interested in anything besides the occasional hook-up. Yes, he has introduced you to his brother, which is a huge thing for him you know, but that’s only because he didn’t want to lie to him anymore after the first couple of weeks. Papyrus had started to notice that Sans didn’t come home to sleep a few days a week and had gotten worried. So that had nothing to do with your “relationship”, if it could even be called that.

You grab the first article of clothes within your reach, which turns out to be one of Sans’ t-shirts he forgot a few weeks ago. He had to run off in the middle of the night because Papyrus had started a fire in the kitchen somehow. You learned afterwards that that is apparently not uncommon when he cooks.

You let a single sad laugh escape you after pulling the t-shirt over your head. You catch a whiff of Sans’ scent in the fabric and lean your face into the shirt, breathing deeply a few times. You wish so much that he would see you as more than just an occasional fuck and someone to entertain him during the day via text.

It’s not perfect, but you can’t get yourself to say anything about it because you’re afraid it will scare him away. And besides, you’re happy. You have a good thing going on between you, a short of “friends-with-benefits” friendship and it kinda works. Hell, he makes you stupidly happy, even when he tries to piss you off.

A memory pops up in your mind and you duck your head, smiling into the fabric of the t-shirt. Sans and you had been running around in your apartment on a random Sunday and he had been dropping socks everywhere just to mess with you. It had been one of the best days you have ever had.

The doorbell rings again and you snap to attention, suddenly remembering why you were out of bed this early.

You hurry to the door and peek through the door-eye to find out who’s out there. If it was a door seller you’re just going to ignore them, but it’s not. Instead you find a small yellow monster child standing outside. When it moves over to press the doorbell again, apparently by slamming its head into it, you hurry to unlock and open the door before it can hurt itself.

“Uh… hello?” you say, giving the child a small smile, “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Miss Y/L/N. Are you Miss Y/L/N?” he asks quickly. You guess it’s a boy from the voice alone.

“Yes” you answer. You open the door a little bit more and lean against it, trying not to yawn. Damn, you’re still not used to monsters being awake _and_ functional this early in the day.

“Oh it’s an honor to meet you Miss Y/L/N! I’m Monster Kid, but you can just call me MK!” he quickly says, “I’m a huge fan of humans and I know everything about your history with Naruto!”

Wh... What? Who? Why? Naruto? Who’s Naruto?

“I’m… glad” you say slowly, “But can I help you with anything?” His eyes widen comically and then he’s suddenly spinning around himself, trying to snatch something sticking up from the belt bag he’s wearing around his stomach with his teeth. It’s first after the fifth spin you realize why he’s trying to catch it with his mouth. He doesn't have arms. That explains the head banging against the doorbell too. Huh.

“Do you want me to help you get it?” you ask him. He stops spinning, swaying in place softly before he breaks into a grin and says “yes please!” You reach over with a smile and take what appears to be a letter from the bag.

“It’s for you!” he explains, “From Ms. Toriel and Mr. Asgore! I’m their mailboy! It’s a free time job. Ms. Toriel gave it to me when she found out I wanted one of those special bikes humans have. Do you know about them? You can drive them without arms! How cool is that?”

“Very cool” you agree, even though your mind is otherwise occupied by several alarms going off inside your head. Toriel and Asgore… those are the names of the King and Queen of monsters, right?

“Well, I better get going! Mom get’s kinda nervous when I’m away for too long. See you Miss Y/L/N!” And just like that the kid spins around and starts running down the stairs. He trips on the second step and tumbles all the way down, but before you can ask if he’s alright he jumps back up again and keeps running, shouting another goodbye.

With a weird feeling of emotional whiplash you go back into your apartment and close the door behind you. The letter in your hand feels heavier than it probably is. You have to admit that it scares you a little bit, so that’s probably why you decide to put it next to your laptop and forget about it for now.

You go about your daily routine, starting the coffee machine and taking a shower, just because you know you won’t be able to sleep again. Once you return to your laptop you aren’t feeling any braver, but you can’t postpone it any longer. You have to see what it says.

After a few long sips of coffee you pick up the letter again and look it over. It’s heavy paper, thick and obviously expensive. It’s light purple and is closed with the royal seal. On the front it says your name and address. There’s nothing besides the royal seal on the back.

Okay. You can’t stall any longer. You gingerly ease a finger under the seal and break it. You pull out the paper inside and unfold it. The letter is written with neat handwriting.

 

> _Dear Y/n Y/L/N,_
> 
> _The new peace treaty between human- and monsterkind is a wonderful accomplishment and we are holding a ball to celebrate. We would love to invite you as a way to thank you for your support and help with integrating monsterkind into human society._
> 
> _The dress code is formal wear. If you do not have anything to wear we encourage you to go speak with Miss Muffet at Muffet’s Silks and Garments. She will gladly help you with finding the right thing to wear. Just show her this invitation and the expenses will be covered by us._
> 
> _The ball will be held tomorrow at seven at the royal estate. You are allowed to bring a date._
> 
> _We hope to see you there._
> 
>  
> 
> _With love,_
> 
> _Asgore, Toriel and Frisk_

 

 

You spend a long time reading and re-reading the letter. You can’t figure out why they invited you. Did everyone in the city get an invitation? This seems like a rather important thing. Oh God, it’s a royal ball. How the hell did you get yourself invited for a royal ball?

Nevermind. That’s not important right now. The important thing is that you can’t possibly say no to this, even though it _is_ extremely short notice. You better get to Muffet and see what she can do for you immediately. Then you can figure out how to persuade Sans into being your date at this thing. Damn you hope he will go with you. There’s no way in hell you’re going to the ball without anyone there to keep you sane, _and_ to keep you from embarrassing yourself in front of the royal family. Because that is totally a real possibility.

* * *

Muffet quickly sets you up with a dress (one that she somehow makes within the hour while you’re sitting in the the shop waiting). After a few fittings and adjustments, you leave her store (the third one she owns, damn that woman is efficient) with a cloth bag hanging over your arm. You swing by a hairdresser to set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon before you go home.

You’ve been texting Sans a few times while you were out, hoping to get him to come over so you can ask him to be your date. He hasn’t answered yet, but when you turn down the street you live on, your phone starts ringing, flashing with his name and that silly picture he took for you. It’s one of your favorites of him actually. He took it while you were in the bathroom, after having slower and more passionate sex than normally. His face is relaxed, his smile easy and bright and the way his face is framed by the soft light of the setting sun makes your heart melt in that special way that makes your toes curl and your cheeks burn.

“Hey!” you exclaim happily into the phone once you finally push the right button to answer it.

“hi” he says, “where are you? i’m at your place but you’re not here.”

“I’m just outside” you tell him, “I’m coming right up. Just let yourself in.”

“‘kay.” You hang up after a quick goodbye and start running.

Five minutes later you walk through your front door, calling out a hello to Sans who you suppose is somewhere inside. You hurry to your bedroom to hang the dress bag on your wardrobe door and throw your jacket on the bed before you go searching for Sans.

You find him in the living room, standing with his back to you near your office corner. His shoulders are tensed when you sneak up behind him and he flinches away when you wrap your arms around him.

“oh shit, sorry” he says when he spins around to look at you, “hadn’t heard you come in.”

“I shouted hello to you” you tell him, biting back a laugh. Your eyes flicker down to the letter he’s holding in your hands and for some reason your stomach drops.

“what’s this?”

“An invitation” you answer before biting your lip.

“i can see that. but why did they invite you? do you know them?” he asks.

“No, I know _of_ them, but I don’t know them personally. And I don’t know why they invited me. I just figured it was something everyone in the city got invited to.”

“me and paps aren’t invited” he then says, which makes you grow cold all over.

“Really? I thought you knew them.”

“yeah we do. but this is royal family business. we’re just friends. they’re very strict with keeping those two things separated.”

“Huh. Weird” you comment. That doesn’t exactly make you feel better.

“very.” The air between you is silent for a little while. You’re not sure how to ask him to be your date. You’ve never done anything like that before, never been out in public together before. You know that you can just go as friends, but still… This is people Sans knows and it’s the royal family on top of that.

Jesus y/n, just get it over with.

“So…” you start slowly. Sans instantly tenses up. He puts the letter back down and walks over to throw himself at the couch.

“no.”  
“Aw come on Sans, you haven’t even heard what I wanted to say!” you say, following him.

“you want me to go with you.” He won’t even look at you when you sit down next to him.

“I don’t want to go alone” you say.

“then don’t go. we could just stay in, watch a movie or something” he says. He casts a small glances at you and you put on your best begging face, complete with puppy-dog eyes and bottom lip sticking out. He groans and looks away again.

“it’s gonna be filled with boring people!” he tries to argue.

“Boring people you know” you argue right back, “Your friends Sans. Are you telling me you don’t want to hang out with your friends?”

“there’s gonna be humans there too probably” he grumbles, crossing his arms. You’re winning him over. You just need to push a little more.

“Oh well, if it’s humans you don’t want to hang out with” you say before sighing dramatically and standing up. He sits up instantly, unfolding his arms, but you don’t give him a chance to speak. “It’s okay. I’ll just have to ask someone else. Maybe Drarion wants to come.” You walk away, like you’re about to go over to your neighbor and ask him to be your date. Sans scrambles off the couch quickly and grabs your hand so you can’t walk away.

“come on, you don’t wanna have him hanging around you all night. he’s boring. all he talks about is plants. besides, those capital folks are weird in the head” he says quickly. You try to wipe the smirk off your face before you turn to face him. You got him right where you want him.

“But he’s the only one besides you and your brother I really know in this city” you say, before you pretend you just got an amazing idea, “Or I could just ask Papyrus to go. I bet he would love to.” Sans actually growls at that.

“i know what you’re doing” he says quietly. His hands squeezes around yours a little harder.

“I’m not doing anything” you say, playing innocent. You flutter your eyelashes at him a few times before you break into a grin, unable to hold your mask any longer. Sans rolls his eyes at you and sighs loudly.

“fine. i’ll go. but only because i know tori always makes sure there’s free bar” he says. You wrap him up in an excited hug instantly.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” you chant. You kiss him on the cheek quickly before pulling away. “Okay, you need a suit or something. Do you have one?” He shakes his head. “Okay, maybe Muffet can get you one. She already made my dress. Can you believe that? It only took her an hour. She’s so talented. I’m a bit jealous actually. Anyway…” You grab his hand but when you try to pull him away he instead pulls you to him, wrapping you in his arms.

“i’ll go tomorrow. muffet can hook me up in no time” he says, “right now i just wanna relax, ‘kay?”

You sigh exaggerated, but allow him to pull you back to the couch.

For the rest of the day you just sit next to each other, watching weird shows on the TV. There’s a re-run of Friends showing up at some point and even though you’ve seen it a million times, you still find yourself laughing, but that’s mostly because Sans finds it so hilarious. After the episodes are done Sans begs you to see more and you end up watching Netflix, listening to Sans laugh. It’s a perfect day. You can almost let yourself imagine that you’re really just a couple spending time together.

You have to excuse yourself to the bathroom to post the entries to your blog. Luckily you’ve already have a few posts written and uploaded to your dropbox just in case something like this ever happens, so all it takes is a few minutes of cursing at your tablet to get the format right and then you’ve uploaded.

When you come out you find Sans staring at his phone with interest, Friends paused on the TV. When you sit down next to him he automatically shifts around so you can lean against his side.

“What are you reading?” you ask him. You sigh when he starts running a few fingers up and down your arm. It’s a mindless gesture, probably just something he does without thinking about it, but it’s so calming and nice that you find yourself sagging against him, your body relaxing instantly.

“that blogger you told me about just posted a new entry” he says. You stiffen a bit under him, but he doesn’t seem to notice.

You hadn’t actually thought he would read your stuff! He accidently found one of your business cards one day and you had to tell him the cover story about “one of your friends running this blog that you takes pictures for” to get him to stop asking questions about it.

“Oh, nice. What is she writing about now?” you ask, despite knowing exactly what that post is about.

“about why she thinks us monsters have so little prejudice in our society compared to humans.” You make noise to let him know you’re listening. You don’t know what to say so you decide not to say anything. Luckily, Sans keeps talking.

“she thinks it’s because we’re so different from each other” he says, “that we have an easier time accepting new things because of that. she’s really observant.” A short pause lingers in the air. It feels tense. “she has to be crazy smart” he then says, almost like he’s only talking to himself, “i mean, half the stuff she writes about is stuff i haven’t even noticed.” There’s a warmth to his voice now that soaks straight into your heart and makes you feel a little giddy. He thinks you’re smart!

“do you think i could meet her someday?” he then asks you, his entire attention now focused on you, “i would really love talking to her. just for a little while.” Your entire world comes crashing down around you.

Right. He doesn’t know it’s you. He thinks it’s someone else. He’s thinking of someone else when he talks about her in that warm voice. Those small white pearls that makes up his eyes are brighter because he’s thinking about someone else and not you, even though it _is_ you. But he doesn’t know that. He has someone else imagined in his head, a girl that’s not you and suddenly his voice sounds almost a little too warm, his expression is a little too eager. Suddenly the soft caress of his fingers on your arm feels wrong.

You shrug a little, shifting your body away from his touch. You shift your body so you’re lying with your head in his lap instead of on his chest, just so you can hide the hurt expression on your face and the wetness that appears in your eyes.

This is so stupid. You’re losing him to your own damn online persona. You’re losing him to yourself. It’s so hilarious it almost makes you want to cry.

“Maybe” you answer him finally, fighting to keep your voice even. It threatens to break already. “She’s a very private person. Doesn’t want people to know who she is. She’s afraid it would make them see her differently. That they would treat her differently.”

“that’s stupid. people would adore her. she’s so funny and smart and caring” Sans instantly says. His words only makes you feel worse.

“Exactly. They would treat her differently than they do now just because she writes a few things on the internet” you say, “They wouldn’t see her as her anymore. They would see her as Barrattiel. And she doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want people to be nice to her just because of what she does for a living.”

“wow. i really can’t understand that. she doesn’t want to be famous? that’s…”

“Ha, famous. Oh no she doesn’t want that. Far from it. She really just want to be ordinary and boring. Invisible.”

“that’s so sad” Sans says, his voice betraying how disappointed he really is, “such a perfect human and she just wants to be insignificant. why is she even writing that blog if she doesn’t want any recognition?”

“Well, it started as a job. A newspaper offered her a lot of money to move here and report any news from the area. The media is kinda banned from NNH, so they can’t really get their vans and cameras and stuff in here. So they hired her to run the blog. Then they fired her for not writing the dirty secret news they wanted.”

“she’s a reporter?”

“No, she’s a journalist. It’s how we met, actually. We went to college together.” God, you despise yourself. Just shut up now before the lies get too out of hand. How are you ever supposed to tell him the truth after this? What if he finds out by accident? Oh shit, you can't even imagine that. It hurts too much.

“what’s she like?” The question makes you tense up. Yeah, of course he wants to know about her. He wants more fuel for his imagination so he can keep daydreaming about her.

Oh God, you really hope he isn’t imagining “her” in his mind while having sex with you. That would just be fucking awful.

“Eh… she’s a lot like me actually” you answer.

“really?” he asks. He’s obviously trying to look you in the eyes, but you keep your face turned away. You can’t look at him. He would notice the lies instantly. You’re such a poor liar.

“Yeah” you say, only stuttering a little, which you then cover up by laughing awkwardly, “If you ever met her you would probably think she’s my twin. We look almost exactly the same.” LIAR. You’re so stupid.

“that’s… freaky” he comments.

“It really is. First time I saw her I thought I was looking into a mirror.” You _were_ looking into a mirror, you lying piece of shit. “So, heh… yeah.”

“is she…” he hesitates for a moment, something deep and vulnerable showing up in his voice, “is she lonely?”

“What?” You can’t stop yourself from looking at his face now. You want to see why he’s sounding like that. When you see his expression you know that you can’t keep lying down anymore. You have to sit up and put some distance between you. Sans lets you go without saying anything, but does turn around so you’re facing each other.

“i mean, if you’re the only one she talks about her job with… doesn’t she get lonely? i know how hard it is… how hard it can be to keep secrets. i just… is she okay?”

You are completely blown away by his question and for a moment, all you can do is just stare at him with wide eyes, feeling conflicting emotions smash together inside you.

He’s so concerned for this girl he has imagined and even though you know that he doesn’t know it’s you, you can’t help but feel really emotional and grateful about it. And then there’s the “secrets” comment… What kind of secrets does he have that’s so difficult to keep that it makes him look like this? Why does he suddenly have a look in his eyes that makes him seem much older than he is? For some reason he looks haunted when his eyes dim a bit and suddenly he’s looking through you, seeing something else as he thinks. There’s a spark of blue in his eye that quickly dies down.

You don’t comment it. You’ve already figured out it’s something that happens every time he’s emotional in some way.

But he looks like a veteran haunted by the memories of a war. You know the look. You’ve seen that on people before, when you interviewed a couple of veterans on Veterans Day for a paper you had to write during college. It had been one of the hardest interviews you have ever done.

“She is lonely sometimes” you answer truthfully, “It’s difficult for her to not say something when people say nice things about her and they don’t know it’s her they’re talking about.”

“then why keep it a secret? why not just tell someone? someone she trusts maybe” he says. You shrug.

“Why don’t you tell people your secrets?” you counter him, lifting an eyebrow at him. His face falls instantly, understanding flashing over his features. You can see exactly why he doesn’t want to tell people.

“It’s too risky” you answer for him.

“why is it risky for her?” he asks, although a lot of the power in his voice is gone. He sounds almost defeated now.

“She gets a lot of hate mail everyday. Some people are really unhappy with her. She’s afraid that if people find out who she is, then the threats she gets won’t stay threats” you answer.

“what?!” Sans growls, “how can people be mean to her? she’s hasn’t done anything wrong!” You shrug, feeling lousier and lousier with each passing moment. You just really want this conversation to end.

“Some people can’t understand or accept new things. They think she’s betraying her own species by writing nice things about monsters” you explain. Oh you would never forget the first few days of hate mail. You still regret reading every single mail you got that first week. People were so nasty.

“shit now i wish i could talk to her even more” Sans sighs, “it gotta be so dang hard for her to deal with that.”

“It is. Some days she can barely get herself to keep writing” you say truthfully.

“she can’t stop” Sans says quickly, “she makes so many monsters happy. please tell her that.” You smile and nod.

“I’ll let her know. I promise.” Before he can say anything else you sit up to grab the remote on the table and then fit yourself up against him again quickly. You un-pause the video and luckily, within minutes Sans is laughing at the TV again and seems to have forgotten all his questions for the time being.

You spend the time thinking.

You really wish you could tell him that it’s you, but you’re afraid of the reaction he would have. Would he be mad at you for lying to him? Or would he be confused and sad? He seems to like this mysterious girl he has imagined in his head, but he still doesn’t seem to like you for more than what your company can offer him. He has never really stepped over the line of “friends-with-benefits” and into real romantic relationship territory. Maybe he just doesn’t _like_ like you as a person and the only reason he likes your online persona so much is because he knows almost nothing about “her”. He can imagine “her” just as he wants to.

Yeah, he would probably be very disappointed if he found out you are that “her”.

* * *

The rest of the day goes with watching Friends and eating take out from Grillbys that Sans gets in a brief break. While he’s away you hurry to post your evening post and when he gets back his face is so stuck to his phone that he can barely say hello to you.

When you go to sleep you’re still too heavy with thoughts and disappointment over Sans’ by now obvious interest in your online persona that you can’t even think about doing anything with him tonight besides sleeping. He seems to get that because when you announce that you’ll be going to sleep he excuses himself, saying that he needs to get home to his brother.

You fall asleep alone, feeling a little too sad for yourself.

When you wake up the next morning there are a few texts waiting for you on your phone. Despite feeling a little panicked about having slept too long, you still take your time going over them, but only because they’re from Sans.

> _From Hurricane, 12.23 am:_
> 
> _* hey, are you awake?_

 

> _From Hurricane, 12.35 am:_
> 
> _* heh, guess not._

  
 

 

> _From Hurricane, 1.08 am:_
> 
> _* wish i had stayed over. i can’t sleep. my head’s spinning after our talk._

  

> _From Hurricane, 1.17 am:_
> 
> _* am i weird for wishing my texts would wake you up?_

 

> _From Hurricane, 2.49 am:_
> 
> _* am i supposed to give one of those flower things to you tomorrow? monica and rachel get one from their dates before they go to prom. isn’t prom the same thing as a ball?_

  

 

> _From Hurricane, 3.54 am:_
> 
> _* i bought a flower thing for you. it was difficult explaining what the hell it was to a monster who has never seen friends. i ended up showing the guy the episode because i couldn’t explain it. i love netflix._

 

> _From Hurricane, 4.21 am:_
> 
> _* i really need to go to sleep._

 

> _From Hurricane, 4.32 am:_
> 
> _* i’ll pick you up at 6.30 pm tomorrow, k? night._

Oh my god. He actually went out in the middle of the night to buy a fucking corsage for you? He’s too damn sweet. Oh, you should get him a boutonniere! Yes, you could go all the way and be super cheesy together. It’s going to be hilarious.

You write a quick message to him, telling him he’s beyond cute and that you’ll make sure to be ready on time.

You jump out of bed and head straight for the bathroom to take a shower. You’re running a little late, so you need to hurry.

The morning quickly vanishes while you make preparations for tonight. You decide to write a quick post about the peace treaty, but end up spending way too much time researching it so you don’t accidentally write something incorrect. When you finally get it posted you have half an hour before your appointment at the hairdresser.

You barely register your walk from your apartment to the hairdresser. Your mind is spinning with ideas for the midday and afternoon posts, but you have to declare yourself unable to find anything to write about. You’ll have to use the last two entries you have in your dropbox, because you don’t have time to go out and experience something new so you have something to write about.

The hairdresser, a small smiling monster woman with more arms than you can comprehend, makes quick work of your hair. When you tell her you’re going to the ball she instantly pulls out a lot of books filled with pictures of hair and together you spend fifteen minutes trying to find the perfect hairstyle.

In the end you walk out of the salon with a nice, simple hairdo. She made a soft braid that drapes around your head, connecting to the small bump of hair that she pulled together at the back of your head. There’s a few strands of hair falling down around your face, giving it a relaxed look while still being formal enough for a royal ball. You’re actually really satisfied.

You stop by a flower shop you’ve seen on one of your walks through the city and armed with a picture of a boutonniere you quickly get the monster to fix one up for you made with white flowers. It’s the only color you know goes with everything and it matches your dress too, so it’s a win win.

When you get back home you only have an hour to get ready, but for some unknown reason you actually succeed. Your makeup is done, your dress is on, and you’ve even had a few minutes to practice walking in the high heels that Muffet gave you to match with the dress.

A few minutes before Sans said he would show up, you stand in front of the mirror in your bathroom and look yourself over.

You’re beautiful, you have to admit that. ([YOUR HAIR ](https://hairstylesforu.files.wordpress.com/2014/08/braid-updo-hair-styles-for-wedding-prom.jpg)/ [YOUR DRESS](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/71799812/id/HkOZDvQ1QnSExAPmt8E3fA/size/y.jpg)) Muffet did a great job with the dress. It’s a sleeveless midnight blue dress that reaches the floor, and it’s covered in tiny white stones that sparkle softly in the light. The stones gets farther and farther apart closer and closer to the floor, allowing more and more of the blue fabric underneath to be seen. Muffet said she got inspired by the night sky and it’s a design she had been saving. The stones are supposed to be stars and they really look like it.

That’s probably why you decided to dive into your old stash of jewelry and dig out a few simple pieces covered in small diamonds: A long necklace that rests just over your breasts and drop shaped earrings.

You spend a few more minutes putting the finishing touches on yourself and making sure that your phone, wallet and the invitation for the ball are in the small clutch you have decided to use today instead of just carrying your stuff in your coat pockets. You have to be a bit fancy. You’re going to a royal ball after all.

Exactly 6.30 pm the doorbell rings, announcing Sans’ arrival. You hurry out to open the door for him and you’re greeted with a sight that will surely fuel your wet dreams for months to come.

He’s absolutely gorgeous. Maybe it’s because you hardly ever see him in anything besides his regular attire, but the sight of him in what looks like a simple black and white suit makes your core pulsate with desire. He has a slight blush on his cheeks and his eyes are wide and surprised as they move over your body. Oh right, you look different too.

“Wow, you look amazing Sans” you tell him. You mentally pat yourself on the shoulder for not sounding out of breath or anything else. You sound as cheery as always. “Buuuuut…” you continue slowly, spinning around to grab the boutonniere from the little table next to the door, “I bet this will make it even better.” You quickly fasten the boutonniere to his suit jacket, your fingers twitching nervously under the attention of his wide eyes that follows every move you make.

“heh… you actually got that for me” he says after studying the boutonniere for a few seconds, “how’d you explain it to the flower guy?”

“Showed him a picture on my phone” you say, shrugging. You turn around to grab your coat, the longer black one that is a bit more fancy than the rest of your stuff.

“that’s clever” Sans comments. His voice sounds strange.

“I thought so too. I didn’t have time to show him an entire episode of Friends, so I had to figure something else out” you say, giving him a wink and a grin over your shoulder. He chuckles a little in response.

“Okay, I think I’m ready. Do you need anything?” you ask when you step out of the door to join him.

“yeah” he says, grabbing one of your hands, “need to give you this.” He pulls the corsage out of nowhere and slips it over your hand. It’s small, but beautiful. The flowers are blue and whites mixed together. It’s some kind of flower you haven’t seen before. It must be an Underground species.

“i didn’t know what dress you were wearing so i just picked blue” he says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “it’s my favorite, so…” He shrugs.

“I love it” you say, “And it fits the dress so that’s perfect.” You give him a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks and then rub the cheek a little so your lipstick doesn’t stain his bones. Oh god that would be embarrassing if he had to run around all night with lipstick on his cheek. You should really think before acting sometimes.

Luckily the lipstick comes off easily and you step back with a smile and a light blush. “Sorry, hadn’t really thought about the lipstick” you explain, pointing weakly to your cheek.

“it’s cool” he just says, “i can handle a little lipstick if it means i get a kiss.” You smile to each other. “besides, i’m sure it looked awesome on me. white bones and all. it really _sticks_ out.”

“That was weak” you tell him, rolling your eyes.

“yeah, i’m trying to come up with new ones” he says while offering you his arm, “you’ve heard all my best ones by now.”

“It never seems to stop you when Papyrus is around” you comment. He starts leading you out of the building, his grip on your arm strong and secure. He’s not going to let you fall, you can feel that. It makes you a little happy. You’re not too used to walking in heels this high.

“nah but his face looks so funny when he’s upset. i can’t help myself.” You both exit the building and Sans stops outside, suddenly looking lost in thought.

“What’s up?” you ask.

“how are we getting there?” he asks.

“Eh… I thought we could walk? NNH doesn’t have taxis yet, so there isn’t really any other ways” you answer.

“it’s going to be hell for you to walk that far in those things” he says, sparing your shoes a glance. You shrug.

“I just have to be a grown up about it” you say.

“i got an better idea” he tells you, “how about we take a shortcut? it’s much faster and you won’t kill your feet.”

“A shortcut?” you repeat, a faint memory of the night you met him appearing in your head. Isn’t that what he called his teleporting?

“yeah, like the one we took from grillby’s that time” he says.

“I remember” you say, thinking it over for a short moment. Well it couldn’t hurt. It surely didn’t last time. “Okay, sure. Let’s do that.” He lights up in a bright smile and lets go of your arm only to wrap an arm around your waist.

“‘kay, just hold on to me and close your eyes” he says.

“Why? You didn’t ask me to last time.” His smile turns shy.

“well, i might have forgotten. i had other things on my mind. it can just be a bit disorienting to watch when you’re not used to it.” You roll your eyes at him before closing them and letting your fingers hold tighter onto his jacket

You feel a pull on your body and your stomach makes a lurch. Suddenly you aren’t standing on the solid sidewalk, but something softer. You crack your eyes open and find yourself standing outside the royal estate on a patch of grass.

“Wow. That’s…” you say slowly, trying to find the right words to describe the feeling in your stomach.

“hard to get used to” Sans finishes for you, “yeah, i know.” He looks towards the huge house and nods his head. “come on. let's get this over with.”

“Right” you say, looking at the steady stream of people that’s already moving towards the open doors.

You start moving towards them too, sliding into the stream of people easily. There’s both humans and monsters there, but besides a few looks of unease no one seems to have a problem with each other.

A weird feeling of nervousness settles in your belly, and it grows every time you take a step closer to the doors that’s now within a few yards. There’s security, obviously, checking everyone as they pass.

“relax” Sans mumbles to you when your hand squeezes a little tighter around his arm.

“I’m relaxed” you quickly chirp, “I’m totally relaxed. I’ve never been so relaxed in my life.” He snorts amused but doesn’t say anything. “How can I not be relaxed? I’m about to meet the royal family of monsters and I’m a nobody compared to all these people.” You look to the sides of you, noticing all the emblems and stars and other symbols of power and might covering the people around you. All of these people are someone important and you’re just a stupid nobody, practically a kid that just finished college and is earning a living by writing an even stupider blog. How the hell did you get yourself invited to this shit?

“i’m sure it’s just because you know the girl that runs that blog y/n” he then tells you, looking at you from the corner of his eye. He gives you an easy smile and it eases a bit of the tension in your shoulders. “i spent last night thinking it over. i couldn’t figure out why they would invite you. but then again, if your friend is so secretive as you say, then you’re the closest thing they have to her.”

That didn’t make you feel better!

“But why would they want to invite her?” you ask, “She just writes a blog.”

“just?” Sans repeats, now looking at you fully, “she’s done so much more than that. do you have any idea how many people read her blog? she’s almost as popular as mettaton.”

“Wow, really?” you ask flabbergasted. You had no idea that many people read your blog!

“mmh. and she helped convince countless of monsters and humans that maybe us showing up wasn’t as bad as the media tries to make it seem. we can basically give her credit for this peace treaty. without her blog the human leaders wouldn’t have been so willing to give us a chance. they were already talking about making NNH into a quarantine zone and putting military up all around it to keep us in. they were terrified of us and our powers. but your friend kept writing all those nice things and the humans started trusting monsters more and more.”

“Wh… what… how do you know all that?”

“tori” he just answers. When you continue to just stare at him he sighs. “she needs someone to talk to sometimes. she and asgore aren’t really all that friendly yet. and we got this weird friendship thing going…”

 _‘Oh, like the one you and I have?’_ you can’t help but think sarcastically to yourself. Great, you gave yourself a heartache there. Good job y/n.

“... and sometimes she needs to vent about the royal stuff. i just leant her an ear. or, you know.” He gives you a grin. “so that’s how i know. but, eh, don’t tell her i told you, ‘kay? i’m not supposed to.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t” you just say.

“thanks” he says. He turns his attention to the guard that you both are stopping in front of now. You hadn’t even noticed how far up the row of people you had gotten.

“May I see your invitation please?” the guard asks. He looks at Sans like he’s expecting him to have it.

“Oh, sorry” you quickly say and dig the invitation out of your purse. You hand it over to the guard who briefly looks it over.

“Thank you Miss Y/L/N. If you would please step to the side here for a moment” he asks, gesturing to the right of you.

“Okay…” you say slowly, “Is there something wrong?”

“No, I just need to search you and your companion before I can let you enter” he explains.

“why?” Sans quickly asks.

“To make sure you aren’t carrying any weapons” the guard easily answers.

“It’s fine” you quickly say before Sans can speak up again. For some reason he doesn’t look like he likes the idea of being searched.

“Do I have your permission to search you, Miss?” the guard asks.

“Yes” you answer. You spread your arms, expecting the guard to do a body search, but instead your body is covered in some kind of white fog. When you look at the guard again you see his eyes burning with a clear light. It dies out quickly and he nods with a smile to you.

“Thank you” he says, before he turns towards Sans. “May I search you, sir?” he asks, although his voice is a little clipped now.

“get it over with” Sans just mutters. He’s bathed in the fog too and within the minute it vanishes and the guard steps back. He gestures for you to enter.

“Thank you for your cooperation. Please follow the purple carpet to the ball room. Further instructions will await you there” he says before he returns to the line of people waiting to be let in.

You hurry to pull Sans with you through the doors. As soon as you are out of hearing distance of the guard you smack Sans’ shoulder lightly.

“What was that?” you ask him.

“what?”

“With the guard” you say, pointing behind you, “Why didn’t you want him to search you?” Sans laughs at that.

“i couldn’t care less about him searching me” he answers, “i just didn’t want him to search you.”

“Why? It didn’t hurt” you ask.

“he used magic, y/n. he has a sort of x-ray power. he could see straight through your clothes, your skin, probably everything. it’s why they let his kind be the searchers” Sans explains.

“What?!” you shriek. Oh my god! You feel so violated all of a sudden.

“yeah, exactly my point. i wanted him to explain it to you first, but” he says and shrugs, “don’t worry. he’s professional. he didn’t linger. if he had i would have slapped him.” That doesn’t help you relax at all. Even though he’s professional and had to do it, you would have liked an explanation about it before it happened, thank you very much.

You enter a large room completely filled with people and you’re grateful that your mind is instantly occupied by something besides mortification over having a complete stranger practically see you naked without your consent.

There’s _so_ many people here! You’re suddenly very happy that you convinced Sans to come because you are sure that you couldn’t have done this alone.

“What am I doing here?” you whisper to yourself.

“we could have been watching friends and eating burgers right now” Sans says, grinning at you. You slap him lightly again, which only makes him grin harder.

“Not helping Sans! I couldn’t say no to the royal family, now could I?” you say to him quietly. He shrugs, of course. He can’t see anything wrong with doing that, but he’s friends with them! It’s completely different than your situation.

You’re about to open your mouth and tell him exactly that when you’re interrupted by some stranger yelling your name excitedly. You eyes automatically try to find the source of the yelling, reacting to your name but you hear Sans sigh loudly and mutter “here we go”.

“Y/n! Y/n!” You suddenly find yourself face to face with none other than the Queen of monsters. And then you’re suddenly embraced by her.

This is so not how you pictured your meeting going. Not even a second in and you’re already so screwed that you can’t even stop yourself from lifting your arms and hugging her back. Idiot. She’s the Queen! She needs respect, not hugs!

“Uh, hi, y-your majesty” you babble. Smooth, y/n, real smooth. “It’s… nice to meet you too?” you say. The Queen pulls back and gives you a warm smile, that’s quickly accompanied by a hearty laugh.

“You can just call me Toriel dear” she says. She actually claps your cheeks before she steps back to look at your dress. “Oh my, you look so beautiful!”

“Thank you, but it’s Muffet that deserves the praise” you say. She laughs again and then it seems like she finally notices Sans at your side.

“Sans! You’re here too?” she asks. Something in her voice falls a little, like she’s suddenly worried.

“yep. couldn’t let this one go alone” he says, nodding towards you. Toriel lights up again.

“Oh you know each other?” she asks, looking back at you.

“Yeah, we’re…” You have to stop because you don’t know how to describe your relationship. You can hardly tell the Queen of monsters, and Sans’ friend, that you’re fuck buddies.

“dating” Sans finishes for you, which makes both you and Toriel snap your heads over to stare at him with open mouths.

“Oh, I see. You never told us that you were seeing anyone” Toriel says, “I’m so happy for you!”

“heh, yeah we wanted to take it slow, see where it led before getting everybody all worked up. you know how pap gets” Sans easily lies. You’re still trying to regain control over your body.

“Of course. Oh I’m so excited! I wanted to meet you for such a long time y/n and now not only do I get the opportunity to thank my idol but I get to meet a new friend of the family!”

She hugs you again.

“Eh… idol?” you say awkwardly, trying to hug her back as best as you can. She’s a huge woman. Eh, monster. Goat-woman monster queen. What is she exactly? What are _you_? Shit your brain is still fried.

“Yes of course! I have so many things I want to thank you for” she says, pulling back. There’s actual tears in her eyes. You made the Queen of monsters cry and you don’t even know what you did. Typical. Can it get any worse?

“What kinda things?” you ask because you really don’t know what she’s talking about.

“Your blog of course! All those nice things you write about us monsters. You’ve helped us so much. Everyday I get letters and phone calls from people who want to offer their support after having found your blog. I’m not sure we could have signed a peace treaty last week if it hadn’t been because of you” she rambles off happily.

You were so _so_ wrong. It could get _much_ worse. _Fuck!_

Okay, take it easy. Time for damage control.

“I think you might have confused me with someone else” you say slowly, your eyes flickering to the side to see how Sans is reacting. He doesn’t look different. His smile is still easy and happy, but the way his eyes dims a bit when they meet yours tells you that you’re in so much trouble. Fuck.

“Oh no, Alphys assured me that you were the owner of the blog” Toriel says, just before she slap her hands over her mouth like she said too much. “Oh dear, please forgive me.”

“Who’s Alphys?” you ask.

“that’s the royal scientist” Sans answers, “she’s a genius. real good with computers.” The blood drains out of your face.

“Exactly how did she find out who I am?” you ask Toriel. She seems to shrink a little under your gaze.

“she hacked into her blog, didn’t she?” Sans asks when Toriel won’t answer. The continued silence is answer enough.

“Well… that’s just… perfect” you whisper. You suddenly feel so so tired. Oh shit, how many people actually know your name by now? Fuck, they make it sound like the entire city is reading your blog. Does that mean the entire city knows who you are. Do you have to move again?

“I’m sorry” Toriel says. You shake your head at her and rub a hand over your face.

“there’s a reason she didn’t put her own name on the blog tori” Sans explains for you, “there’s a lot of nasty people out there that want her nothing good.”

“Oh dear” Toriel breathes, again covering her mouth with her hands.

“how many did you tell tori? can we still fix this?” he asks her.

“Only a few people… Asgore and Frisk of course and Alphys knows. I don’t know if they have told anyone else” she answers, “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean any harm. I just wanted an opportunity to thank you for all your help.”

“It’s okay” you say, smiling tiredly at her, “You couldn’t have known. I just have to be more careful now, that’s all.”

“I really am sorry” she repeats. You reach out to take her hand and give it a squeeze. It’s funny how calm you suddenly are in her presence now that her title is the least scary thing on your mind. Fuck...

“It’s okay, really. I’ll be fine. I might just have to move again, but I’m sure I can find somewhere else quickly” you lie. You don’t have the money to move. You can’t afford anything that’s not a cheap apartment and if you want your address to be private you have to pay your way out of that too. Fuck fuck fuck fuck and just one more fuck for good measure.

“Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help” she quickly says, “I feel awful.”

“I’ll remember that. You have to excuse me. I think I need some fresh air for a minute” you say. You let go of both her and Sans’ hands that you’ve been holding, but as soon as your fingers let go of Sans he grabs your hand right back and pulls you closer to him.

“Of course. Please come say hello to Frisk and Asgore later. They really want to meet you too” she says and she quickly adds, “If it’s not too much trouble, of course.”

“We will. I just need a minute.” She nods and walks away. When she’s gone you feel yourself sag against Sans, but only until you remember that he just learned that you’ve been lying for him since you met. You lied straight to his face yesterday. God, how many times more can you think fuck before the word loses it’s meaning?

He leads you away in a brisk pace, his hand holding yours tightly. You notice a few groups of people looking at you when you pass and you swear you hear your name mentioned a few times. Shit, news travel fast. You don’t like this. Not one bit.

Finally you go through a door and then you’re standing on a balcony, breathing in fresh air. You walk over to grab onto the railing and breathe in deeply, trying to calm your heart. Too much has happened in the last ten minutes and your heart can’t keep up with all the emotions.

For several minutes, Sans lets you breathe and calm down. He doesn’t touch you, he doesn’t join you at the railing. He simply stands back and waits. After four minutes it starts to get on your nerve.

“Just get it over with” you mumble to him.

“get what over with?” he asks. His voice is too calm, too casual.

“The yelling. I know you’re pissed. I can hear it. So get it over with” you say.

“i don’t want to yell at you” he says. You have to laugh in disbelief. “i actually really wanna kiss you.” What?

“What?” you ask, turning around, “I’ve lied to you since we met and all you wanna do is kiss me?”

“i get why you lied” he says and shrugs, “i’m not happy about it, but you didn’t have any reason to tell me. we weren’t even dating, not really. so i get it. i can’t be mad about you wanting to protect yourself either. i would be a shitty boyfriend if i did get mad about that.”

“Boyfriend?” you repeat. So he had been serious when he told Toriel you were dating?

Sans shrugs again. “yeah, if you still want me. i like you. the last few months have been some of the best in my life and i’m pretty sure that you are eighty percent of the reason why.”

“But… what about the… you know?” You gesture weakly to yourself.

“the blog stuff?” He sighs when you nod and step forward to grab his hands again. “honestly?” he says, looking into your eyes, “i didn’t think you could be anymore perfect than you already were. i guess i was wrong. which doesn’t happen often.”

Are you sleeping right now? Was this a bad joke? This couldn’t possibly be happening. Something has to be wrong. You can’t possibly get all you want in one evening. That’s not possible. Maybe you passed out and this is just a dream.

“Can you pinch me please?” you ask quietly.

“why?”

“This has got to be a dream and I want to wake up before I kiss you so I won’t be disappointed” you explain. Sans actually laughs at that. He pinches your arm as you requested and you wince at the pain, but you don’t wake up.

“satisfied?” he asks. You nod, trying to breathe. It’s not a dream. It’s happening. “so, what you say? wanna date me?” His voice gets a teasing edge to it and it makes you roll your eyes. Trust him to destroy a perfectly good romantic moment by being a dork.

“You’re an idiot” you tell him. When he just shrugs again and says “but i’m your idiot now” you break into a huge smile just as he pulls you into a big kiss. His arms wrap around you just as his lips mold against yours perfectly and you can feel all his desire and all the tension he had in his body slowly drain away, leaving just happiness behind.

When the kiss ends you lean your forehead against his, just breathing calmly for a little while. “Do we have to go in again?” you ask him.

“yeah, probably” he answers, “tori said the kid wanted to meet you.” You whine pathetically. “hey, better get used to it babe. once the word gets out about you i’m pretty sure there won’t be a single monster in the city that doesn’t know your name.”

“Great. Thank you. That helped a lot” you say sarcastically, pulling back.

“you’re welcome” he just says and grins at you.

* * *

The rest of the evening flies past impossibly quickly. Sans introduces you to the King and Frisk, the human child that apparently freed the monsters from the Underground somehow. Frisk is adorable, wearing both a fine set of suit pants, a white dress shirt with a lot of lace and a pink tutu over the pants. When you ask them why, they frantically start explaining to you that they wanted to wear both a dress and a suit, so Toriel made a set of clothes that was both. Sans has to translate for you because apparently Frisk is mute and uses sign language. You never knew that.

When you ask Sans how he knows sign language he just says that he once knew a guy that was mute. He won’t tell you anything else about it.

When you and Sans later discover the bar all hell breaks loose. You jump on the opportunity to forget about all the struggles that’s heading your way for a while and Sans isn’t exactly trying to keep you from drinking. Actually, he’s the one that hands you the first pipe with champagne. It’s all his fault really. That’s what you’re going to tell everybody who asks tomorrow anyway.

So, three hours later you’re both more than a little drunk and more than ready to head home. Besides, after having your little confession time out on the balcony, Sans has been a lot more touchy than he normally is when you’re around other people. Suddenly he has no trouble resting a hand on the small of your back or pressing sweet kisses on your cheek while people are watching. He even holds your hand at some point, using it to drag you around.

The thing that gets to you though, is when he pulls you out on the dance floor and starts guiding you around in a slow (and kinda stumble-y) dance. His hands resting on your hips, his eyes practically burning, the grin on his face lazy and predatory at the same time…

Yep that’s a fail-safe recipe for getting you all hot and bothered.

You lean in to rest the side of your face up against his. Your lips start pressing small innocent kisses on the lower part of his jaw, only inches away from the spot you know drives him insane within seconds. You can already feel your tactic working when his shoulders tense up. His breathing gets irregular moments later.

“fuck… you need to stop that” he whispers to you, his voice only loud enough for you to hear it over the music playing.

“What if I don’t want to?” you respond, moving your lips down just enough for you to semi-hit the spot where you know he’s craving your touch. His fingers dig into your hips instantly and his teeth snaps closed with a click, probably because he’s trying to keep his noises in.

“we’re literally surrounded by hundreds of people” he hisses at you.

“Then take me home” you tell him. He curses under his breath and looks around for something. You don’t bother finding out what. All you can think about is the heat collecting between your legs. You just want him right now, right this second and if he doesn’t move you somewhere else before you snap, you couldn’t care less about the people watching.

“okay, okay come on. we have to say goodbye to tori before we leave” he says. You try grumbling some sort of displeased sound, but he still drags you right off the dancefloor and over to Toriel who’s sitting by the tables, chatting with some monsters and humans you don’t know.

“hey tori, i think we’re gonna head back” he tells her. She looks up with a smile and stands once she sees you.

“So soon?” she asks and you just barely hold back a snide remark about having been here for almost four hours.

“yeah, this one had a bit too much to drink” Sans laughs. You send him a glare. He drank just as much as you. Why isn’t he acting drunk too? How does he do it?

His arm sneaks further around your waist when he sees you glaring at him from the corner of his eye and you giggle happily. You then gaze up at Toriel that towers over you. Damn she’s a tall woman.

“I see” she says, “Are you alright dear? You seem a little… unsteady.” You give her your best impression of Sans’ shit eating grin. Woops, almost fell over there. Heh, good thing Sans is holding you.

“I’m _fine_!” you purr at her, “Never been better. So people know who I am now. Pffftsh, it’s totally fine. Cool. Awesome even. It’s gonna be fun moving again!” Wait, what just came out of your mouth? Ah, nevermind. You aren’t lying, so far as you know so it can’t be all bad.

“Oh dear” Toriel says again, seeming really uncomfortable. She shares a look with Sans. He just shrugs at her.

“drinking our problems away. we've all been there at some point, tori” he says, winking at her. You get the impression that something unsaid flies right over your head.

“Technically…” you find yourself slurring, “According to chemistry alcohol is a solution, so…”

There is dead silence for five whole seconds.

Then Sans and Toriel both snort at the same time and break into laughs, joining your smug giggling. Hah. You can do the puns too! “See? I’m totally in control. I got this.” You make some sort of weird gesture with your arms which almost trips you over again.

“sure you are babe. but i’m calling the _shots_ right now and i’m saying it’s bedtime” Sans says. Toriel starts laughing harder. _‘She has a pretty laugh’_ you think, leaning into Sans a bit as you smile happily at Toriel.

“heh, i had forgotten how easy it is to tickle your funny bone” Sans decides to add just as Toriel is gaining some control over her breathing again. Her laughing continues after that.

“Aw come on Sans, don’t steal her breath away like that, it’s not polite” you slur to him, loving that Toriel breaks down again.

“hey, it’s not my fault that she thinks i’m humerus” he counters, his grin widening. Oh he’s loving this so much.

“By the stars, you must stop now! I can’t breathe!” Toriel laughs. She’s holding her hands to her stomach like it’s hurting. It probably is with how much she’s laughing. Suddenly you get why Sans keeps telling so many bad puns all the time. This is amazing.

“sorry, couldn’t help myself” he says. His hand slides down over your hip just a little bit and suddenly it’s not so funny anymore.

“No, I don’t believe you Sans! You _goat_ to be kidding me!” Toriel says, making Sans laugh. Oh his laugh is even prettier than hers. Okay, you need to be home and in a bed right now.

“Saans” you whine quietly, digging your fingers around for a bit so you can get them underneath his dress shirt and touch his pelvis. That’s bound to make him hurry.

He tenses up when you succeed and then suddenly he’s busy saying goodbye to Toriel. Before you really register it you’re standing outside wearing your coat, waiting for something. For some reason there’s a small blank spot in your memory. How did you end up here again? Huh, nevermind. Sans is still pressed against your side, so everything is good.

“What are we waiting for?” you ask slowly. Your tongue feels heavier than normal. Maybe you had a bit too much to drink.

Nah. You’re fine.

“the riverperson” Sans answers with a sigh like it’s not the first time he tells you this.

“Why not just poof us home?” you ask him.

“because i’m drunk and i don’t wanna lose you in the void just because i can’t control my powers right now” he explains.

“Oh…” The only thing that really pops up in your mind is another question and before you can stop yourself it’s already leaving your mouth. “Does that mean we can’t have sex tonight?”

You hear a few sharp intakes of breath and several suppressed laughs from all around you.

“jeez babe, try saying that a little louder. i’m not sure pap heard you at home” he grumbles to you.

“Why? Do you want him to hear?” you ask stupidly, but only because you kinda love that blush that’s moving over his face.

“what? no! he’s my brother, of course i don’t want him to hear?!” he answers mortified. You start giggling. He’s so cute when he blushes. Wait, you’re going to tell him that.

“You’re so cute when you blush Sansy~” you mumble into his chest. For some reason you had decided to turn your head and breathe in his scent at the same time as speaking. Not the best idea, but it worked so who cares.

“sansy? how much did you actually drink tonight babe?” he asks you, concern clear in his voice. You smile up at him.

“I’m _fine_ ” you tell him, “I feel _so_ good right now.” You decide to show him just how good you feel by rubbing against his pelvis through his pants. “Good like this~” you purr.

“oh o-okay, how about we just go over here and wait for our turn?” he says loudly. He’s quick to wrestle your hands away from his hips.

“Hey Sans, you can just go first. Looks like you need the ride a little more than we do” someone in the mess of people says. Sans quickly says thank you and wrestles you into the… is that a horse cart pulled by dogs? And is that Death steering it? How much _did_ you drink?

Oh nevermind, you and Sans are sitting alone in a semi-closed room right now.

“God, I want you so much” you tell him as you swing yourself over to sit on top of him. The cart is just high enough for your head to not hit the ceiling, but it’s not by much. One bump on the road and there’s going to be a bump on your head too.

“damn it y/n” he growls at you when you start rubbing yourself against him, “you’re not exactly making it easy for me to be a gentleman.”

“Then don’t” you say before leaning in and kissing him deeply, “I want your cock in me so bad Sans. I need you.”

“holy shit” he groans, “do you get off on being in public or something? you’ve never acted like this before.” You shrug and kiss him again.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I can get off no matter what as long as you’re there with me” you tell him, believing every word. Right now it feels like he could practically do anything he wanted and you would come.

“i might have to test that someday” he tells you. Yes, he’s sounding out of breath. You’re so close to getting him to give you what you want.

Suddenly, a stranger's voice cuts through your alcohol induced sex frenzy. “Tra la la. We’re passing the school. Better close the curtains. Tra la la.” For some reason you had completely forgotten that you weren’t in a room alone, but rather sitting underneath a stranger that looks a lot like Death is pictured in many mythologies. It cools you down enough to rip yourself away from Sans and hop back to your spot in the cart.

A crimson red blush spreads over your face immediately. Sans just laughs at you.

A few minutes later (which are spent in complete silence on your part) you arrive outside your apartment building. Your heart instantly leaps to your throat when you see the entire street covered in news vans and people.

“Oh my god” you whisper, “I thought they weren’t allowed onto NNH territory!” How could they have found out who you were that quickly? “How did they find out so quickly?” you ask Sans. When you turn your head to look at him, you find him staring at the reporters with a dark expression.

“they have probably been watching the undernet for any juicy news” he answers, “and tori had to let them come in tonight. some of the human leaders wanted the news to cover their ‘peace treaty party’.”

“Then what are they doing in front of my apartment?” you growl, “Shouldn’t they be at the royal estate?”

“your story is probably better than some boring royal party” Sans says and shrugs. Well, it’s good that _he’s_ so calm. You’re ready to breathe fire, you’re so angry.

“What are we gonna do? I can’t go out there. Not like this” you say. You quickly duck away behind the wall of the cart when someone cries out that you’re here. So they’ve noticed you now. Great.

“hey, can you take us back to my place instead?” Sans asks the “driver”. He gets a tra la la as confirmation before the cart starts moving again.

Sans then turns his attention towards you and gathers you up in his arms. “hey, it’s going to be okay. we’ll deal with them tomorrow. or next week.” You nod and hide your face away against his chest, trying to calm yourself by listening to his magic surge through his bones.

You’re actually a lot more sad about being “found out” than you had thought you would be. The unknown future scares you more than a little and you are really not looking forward to see the reaction online. Oh god, the hate mail you will get now will be even worse now that people know that you’re a woman.

* * *

Luckily, there isn’t any reporters outside Sans’ house and you both get in without a problem. He takes you straight to his room, only shushing you once when you accidentally knock into the TV on your way to the staircase.

The lack of reporters gives you your good mood back and within minutes of Sans closing the door to his bedroom firmly behind you, you’re all over him again, trying to pull him towards the bed.

“no, y/n, you need to sleep” he says, even though you can feel how little he wants to sleep himself. His fingers are trying desperately to claw your skin off, digging into your soft flesh. You kiss him hungrily, dragging groan after groan out of him.

“I need your dick, that’s what I need” you tell him, your voice breathy and filled with need.

“you’re drunk” he tries to reason.

“So are you” you give him straight back before you attack his tie with great enthusiasm. You want his clothes off right now.

“i don’t think it’s a good idea to do this when we’re not thinking straight” he tries again. Damn those delicate small buttons on his dress shirt. It’s like they’re _trying_ to cockblock you.

“I think it’s a great idea.” He suddenly snatches your hands away from where they have finally gotten access to his ribs.

“y/n!” he hisses, “my brother is sleeping in the room right next door! i don’t want him to wake up!” You shrug and pull your hands out of his grip.

“So we need to be silent” you just say, “That’s okay. It could be really fun.” You flash him a challenging smile, which makes him groan again.

“seriously, i don’t want to have to explain to my bro what we’re doing in here” he says, this time a little quieter.

“Then make sure you don’t make a sound” you tell him, grinning at him before you drop to your knees. Your fingers only fumble for a second before you’ve popped the button on his pants and dragged them far enough down for you to get your tongue on his pelvis. Almost instantly he has to bite down a choked moan.

“holy _fuck_ , you’re crazy!” he hisses at you. When his fingers dig into your hair and grab on, you know he’s not going to stop you, and so you continue. It doesn’t take more than a few well placed licks and you got him right where you want him, begging for more.

“please please” he whines in a whisper.

“Tell me what you want babe” you say to him, looking up at him with what you hope is categorized as “bedroom eyes”. From the groan you receive in return, you guess you nailed the look. Hah.

“here, please” he begs, guiding your touches by pointing to several spots all over his pelvis and on the lower part of his spine. His noises become louder and more uncontrolled instantly. “fuck, yes. you’re so good. so good.”

“I want you” you tell him, giving him one last lick before you stand up and kiss him. He’s practically vibrating with desire by now.

“i want you too, so much” he breathes against your mouth. He walks you backwards towards his bed, his fingers pulling down the tiny zipper on your dress with an ease that’s too practiced for your liking. You’re just about to ask him how the hell he managed to undo what took you almost ten minutes to do, but then he’s biting at your neck viciously, leaving marks all over your skin and you suddenly couldn’t care less.

Your dress slips off easily and you kick your shoes off too when you step out of it. Sans takes only a minute to drape it carefully over the treadmill standing off to the side of his room so the dress won't wrinkle and then he’s back, attacking your neck and jaw with his teeth and tongue again.

The back of your knees hit the edge of his bed and with a gentle push he trips you. Your back hits the bed with a soft thud and he’s on top of you seconds later, his dress shirt ripped off and banished to the floor, forgotten easily.

When a moan escapes you a hand slaps over your mouth instantly and your eyes open, looking straight into his. His eyes are almost completely dark. There’s only a small hint of the white pearls left, but as you look into his eyes you can see the blue of his magic just simmering in there. In this moment he really does look like a monster: a hungry, ruthless monster that’s looking at his next meal. It makes your heart pound loudly against your ribs.

“quiet” he purrs at you. When you nod quickly in agreement and apology his hand leaves your mouth and runs down over your chin. His fingers flutter softly over your neck and your breath hitches at the mental image that pops up in your head.

He’s probably strong enough to snap your neck with one hand and, fuck, that thought turns you on so much for some reason. Your reaction makes him smirk and he presses just a little bit harder against your throat, his eye lighting up with his magic when a choked whine escapes you. It’s not a loud noise, so he allows it.

His hand moves from your neck to your breasts, teasing your nipples through your bra and you’re the one that slaps a hand over your mouth this time to muffle the sound of the moan pushing up through your throat. Sans chuckles lightly before he leans down to kiss you.

From there everything moves quickly. Before long you’re both naked, moving against each other feverishly. Your hands are grabbing at every bone they get near, your nails scraping over them making Sans lose his mind for long enough to make him forget to be quiet. Then he bites your neck hard, a warning, but a reminder too. He’s in control and you release him and give yourself over to him. He hums in approval.

Then he’s suddenly pushing into you, drawing loud noises out of you both. Within minutes you’re both too far gone to remember to be quiet, and your punishment arrives only two and a half minutes after you have started practically screaming because you’re so close to coming.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus literally kicks the door into Sans’ room open and he flies in, his eyes alight with magic and a magic bone already materialized in his hand. He freezes at the same time as Sans does and for ten agonizingly long seconds all three of your just stare at each other with wide eyes.

Then Sans suddenly rips away from you to grab the ball of blankets at the end of his bed. He pulls them over both of you and then proceeds to hide himself against your stomach, hidden underneath the blanket. He’s groaning loudly, sending vibrations through your skin, which is _really_ not helping the situation between your legs.

“What’s going on?” Papyrus asks softly. His magic is long gone, as is Sans’ and Papyrus looks so confused. It makes your heart ache in regret because if you had just been quiet like Sans told you to, Papyrus wouldn’t have that look on his face. He looks so unsure, so torn.

“Why are you hurting the human Sans?” he asks and suddenly you understand why he’s looking that way. He thought someone was hurting you and he came in here to save you, but now that he thinks it’s Sans hurting you, he doesn’t know what to do.

“i hate you” Sans mumbles against your skin.

“Pap, he wasn’t hurting me” you say quickly. You just want that confused look on his face to go away, but you only make it worse.

“But you were screaming” Papyrus reminds you.

“it was good screams bro” Sans tells him.

“I don’t understand…” Papyrus says. Sans groans again.

“can you…” another groan, “just go to your room pap. i’ll come explain to you okay?” For some reason that makes Papyrus straighten up and makes his expression pull together tight. His voice regains its loudness again.

“NO!” he declares, “I will not leave this room until I am certain you are not hurting our friend!”

“come on pap i wouldn’t do that!” Sans moves himself, popping out from under the blanket near your feet. He’s still clutching the blanket tightly in his hands, covering up his legs with it. You have to grab onto the blanket too before it slips off your body.

“I cannot be sure” Papyrus says, “The evidence is against you brother and a Guardsman has to be objective, even if it is his own brother that is the suspect.” You giggle a little, earning yourself a glare from Sans. You can’t help it! Papyrus is so adorable when he gets all guardsman-y.

Papyrus then proceeds to dump his body on the floor, crossing his arms in defiance and he stares at Sans with determination. It’s clear that he’s not going anywhere.

He’s so damn sweet. You can’t help but feel a surge of affectionless towards Papyrus right now. He’s so protective of you and you’ve only met him a few times before this. He really is an amazing friend.

“urgh, fine but can you at least turn around?” Sans asks, clearly annoyed.

“Why?” Papyrus asks. Sans almost facepalms. You can see his hand twitch just before he groans like it physically hurts him not to do it.

“i’m naked under this blanket bro” he explains, his teeth clenched.

“Oh. Okay then.” Papyrus spins around on his butt (or the part that’s supposed to be his butt), turning his back to you. Sans grumbles something incomprehensible as he moves himself out of the bed and grabs the first article of clothes that looks like it fits the bottom half of his body. It turns out to be a pair of sweatpants you left behind one of the times you were here. You’ve been looking for those actually.

Sans doesn’t seem to care that they’re yours. He slips them on easily (damn him and his bony body, it’s not fair that he can fit into your clothes so easily when you can’t fit his!) and then he walks over to seat himself in front of his brother, his face covered in a dark blush.

“okay” he sighs, “eh… so…”

“Yes brother?” Papyrus prompts him. Sans groans again and wipes a hand over his face.

“eh… you know that show you watched, that mettaton one about the two monsters that loved each other but couldn’t be together because their families where enemies?”

“Robot and Juliet?” Papyrus offers instantly. Damn he knows his Mettaton shows.

“yeah, that’s the one” Sans says before he sighs again, “so you remember the scene where they… eh…” Sans sends you a glare over Papyrus’ shoulder that would have chilled you to the core if you weren’t so close to losing your shit over how funny this is to witness. Sans is literally giving his brother “the talk” by using a robot as an example. It’s priceless.

You have to bite your lip so hard you almost break the skin in order to keep yourself from bursting into hysterical laughs.

“... they showed their love for each other by eh… sharing their souls?” Sans finishes, wincing slightly at himself. Okay, so at least he knows he’s terrible at this.

“Yes of course I remember” Papyrus says, “That’s a normal thing for monsters to do with the monster they love. What is your point with this Sans?” Sans’ face twists in a weird expression of confusion and mortification. It makes Papyrus sigh loudly.

“I am not as ignorant to the needs of the body as you seem to think brother” he says like he’s clearly very much done with this, “I know what soul sex is. Now please continue.”

“oh… okay” Sans whispers before composing himself, “okay… so eh, with humans that’s a bit different. they can’t exactly share their soul’s energy like monsters can. we can share ours with them, and touch their soul but they can’t do it to us.” Papyrus tilts his head to the side like he’s confused.

“But how can they survive without having sex Sans? Are they really _that_ weird?” Papyrus leans a little closer to Sans and whisper loudly to him, “Is that why they’re stronger than us? Because they don’t have those needs?” Sans chokes on a snort, his eyes finding yours again. You’re holding both your hands over your mouth, trying to keep yourself together.

“no no bro, they, eh, they definitely have those needs” he says. His voice is shaking dangerously with unsuppressed laughter. You take pity on him when Papyrus’ head tilts even more to the side in confusion.

“Our sex is more physical Pap” you tell him, making him spin around to face you.

“How?” he asks. Oh shit, his eyes are filled with curiosity.

“like in that show bro” Sans chimes in after having taken several deep breaths to calm himself, “remember mettaton and juliet made each other feel good by touching each other too? and kissing?” Papyrus nods wildly, the light in his eyes becoming brighter as soon as he understands.

“Oh I see! So you only do the touching stuff!” he exclaims before he leans towards his brother again, “Was that why your magic made that weird thing between your legs?” Sans flushes instantly again and then he’s right back at glaring at you again.

“yeah” he admits, clearly unhappy about it, “our magic reacts instinctively when we’re intimate with someone bro. it makes whatever it has to in order to make it possible for us. i’m with y/n, so it made the parts that fits her.”

Oh God you’re dying. It’s impossible for you to hold your laughter in anymore.

You break into uncontrolled giggles. The look on Sans’ face! Holy shit, you’ve never seen anything as funny before. He looks so uncomfortable! It’s hilarious.

“So” Papyrus says, giving you a weird look, “You were showing her how much you love her and that made her scream?”

“yeah. humans are much more vocal than monsters” Sans answers. You have to hold yourself back from reminding him of all the sounds he usually makes during sex too.

“Does that mean that you’re officially dating now?” Papyrus asks. Sans nods, a wide proud smile appearing on his face. Shit, he looks so happy just by saying yes to that.

“we sure are bro.”

“FINALLY!” Papyrus exclaims, standing up quickly so he can jump up and down, “I’ve been dying to tell Undyne about my cool new friend!”

“Undyne?” you ask confused.

“She’s my best friend, or well one of my best friends because I am also best friends with the tiny human! And she is the captain of the royal guard. And a master chef like myself! She taught me everything I know about spaghetti. She is very cool” Papyrus instantly explains.

“She sounds nice” you say, lacking anything better.

“She is!” he says, and he adds in a mumble, “When she wants to be.”

“okay bro, you think you can let us be alone now?” Sans asks.

“Of course! I am confident that you aren’t hurting her!” Papyrus answers, “Please return to your lovemaking. I will go back to my room and listen to some really loud music.” He turns around to face you, “But please try and be quieter human. We do have neighbors.” And with that he walks out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

For several seconds you stare at the door, your face burning. Did you just… get scolded by your boyfriend's brother for being too loud while having sex?

You did. Well, that’s something you had never thought would happen in your life.

Cautiously you turn your eyes towards Sans and find him standing right next to you, a dark look on his face. You swallow thickly and let out a nervous laugh.

“That went well I think” you say, trying to defuse the situation.

“you’ll pay for that” he tells you, his voice dark and filled with promises, “somehow i’ll take my revenge. just you wait.”

“It wasn’t that bad” you stammer, moving further into the bed so he can lie down besides you. You’re sure that he wouldn’t hurt you in any way, but you really don’t like that edge in his voice. You’re pretty sure that he can get very creative with his paybacks.

“i have never been more embarrassed in my life” he tells you as he crawls over the bed and your body, coming closer and closer to your face, “my bro just saw me naked, having sex with my girlfriend. that’s something i never wanted him to see.”

“Ehm… sorry?” you offer him.

“oh you’re going to be sorry” he growls at you, “you’re going to be _begging_ me for mercy before i’m done with you.” He then presses a sweet kiss to your lips. He gives you a grin when he pulls back and flops himself down on the bed next to you. He wraps his arms around you, pulling your close. Within a minute he’s breathing deeply and you can’t figure out if he’s faking being asleep or if he really is. You wouldn’t be surprised if he actually managed to fall asleep that quickly.

You swallow again, feeling a little disappointed that you aren’t going to finish what you started earlier, but feeling a twisted kind of excitement and anticipation over what he’s going to do to punish you. Your mind is filled with ideas, but none of them seems to fit just right. He’s probably more kinky than you are, so you’re sure he can come up with stuff that’s much worse than what you have imagined.

Fuck. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?

 

* * *

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **


	8. WAKE-UP CALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes his revenge after the embarrassment last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys are on fire! Almost 200 kudos? Damn you are incredible. Thank you so much! 
> 
> Here, more sins for you! 
> 
> Stay awesome!

Day/kink 8: Toys + In a public place

MUSIC SUGGESTION:[ "Undressed" by Kim ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWTog43h138)[Cesarion](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNWTog43h138&t=YTE4YmJmNWIyMmVmNzRhZTAzOWI2NTEyM2Q0ZDA0MTJjNjRlN2VlMCx0TjhnbVlabg%3D%3D)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE. ](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/141841628221/glad-you-came-4-wake-up-call)  
**

* * *

Sans wakes up to the soft bump of a body hitting the floor next to his bed. For a few seconds he struggles to get his eyes open and move his still sleepy body over to the edge of the bed, so he can look for his girlfriend, who he assumes is the one that fell out of his bed. The sight that meets him makes him explode into hulking laughs.

She’s lying face down on the floor, and is still fast asleep. She’s butt naked and squirming around, small moans escaping her soft lips. He can hear the faint sound of her phone ringing and he guesses that it’s hidden in a place that feels _very_ good for her.

It takes almost two more minutes before her eyes finally flutter open. Her gaze is clouded and confused and the first thing she does is stare straight forward without much recognition of anything. Then her forehead wrinkles in confusion: she probably saw his collection of socks that he hides underneath his bed. It’s his secret “mess with pap” stash. Every other day he switches the sock in the living room for one that’s a just a little bit different, but not so much that Papyrus will instantly know it’s different. It’s just one small dot of color that changes each time. Sans is looking forward to see how long it takes for his brother to notice the sock slowly changing color from white to grey.

That reminds him: he should probably go out and buy more yarn. He’s getting a little low on socks. He needs to knit some more when he has some alone time.

Y/n finally seems to wake up. She groans loudly and long, pressing her face into the floor again as her hand fumbles between her legs. The second she gets a grab on her phone she throws it straight at him. She mutters a silent “fuckhead” at him, making him laugh even harder as he easily dodges the phone.

“welp” he laughs, “that was one hell of a wakeup call.” He explodes into giggles again when all she does is groan loudly at him. He rolls over on his back, still laughing, when he feels her struggle to pull herself onto the bed again. Once she succeeds she dives under the blankets and dashes a weak hand out towards him, probably trying to slap him.

“you can thank pap for that one by the way” he tells her before he drops her phone on her chest. She pushes it away immediately and it flops to the floor, forgotten.

“Maybe I will” she grumbles at him, “That felt amazing.” He had never thought that six small words could turn his soul into a roaring inferno of desire, but they do. An idea forms in his head within seconds and he grins to himself before pulling her closer to him, wrapping her up in his arms.

“you know, i could make you feel a lot better with a proper vibrator babe” he says and then he just waits for the moment when his words registers in her sleep hazed brain. When the reaction comes and she looks up at him with curious eyes his grin widens.

“Why do you have a vibrator?” she asks him, “ _How_ do you have a vibrator?” He shrugs and nuzzles her face a little before answering. Mmh she’s so soft. He’ll never get enough of her.

“the internet up here is an amazing place…” he mumbles into her cheek, “i came across it while i was, eh, _researching_ …”

“Researching?” she repeats, lifting one of her eyebrows at him, “You mean you were watching porn.”

“i was researching how to make you feel good babe” he purrs softly to her, making her blush instantly, “and i got curious. turns out, it feels nice on my bones. heh.”

“I don’t know if I should be happy that I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world or if I should be worried over how good you are at lying.”

“it’s not lying” he says instantly, “just re-telling the truth.”

“Uh huh, that’s called lying” she says, “Just admit you were watching porn because you’re a kinky sinful little shit and let's get it over with.”

“look who’s talking” he says, letting a few fingers brush down over her body. When they reach her hips he quickly runs them over her wet pussy, earning himself a gasp. “ _dirty skeleton fucker_ ” he sings playfully, keeping his voice low and sensual. He knows she has a thing for his voice, knows that he can make her squirm by just letting his voice drop a bit lower than normal. As expected, she reacts with another gasp and quickly rips his hand away from between her legs.

“You said something about a vibrator!” she exclaims. It’s impressive that she can glare at him while still looking so fucking hungry for him. He’s glad that humans aren’t like dogs, or she would have been gnawing on his bones within minutes.

Heh, that actually doesn’t sound too bad, as long as it’s her doing the gnawing.

He gives her a small kiss on the forehead, laughing softly at her flustered expression before he crawls over her body and out of bed. He walks over to his dresser and knocks on the side of it, right where he knows the hidden trigger is placed. The wood pushes in a few millimeters and there’s a click. A new hidden drawer shoots out right next to his hand and he pulls it open.

She sucks in a breath again when he picks up the small remote control for the bullet he likes so much. It’s a powerful little devil and he’s sure that she’ll like it just as much as he does. With a dark grin he pushes the drawer back in and the mechanism resets itself, ready for use again. Then he returns to the bed and his girlfriend that looks just a little too excited now. Oh she’ll learn quickly who’s in control.

She snatches the bullet out of his hands and looks it over, an expression of rapt curiosity clear on her face. “So, how exactly do you use this on yourself? You don’t really have the fleshy parts for it” she asks, her attention still on the toy.

“i just strap it to something that feels nice” he says with a shrug, “i’ve only tried it on my pelvis and spine so far, but that was really nice, so.” She swallows thickly. He loves how she can’t stop her eyes from travelling over his body, her mind probably imagining the scenario in her head. Oh he would love to show her some time, but today it’s about her.

“i’m actually a bit curious to see this thing used like it’s supposed to” he tells her, dragging her attention back to his face. She’s blushing so hard, but he can see her determination shine brightly in her eyes. Oh she’s feisty today. He likes that.

She drags her body further back on the bed and throws the blankets off herself. Her legs spread apart, exposing her pussy to his hungry gaze and even though her cheeks redden even more over the vulnerable position, she still gives him a cheeky smile and throws the toy back to him.

“Well then?” she prompts him, her eyes looking between his face and her legs quickly, “Have at it then.”

Oh fuck yes.

His own smile widens to the point where it’s almost painful. His soul flares wildly in approval of the display before him and it starts pulsating with want, pushing him to take what is offered to him. Oh he would love to just devour her on the spot, but this sight is too good to be wasted on something so quick and animalistic. No he wants to take his time to pick her apart, he wants her to beg for him before he gives her what she wants.

“you look so fucking hot like this” he tells her as he gently kneels between her legs. He can see them shaking, like they want to close but he knows it’s just because she’s feeling exposed and not because she doesn’t want this. He lets a hand stroke up over her shin, all the way up over her knee and on the inside of her thighs, just calmly making her feel more at ease with the situation. He wants her to feel good and comfortable with him. He wants her to feel safe. That’s the most important thing.

“you’ve no idea what you do to me” he continues, letting his voice dip into that low dark area that she loves. Her reaction comes in the form of her breathing quickening and her eyes fluttering close. Good. She’s beginning to give herself over, beginning to feel safe. “i could just eat you up right now” he says, letting his teeth nibble softly at the flesh of her upper thighs. It makes her jump just a tiny bit but then she moans, her fingers digging into the mattress under her.

His teeth moves over her hips, biting at her pelvis that’s hiding underneath her skin. He has to moan along with her at the feeling of that fragile bone under his strong teeth. Fuck she’s so gorgeous.

His tongue appears right as the desire to taste her flares up and he licks over her lower stomach, feeling the muscles underneath tremble. She moans again. “mmh you taste so good” he tells her, letting his eyes find her face for a moment. She’s completely lost in the sensations going through her body. He especially loves those tiny wrinkles she gets around her eyes when she squeezes them shut to try and hold herself off. It means that he’s getting to her in a way that she can barely withstand.

“but i know a place where you taste even better.” She sobs and pushes her hips up, putting her pussy right in his face.

“Please” she whines quietly, “Touch me, do something.”

“mmh so needy” he teases her, letting his tongue run over her skin just inches from where he knows she’s dying for him to touch, “you really want me that badly?”

“Yes, yes, _Sans please_ , please please” she begs. Her entire body is moving under him now, trying to get any kind of friction. She’s desperate and he takes pity on her.

“i really like when you say my name like that” he says and he lets a finger trail over her lips briefly, barely touching her at all.

“Sans!” she instantly sobs, giving in, “Sans please, stop teasing me!” He hums pleased, pressing a kiss to the softness of her thighs and finally gives her what she wants. He lets a single finger push into her, loving how her body tenses up and noises starts spilling from her lips uncontrolled.

The feeling of her around his finger is amazing, soft and wet and warm all mixed together with the strong feeling of her muscles moving against him, trying to pull him deeper into her. She’s like the void: mysterious, dangerous and ready to devour anything that dares come near her. He’s already caught up in her web, already bewitched by her incredible powers and he adores each second of it.

He lets his tongue lick at her clit, his eyes watching her head as it starts thrashing from side to side as he lets another finger join the one that’s already inside her. He curls them just a little bit, searching for that spot he knows is hiding in there somewhere and when he finds it he’s rewarded with a loud scream-like moan. God he hopes Papyrus is out of the house.

When she can take four of his fingers without problem and she’s just on the brink of coming, he pulls back, removing himself from her completely before she can tumble over the edge. She cries out in frustration and tries to pull him back, but he just chuckles at her and kisses her lower stomach lovingly.

“easy now babe” he mumbles against her skin, “we’re just getting to the good part.” He grabs the bullet that has been lying forgotten on the bed. Her eyes widen, shining with understanding. It almost looks like she had forgotten about it.

“Hurry up then!” she demands, lifting her hips again in an attempt to get him to move faster. He doesn’t let her take control, but instead presses her hips back to the bed with little effort. Once she’s lying still on the bed, just waiting for him, he finally lets the toy rest against her. He lets her get used to the feeling of it for a few seconds before he pushes against it just a little bit. It pops in without any trouble, exactly as he had expected and she lets out a groan before she starts shifting slightly again.

“how does it feel?” he asks her, now suddenly afraid that he did something wrong, “does it hurt?”

“No” she pants. She reaches a hand out towards him and he takes it, letting her pull him up to her face. “It’s just… it’s right against my g-spot.”

“that’s good, right?” he asks because he just has to be sure.

“Yes! It feels so damn good.” She moans again after he lets his body rest against hers and he feels his grin from before return to his face.

“good, then are you ready for me to…”

“HUMAN! BROTHER!”

Damn his stupid brother!

Sans reacts by instinct, throwing himself over her and drags the blankets over them both just the split-second before Papyrus barrels through the door again. Sans really should start locking that door with a padlock. It wouldn’t do much if his brother really wanted to get in but still. It’s the thought that counts.

He forces his voice to be calm and casual when he turns to look at his brother that’s standing right inside the door with a scowl on his face.

“‘sup bro?” he asks. Y/n hides her face against his sternum. He can feel how much her cheeks are burning with embarrassment. Heh, so she doesn’t think it’s as funny today as it was yesterday then. Good.

“Why aren’t you answering my calls?” Papyrus asks, his voice still as loud and proud as ever. At least he doesn’t think the situation is awkward. Makes him the only one.

Papyrus finally seems to take in the scene in front of him and when he realizes that he just walked in on them again, he sighs dramatically and makes a wild gesture with his arms. “There is no time for canoodling now brother!” he says, like it takes all the patience in the world for him to deal with Sans, “You two already showed your love for each other last night! You can wait. Now, come on. Get up! We are already late!”

“late for what bro?” Sans asks.

“For breakfast of course! Undyne and Dr. Alphys are waiting for us! Human! Put on some clothes please. You too brother!” he says, but he’s already walking to Sans’ dresser. He pulls some random clothes out of it and throws it over his shoulder towards the bed. His aim is perfect because every single piece of clothing lands straight on top of Sans.

“There, that’s should do it. Now, get dressed!”

“eh, can we get some privacy?” Sans asks.

“Absolutely not! You will just fall back into your lovemaking! With me here I am sure you won’t be able to do that. I will, however, turn around. I do not wish to see you naked again, brother.” Papyrus turns his back to them and starts humming a tune under his breath. Sans shakes his head at him before he moves away from y/n.

“better do as he says babe” he tells her. She shakes her head and gestures towards her crotch, her eyes desperate. Sans just shrugs. He can’t pull that thing out when his brother is in the same room. That would just be too weird.

Besides, if she’s forced to go to breakfast with the toy inside her, it could mean a lot of fun for him. Revenge will be oh so sweet.

Sans tries to keep his intentions hidden when he kisses her quickly before jumping off the bed to get dressed. She grumbles angrily behind him for a few seconds, mumbling something about stupid boyfriends before she follows him out of bed to get dressed. Papyrus apparently managed to find the only pair of sweatpants Sans owns that fits her, because she pulls them on with no trouble, still glaring daggers at him.

The second both of them are dressed, Papyrus spins around and grabs them by the arm. Despite y/n trying to come up with excuses to go to the bathroom, she doesn’t manage to persuade Papyrus to leave her alone. Sans finds her failed attempts hilarious, but he keeps his laughter to himself for now.

Papyrus drags them out of the door and through the city without stopping. He skips happily from time to time, holding one arm around each of them like he’s afraid they will try to flee.

“So, what’s so important about breakfast?” she asks Papyrus after a little while. He glances at her before answering.

“I read the news on the Undernet this morning!” Papyrus says and already there Sans can see her face falling, “I was very surprised to find out that not only are you my brother’s new mate…”

“girlfriend bro” Sans tries to lighten the mood, “no one uses mate anymore. besides the australians of course.”

Papyrus continues talking like he didn’t hear Sans say anything, but Sans knows he heard because Papyrus gives him a glare. “... you are also my favorite blogger who I have been dying to meet!” Now her face really does fall, although she tries to cover it up with an awkward laugh and an even more awkward looking smile. “So obviously, I want to introduce my cool new sister-in-law…”

“eh we aren’t married pap” Sans interrupts again, but again Papyrus ignores him.

“To my best friends!” Papyrus finishes, “Unfortunately, the tiny human and the Queen couldn’t join us. They had some royal business to attend to, so right now I will just have to settle with bragging to Undyne. She’s going to be so jealous! I can’t wait to see her face! Nyeh heh heh!”

“pap, have you asked y/n if she wanted to meet them?” Sans asks, finally earning Papyrus’ attention, “it was an accident that people found out about her blog. so maybe you should ask her if it’s okay.” Papyrus stops walking and turns to look at her.

“Is that true human?” he asks. Sans hates how sad he instantly sounds, hates that he’s the one that made him afraid that he hurt his new friend without even knowing it.

“Um…” she says, looking desperately between Papyrus’ worried face and Sans’. He doesn’t know what to tell her... No, he doesn’t _want_ to tell her what to do, so he just does nothing, waiting for her to answer.

“It’s… It’s true I didn’t want people to know, but…” she looks at Sans quickly again before continuing, “People already know who I am now. Meeting a few of your friends really can’t hurt that much.” Papyrus instantly lights up again. It makes her quickly add, “Just don’t tell people if they don’t know, okay?” Papyrus nods, saying that he promises before giving her a quick hug. Then he starts pulling them down the street again.

“I’m sure you, Undyne and Dr. Alphys will be great friends!” he says. Sans keeps silent, but gives her a grateful smile behind his brother’s back. She smiles back, seemingly feeling a little better after seeing how happy Papyrus got. Yeah, Sans’ brother has some unique hidden magic in him. Everytime he smiles people around him seems to get happier just because of it. Sans loves that about him. It was one of the only things that could drag him through the endless resets when he dipped deeper into the darkness of hopelessness. Papyrus always managed to give him a reason to fight, even when it seemed pointless. He owes his brother his life for that.

* * *

Papyrus ends up dragging them to some kind of diner. Sans casts a sideways glance at his brother, but doesn’t say anything about it. He thinks it’s weird that Papyrus chose a diner, considering his hatred for all greasy food, but Sans isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Undyne calls out to them the second they enter the place and once they make their way over there she wraps Papyrus up in a crushing hug. Both of them laugh in greeting before they separate and Undyne proceeds to give Papyrus a noogie while his guard is down. It evolves into Papyrus exclaiming “please don’t noogie the skeleton!” exactly like he always does and Undyne laughs in response.

Papyrus pulls himself out of her grip and turns towards y/n, “Undyne, this is my friend y/n!” Undyne lets her unpatched eye run over y/n quickly. It lingers on her face for just a few seconds too long and then it widens comically. So she recognizes her. Great. How can the news from yesterday have travelled so quickly?

“Wait a second” Undyne mumbles, moving closer to y/n, “I know you.” She studies her up close again, taking her in.

“She’s Barrattiel, the blogger that writes all those nice things about monsters!” Papyrus exclaims. He throws his arms up in the air and his entire body vibrates like he has been holding in his excitement until now. “AND she’s my sister-in-law too!” Papyrus puffs his chest out in pride when Undyne’s head snaps around so she can stare at him in disbelief.

“WHAT?!” Undyne exclaims, “HOW? When did Sans get married?! WHY WEREN’T WE INVITED?!” Oh this is going amazingly.

Undyne finally seems to find Sans where he’s hiding half behind his brother and y/n’s bodies.

“didn’t get married” he tells her. He looks at his girl with a warm smile and he laces their fingers together. “i did get a girlfriend though.”

“WHAT?!” Undyne exclaims again. She looks between them several times before she throws her hands up and dumps her body down on the chair next to Alphys. “That’s so unfair!” she says, “I wanted her!”

“What?” y/n say at the same time as Sans says “what about al?”

“Fuhuhu! Al wants her just as much as me! We were gonna share!” Undyne wraps an arm around Alphys who sinks even further down towards the floor than she already had when y/n locks eyes with her. For a long moment they just stare at each other, y/n with that puzzled look on her face she gets whenever something doesn’t make sense and she’s determined to get to the bottom of it and Alphys with a growing expression of horror on hers.

Finally it seems like y/n figures it out. Her hand tightens around his to the point where it actually starts hurting just a little and her eyes narrow. “You” is all she says, but it makes Alphys almost fuse with the table.

“Wow what’s with the tone punk?” Undyne picks up on the low tone of resentment in y/n’s voice almost immediately and she snaps into protective girlfriend mode instantly.

“You hacked my blog!” y/n snaps at Alphys, making the monster flinch violently. Sans squeezes his fingers tighter against y/n’s to get her attention, but she ignores him. Undyne straightens up a bit and her eyes narrows at y/n. Alphys glances at her girlfriends quickly, fear showing up on her face. She knows where this is heading too.

Sans spares a glance towards Papyrus who’s watching the exchange with worry shadowing his face. Fuck, Sans needs to defuse this situation quickly before his brother gets upset.

“I-I’m s-sorry!” Alphys squeaks quickly, “Ms. Toriel asked me to!” Sans pulls at y/n’s hand a little while squeezing it again when she opens her mouth to speak. It seems like she finally gets what he’s trying to tell her because she snaps her mouth closed again and takes a deep breath, grinding her teeth together.

“Hacking other people isn’t very nice” she forces out, faking calm quite obviously, “Even if the Queen asks you to do it.” Sans runs a finger over her hand in thanks, to which she responds with a quick squeeze of her own.

Sans gets why she’s angry. She couldn’t go home yesterday because her secret got spilled and even though he’s trying very hard to not pay attention to them, he’s aware of at least ten sets of eyes following y/n around. She has tried to keep herself anonymous so hard and yeah, he’s still kinda down about her not telling him, but again, he gets why.

Truth to be told, he’s more relieved about finding out she lied than he’s upset over it. He had been running around for a month feeling crappy and torn between his silly crush on that internet persona which words seemed to speak to his very soul and the amazing girl he had been lucky enough to have by his side. It had been so confusing, wanting y/n so much but still having a small part of his soul long to know more about the mysterious girl with so much love for monsters. It’s why he hadn’t asked her to be his girlfriend sooner. He just couldn’t let the other one go.

Finding out those two girls were the same woman is a blessing, one he’s not going to fuck up by being pissed over something so silly. She had every right to keep it a secret from him.

So Sans gets how she’s feeling now and he’s beyond grateful that she’s trying to keep herself from exploding and ruining Papyrus’ breakfast date with them.

“I-I really d-didn’t k-know that you w-wanted to be anonymous” Alphys says.

“Yeah, calm down punk, she was just doing her job” Undyne says. Y/n takes a forced deep breath and allows Sans to pull her over to the table so they can sit down. Papyrus looks nervously between all of them before he sits down too.

“I’m sorry” y/n says, even though she clearly isn’t at the moment, “It is just difficult getting used to people knowing. I couldn’t go home last night because the street was filled with reporters. I’m just a bit grumpy about it.”

“how about we just talk about something else?” Sans says before Undyne can say whatever she opened her mouth to say, “pap, how is work going?”

Papyrus instantly takes the bait and starts telling everyone about doing security work the royal estate with Alphys. Sans is still so fucking proud of his brother for getting himself a job where his love for puzzles can help keep others safe. Papyrus and Alphys have turned out to be a deadly team together, creating a complicated network of puzzles and technology that will keep out even the sneakiest of bastards if they try to enter the estate property any other way than through the main gate. Sans is sure it can keep anyone out. Except him of course, but he’s “cheating” as Papyrus would say, so it doesn’t count.

While Papyrus is talking a waiter comes by to take their orders and as soon as the food arrives the conversation is easy and light. Undyne talks about her coach job at the school, sounding like she loves every second of it.

Y/n then asks Alphys about her job as the royal scientist and Sans smiles to himself when he can’t hear a single note of anger in her voice. She never stops impressing him. Even though she was ready to explode from anger before, now she seems almost interested in what Alphys is saying. Sans thinks they’ll get along just fine, after a while.

Alphys mentions Sans’ name when she tells y/n about the maintenance work they’re doing on the core and y/n looks at him with shining eyes that screams curiosity. It makes him just a little bit uncomfortable, but he still chimes in and says he’s just doing some grunt work in the Underground, making sure stuff is working as it’s supposed to and that he fixes problems when Alphys’ programs tells her there’s one.

That seems to surprise y/n so much her jaw actually drops. “That’s amazing! I didn’t know you could do anything besides sell hotdogs!” y/n tells him. Sans just shrugs, keeping a lazy grin on his face. Normally that’s enough for people to continue talking without bringing him further into the conversation, but today he’s not that lucky.

“H-he’s really smart a-actually” Alphys praises him, “He has a k-knowledge of the Core I can never get and h-he’s super fast at finding the right solution to the problems that comes. The Core hasn’t b-been running this smoothly s-since the old Royal Scientist built it.”

“Wow” y/n breathes out in awe, her hand squeezing around Sans’. He laughs a little, shrugging again when her eyes return to him. “How do you know all that?” she asks him. The question chills his soul a little and suddenly his body feels too tight for him.

“He h-helped built it, t-that’s how” Alphys answers for him.

“You helped built the Core that creates enough power for this entire city?” y/n asks him.

Sans has to swallow an imaginary lump in his non-existing throat before he can answer with a tight “yeah”. Y/n’s eyes instantly become more aware, the curiosity vanishing.

She then suddenly changes the subject and starts telling everyone about a story from her time in college and about a guy that kept walking through the dorm rooms with only an apron covering him up. Sans is grateful for her diversion because it means he can take a few minutes to pull himself together and lock away those memories again.

Once Papyrus takes over after y/n’s story Sans leans in and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. He mumbles a silent thank you in her ear, which makes her giggle stupidly. Sans thinks it’s the cutest sound she has ever made.

When breakfast turns into lunch and the party is trying to decide if they should split up or go somewhere else, Sans is quick to suggest Grillby’s. Y/n almost immediately says yes, giving him a look that promises dirty things in his future. She is probably thinking about that first night together too.

Undyne and Alphys agree too, which only leaves Papyrus. He tries to convince them of going somewhere else but he quickly loses that battle. Four against one is just bad odds.

Y/n seems to really enjoy herself after Sans, her and the three others are all sitting in a booth in Grillby’s, having already consumed a couple of burgers and a plate of fries together. The conversation is about people y/n doesn’t know, so she’s just leaning back with a soft smile on her face. The air around her is filled with a content feeling and it’s then that Sans decides to strike.

He slowly slides his hand into the left pocket of his jacket and he easily finds the remote that has been hiding there for the past few hours. When he nudges her elbow gently, drawing her attention towards him, her eyes flutter down to the hand hiding in the pocket.

Her eyes turn wide and afraid almost instantly. She looks into his eyes with a pleading look, silently begging him to not do it.

Sans flicks a finger over the remote and she flinches enough for everyone at the table to look at her with worry.

“Hey, are you okay?” Undyne asks her. She smiles tightly and nods a little too quickly.

“Yeah, totally. Just had a feeling of falling all of a sudden” she lies. Undyne gives her a weird look but shakes her head right after and returns her attention to Papyrus who’s telling her about a new spaghetti dish he has been practicing.

Y/n leans closer to Sans subtly. “I hate you” she hisses at him so low that he’s sure he’s the only one that can hear it.

“told you i would get my revenge” he mumbles back at her, feeling a smirk spread on his face when she breathes a little harder. To prove his point he turns the speed on the toy up just a little and she tenses up. She closes her eyes and bites her lip like it’s physically painful for her to keep herself from moaning. Oh he can only imagine what the toy is doing to her. If it’s anywhere near the feeling he gets from it she must be in hell right now.

Something seems to collect in her because she suddenly pulls away from Sans and sits up straight, her eyes hard and challenging when she looks at him again. He knows what’s going through her mind almost right away. She won’t let him tease her, won’t give him the satisfaction of making a mess of her here right in front of his brother and their friends.

That simply won’t do. She’s supposed to get so turned on she can’t stand it anymore. She’s supposed to break and drag him off so he can finish her off, but if she’s going to get all stubborn on him, he’ll just have to cheat.

He looks around him quickly, only seeing familiar faces and none of those have the power to sense magic energy. Good. Then there shouldn’t be anything wrong with teasing his girlfriend just the tiniest bit. She has tried it before and she seemed to like it and he’s pretty sure he can keep himself in check this time, so...

He’s careful at first when he collects his soul’s energy and pushes it towards her soul that he can feel burning brightly close to his. She reacts with a loud gasp, which no one takes notice off because Papyrus has just said something about his stove being on fire.

She glares at him and he turns the bullet’s speed up, making her stutter out a breath. When he can see her biting her teeth together he pushes more of his soul’s energy into hers. Her forehead wrinkles and her eyes squeeze tighter together. Even he has to grind his teeth together a little. Damn he had forgotten how good her soul felt. Well, no he hadn’t, but feeling it pulsate against his again after so long makes his memory seem faded and frail.

He hasn't wished for anything as much as he wishes that he could touch her soul right now. But no, he can’t. This time he has to explain to her exactly what it means before he does it. So he will settle with just this, just teasing them both with his energy. It’s enough for now.

He flicks the toy into a pulsate program and she finally loses the fight against her body. A half-choked groan escapes her and she instantly snaps into attention, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

“Are you okay?” Papyrus asks her.

“yeah babe, you don’t look too hot” Sans can’t help himself from saying. He keeps his voice even and just a tiny bit concerned, but he knows she can see how fucking smug he is by just looking into his eyes.

“I’m feeling a little beside myself” she says, her eyes flicker over to Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys. “I’m sorry” she says, sounding like she’s really apologizing, “I don’t know what has gotten into me today.” Her eyes flicker over to Sans when he almost chokes on the laugh he has to kill before it escapes him.

“Are you sick human?” Papyrus asks her. She shrugs to him and wipes a hand over her damp forehead. Sans toys around with the remote while she’s talking, but he can’t get her to break again.

“I don’t know. I just have a weird buzz inside me that makes me feel weird” she answers. Fuck, Sans had not anticipated this.

“want me to take you home?” he offers nonchalantly, even though he suddenly feels like he’s the one who have been teased for the past fifteen minutes.

“Yes please” she says, “I’m sorry guys.” She practically drags Sans out of his chair when she stands up.

“see ya later ‘kay pap?” he tells his brother.

“Yes, please make sure the human is alright!” Papyrus says.

“i will bro, don’t you worry. i’ll fix her right up.” Papyrus nods and waves along with Undyne and Alphys.

“My place, right now” y/n then whispers in his ear the second they leave Grillby’s and the hand almost crushing his tells him it’s not up for discussion.

Sans grins at her, more than happy to do as she says. He wraps her up in his arms tightly and with a simple thought he pulls them through the void, leaving Grillby’s behind.

* * *

 

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so INFO TIME! 
> 
> We will be putting this fic on a small hiatus from next MONDAY. It will be for two weeks. We are holding an EVENT for our other fic TRANSFORMED, where we will be doing small drabbles and one-shots in that universe. If you haven't read it yet, you can do so [HERE.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6051460/chapters/13873690) The event will happen on Tumblr, so go send us ideas in our askboxes. All drabbles will be posted in the Transformed fic. 
> 
> So two more updates before hiatus. Thanks for understanding ;) See ya next time!


	9. TAKE ME, HOLD ME, LOVE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are done with Sans’ teasing and take matters into your own hands. Or well, technically it’s Sans’ hands, but that’s just details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!!!** : This chapter deals with a lot of heavy emotional stuff about Sans' past. Make sure you check out the new tags! If any of this is triggering for you, DON'T READ IT! Please, take care of yourself. If you don't want to read it, you can always message us on Tumblr to get a quick resume of the chapter so you can still follow the story. But please make sure you are okay!
> 
>  **ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!** Gaster is in **NO WAY** related to Sans and Papyrus in this story! He is **NOT** their father in this story! He is **NOT** their brother in this story! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> \- Cam

Day/kink 9: Desperate + Against the wall sex

MUSIC SUGGESTION: ["Heat" by Scarlet Pleasure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BH-SLLh-ba8)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/142013879996/glad-you-came-5-take-me-hold-me-love-me) **

* * *

 The second there is solid ground under your feet again your fingers tighten their hold over Sans’ jacket. Your eyes flick up to find out just where you landed in your apartment and once you see the familiar surroundings of your hallway a wicked smile stretches over your face.

You push Sans straight into the wall behind him and mold your body against his immediately before he can even get a word out. He opens his mouth after his back slams into the wall but you press your lips against his, cutting off whatever snide remark he was about to make. Instead you both just moan as you start rubbing yourself against him.

It doesn’t take long for him to break underneath your ministrations. Within long his hands are all over your body, slowly peeling your clothes off your body one piece at a time. It’s not fast enough for you, no where near it. Your body is screaming for release and the need is driving you mad.

“Fuck I hate you so much” you pant to him when you force yourself to pull away from him so you can get his clothes off. Your words makes him chuckle and a wet tongue slides over your neck, making your knees buckle under you as a long moan draws out of you.

“doesn’t feel like it” he mumbles against your skin and just to punctuate his statement he makes you moan again, louder and more wildly this time, by brushing a hand over one of your breasts.

“You almost made me scream right there in front of them” you growl at him, pushing his hands away from you so you can get rid of your shirt. You pull his t-shirt off him too before kissing him deeply again. “You’re so cruel” you whisper against his lips, “So fucking cruel.”

He reaches down and grab your ass, giving it a small squeeze before he pulls you closer, sliding on of his legs in between yours. The pressure against your clit feels amazing and you start grinding against him without really wanting too. You’re so far gone: the toy is still vibrating inside you, still pressing against your g-spot, making beautiful stars explode when you close your eyes.

“you like it” he whispers into your ear before biting your earlobe softly, just teasing your delicate skin with his teeth. You whine in response.

“Fuck me” you demand breathlessly, “Fuck me right now.”

“‘kay let’s get to the…”

“NO! Right now Sans! Right here!” you interrupt him harshly. It makes him pause and pull back to look you in the eyes.

“what, right here, against the wall?” he asks like he doesn’t believe what he just heard.

“YES” you answer. When he just keeps looking at you with that weird expression you decide to take matters into your own hands. You swipe in and lock your teeth around one of his vertebrae.

“fuck” he hisses out in response. He tightens his hold around your body until it’s almost painful. “okay, if you want it so badly. hold on tight.” He spins you around with lightening speed, slamming your back against the wall before he falls to his knees in front of you, pulling your pants off in the same movement.

Before you can react his fingers are in you. They catch the string on the toy and just like that it’s out of you. He throws it away over his shoulder without a thought and rips your pants off your feet quickly. Then he stands up and with a shift pull he lifts your feet off the ground.

You wrap them around him and clench your hands around his shoulders tightly. A moment later his pants are just enough out of the way for him to manifest his cock and then he’s in you, growling in your ear.

The sounds coming out of your mouth are more animal than human. He doesn’t wait for you to get used to him being inside you. He just starts moving with hurried snaps of his hips, dragging himself in and out of you. You just try to hold on, try to move with him to get yourself off as quickly as possible. Your back is sliding against the wall, the friction adding just a tiny edge of pain to your pleasure and it drives you even more mad than you already are.

“More, more more!” you beg, “Do the magic thing, please!” He responds instantly with a loud groan and then his magic is crashing through you, hurling you towards completion so quickly that it takes you by surprise when it hits.

You whole body starts shaking when you come and you have to bite Sans’ shoulder so your scream doesn’t scare your neighbors. You have just enough braincells left to lock your teeth around the spot where there aren’t any shirt of jacket covering up his bones and he goes completely insane because of it.

A few hard thrusts more and he’s coming too. His knees give out under him and both of you tumble to the floor, although he manages to catch your body against the wall with his arms to save you from slamming your head into the floor.

For several long minutes you both just sit there, breathing harshly against each other’s necks, holding each other tightly.

He’s the first to start laughing and soon you follow. That was crazy wild, insanely hot and hilarious at the same time.

Sans actually just fucked you against a wall. You thought that was something that only happened in bad movies, but apparently not.

“Oh my God” you say, “That was crazy.”

“yeah, but damn… it was amazing” he responds. He looks up and his smile makes your heart throb. He looks so happy. “are you okay babe?”

“I’m perfect” you answer, “Although I could use a bed right about now.” He nods and wraps you up in his arms. You blink and then you’re suddenly sitting in your bed, back against the wall.

“Wow!” you exclaim, “A little warning next time!”

“sorry, but i was too lazy to walk” he just says, “besides i think my legs are broken.”

“WHAT?!” You pull yourself away but before you can even move yourself off his legs he breaks down.

“not actually broken!” he laughs at you.

“Oh” you say and a moment later you playfully slap the back of his head, “Don’t scare me like that, bonehead.”

“sorry” he just says, still laughing softly. He flops down on the bed and together you get rid of the last of your clothes so you can snuggle together underneath the blankets.

For a long time you just lie silently with your eyes closed, savoring the afterglow pulsing through your body. You go over the last couple of days in your mind, trying to understand everything that has happened. It’s so insane. Not only are you officially “out”, people know your name and what you do for a living, but at the same time you have the nicest guy in the world right next to you and you get to call him your boyfriend.

How is it possible to be so lucky?

“hey babe?” Sans calls quietly after almost ten minutes of silence. You hum as an answer, letting him know that you’re listening. When he doesn’t say anything you crack open an eye to look at him and find him staring into the air with a weird expression on his face.

“What is it?” you ask him sweetly, nuzzling your face against his chest.

“why didn’t you tell me about your blog?” he asks. The question makes you tense up. “i’m not mad and yeah, i know you explained it already but… why did you think you couldn’t tell me?” He turns his head a little, looking down at you. “don’t you trust me? don’t you know i would never hurt you?”

Oh jeez. That is so not something you want him to think.

You sit up and hold your arms out, inviting him into a hug. He falls willingly into your embrace almost immediately and you hug him close, pressing kisses to the top of his head. You let your body fall back to rest against the wall, pulling him with you so he’s lying across your lap, hiding his face against your stomach.

“Of course I know that love” you tell him in a hushed voice, “And I do trust you, I was just…” You try to think of the right word, but you can’t really find any. “... stupid, I guess. I really wanted to tell you, but… I was afraid that you would be disappointed. You seemed to have some sort of crush on the girl you had imagined in your head and I… I didn’t want to have my heart broken.”

You take a deep breath and look away when Sans lifts his head to watch you as you speak. His gaze burns against the side of your face. “But the real reason is simple really” you say, “My parents taught me to be careful, to always protect myself. I knew that a human writing good things about monsters might receive unwanted attention, so I just decided not to let people know who I was to save myself from that. And I don’t know… it just kept sticking with me. Always protect myself first, then worry about others.”

You let your eyes find Sans’. “Do you understand? It’s not because I don’t trust you…”

“you just don’t trust anyone in general” he finishes for you. You sigh and roll your eyes at him a little.

“I do trust people. Just… only people I know well. And let’s be honest, we don’t really know each other. Sure I know small things, like that you’ll always find the easiest way out of a situation because you’re lazy, that you like comedies more than action movies, sci-fi more than fantasy and that you have this weird thing with ketchup, but I don’t really know _you_ ” you say, “I don’t know your favorite color…”

“blue” he interrupts, giving you a wide smile when you roll your eyes at him again, “i told you that already. when i picked you up for the ball.”

“Yes, I know, but that’s not the point I’m trying to make! I don’t know anything about what makes you you, you know? How your life has been, who your parents are… So no, maybe I don’t trust you as much as you want me to. I’m sorry.”

“hey” he calls. He sits up and turns around. Now it’s your turn to be pulled into a hug. “it’s okay. i get it. i’m not the easiest guy to get to know. and yeah, we haven’t really been talking when we are together, so of course we don’t know that stuff about each other. but i’m willing to learn, if you are?” You smile up at him and nod eagerly before pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. You pull away before he can kiss you back and you lie down on your stomach, letting your chin rest on your hands.

“Okay, then tell me stuff about you” you say. He huffs a little laugh before he gets comfortable, sitting against the wall. He places a hand on your head so he can play with your hair.

“okay, eh let me see…” he looks at the ceiling in thought, “i think i like autumn the best. i’ve only seen one but the trees changing color was amazing. next year i wanna figure out how they do that.” You roll your eyes, a tiny smile tugging on your mouth.

“Oh, right, you’re a nerd” you say. Sans snorts.

“i helped built one little core back in the day and suddenly i’m a geek” he says. You stare at each other for a short while, both trying to look all tough and shit, but before long you both explode into giggles.

This is so nice. You’ve never known someone that you could have a really serious conversation with one moment and then completely ridiculous with the next. Sans makes everything so easy, makes you happy with just a simple look or a funny remark. Every day you think about how lucky you really are, how glad you are that you kept walking that night and ended up at Grillby’s. The thought of never having met him is something you can barely comprehend now. How different would your life have been if you had never met? You like to think that you would have met no matter what, but the truth is that you don’t know.

And now you are lying here on your bed next to one of the most incredible guys you have ever met and he is freely telling you stuff about him just because you told him to. You have an amazing boyfriend who’s not only sweet, caring and loves his friends and family to death, but he’s so smart, so talented that he literally built the very thing that makes the small lamp on your nightstand have power.

An unconscious thought makes you pause for a second, his last words travelling through your mind. Your laughter dies out slowly and Sans’ follows as soon as he notices you become serious again.

“Wait, hold on a minute… back in the day?” you repeat slowly, giving him a confused look. For some reason Sans freezes up. “How old are you?”

“25.. no wait, 26. my birthday was not that long ago” he says.

“Yeah I remember. You just made it sound like it was decades ago” you say, relaxing against the pillow you’ve stuffed underneath your head again.

“it feels like that” he mumbles before sighing, “it was, what? eleven years ago?” You do a little quick math in your head.

“So you were fifteen when you helped build the Core?” He nods.

“yep. i skipped a few classes in school, graduated early. got the job almost right after.”

“Wow. You must be like, super smart” you say. It’s said in a teasing tone but Sans just shrugs, his expression serious and a little bit bored like it’s no big deal. Okay then. Your lazy ass boyfriend is apparently more of a genius than you thought.

“it’s not a big deal” he says like he’s trying to make himself seem less magnificent. Heh, the Great Papyrus and the Magnificent Sans. That’s kinda catchy.

You hum a little laugh to yourself while Sans continues to talk. “i left the job when i was twenty one and never looked back. pap got me a job as a sentry. much easier to deal with. i could nap almost all the time.”

“Why did you leave?” you can’t help but ask. You know he’s trying to talk around the subject, but you’re curious.

“the guy i worked for died” he answers, clearly reluctantly, “didn’t wanna hang around after that.” Your heart squeezes together in your chest at the sadness in his voice. He must’ve really liked his boss.

“I’m so sorry” you say softly, reaching out to take his hand, “Was he a good friend?” Sans smiles sadly, but he doesn’t pull away from your touch. Actually, he’s the one that laces your fingers together and starts rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.

“he was the best friend i had, besides pap of course.”

“How did you meet?” you ask carefully, keeping your tone as gentle as possible. You hope you don’t sound as eager as you feel. You want him to know he can stop talking whenever he wants to.

“we went to school together.” He doesn’t elaborate and you deflate a little from disappointment. It must still be hard for Sans to think about his friend if he’s this reluctant to talk about him. You know how that feels.

“Tell me about him? What was he like?” you ask softly. You know from experience that talking about happy memories of the people you’ve lost makes you feel better. It somehow makes the sad memories fill less in your mind when you think about the person afterwards.

Sans’ mouth stretches in a sad smile and his eyes become darker. You know that he’s no longer with you here in the present. He’s thinking back.

“he was a nerd. so god damn intelligent. i’ve never met anyone with a mind like his before” he says slowly, leaning his head back against the wall, “it worked in this crazy way that never really made sense to me. he found solutions to problems we didn’t even know we had and he fixed them before any of us could even start thinking about it.” Sans breathes deeply and you hear the echo of a chuckle when he exhales.

“he always had four or five things going on at the same time” he continues, “he could never sit still, never relax. he always had to work, had to keep going. he absolutely loved it, every second. i’m pretty sure he’s the reason why i wasn’t slacking off more than i did when i was younger. he just made me…” He pauses for a while, clearly thinking. You don’t dare interrupt him. You’re too enraptured by his story, too curious and if he stops now you’re sure you’ll whine.

Sans sighs deeply, closing his eyes briefly, like he’s collecting courage. “he just made me want to try” he finally says, “he gave me hope, made me curious in the same way he was. he just… captured me. right away he stole me away and i never looked back. he’s the reason i got into science in the first place. he had this way of making you feel independent and strong but still desperately depended on him at the same time. like just the thought of not being next to him would make you want to c-cry… ah _shit_ …”

There are tears dripping from his eyes out of nowhere. Shit, he’s really crying. What should you do?

“sorry” he says, wiping at his eyes like he’s embarrassed for crying and just like that you know exactly what to do. You crawl over to him quickly and offer to hug him, letting him decide if he wants comfort or not. He doesn’t even hesitate when he grabs one of your wrists and pulls you up against him. Your bodies mold against each other like they were made to fit perfectly together and you rest your head against his shoulder.

You guess that a normal hug isn’t what he wants. Maybe it’s just the support, just knowing you’re there. You’re more than willing to give him that.

“sorry. it’s been so long and i still act like it happened yesterday” he mumbles into your hair. you can still feel tears falling on top of your head every now and then and hear the grief in the roughness of his voice, but you choose to ignore it. You sneak your hand into his and squeeze it lovingly.

“He died when you were 21, right?” Sans nods. “Then it’s only five years babe” you say, keeping your voice low, “That’s not long at all when you’ve lost someone you obviously cared a lot about.”

Sans is silent for a long time, his body barely moving. You can’t even feel his chest rise and fall like it usually does. It’s like he just stopped pretending to be alive. If it hadn’t been for the fact that you can hear his magic hum through his body and that he would have turned to dust instantly, you would have thought he was dead.

“it feels longer” he finally whispers to you, “it feels like it’s been almost a decade.” You know that when you’re grieving, time can feel like it just doesn’t move as quickly as before, but turning five years into ten is a little over the top, but if that’s how it feels to him, then who are you to question it?

“Time is strange” you mumble, “It feels different from day to day. When you’re sad it moves slowly and when you’re happy it moves too fast.” For some reason that statement makes him choke on a sad laugh.

“yeah” he just says, but you get the feeling that there’s a lot left unsaid in that comment that you can’t understand yet. Maybe someday you will.

“What did you like the most about him?” you ask, trying your tactic of talking about happy things again. Sans falls right into it, a huge smile finally lighting up his face. It’s clear that he doesn’t even have to think about his answer.

“his passion” he answers instantly, “he never did anything halfway. everything he did he poured his soul into. you could just see it on his face, how much he loved being alive, how much he loved whatever he was doing.”

“Sans…” you say slowly, “You… Was he…” Fuck, you can’t find the right words. How do you even ask this question?

“what?” he asks softly.

“Did you love him?” you ask carefully, tilting your head up to look at him. He freezes against you. “Was he more than a friend?”

He turns his face away. There’s a huge blush creeping over his face and it’s easy to see that he doesn’t want to answer you.

“It’s okay if he was” you tell him, “I won’t judge you, you know that right?” He nods very slowly.

“it wasn’t official or anything…” he mumbles.

“That doesn’t make it any less real” you immediately say. That makes him relax a little and he looks at you again.

“no. it doesn’t.” He looks down at your hands and doesn’t say anything else.

“If it’s too weird for you to talk about him with me, then it’s okay. I understand. We’re not exactly at the “talk about our exes” place yet” you say.

“it’s not that” he says, “it’s… difficult to explain. i knew the guy for most of my life. he was always right there next to me, was always so perfect and caring. he absolutely adored pap, which just made me like him even more.” You roll your eyes at him, agreeing with him completely. It seems like the quickest way to Sans’ metaphorical heart is through praise of his younger brother. If you like Papyrus, Sans likes you.

“Did he know?” you ask.

“know what?”

“That you loved him?” you respond, “Did you ever tell him?” Sans laughs, but it’s a dark and bitter laugh.

“god no” he says, “i think he knew but we never really talked about that stuff.”

“So you weren’t together?”

“well… no…” There’s that blush again.

“What’s that look for?” you tease him a little bit, nudging him, before you suddenly understand, “Oh… Something happened.” He blushes deeper.

“i might have kissed him” he says, “at a christmas party. there was a mistletoe and… well, you know.” God he’s so cute when he’s flustered.

“So? What happened next?” you ask curiously, but your stomach drops when his expression turns absolutely tormented. “Oh…” you whisper, “He died?”

“yep.” His voice is too light and unaffected to match his expression. It creeps you out a little bit.

You swallow, feeling a lump rise in your throat. “Is it… Can I ask how?” you ask quietly.

Sans takes a really deep breath and closes his eyes again. It surprises you a little that he answers right away.

“we were working on something huge” he says, “a way to get past the barrier. it was stupid really. we messed around with some real heavy stuff that shouldn’t be messed with. tried to build a machine that could warp time and space. we thought that maybe we could punch a hole through to the other side of the barrier by creating a wormhole.”

“That’s…”

“nuts, yeah i know. but we were young and stupid and too self confident. every other thing we had worked on had ended up as a success, so we were sure we could handle this too. we were too eager. i should have done more tests, should have told him to wait a few more weeks before testing the damn thing but he didn’t listen. he actually persuaded me to do it, despite me knowing it was a bad idea. and i didn’t even question him when he said he would be the test subject. i just went with it. i was so sure of him that i didn’t even stop to think about how crazy that was.”

Both his hands squeezes together in anger. “something went wrong with the machine” he continues, though his voice is lower, more sad, “maybe we didn’t have enough power or we hadn’t taken the amount of energy that would push back into account, but… there was this ripping sound and he just started screaming.” You wrap your arms around him. You suddenly don’t want to hear the rest of the story.

“i couldn’t really see what happened. he knocked me back with his magic so i wouldn’t get hit with whatever was eating him up. all i saw was just darkness. and i don’t mean darkness, like without light. it was physical, like it was alive” he says. You starts shuddering, trying to imagine what he saw. “it… it kinda devoured him? i don’t know how to explain it. i could just see his body turn black, could see the darkness start spreading in the air around the rip we had made. i was terrified and i tried so hard to pull him out of there but i couldn’t grab his soul with my magic. it was like it wasn’t there anymore, like he was already dead. and then…”

He takes another deep breath. “he told me to turn off the machine” he says finally, “he looked so scared, like he knew something i didn’t. and i turned it off, just like he asked because i trusted his judgement more than my own. i thought that he would have been left behind because he was still on the right side of the rip, thought that maybe i could still save him but… nope. he just vanished along with the darkness. just like that.”

“Oh god…” you whisper, “I’m so sorry Sans… That is so horrible.”

“it’s not even the worst part” he says.

“What can possibly be worse than that?” you ask.

“a few people who were working in the the lab next to ours got taken too” he answers, “the darkness spread through the walls. one of them had their kid with them. and whatever it was that took them messed shit up. everyone who had ever known about the people that vanished in that rip just forgot all about them. no one can remember a damn thing about them.”

“What? How is that even possible?” you ask confused. Sans shrugs.

“i have no idea. i just know that no one remembers him and the other monsters that vanished. only me and that’s probably because i was right there next to him when it happened.” Sans lifts his hand and taps the point of a finger underneath his right eye. “ever wondered why only one of my eyes light up when i use my magic?” he asks.

“Yeah, a little” you admit. It’s not like it was a huge mystery to you. You just though that was how he was.

“some of that ‘darkness’ hit me there. i think it’s why gaster pushed me back. he saw it happen and i didn’t. it first started to hurt after the rip was closed” he says.

“Gaster… was that his name?” you ask.

“yeah. wingdings gaster.”

“What’s with you monsters and naming people after fonts?” you ask him. A sudden smile appears on his face and the haunted expression vanishes a bit.

“oh that’s just skeleton monsters” he says, “i dunno where it came from but every skeleton monster is just named after a font. i have this theory that the first one’s parents just found a list of fonts in the garbage dumps and didn’t know what it was.”

“So every skeleton monster is named after a font?” you repeat, just to be sure.

“yup. i came across a guy once. his name was courier. guess what his job was” he says.

“He was a courier?” you answer.

“yep. poor guy. never stood a chance.” Both of you laugh a little, but it’s strained and false. For some reason it doesn’t really matter to you. After hearing that story you really just want to curl into a ball and cry for a week and you didn’t even know this Gaster. Sans loved him. You can’t even begin to imagine how he must be feeling.

So laughing, even though it is false and hollow, is the best reaction you can come up with right now. Laugh the pain and fear and grief away, just keep laughing until it the laughter feels real.

Suddenly you understand a little more why Sans always smiles, why he always makes jokes, even in the most awkward and serious situations. It’s easier than breaking down.

After you both stop laughing and just sit against each other comfortably in silence, you try to come up with some sort of conversation that can get his mind off the grief for a little while. You never meant to make him sad and it kinda makes you feel bad. God, you seriously don’t know how to stop, do you? You get so damn curious and then you just have to know.

Okay, time to talk about good things.

“Is that why your parents named you Sans then?” you ask him, “Because they knew you would be such a funny guy when you grew up?”

“what?” Sans grunts. He looks at you confused, like he didn’t hear what you said.

“You know? Comic Sans? Why did your parents choose that name?” you ask. He looks away.

“my parents didn’t name me” he just says.

“What?” you exclaim in surprise.

“you heard me” he says. Why does he sound angry now? Did you just fuck up again without realizing?

“If they didn’t name you, then who did?” you ask. He looks at you hard for a long time, obviously debating whether or not to answer. You try not to look too curious or eager, but you’re not sure you succeed. Damn you, you should just stop! This is how you got yourself into this mess in the first place.

But you can’t just ignore it either and change the subject again. Then he would think you didn’t care or didn’t want to talk about that with him. Fuck, why is life so hard?

“the lady at the orphanage where i grew up” he finally answers and your heart breaks. Oh no. How much shit has he really been through?

“What? You’re an orphan?” you ask slowly, carefully. He starts laughing bitterly.

“guess you can call it that.” That answer just makes you even more confused, but instead of pushing you decide to wait, letting him decide for himself if he wants to tell you. You’re not going to be the one to push him into talking about more heavy shit right now. Not again.

He stares into the air seething in withheld anger for almost ten minutes before he breaks and sighs loudly. He squeezes his eyes tightly together and rubs them with his hands. When he’s done he leans his head back to it hits the wall with a hollow _clunk_.

“they didn’t want me” he starts, his voice so low you almost can’t hear him. You sneak closer to him, sliding your body down a bit so you can mold it against him and rest your head in his lap. You get the feeling that he’s going to need some kind of silent support while telling you this. God, you really hope it’s not as bad as the last story he told you. You’re not sure you can handle that.

He hums in approval when you pull one of his arms around you and move the other one to your hair. He really loves playing with your hair. You’ve noticed it calms him down, so maybe it helps now too? You really hope so.

“it’s real difficult to explain why” he says, “would take a long time…”

“I have all the time you need love” you mumble into his legs before hugging his arm closer to you, “And you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“it’s not like i want to but…” he sighs, “i don’t really have anyone i can talk to about it. last one i told this stuff to was gaster and, well you know.”

“If you need someone to listen I’ll be happy to” you say quickly, not wanting to linger on the thought of gaster for too long, “But please don’t feel like you have to do it.”

“i know babe, i know” he says, kissing your head softly, “it’s just a real sore spot still.” You nod. You understand how that could be difficult and god, you really want to help him. You don’t like how sad he sounds but this isn’t something you can force him to do. It has to be himself.

He’s silent for such a long time that you almost start thinking that he’s not going to tell you, but then: “you ever wondered why there aren’t more monsters around than just us?” he asks quietly.

“Yes” you admit, “A few times. There’s only a few thousands of you, right?”

“yeah. there’s several reasons. most monsters didn’t wanna raise kids underground. they didn’t think it was the sort of place where you force kids to grow up. and if they did get kids, most of them ended up dying in some accident within their first few years. the underground wasn’t exactly a safe place to live. but mostly, it’s because it’s so difficult for monsters to make a kid that a lot just never get to the place where they even try.”

“What do you mean?” you ask carefully.

“right, you don’t know how we make kids” he says with a sigh, “eh, well want a quick 101 in monster biology?” He tries giving you a smile but you can see it’s forced. You nod anyway. You’re curious.

A sudden panicked thought makes your head snap up before he can start talking. “Wait, do I need to worry about birth control?” you ask. Your voice sounds too shrill, even to you and you wince.

“what? no!” He starts laughing. “we’ve been seeing each other for months and you’re first asking that question now?”

“Well I didn’t think it was possible but then I just remembered what you told Papyrus yesterday” you explain, feeling your cheeks heat up, “You said your magic makes the parts that fits me and I just had to be sure, okay? It’s a perfectly justified worry to have.” Sans leans down to hug you, still laughing softly.

“yeah my magic makes the parts that fits the person i’m with, but that doesn’t mean the parts work babe” he says.

“Good” you just mumble.

“okay, now that is out of the way…” he says after he sits back up, “want me to continue or?”

“Yes please” you mumble shyly.

He takes a short moment to collect his thoughts. “it’s difficult for monsters to have kids because it involves our soul. our entire body is just a manifestation of our soul, something our magic and the magic of our parents make. that’s why we turn to dust when we die. when our soul is gone there’s nothing left to hold our bodies together.” He looks down at you. “you with me so far?”

“I think so” you say.

“good. okay, so when we want kids, our souls have to be in it. it requires a hell of a lot of love and dedication. even the tiniest doubt is bad. that means that you really have to be sure you want this kid, both of you” he explains.

“Every single monster that exists, exists because they were really wanted? That’s so romantic!” you can’t help but comment.

“heh, yeah guess it is” he says.

“Sorry, I’ll shut up.” You turn around in his arms so you can watch his face as he explains. You just love the sound of his voice so much. It’s so soothing and the way his face is relaxed, but a little eager too, is a really good look on him. You can imagine him having this expression while trying to solve some kind of scientific mystery easily now. He must have been so beautiful when he was younger. Not that he isn’t beautiful now, but you can really see how much his past have scarred him now. You almost wish you could see him as just a young guy, completely swallowed up in his work, innocent and happy and not burdened by dark memories of seeing his best friend dying in front of him.

“well, as said, it takes a lot of preparation. the monsters have to spend a long time nursing their relationship, sharing their soul’s energy a lot so their souls get to know each other. when they can feel that their souls are ready they force themselves to go into a sort of… well i guess you can call it a ‘heat’. they bodies get needy and their souls starts going nuts with energy, craving to be close to each other. during the heat their souls melts together and after a while, when the souls separate again and the heat dies down, a part of that extra energy from their souls create a new one. then it’s all just about nurturing that new soul so it can grow strong.”

“How do they do that?” you ask.

“it’s different” he answers with a shrug, “some monsters do it by one of them to be the carrier of the soul. they keep it inside them, kinda like how you humans carry your kids until they’re ready to be born. the other option is to make a cocoon of magic for the soul to grow in. some monsters can’t do the carrier thing because they don’t have the body for it, so that’s the only way for them to have kids. either way, it’s to protect the soul so the body of the new monster can grow around it. it takes a lot of magic and patience. and when the new monster is ready, it gets “born”, either by breaking free of the cocoon or by being born by the carrier.”

“That’s so amazing” you tell him. He shrugs again.

“guess it is” he just says.

“So does the baby look like their parents?” you ask.

“yeah they’re a mix of both” he confirms.

“Can you have kids with whatever monster you want?” you ask.

“technically, yes. most keep to their own kind to avoid complications, but it’s not unusual or anything. and yes, before you ask, it doesn’t matter what gender the parents are either. all that matters are the souls.”

“Amazing” you say again. This time he only hums in response. He lets himself slide down to lie on the bed next to you, but he turns his face away from you so you can’t look at him anymore. You let him be, knowing that if he needs something from you he’ll ask for it.

Almost ten minutes passes again while you both just lie silently, thinking to yourselves. You’re caught up in trying to imagine what he just explained to you, but it’s so abstract, so different from what you’re used to that you have trouble understanding it.

“i’m what happens when monsters try to have a kid and their souls aren’t ready” he says suddenly, knocking your right out of your thoughts. It feels like he just slapped you.

“What?” you whisper. That’s… that makes no sense…

“if the souls aren’t compatible, if the monsters don’t love each other enough or if there’s the tiniest bit of doubt, something goes wrong” he says, “the new monster doesn’t develop right. it’s like the new soul can feel they aren’t ready or something, or maybe it has something to do with the magic levels the parents give to the new soul that’s not high enough. nobody really knows why exactly. but the result is me. a skeleton. a literal fucking skeleton of the dreams those monsters had.” He laughs bitterly again. You’re starting to really hate that sound.

“it’s not exactly something you want. it’s one hell of a harsh reminder of just how much you fucked up. everyone would know. so, most monsters take the easy way out. they throw you away and tell people that their kid died in the cocoon. it’s not uncommon. and it’s easier to deal with the guilt of leaving a kid to die alone on the streets than having people judge you for your mistake forever. tells you just how much people judged you for having a skeleton as a kid. you would rather let your own kid die a horrible death alone, starved from magic and love and food and every other single thing a kid needs, than deal with a bit of judgement.”

“Oh my god” you whisper, “They abandoned you just like that?” He nods. “How did you survive?”

“almost didn’t” he answers, “if you hadn’t noticed, there aren’t many skeleton monsters around. most of us die within the first two weeks of being born. as kids we still need a lot of our parents magic to keep our soul healthy until we develop our own magic. but i got lucky. someone with a good soul found me and took me to the orphanage. they saved my life. it’s a good thing i was in the capitol. people tend to be a bit more forgiving there. maybe because most of them are a bit crazy.”

He takes a deep breath before he turns around to face you again. The pain on his face makes your heart ache with sympathy. You can’t even imagine what it feels like to know that your own parents left you to die rather than take the consequences of their mistake.

“it’s why me and pap don’t really look alike” he tells you, “we aren’t brothers by soul. he came to the orphanage a few years after me and i just couldn’t let him grow up like i had. i won’t let him feel scared and alone. he will never know what it feels like to feel unworthy of life. what it’s like to feel like you’re worth nothing.”

“Like you did” you mumble softly.

“yeah. like i did.”

“I’m so sorry I asked” you tell him, “I wish i could take it back. But I’m so happy you told me. Thank you.”

“it’s fine. it’s kinda nice to finally tell someone you know” he says. You nod. You can understand how having a secret like that eats you up. How many times haven’t you wished for someone talk to about the blog? It’s not the same thing, but still...

“But I don’t understand. I’ve never seen anyone treat you like you were worth nothing. People seem to love you no matter where you go.” Sans starts smiling, genuinely.

“you can thank gaster for that” he says, “he was a lucky bastard. his parents never abandoned him, so he grew up safe and happy. he changed people’s minds about us skeleton monsters. when he got the job as the royal scientist, which is one of the most prestigious jobs a monster can get, he showed people that skeleton monsters could be useful too. especially when he got the idea for the core. he gave us a thing that we had never had before. power. it was like he gave us freedom in some way. everything about life became easier after that.” Sans shakes his head with a little smile.

“and he really didn’t like when people were nasty towards us. he spoke up, loudly. and people listened. they started respecting him and the prejudice they had just vanished after a few years. at least people remembered that. it’s kinda funny. the guy was so socially awkward he couldn’t even talk to asgore for the five minutes it took for him to deliver our monthly reports. he got me to do it for him.”

“He was socially awkward?” you ask.

“he was, so fucking much. which meant he had zero filter when he got pissed off. he told people off and he was brutally honest. i think he kinda scared the people he talked to.”

“Oh I knew someone like him when I was in high school. You really have to be careful not to piss off the shy ones. They are crazy when they get angry” you say.

“they really are.”

“Thanks for telling me Sans” you say after a short silence.

“thanks for listening” he responds, “it was kinda nice getting it off my chest for once.”

“I’m glad I could help” you say. You offer him a hug by spreading your arms and he slides closer instantly, wrapping you up in a tight hold.

“just, don’t tell anyone okay?” he asks while hugging you, “it’s a real sore spot and i don’t like people knowing how screwed up my life was. especially not pap.”

“I won’t tell anyone” you promise.

 

* * *

 

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last update before our small hiatus! Check the end notes of last chapter for reason for hiatus!


	10. බෙදෙන්න - BEDENNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a date in the human territory you are attacked by a group thugs with a burning hatred for monsters. A kind stranger saves you, but it leaves Sans feeling terrified and sickened with himself. He only sees one way to keep the love of his life safe: leave you and make you hate him so much that you will never be with another monster again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all seen the **Teaser** we put out on Saturday for this chapter? Rii did an amazing voiceacting job. You can find it [here](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/142130967312/a-teaser-for-mondays-chapter-in-our-fic-glad-you) if you want to hear it before reading! 
> 
> **WARNINGS!!!!! (AND THIS IS SPOILERS SRY BUT WE HAVE TO WARN YOU)** : This is another heavy chapter. There will be a brutal attack on reader and there will be an attempted rape (not between Sans and reader tho!!). As last time, if this is triggering to you, please don't read it! Come to us for a brief and non-triggering resume of the chapter if you want to still follow the story. Check the new tags too, just to be sure!
> 
> Please, please be safe out there and take care of yourself. You are more important than our little story! 
> 
> And on a much happier note! Thank you all so much for +250 kudos! You are so amazing, all of you and you make us so stupidly happy every day! Thanks for the amazing comments and questions on Tumblr. We absolutely adore each and every one of them and we encourage you to come have a chat with us if you want. We don't bite, I promise. (Not much anyway.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Chapter title is in the language Sinhala and means "Breakup"._

Day/kink 9.1 - None (extra chapter)

MUSIC SUGGESTION: ["Let her go" by Passenger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ginx7WKq5GE)

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/142247079806/glad-you-came-51-%E0%B6%B6-%E0%B6%AF-%E0%B6%B1-%E0%B6%B1-bedenna)  
**

* * *

 It’s a Saturday morning you make the worst decision in your life.

The sun is shining brightly through the windows when you wake up. It stings your eyes when you open them, causing you to roll over with a groan, but despite that you still smile happily. You turn around a short while later so you can lie with closed eyes for a little while and just feel its rays on your skin.

After meeting Sans you’ve started seeing everything through new eyes. You’ve come to love the sun just as much as he does. It started a few weeks ago when you caught him enjoying it for the first time. It always happens when he thinks no one will notice. He stops and leans his head back, closes his eyes and just feels the sun’s warmth on his face. He gets this expression on his face that’s…

Ecstatic, is the only way you can really describe it. He looks absolutely ecstatic in those few secret moments.

The morning is slow like it almost never is. It takes you ten minutes extra to take your shower and another half an hour to get dressed, just because every single thing makes you stop and think about the feelings coursing through your body: the feeling of the water sliding over your body, the softness of the towel when you dry yourself, the silky feel of the summer dress you choose to wear today, just because you’re feeling in the mood.

The updates for your blog is quickly dealt with, so suddenly you’re looking at a whole day with nothing to do and obviously you end up browsing the internet to kill some time.

That’s when you come past the add about the stupid pair of shoes you’ve been drooling over for the past three months that you can never afford.

They’re on sale today only because the store is holding some kind of birthday celebration. Fifty percent off. It’s too good to be true, but when you call the store and ask them, the woman you talk with confirms it.

Suddenly you know exactly what you’re doing today.

When Sans shows up as expected around noon you don’t give him time to settle down before you’re on him.

“no” he says the second you mention the human territory, “not gonna happen. i don’t wanna go there.”

“Aw baby, come on, I really want these shoes” you beg, holding your hands folded and up in front of you. You try giving him the best puppy dog eyes you can manage.

“ok, first of all, drop the puppy eyes. they aren’t working. i’ve been resisting pap’s for my whole life. secondly, why don’t you just go by yourself? why do i need to go too?” he says.

You drop the act with a grumble, now folding your arms over your chest. You don’t want to admit defeat just yet, but it’s pretty clear you’re not getting far with the begging approach.

“I don’t want to go alone” you mutter to him.

“i don’t want to go there babe” he tries to argue again, his voice softer this time, “people look at me like i’m a freak and what if something happens? i can’t protect you there. i’ll be useless.” You shift your eyes to look at him again, feeling like there’s something else going on here. Sans never cares about what other people think about him. It’s one of the things you love about him. He’s too relaxed to care about something so silly.

“I lived there, remember?” you say, “I know people will probably give us a few weird looks, but we’ll be in public Sans. No one is going to try and hurt you as long as there’s other people around.”

“it’s not me i’m worried about” he grumbles.

“What could possibly happen to me?” you ask with a little laugh, “Yeah I know that people know my face by now, but the worst I’ve ever gotten was a few nasty words yelled after me. I’m a big girl. I can handle it.” He doesn’t seem convinced and you sigh, rubbing a hand over your face. “Listen, I know that you have grown up with this really nasty image of humans in your head and I get that you’re nervous because of it, but I promise you that we’re not that bad. Yeah, okay there’s some out there that won’t hesitate to be violent, but it’s one out of a hundred babe. Most people are too scared of conflicts to do something in public. They prefer to hide behind screens where they feel safe.”

“and what if we happen to meet one of those special humans that’s violent? then what?”

“Then we yell for help like cowards, okay?” you answer. You sigh again when his expression doesn’t change. “Okay, whatever. Do what you want. But I want those shoes and they’re only on sale today so I’m going.” When he still doesn’t give in you stand from the couch shaking you head softly to yourself. You’re not exactly sure what you had been expecting, but somewhere inside you had really looked forward to spend a day with him in the city. You so badly want to show him all it has to offer and show him all your old hangout places.

You walk into your hallway to pick up your small handbag where you have already packed the things for the trip: wallet, water, umbrella (always be prepared), pepper spray (be prepared x2) and your small camera. After checking that all your things are where they should be you throw the strap of the handbag over your head. The strap falls to rest on your shoulder while the bag knocks gently against your hip.

You grab your keys from their spot. As you walk to the door you call out a “Bye babe! Tell Pap I’ll be back for dinner okay?” to Sans who still hasn’t moved from the couch.

The second you open the door a muttered “shit” sounds from behind you. You hear the cushions on the couch shift as he stands up. You walk through the door and seconds later Sans comes through it too, in the middle of pulling his jacket on. His expression clearly tells you that he hates the mere thought of this and you feel a little bad about it.

“You don’t have to come if you really don’t want to” you tell him as you reach out to close the door and lock it.

“i’ll be useless no matter where i am if you go” he mutters to you, “might as well be useless next to you.”

“Okay” you just say, offering him your hand. He takes it instantly and weaves your fingers together. “And for the record” you continue when you start walking down the stairs, “You’re not useless.”

“without my magic i am” he says, “i can’t really go into a fist fight.” He taps his chest once with a finger and a cold wave crashes through you when you suddenly get exactly what he means.

Papyrus had pulled you aside the day after the breakfast adventure with Undyne and Alphys and had seemed surprisingly… serious. He had this expression on his face that made chills run down your spine. The face that usually only held happiness and compassion was completely transformed by nervousness and fear. He had been wrung his hands together, shifting the weight from foot to foot.

He told you about Sans’ low hp, what that meant for a monster. He explained a lot about how monsters fight, that it’s all about the soul and about the intent behind the damage the soul takes. If you want to hurt someone your attacks will hurt much more than if you don’t want to.

But no matter what, Sans is fragile. A simple flick to his soul and he will die. Humans have forgotten how to initiate soul fights, but they still have the ability to hurt the soul of a monster despite it being protected inside their chests.

Papyrus begged you to be careful around his brother, to never hit him while angry and never ever have any form of contact with his soul because, without knowing what you are doing you could accidentally turn him to dust.

It’s why you haven’t dared ask him about the soul sex again. Even though it was the most amazing thing you have ever experienced, the thought of how easily you could have fucked something up terrifies you. Had it been what he wanted from you? Was it just because he wanted to show you how monsters have sex? He hasn't mentioned it since, which you find a little suspicious. Why had he even asked if he is that fragile? Did he want it to go wrong? Or did he really trust you that much after just barely an hour?

It’s questions you can’t get answered. You don’t want to have that conversation with him, don’t want to know exactly how close you had been to killing him. It’s better to ponder over those questions that it is to know. It is something you have decided right after Papyrus had his “talk” with you.

When you exit the building and start walking down the sidewalk towards the entrance of NNH, you shake yourself out of your thoughts and pull him a little closer so your bodies are squashed together. “Don’t worry baby. If anyone looks at you funny I’ll kick their ass for you. Deal?” you tell him, grinning a bit so he hopefully can see that you’re semi-joking. You will kick ass if someone tries to hurt him, but you are a true believer of non-violent solutions, that every problem can be fixed by talking instead of fighting if all participants are willing to do so.

“you, kick ass?” Sans says skeptically. You tsk at him and try to look insulted.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I am very skilled in the art of kicking ass” you say with a fake proudness in your voice, trying to do your best imitation of a proud Papyrus. Okay, yes, you have taken some basic self-defense classes in college, but you were nowhere near an expert. He didn’t have to know that though.

“okay okay” he says with a small laugh, “how about we try not to get into situations where ass kicking needs to happen?”

“You’re no fun” you pout, making him laugh. You sigh exaggerated before breaking into giggles yourself. “Okay, how about we just go get these shoes for me and I’ll show you the best burger bar in the entire city. My treat.”

Sans stops laughing long enough to give your cheek a huge kiss and a good nuzzle. “mmh you know me too well babe” he says.

“Oh well, I try.”

* * *

It’s funny how ironic things can be.

The trip to town had been fairly uneventful. There were a few people who recognized you, a thing you have started to get used to the past few weeks. You greeted them politely with a smile as always. It was difficult to do because Sans insisted on holding your hand in a deathgrip. He kept staring at the people, no matter if they were monster or human, until they left, looking a little spooked.

Instead of telling him off for acting like that, you just gave him an unimpressed look. You knew he was only doing it because he was nervous.

Sans kept being overly aware of everything around you while you walked through the city. It pissed you off a little, but you had to swallow your annoyance. It was the first time you were together in public in the human territory. It’s natural that he would be tense being around so many humans.

You got your shoes and instantly both your moods lifted.

Then you headed towards the burger bar that you had promised to take him to, which is how you ended up in this situation. On a corner not too far from the burger place, a group of men was hanging out, drinking beer and smoking cigarettes. They were laughing loudly, clearly already drunk if the way they all swayed back and forth was anything to go by.

Sans had tensed up instantly and you felt uncomfortable too. “Let’s take a shortcut” you had mumbled to him, to which he had answered, “i can’t use magic outside NNH!”

You simply had to laugh at that comment and had kissed his forehead quickly before saying, “Not that kind of shortcut bonehead.” That’s when you made the biggest, stupidest mistake of your life.

Instead of walking straight forward and staying on the street with a lot of windows overlooking it, you decided to drag Sans with you into the alley only a few feet away from the men. It would be a shortcut, but it was also the most dangerous route you could take. No windows, no lights, and no people.

The men had followed you. It had happened so quickly that you barely had time to register what happened before you ended up where you are now: wrapped up in a stranger’s arms, watching as your boyfriend with dangerously low hp tries to keep himself together while he gets pushed from one set of arms to another by two of the four men.

“What are you supposed to be?” one of them laughs roughly and he pushes Sans to the ground, “Some kind of skeleton? Are you supposed to be human?” You can see how hard Sans is trying to keep himself from exploding. His eyes are constantly flickering with blue magic, his grin set in a grim grimace that you have never seen before. There’s sweat beating on his head and his hands are constantly clenched together.

“Who cares, he’s a freak!” another of the men says. He bends over to rip Sans up from the ground. A hand wraps around Sans’ neck and you can hear how his breath hitches in his throat. He doesn’t have to breathe, you know that, but it’s such a vulnerable spot on his body.

“Please!” you beg for the thousandth time, “Please, don’t hurt him!”

“Shut your mouth bitch” the man holding you purrs in your ear, “You’ll get what’s coming to you soon enough.” You turn your head away from his, fighting against your gag reflex. His breath stinks of the mint gum he’s chewing.

The arm around your neck tightens, forcing you to tilt your head further back so you don’t get strangled. The man holding you tightens the arm around your chest too, sliding his hand up so it runs over one of your breasts. He squeezes it and you feel like throwing up again.

“hey! keep your hands off her!” Sans shouts. You blink your eyes open and see him struggling against the hold of the man holding him. He looks absolutely furious.

A strange magic crackle appears in the air just as his white eyes flicker out of existence and a glowing blue one takes up the space in his left eye socket.

You need to do something right now. You have to change the odds so he doesn’t snap and make this situation much worse than it already is.

The air feels cooler against your bare skin when you sink into your mind. You breathe in deeply, trying to calm yourself enough to remember the moves from the self-defense classes.

When another pained grunt escapes Sans you brain switches into auto-drive. Your eyes flash open and your elbow moves by itself, pulling forward a little before jamming back, hitting the man behind you’s stomach with enough force to knock the air out of him. He steps back slightly, giving you just enough room to stomp your heel down on his toes, making him bend over with a grunt. That puts him in the perfect position for the next attack, which is a fist straight to the face. You rip your arm backwards, hitting his face over your shoulder. There’s a satisfying crack from his nose and something warm hitting your cheek and neck.

While he's howling in pain you spin around quickly and deliver the final blow: a knee straight to his groin. The guy screams and goes down, his hands flying from his broken, bleeding nose to his dick. K.O.

You look up, searching for Sans, grinning in victory but the smile quickly freezes on you face. The two men who had been handling Sans have thrown him to the ground without a care and are stalking towards you, quickly followed by the fourth guy who had been watching from the side with little interest.

You hands automatically move to your bag resting against your hip. Your fingers feel stiff and you fumble for a second, cursing vividly as you search the bag desperately. When the first guy is within reach of you, you finally feel a familiar shape against your fingers and you whip out the pepper spray instantly, hitting the man straight in the face. He scrambles back with pained screams, rubbing at his face that’s already starting to react to the spray.

The second guy is more lucky, or more clever, than the first two. When you move your arm, aiming for his face, he dashes out to the side and grabs your wrist. He twists his hand around and something inside your wrist snaps loudly. Now it’s your turn to scream as white-hot pain shoots through your arm. Sans frantically calls your name just as your hand goes limp and the pepper spray rolls out of it.

Then the last man is standing in front of you. He wraps a hand around your neck, his face twisted into a scary smiling grimace.

He’s strong. Scary strong. He manages to pull you out of the third man’s grip and he slams you into the nearest wall seconds later. Your head knocks against the bricks and your vision blurs dangerously. Concussion, almost guaranteed. Sans is screaming your name again.

"No!" You call out to him, knowing only too well what he's about to do. You can hear it in his voice that’s bled from all emotions. And true enough, when you flick your gaze over to him he's holding a hand out towards you and the man, his body lit up by his magic. "Sans, don't!"

"they're gonna kill you!" he yells at you.

"Don't!" you demand again, your voice hard and commanding to let him know that you aren’t screwing around, and he lowers his hand harshly with a growl. He looks around him and then suddenly takes off running, leaving you behind.

“Sans!" you call after him panicked but he doesn't listen. He vanishes from your sight and something heavy settles into the pit of your stomach.

You recognize the feeling as fear.

The hand around your throat tightens and a dark laugh leaves the guy keeping you pressed against the wall.

"See? You can't trust them. Your precious monster ran away just like that. He doesn’t care about you" the guy tells you with a sickly sweet voice. You try to turn your face away from his. His breath stinks of beer and smoke. You have never liked that smell, but now it’s even more repulsive. It makes you sick.

"Shut up! Let me go!" you demand. He just laughs at your struggle and squeezes his hand tighter around your neck. Your breath is cut off for just a second but it's enough for you to start panicking.

"Now why would I do that? It's obvious you need to be taught a lesson" he says, "And there's no one here to stop me now." Somehow the guy manages to whip your body around without losing his grip on your neck and you soon find your front squashed against the wall, the sharp edges of the brinks cutting shallow cuts into your cheeks. You cry out weakly.

“Please” you whine, your voice now shaky and low. Fear is spreading it’s dangerous toxin through your body, making you paralyzed. “Just let me go. I’ve learned my lesson, I won’t talk to him ever again” you lie, “I promise, I promise…”

“I don’t think you’ve learned a thing” the guy says, “I think you’re a lying little bitch.” He leans in close and breathes in deeply. The sigh he lets out afterwards is enough to make your throat lock up in disgust.

"I bet you have never had a human cock before, right?" he murmurs against the side of your face, "Want to try one? I'm sure it will be much better than what that skeleton is able to give you. Does he even have a cock?"

"No no no no, please don’t, please let me go, I’ll do anything, I won’t see him, I won’t do it again” you cry, fat wet tears now rolling down your face. The words tumble out of your mouth, your brain automatically making your tongue form the words it thinks will save you, even though you don’t mean any of it.

"Anything, huh? Well, then stay still and I won’t hurt you" the guy says, chuckling darkly and then he adds, “Too much.” He presses his body up against yours and starts grinding his groin against your ass. You can clearly feel the outline of his dick sliding in between your bottocks. Fuck, of all the days to wear a dress…

You want to throw up, but you swallow the bile that rises in your throat and you try to fight back, try to hit this guy like you did the first one. He manages to anticipate your move somehow and grabs your arms, folding them behind your back so you're completely helpless.

"Not gonna work twice sweetheart" he purrs, "Now be a good girl and keep your mouth shut. No screaming."

A hand is sliding underneath the skirt of your dress, fingers easily finding your clit. They start rubbing you roughly through your panties. Luckily the touch hurts and that helps you fight against the arousal he’s trying to force into you.

Then suddenly, a loud voice shouts, "HEY, ASSHOLE!"

The guy moves away just a little bit to look over his shoulder at the new man in the alley. You sob in relief when his hand removes itself from you and you strain your neck, trying to find your savior. Your eyes instantly find Sans standing behind the new guy and he looks absolutely furious. His eyes are completely dark.

"Take a hike buddy, this doesn't concern you" the guy holding you says. His voice is as dark and calm as ever but you can feel his hands shaking.

"I don't think the lady is enjoying your treatment, _buddy_ " the new guy says, "Let her go."

"She'll love it soon enough, just wait and see" the asshole says. His hands moves over your stomach, sliding down again. You start whining “no” over and over. His touch is so repulsive.

"get your hands off my girlfriend you dirty piece of garbage" Sans growls. He takes a step closer and you see a flicker of blue in his eye. "let her go right now or you're gonna have a real bad time." Oh no, not again. Please, Sans, don’t do anything stupid...

"What are you going to do to, freak? Stare me to death with your creepy ass eyes?" The asshole laughs darkly.

There's a familiar click of a gun being loaded rushing through the air and the asshole freezes.

The new guy is now pointing a gun at the assholes face. "I'm going to ask again nicely" he says, "Let. The lady. Go. I _won't_ ask again."

You feel the guy tighten his hands around your wrists and you whimper weakly. "Is that so? Who do you think is faster? You or me? I can move her in front of me in no time" the asshole says.

"I'm a trained sniper working for the government, son" the new guy says, "You wouldn't even have time to twitch before you hit the ground. Step. Back." There's a sound of sirens in the air and suddenly you realize that you have quite an audience. There's at least twenty people standing on the street, following everything that’s happening in the alley. There's even a few that are holding cameras up. Maybe one of them called the police.

Fuck, you’re not going to be allowed to forget about this when people finds out that you’re you, are you?

The asshole seems to finally realize he has lost and he lets go of you, pushing himself away by slamming you into the wall again.

You fall to the ground instantly when his support of your body is removed and a second later Sans is at your side, calling your name. You weakly hear the new guy tell the asshole to go sit by his friends at the other end of the alley. The three other guys that had attacked you are sitting against a wall, being held at gunpoint by two other strangers. Both the two other strangers and the new guy are wearing military uniforms. How didn’t you notice that before now?

All the thugs are in their own personal state of messed up and you feel a little bit proud about the fact that you apparently blinded one of them with your pepper spray (and he’s still crying about it) and broke another one's nose with your fist.

You’re sure Undyne will think you’re badass.

Your eyes finds the asshole’s and a strange ice cold feeling zaps through your body when he smirks dangerously at you. He smirks like he didn’t just lose, like he’s not being put in handcuffs by the police that decided to show up now that you’re no longer in immediate danger, like he’s still holding you up against the wall, in the middle of...

The new guy, Mr. tall-mysterious-military-trained-sniper-guy-that-saved-you (god you need to stop with all the weird names you give people in your head) steps in front of the asshole and cuts off the strange connection between you. You start breathing again, surprised about the fact you hadn’t noticed you were holding your breath and the world around you suddenly explodes in noise, like it had been put on mute.

You can hear sirens, see the flashes of red and blue from the police cars, hear people talking, yelling, screaming. You can hear the officers trying to hold people back, telling them to put down the cameras. You feel the pavement under your bare knees cutting painfully into your skin and feel bony hands grabbing at your face, twisting it around.

That’s… Sans.

"y/n? please say something babe" Sans begs. His face is covered in tears. The sight of them spilling from his eyes and dripping down to the ground awakens some sort of protective feeling in your heart.

You fight to lift your hands and only manage to latch onto his forearms before your head tilts forward, knocking your forehead against his.

"I'm okay" you lie, "I'm f-fine..." The world tilts in your vision as a loud static fills your ears. Sans’ mouth is moving, he’s talking to you but you can’t hear the words, can’t understand them. Nausea rises in your throat and you close your eyes to stop the world from spinning.

It’s already too late, and you know it. You can’t fight it.

You pass out.

* * *

Waking up is slow and painful. There’s a dull ache in your wrist and a sharp pain in your head. When your eyes flutter open the first thing you see is a white ceiling. You hear the low beep of a heart monitor, a sound that is not easily mistaken and instantly you know you must be in a hospital.

You turn your head and then Papyrus fills your vision completely.

“HUMAN!” he shouts excited, “YOU’RE AWAKE! I’M SO HAPPY! WE HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!” You wince as pain shoots through your head.

“Shh” you manage to whisper, “My head hurts.” You could really use something to drink. Your throats is dry as sandpaper.

“I’m sorry” Papyrus says quickly, lowering his voice to a more acceptable volume, “Please forgive me. I didn’t want to hurt you further.”

“It’s okay Pap” you say, forcing a smile on your face, “Do you have anything to drink? I’m really thirsty.” He spins around and picks up a plastic cup from the table next to him. You sit up and take the cup when he offers you it.

It’s water, a bit warm but it loosens up your throat, making you groan in satisfaction. “Thanks, that helped a lot” you say, giving Papyrus back the now empty cup, “Where’s Sans?”

“He is still talking to the human guards” Papyrus answers, now sounding worried, “I have to go tell the healers that you have woken up. They told me to do that as soon as you woke up.” The human guards must be what Papyrus calls the police?

“Oh okay” you say, “You better go do that.” He nods and takes off immediately. The door clicks closed behind him and the room settles into an eerie silence that seems to beat soundlessly against your ears.

A heavy feeling grows in your belly and your throat starts to lock up. The reality of what you have been through finally sets in now that you’re alone and now you really wish you had begged Papyrus to stay with you.

You skin goes cold and starts buzzing with energy. Your eyes latch onto the hairs of your forearms as they stand up, reacting to your emotions. The sight of your own skin makes you feel so dirty. You haven’t had a shower yet, you haven’t washed that guy’s touch off you. How can you ever face Sans again without making sure there’s no trace left of that other guy?

How long have you been sleeping? It can’t have been long if the police is still talking with Sans. Maybe a few hours?

The door into the room opens again, revealing Papyrus that rushes to your side immediately. He grabs your hand, his head moving as he looks you over, like he’s checking if you’re still okay. You squeeze his hand with your fingers, feeling weak and unbelievably grateful for him being back. His hand feels warm against yours, which just tells you just how much like crap you must really feel. You remember being told once that the body reacts to heavy emotional crises like it would react to physical ones. It pulls the blood from your outer limbs and into your vital organs to make sure that you will survive whatever have made you so terrified.

It’s really fascinating, and you’re sure that if you hadn’t been about to break apart you would have thought so too.

But as it is, you feel your fingers lock into a freezed position around Papyrus’ hand as your eyes watch two officers walk into the room. For some reason you sit up straighter.

“Hello Miss Y/L/N” one of them greets you, “I’m Detective Tang, this is my partner, Detective Nelson.” He nods towards the other officer. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay, considering” you lie. You don’t want to tell them that you feel like crap.

“That’s good. Do you feel well enough to answer a few questions about what happened to you? It would really help us with our investigation.” You give a single nod with your head and they step closer. It makes you lean a little further back and grab at Papyrus’ hand even harder. He doesn’t say anything, but he starts running a few fingers over the back of your hand in what you assume is supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Detective Tang and Nelson asks all sorts of questions that you barely know how to answer. The normal ones, like why you were in the city, why you were walking down the alley, did you provoke the attackers. Those questions are easy to answer. But then they start asking them again, just slightly different, like they’re trying to make you slip up and reveal that you’re lying. You don’t of course, because you’re only telling the truth.

Detective Nelson seems like he’s actively trying to make you say that Sans used magic in order to protect you. He’s always the one that asks a question about Sans and the fact that he’s a monster. Who is he? Is he related to you? How long have you know each other? Why were you here together? What did he do when the attack happened? What did he say? Did he show any sign of wanting to use magic? Did he use magic?

When he for the fifth time asks a question that’s magic related, you finally snap at him.

“NO!” you shout angrily before quickly collecting yourself, “I’ve told you already. Sans _wanted_ to use magic to save me, but I told him not to and he _didn’t_. He _did not_ use magic. He ran away to get help instead. And, before you ask _again:_ _No,_ I don’t believe he intentionally left me to save himself and only came back because someone else saw him running. I think he ran for help. I don’t know how much clearer I can get.”

“But he displayed desire to use his magic and if you hadn’t said anything, do you believe he would have?”

“Are you seriously asking me if I think my boyfriend would have done everything in his power to save me if I hadn’t told him not to?” you ask, completely flabbergasted over the idiocy of this guy, “Yes, I think he would have, exactly like I think that he would beat the crap out of them with his bare hands if he had been human. Him being a monster doesn’t make him different from a human, no matter how much you try to. I only told him not to help me because I knew it was forbidden and I almost paid the harsh price for it. If we had been alone and there hadn’t been anyone to help, I would’ve…” A sob suddenly tears out of your throat without permission and all three men in the room startle.

“Hey hey, easy now” Tang quickly says, “Don’t stress yourself too much Miss. I apologize on behalf of my partner, I think he gave you the wrong impression of why we are asking these questions.”

“Oh so you’re _not_ trying to throw my boyfriend in jail just because he wanted to protect me?” you sob. Okay, so maybe you’re forcing your tears out a little bit and _maybe_ you’re overplaying the whole “sad girlfriend” thing, but hey, it’s working and you’re not going to let these guys put Sans in jail just because he wanted to save you. You don’t care if you have to humiliate yourself by being a sobbing little girl, you will do it if it saves Sans some grief.

“Of course not!” Tang exclaims, all the professional air around him completely gone, “We just have to make sure the attack wasn’t provoked by a monster. It’s the law, w-we have to ask and…” You give him a wet glare. “... and maybe we should just have asked directly instead of cross examining you” he finishes a little sheepish before he laughs awkwardly and offers, “Eh, occupational hazard?”

“I already told you what happened” you sniffle, wiping a hand over your face. You wince a bit when your tears sting in the shallow cuts littered everywhere on your face.

“People have a tendency to lie, _Miss_ ” Nelson answers before Tang can, “Especially if they are trying to protect their…” he looks Papyrus over with clear disgust on his face, “... loved ones.” He turns his eyes back to you, but they don’t soften. They are still hard and filled with contempt. “We had to make sure you weren’t lying.”

“Well, now you know I’m not” you snap, hating how your own voice cools in reaction to his, “So if you don’t have anymore questions I would appreciate if you would leave me alone.”

“Of course Miss!” Tang says quickly, “Thank you for helping us. We will make sure your attackers never bother you again.”

“When the doctors are finished giving you a check up we’ll make sure there’s a swat car ready to drive you and Mr….?” Nelson says, casting a side glance at Papyrus.

“This is Papyrus…” you begin.

“Gaster!” Papyrus answers at the same time you speak, interrupting every single thing going through your mind. Your head snaps over to look at him in surprise, not sure that you heard correctly.

Did he just say that his last name was... Gaster?

“You and Mr. Gaster” Nelson repeats, looking back at you again after shrugging to himself, “Safely back to your homes.”

“Thank you?” you say slowly. You don’t really like his tone or the way he’s looking at Papyrus. It almost seems like the swat car isn’t for your protection, but more because they want to make sure that Papyrus leaves the human territory with you.

“We suggest you keep to the monster settlement for the next few weeks until the storm has blown over” he continues like you didn’t say anything, “The news of another violent attack involving monsters have already spread and we want to reduce the human casualties as much as possible.”

“What about the monster casualties then?” you can’t help but blurt about, anger pooling together in your belly, “What about them?”

“Y/n…” Papyrus mumbles in warning to you just as Nelson’s eyes becomes hard as steel once again. You are so right. He’s anti-monster.

“We are trying to keep the streets safe Miss” Tang jumps in quickly, trying to calm the storm brewing up rapidly, “That includes all living beings. My partner here didn’t mean any harm with his words. Some of us just still have trouble adjusting our way of speaking to include our new friends.”

“Maybe he should try harder then” you say. You’re having a staring contest with Nelson, and you refuse to break eye contact first.

“We will leave you to it then” Tang, “Thanks again.” He walks over and pushes on his partner's shoulder, effectively making him lose your staring contest. When he looks back at you, after having glared angrily at his partner, you give him a smirk, just because you can.

Just before they close the door into your room you hear Tang say “That was Barrattiel idiot! She could have ended your career with a single sentence!” You can’t hear the answer, but you’re pretty sure it’s either very surprised or very very angry. Either way you don’t really care.

“You really shouldn’t anger the humans on our behalf like that friend” Papyrus says quietly. He turns a little on his chair so he’s facing you more and you look up at him, watching his face as it slowly opens itself up again. It’s so weird seeing Papyrus look this guarded, this closed off and careful. Is he afraid of humans?

No, no that’s ridiculous. Papyrus loves humans. He have never been afraid of you, not even the first time you met.

“What do you mean? I just didn’t want them to talk badly about my friends” you say. A little smile twitch at his mouth but it never really grows.

“Sans says that… sometimes it’s easier to just give the humans what they want and agree with them, even if we don’t, so that we don’t end up in trouble” Papyrus says, “He told me that not all humans are like you. That there are some that really don’t like that we have come to live on the surface.”

“Well… that is true” you say slowly, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let them do whatever they want. There’s a fine line Pap. You can’t just let people walk all over you just because they’re stronger than you. It’s okay to tell them when they’re hurting you.”

“I’m just afraid” Papyrus right out whispers now. He turns his face away so you can’t see his expression. What is going on? Papyrus never acts like this?

“What are you afraid of? The police? I promise I won’t let them do you or Sans anything” you say, but he’s already shaking his head before you’re done talking.

“I’m afraid that you will get hurt just because you are our friend” he says, turning back to you. He lifts a hand and slides it gently over your cheek. “Look at you now friend” he says, “The humans did this to you because you were with my brother. I’m sure that wouldn’t have happened if Sans had been human.”

You grab his hand quickly and pull at his arm a little so he’s forced to look at you. “Hey! No, don’t think like that!” you say, “This is not your or Sans’ or any other monsters’ fault, okay? This is the scumbag’s fault, get that?”

“But…”

“No buts!” you interrupt him, “Don’t you dare blame yourself for something you didn’t do, and certainly not just because you are a monster and I’m not. Don’t let them win by hating yourself like that Pap.”

“You are far too kind” he says, but you can see your words bringing the light in his eyes back little by little.

“No, I’m telling the truth silly” you say lovingly, “No matter what happens, no matter what people say, don’t ever forget that you are amazing and you have every right to be here just as much as we humans do. No one should ever have the power to make you feel differently. So yeah, there’s a few rotten apples in the bunch, but not all humans are idiots. I was just unlucky to meet some who were. Okay?”

“Yes, okay” he says, his voice growing in volume, “If you have decided not to feel saddened by what transpired then I will try not to also! I am the Great Papyrus after all, greatests friend and brother-in-law!” You explode into hulking laughs at his enthusiasm’s sudden reappearance. Good ol’ Pap.

“We’re still just dating Pap” you tell him. He shakes his head and makes a gesture with his hand.

“Nonsense, it’s just a matter of time” he says like he truly believes that, “I’ve seen the way my brother looks at you and how bright his soul shines in those moments. And the Great Papyrus is very good at reading other people, especially his brother!”

“Oh god” you laugh.

Papyrus seems to have made it his mission to make you feel better. He keeps talking, keeps telling you silly stories all the way through the checkup the doctors that arrives not long after you’ve started laughing does.

They tell you that you have a broken wrist, which you kinda already figured out, and a mild concussion. Nothing serious, but they say that if it is possible, having someone with you for the night would be a good idea. You tell them that won’t be a problem. You aren’t leaving Sans’ side as soon as you find him. You’re going to drag him into a nice hot bubble bath when you get home and then you’re going to drag him to bed and cuddle up next to him for the next week.

You ask the doctor about Sans’ whereabouts and are surprised to find out that the police have already driven him back to NNH. Even though the doctor tells you the police insisted on doing that so the media couldn’t tear him apart, you have a feeling it’s that Nelson that had something to do with it. He just really wanted him and Papyrus out of the human territory.

The doctor discharges you and tells you to remember to always have someone near you for the next few days, just to be safe. He also gives you a card with the information for a psychologist, and says, “just in case you need someone to talk to about what happened to you.” You give him a smile and say thanks and then proceed to throw the card out in the nearest trashcan. You can handle this yourself. You have great friends.

When you and Papyrus are standing at the nurses station, waiting for the nurse to find your belongings, someone comes up and taps you on the shoulder.

You look back and almost jumps out of your skin when you see Mr. tall-mysterious-military-trained-sniper-guy-that-saved-you standing behind you with a soft, careful smile on his face.

“Hi” he says, “I just… I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh, hey” you respond slowly, “I’m fine. Just a little roughed up. Could have been a lot worse if you hadn’t showed up.” He looks down quickly with a single awkward laugh and he drives a hand through his short dark hair.

“I just wanted to help Miss” he says, looking back up at you.

“Y/n” you offer, “And you did a little more than help. You saved my life.”

“Is this the human that helped Sans save you friend?” Papyrus asks. You nod to him with a smile and Papyrus yelps excited before he steps forward and… oh god he’s picking him up!

“THANK YOU STRANGE HUMAN!” Papyrus shouts as he hugs Mr. tall-mysterious-military-trained-sniper-guy-that-saved-you to his chest, “THANK YOU FOR HELPING MY FRIEND! I OWE YOU ALL OF MY FINEST SPAGHETTI!” The guy looks at you with huge questioning eyes and you just shrug and giggle a little. Poor guy. Maybe it’s your turn to save him now.

“Hey Pap, put him down” you call softly, “Remember that humans need to breathe, okay?” Papyrus puts him down immediately.

“OH I’M SO SORRY NEW HUMAN FRIEND!” he exclaims, “I DIDN’T MEAN ANY HARM! I WAS SIMPLY TRYING TO EXPRESS MY IMMENSE GRATITUDE!”

“Pap, hey, Pap!” you call. You have to grab his hand and pull his body around before he lets his eyes find your face. “A little lower okay? My head still hurts. Indoor voice, remember?”

“Of course, yes!” he says, turning towards the guy again, “I am very sorry if I caused you harm.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine” he laughs. You sigh relieved to yourself when all you see in his eyes is amusement and just the tiniest bit of confusion.  “Hey, I just wanted to check up on you and your friend, but the police dragged him off before I could catch him. Can you please ask him to send me a text or something when you see him so I can make sure he’s alright too? If it’s not too much trouble? Or too weird… that sounded weird, didn’t it? Yeah that was weird.” He rubs a hand over his head again, laughing nervously.

“I’ll tell him” you promise quickly, “Do you have a number he can call or…?”

“Oh of course!” He digs a piece of paper out of the pocket of his jeans. “Here.” You look at the paper briefly. John Mundy? That’s… so strangely ordinary. You don’t know what you had expected, but probably for his name to be heroic and grant somehow. Something like Hercules or Charles.

“Thank you, John” you say, looking back up at him, “For everything. Please tell your friends I said thank you to them too. I really don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I will… excuse me for saying this, but you seem to be taking this experience really well” he comments carefully, “I had expected… a lot more tears to be honest.”

You smile softly to him before giving Papyrus a smile too that he answers instantly. You reach out to take his hand and Papyrus squeezes your fingers comfortingly. “I have amazing friends” you say, “So there’s no reason to cry.”

“I see…” John says, “Okay then, thank you for talking to me. Have a great evening and try not to get into too much trouble.” He winks at you before turning around and walking away. Instead of shouting a farewell after him you decide to just wave when he turns around to look at you one last time before he disappears down a hallway.

You and Papyrus leave the hospital a few minutes later. Papyrus insists on supporting you by almost carrying you on one arm, and you let him because you know he have been really worried about you.

It looks like Nelson was right. There’s a police car waiting just outside and as soon as the two officers, this time a woman and an elderly man, sees you and Papyrus coming through the doors, they come over to meet you.

They guide you into the car quickly and before you can blink you’re already on your way back to NNH.

The car is silent for a long time and it makes you uncomfortable. The silence feels dangerous, threatening.

“Hey Pap?” you call quietly. Papyrus turns his eyes towards you, tilting his head a little.

“Yes friend?”

“I was wondering… How did you get your last name? I didn’t know you had one” you ask him.

“We were required to get one when we moved to the surface” he answers you just as silently as you asked. He seems to understand that this is a private conversation. “Monsters don’t have last names, we don’t need them. Well, besides the King and Queen of course, but that’s because they are really special.”

“Yeah, I know that. That’s why I was so surprised.”

“Well, humans have a lot of silly rules” Papyrus continues, “We needed extra names and numbers to live on the surface. I thought it was ridiculous, I already had a perfectly good name, but Sans told me not to worry about it. That it was just something we had to use if we were in the human territory.”

“So Sans choose your last name?” you ask.

“He did! It didn’t really matter what we chose, but I think he chose Gaster because of his old friend. I don’t remember much about him, but he was a really nice skeleton. He was weird. Had two names… I can’t remember the first name though...” Papyrus trails off and stares out of his window again, seemingly lost in thought. It’s okay. You already got the information you wanted.

Why hasn’t Sans told you that yet? He had the perfect opportunity to do it a few weeks back when he told you about Gaster in the first place. It wouldn’t have taken much. Just a “hey I named me and my brother after my old best friend that I sort of had a huge crush on and loved who then died in a tragic accident”. Easy.

You sigh to yourself and lean your cheek against the cold window. Okay, so maybe it’s none of your business and maybe it’s not as easy as you think. It was really hard for him to tell you about it, but still… Something inside you makes you feel strangely angry for him not telling you. It’s such a significant thing to do. Taking the last name of the guy you used to love who died… Yeah, that’s messed up. That screams unfinished business.

Sans isn’t over Gaster, which, yeah you can’t blame him for it. But where does that leave you two? If he’s still hung up over Gaster, then what part can you play in his life? You can’t possibly give him what he’s missing.

You sigh again and close your eyes. Before you get all worked up over this you better talk to Sans. Today have just been… too much for you to handle alone.

The officers drive you to the entrance to NNH and stay parked at the gate until you and Papyrus have walked all the way up the long road leading into the city.

The two of you don’t have to talk to know where you are headed. Papyrus guides you to his and Sans’ house, holding an arm around your waist to support you.

You are surprised that Sans doesn’t come rushing out of the house the second you arrive. Even more surprised are you when Papyrus opens the door and the house seem empty at first glance.

“Brother?” Papyrus calls out. His answer comes in the form of Sans’ bedroom door opening.

“i’m here pap. you okay?” he asks.

“Of course” Papyrus answers, “I was not the one involved in an attack. I should be asking you!”

“i’m fine” Sans just says. Why won’t he look at you? He’s walking down the stairs, heading straight for you, but he refuses to meet your gaze.

“al and undyne are coming over in a little bit” Sans tells his brother, “can you handle them while i talk with y/n?”

“Of… of course I can… are you sure you are okay Sans? You seem… off…” Papyrus says. Okay, so it’s not just you. Sans is acting weird.

“yeah i’m sure. i’m just a little rattled, you know” he says before barking out a hollow fake laugh. Neither you or Papyrus laugh with him.

“come” Sans says. He takes over Papyrus’ hold of you and starts walking you both towards his room. When you enter it you glance at him from the corner of your eye, shuttering a little at the dark expression on his face.

“Sans?” you call quietly, “You don’t seem fine.”

“i am. stop asking.” He lets you go so you can sit down on the bed before he stalks over to his window. He looks out at the snow slowly falling from the magical snow clouds above and barely acknowledges your presence.

“Papyrus told me about your last name” you try, hoping it will get you some kind of reaction from him. He doesn’t look at you, but his body tenses. “Why didn’t you tell me?” you ask carefully, trying to keep your voice kind and understanding. You’re not sure you succeed.

“why should i? it’s just a name.”

“It’s a little more than that” you tell him, “We both know that.”

“it’s just a name” he insists again, his voice turning dark.

“Yeah, the name of the guy you loved and who died!” you exclaim louder than you meant to. You immediately pull yourself back again, slapping a hand over your mouth but it’s too late.

Sans turns around. He looks at you with an expression you can’t read. His face is so closed off, his smile obviously forced and painful to uphold.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled” you quickly say, “I’m just… so confused. Try imagining how I feel. I just found out my boyfriend took his old lover's last name and he didn’t tell me.”

“we weren’t lovers” Sans right out growls, “we were friends. and monsters aren’t used to last names so excuse me for using the first one i thought of. it’s not a big deal to us.”

“But it’s a big deal to humans!” you say, “Your last name isn’t just something for the papers. Taking the name of someone else is… It’s a really intimate thing to us, something that you only do on rare occasions and if you really love the person.”

“i’m not human.”

“I am and that should count for something, Sans” you say, “I try so hard to adapt myself your world, but it seems like you don’t even care enough to understand mine.” He looks away with a snort, shaking his head.

“i can’t do this anymore” he mutters. The words shots ice spikes through your heart.

“W-what?” you whisper. He looks over at you again. His face settles into a hard expression and the white dots in his eyes dims so much you can barely see them.

“i can’t do this anymore” he repeats loudly. He gestures with a hand that he pulls out of a pocket. “after everything that happened today, _this_ is what you chose to talk to me about the second we see each other again? i nearly died today! you nearly got raped! what’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” you repeat flabbergasted, feeling anger swell in your chest, “What’s wrong with _me_? I asked you if you were okay and you lied to me! What did you want me to do? Keep asking despite you telling me not to?”

“no but maybe you shouldn’t bring up my worst fucking memory after the shit that happened” he says, “seriously? it’s a name y/n! get over it.”

“Get over it… yes, of course, I can just choose to get over something, just like that” you say sarcastically, “Oh, why don’t I just “get over” nearly being raped today while trying to save your ass too? And “get over” this broken wrist, or the concussion or the nightmares I’m going to have for the next month because I tried to keep you alive. I’ll just “get over it”. No problem.”

“none of that would have happened if you had listened to me and stayed at home” he shouts at you.

“So now it’s my fault?” you say, shaking your head at him, “This is priceless. Here I thought I finally found a man who wasn’t afraid of his own damn feelings but nope. I’m just really bad at picking them.”

“if i disgust you that much, why haven’t you just left?” he asks.

“Because I love you!” you shout at him, startling both you and him, “I fucking love you, okay? And if you really love someone then you stick with them and try to work things out.”

He’s silent for a really long time. His eyes are turned away from you, his hands clenched into fists. They’re shaking just the tiniest bit.

“heh… it’s so goddamn funny” he finally says.

“What’s funny? That I love you?” you snap at him. He turns his face towards you again, but he doesn’t look at you. He stares at something just over your head to avoid meeting your gaze. His eyes are completely dark now and his entire body is shaking violently like he’s using all his power to control himself.

A few tears well up in his eyes and spills over, running down his cheeks. The wet bone looks like polished diamonds in this light, you notice.

“yeah it’s funny” he says, his voice shaking dangerously, “because i never loved you. i thought i did for a little while, but today taught me a thing or two.” He closes his eyes which forces a few more tears to run over his cheeks. You can’t rip your eyes away from his face. Why does he look so beautiful right now?

Why can’t you feel anything?

“how can you say you love me when you’re the reason i almost died today?” he asks, “pap would have been all alone. he wouldn’t have known what to do with himself. tori would be heartbroken. the kid would…” He takes a deep breath before he opens his eyes and looks straight into your eyes. “you almost put them through that grief and for what? for a pair of shoes? so you see why it’s so damn funny? you love me, but apparently not more than shoes.”

“How is this my fault? You make it sound like I wanted this to happen! I told you that you didn’t have to come! I didn’t force you to do anything.” you argue.

“and what? should i just have let you go by yourself? what do you think would have happened if i hadn’t been there?”

“Nothing, because I wouldn’t have been there!” you say, “I would have gone straight home.”

“so now you’re blaming me?”

“No, I’m not because it’s not your fault!” He groans loudly and spins around so he can lean against the windowsill. His forehead knocks against the glass with a clank.

For several long moments he just stands still like that, breathing in and out deeply.

“i’m done. i don’t wanna discuss this anymore” he says quietly. He straightens up again slowly, but doesn’t turn around fully. Just enough so you can see his face. “i’m so tired of this.” He looks over at you again. “we’re done.”

His words feels like trucks when they slam into you. The air in your lungs is forced out. Your heart throbs painfully in your chest.

He can’t be serious. It’s just stress. This is a dream.

“Sans…” you stammer, “Let’s not be hasty here…” You hold your hands up in front of you. “We’re having a fight, but we can work this out.”

“no. i’m deadly serious. i never cared for you, not like i thought i did. i was just being clingy because i missed being close to someone. but you’re too much trouble. you’re too different. you’re _human_. no matter if you want to be or not, you’re dangerous. you can’t give me what i really want and i’m done putting my family in danger by allowing you to be in my life.”

Slam. Slam, slam, slam. You heart gets flatter and flatter for each word that leaves his mouth, but it still fights, it still beats and it still refuses to hate him.

Something is wrong. Sans’ voice is wrong. His body posture is wrong. He… why is he crying? Why is there still tears falling from his eyes if what he’s saying is true? Why does his voice waver that much? Why are his eyes black and not filled with those beautiful little dots that you have spent hours memorizing?

“i don’t love you and i don’t want you in my life anymore.” His voice breaks and just like that you know what’s going on.

He’s lying.

He doesn’t mean a single thing he’s saying. That’s why he’s crying. He doesn’t want to do this, he doesn’t want to say these things. It’s why he’s struggling with himself so much, tensing every bone in his body so he can’t walk over and kiss you or hold you. It’s why his voice breaks, why his eyes are black. He’s breaking up with you and it hurts him so much.

A sudden image of Papyrus appears in your head, of him sitting next to your hospital bed, telling you that he fears for your life because you’re with Sans and Sans is a monster.

Sans feels exactly the same, doesn’t he? He’s… he’s doing this to protect you, isn’t he?

“Sans… please don’t lie to me” you say, feeling your own tears fall over your cheeks, “I know you’re scared, I know you must have been so scared, but please don’t do something you’ll regret tomorrow.” He turns his face away again, squeezing his eyes shut.

“i don’t love you” he repeats, but his voice breaks again, betraying him. It makes him clench his fists even harder in anger. “i don’t love you” he hisses out through clenched teeth.

“Babe…”

“no!” he interrupts you instantly, his head snapping back. His eyes finally lights up with the white dots again and the sight of them almost kills you. He looks to be in so much pain. “don’t… please just…”

_Please just... let me do this?_

It’s your turn to look away as your heart breaks. You’ve already made the decision before you consciously think it. He’s so sure of his decision that he’s fighting against himself like this just because he thinks it will keep you safe.

You know him well enough by now to know that he won’t change his beliefs just because you try to talk some sense into him. He’s not like Papyrus, he doesn’t really trust anything besides his own intelligence. Cold hard logic.

The men attacked you because you were with Sans, ergo Sans is the problem. That’s how he thinks and you could spent the rest of the night trying to get him to understand that it’s not just him, that even if he hadn’t been there, you would probably still have been attacked because you are a woman. That you being “out” now on your blog means that you get twice as many death threats every day and at least a dozen of messages all suggesting something sexual that people want to do to you.

He won’t listen right now because he believes he’s right and this is the only way he can keep you safe. He needs time to figure it out for himself, but you know that a relationship never survives something like this. When the glass breaks you can try all you want to fix it but the crack will never really disappear.

“Okay” you stutter out. You stand from the bed and take a shaking step closer to the door. You can’t stop yourself from looking back at him, and when you do it feels like time itself stands still while you try to memorize his face.

“I’m sorry” you whisper to him, “I never wanted to hurt you.” You don’t wait for his response before you leave the room. You just have to get out, get away. There’s a huge hollow pain rapidly filling up your chest and you’re not sure you can contain it much longer. You want to be home where you can break apart in private, where no one can see your tears or hear your sobs.

Just as you are about to fly out of the front door, it opens, revealing not only Papyrus, but Undyne and Alphys too.

All of them freeze in the middle of their steps when they see your face.

“What’s wrong?” Papyrus asks concerned. He reaches a hand out towards you, but you pull away from his touch like it would burn you. If he pulls you into a hug you just know you are going to break apart too soon.

“Nothing. I’m fine” you lie.

“Bullshit, you look like crap” Undyne says.

“Yeah, these people attacked me, I’m not sure you heard” you say sarcastically. It makes Undyne frown and Alphys hiccup shortly.

“Friend, maybe you should go sit down a little…” Papyrus tries to suggest, reaching for you again but you rip yourself away once more.

“No, I’m going home” you say.

“O-okay…” Alphys says quickly before either of the others can say anything, “See you later.” She obviously knows that something is very wrong and that you just need to be alone right now.

Fuck… you have to tell them right? You have to say something, but you can’t tell them the truth. These three people are the most important people in Sans’ life and if they find out he’s the reason you’re like this? They won’t stop bugging him about it and you can’t have that.

You won’t see them anymore so… if they hate you, then you won’t feel it too much, right?

"I don't think we'll be seeing each other anymore" you say, forcing your voice to be hard, "I broke up with Sans."

All three of them instantly exclaim _what_ , which is quickly followed by Undyne yelling “WHY?!”

“He left me with the men that attacked us” you say, because that's the first thing you think about.

“Yeah, to get help!” Undyne shouts. Okay so Papyrus obviously told her what happened.

“He still left me! I could have been dead in the time it took him to find help! And I can't go through that again. I have to protect myself.”

“I think you are acting a bit irrationally. You’ve been through a lot today” Papyrus says, “Maybe we should sit down and talk for a little bit? I can make you some get-well-soon spaghetti.”

“No! No more talking. N-no more… spaghetti. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep putting myself in danger because of people I barely know, people I don't even care about. I just can’t.” Lies. All of it, lies. God you make yourself sick. You're so disgusting.

Fuck, the look on Papyrus' face almost kills you. He looks so broken.

“A-are you sure it's not just the fear talking y/n?” Alphys asks, “Fear can make you do stupid things.”

“Maybe” you say, “Probably, but it doesn't matter. The fact is that it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't with him today and the easiest way to make sure it doesn't happen again is to let him go. So please stop trying to change my mind and let me go. I just want to go.” You can't even look them in the eyes. Youre so pathetic.

“Listen up punk…”

“Undyne!” Papyrus says loudly, his voice swimming and breaking quickly. He clears his throat and ignores the tears rolling down his face when he pulls Undyne out of your way.

“Please go human. And know that we are sorry for causing you this much pain. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive us sometime.”

You heart breaks even more and your tears finally spill over. You quickly move towards the door but your heart won't allow you to move past Papyrus before you've pressed a soft kiss to his jaw and whispered “take care of your brother for me” to him. You are almost one hundred percent sure Papyrus knows what’s going on on some level. You told him earlier not to feel guilty just because him and his brother are monsters and now you are using that excuse to apparently break up with Sans? Papyrus is many things, but he isn’t stupid.

Or at least, you hope he can figure it out. Fuck you really hope he knows you’re lying.

You leave without looking back and you never see the look of gratitude and utter destruction on Sans’ face when he pulls back from the door to his room and closes it at the same time as the front door slams closed behind you.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two week hiatus for this fic starts NOW. Go to our Tumblrs to follow the event for [Transformed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6051460/chapters/13873690) if you can't wait for your weekly doses of Cam and Rii writings! :D 
> 
> See ya on the 18th of April sinners! 
> 
> \- Cam and Rii


	11. DEEP INSIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can’t let you go. His soul is craving you so much and the only way to keep you safe and keep himself sane is for him to follow you in the shadows, just to make sure you’re safe. It’s not stalking. It’s not. But what happens when someone else starts hitting on you and you use Sans as an excuse to get rid of the other guy, despite you and Sans not being together anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! We're back!  
> Have you missed us? We sure did miss you! 
> 
> So, you have been begging us for mercy since the hiatus started, and we have decided to grant it to you! But before we can use mercy, we have to act. 
> 
> **_ACT: * you tell the sinners to keep their hearts close. It's gonna to be a bumpy ride!_**
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy your **27600** (YES THIS MANY) words of pure, raw, heartbreaking angst, heated, juicy smut and teeth-rotting fluff! 
> 
> With Endless Love,  
>  _Miss Mercy and Miss Time_
> 
> (thanks for the new names, JasminePoisonTea!!!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _(also, there is a lot of angst and stuff in this chapter too, so be cautious if that can be triggering for you! And there is ALOT of POV changes too, but they are marked so it's hopefully easier for you to figure out what is going on! Ok ok now go read!)_

Day/kink 10 - rough, biting, scratching + possessive (+ with a side of soul sex)

MUSIC SUGGESTION: " **[Run with the wild horses" by Natasha Bedingfield](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfW7-oEoiCa8&t=OWI2YTlhZTY0OThlMjFmZjUyYTQ2NmIxOGYzMGFiYTI3NjgzNGM4Nyx0TjhnbVlabg%3D%3D)**

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE. ](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/143020718126/glad-you-came-6-deep-inside)  
**

* * *

The shadows on your wall are moving. They are dancing for you, twirling around on the surfaces of your room with the rays of dull sunshine shining in from your window. They move in unknown patterns, that you try to memorize, but you can’t. Your thoughts are brittle and uneasy. They are easily pulled back to the darker side of your mind that you so desperately try to avoid.

Your eyes slowly move around, following one dot of light as it swipes across the wall. They sting a little but you don’t dare blink, afraid that you’ll miss a move and lose your distraction.

A small tear spills from the corner of your eye, a simple reaction to not having blinked in a while, but it starts another break down. Within long, large wet stripes cover your cheeks and a wet spot start growing on the pillow under your head. You close your eyes and roll away from the wall you have been staring at. You arms automatically wrap around yourself, trying to give yourself what is only an echo of the comfort you really desire.

Your chest heaves with you swallow breaths, your throat is dry and raw. It hurts so much, but not as much as your soul does. And you’re sure it’s your soul that's in agony, because your heart wouldn’t be able to handle this much pain without stopping.

It has been three days since the breakup and you still haven’t been able to get out of your bed. The first day you had been crying non stop, unable to understand that the best months of your life was over, that the man you loved had let you go because he was afraid.

Knowing why he did it didn’t help. Not at all. It made it all worse. It just reminded you that he would rather put you both through this kind of pain instead of dealing with the hatred of weak-hearted people.

It made you doubt. Doubt both yourself and him. Had you really seen what you thought you saw in him that day? Had he really been sad or had he been angry? Had you only seen what you wanted to see because you were too scared to face the truth? Was he telling the truth all along? Had he really never loved you?

The possibility terrifies you. The mere thought of that being true make your insides twist painfully. You just want him so much, just want him near so he can soothe all the sharp, aching edges in your mind. You can almost imagine how his arms would feel around your body, how he would hold you close and press his lips to the side of your head in a sweet kiss.

The second day was the worst day. You spent it staring into your ceiling with an empty mind, hovering somewhere between numbness and denial. You were in emotional shock, unable to understand anything. Even though you knew and understood what his decision meant, somehow your mind just wasn’t able to process it that day. It had been terrible to feel so numb inside, like you didn’t have any feelings at all.

The second day was also when the calls started.

You had been stupid, at first. The second your phone started ringing you had scrambled after it in a panic, thinking that the only person who would call you was Sans. Oh how disappointed you had been when it turned out to be a reporter, fishing for an interview.

It’s no surprise that they went crazy the second they figured out that it’s you in those small videos that have been popping up all over the internet, showing the world the worst day in your life. You hadn’t imagined they would go so far to as try and climb through an open window in your bedroom to talk to you though. That was a bit too extreme, but you constantly get surprised at how _hungry_ the media can be. It’s one of the only reasons wy you regret ever choosing journalism as your major.

And yes, someone had actually tried to climb through your window, just to put a voice recorder in your face while she practically screamed questions at you.

The problem was fixed somewhat by just ignoring it all. Turning your phone off was the first thing you did. Then you disconnected your doorbell and made sure your laptop was buried beneath a few dozens t-shirts and pants. Your front door and windows were all sealed tight, making sure no one could come in without right out breaking in.

You wake up on the third day feeling… spent. A headache is pounding against the inside of your skull when you try opening your eyes with a groan. You’re not fully awake yet and that’s probably why you make one of the stupidest mistakes ever.

You roll over with another groan, digging your hand around on the right side of the bed, feeling for a body. “Babe? What time is it?” you mumble just seconds before your brain catches up.

For two long minutes you stare at the pillow next to you with an empty expression, your lip quivering more and more violently as the seconds tick by. When you finally can’t hold it in anymore, you whip your body around and bury your face in your pillow before long broken sobs start wrecking you.

As if it wants to punish you further for being stupid enough to forget your own break up, your mind starts going through scenarios that will never ever happen to you again. With a locked up throat and eyes squeezed shut, you can only cry as you are pulled through hell.

You’ll never see his sleepy smile on the early mornings anymore and never get to feel the sleepy kiss he was barely able to give you when you woke him up. You can never see the delight in his face after he tells Papyrus another bad pun or watch him with great interest as he tries to solve some complicated math problem from work that you can never even begin to understand. You will never be able to feel his arms around your shoulders again, never be able to hear him laugh at the TV. You will never again hear his voice whisper sweet nothings into your ear or feel his body tremble against yours when you bring him to the place of ultimate pleasure.

You and Sans don’t have a future together anymore.

Thinking about your future hurts you physically. You just can’t see yourself being happy with someone else, can’t see yourself have a family with anyone else. It’s stupid. You have never thought about it before and it’s physically impossible for you and Sans to have a biological family, as far as you know, but the thought of never being able to find out, never being able to try or even get to the point where you would talk about that…

It’s too much. You can’t handle it. Your heart starts pressing tighter together in your chest, protesting against the stress it’s under and all you can do is cry in apology for being so cruel to it.

It goes on for hours until you just can’t cry anymore. Then you stare at your ceiling some more, trying to find anything, any hope for a future without him. Anything at all that can motivate you to get out of bed.

The answer comes knocking on your door, quite literally. It knocks hard, loud and proudly. It sounds like whoever is out there is only seconds from breaking the door down and you humor the idea of letting them do it for a few moments. Letting them find you lying in your bed, hopeless and useless, empty for tears and the desire to live.

That’s when your own thoughts scare you so much that you jump out of bed instantly.

It’s a break up. He’s a guy. He shouldn’t have this much power over you. It’s okay to be sad, but to dip into that kinda darkness is a little _too much_.

So you decide to answer the door and deal with whatever hell is out there, because dealing with that feels much more possible than dealing with your hell.

You open the door and it’s…

“Undyne?” you say in a hoarse whisper, wrinkling your forehead confused, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to knock some sense into you of course!” she yells instantly, “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PUNK? JUST LEAVING LIKE THA… Wait, why are you crying?”

The second Undyne starts yelling at you, the dam breaks once more and your face gets covered in tears again. You try to hold them off but it’s a losing battle. It’s impressive that your body is still even able to produce liquid enough to make tears. You thought you had run out.

“Oh Undyne…” you cry silently. You hold a hand up in front of your mouth, trying to keep the noises from spilling past your lips. You hadn’t thought that seeing one of them again would hurt this much and you only met Undyne again a few times after the “breakfast date”. You aren’t even that great friends. But it just hurts so much...

“Hey, stop it! You don’t have permission to cry when you’re the one that fucked up!” she snaps at you, swiping a hand through the air between you. You close your eyes and turn your face away from her.

“Right… I fucked up…” you mumble silently to yourself. She still believes that you’re the one who broke up with Sans. Of course. She’s probably here to force you to take him back.

“Unless…” she suddenly says much lower and much more serious. When you reopen your eyes and look back at her, she’s studying you with an intense gaze. Her expression is soft, but still strong and her eyes travel all over you, taking in the little details. You feel like you’re a puzzle being solved right now and it kind of scares you a little.

“Unless... you didn’t” she says before she steps forward, holding out a hand to you. Her voice is much lower and much more concerned when she speaks again. “You didn’t break up with him, did you?”

You try to be brave, try to look into her eyes and keep silent. You’re biting the inside of your lips so hard to make them stop trembling, but it’s useless in the end. It pops free and so do your tears.

“No” you sob to her. Within seconds she has picked you up, bridal style. She knocks the door closed with a heel and walks through your apartment with you secured in her arms, heading for the living room quickly. She plops you down on the couch and settles in next to you, dragging you into a hug almost instantly. You don’t even pretend to protest against it. You need comfort so badly.

“Come on nerd” she mumbles soothingly into the side of your face, “Even great warriors needs to break sometimes so they can become stronger. You have to let it out so we can start making you better.” Her voice is so strange when she says those words, almost like she’s… repeating them. Like she has repeated them countless times.

The words still break you apart. It feels physical, like a loud snap inside your chest and then you’re crumbling, letting go of all strength in your body. Your muscles give up and you let Undyne carry your entire weight. It doesn’t seem like it bothers her, and if it does, she doesn’t say anything. Instead she starts humming calmly, silently, into your hair. Her arms are strong and secure around your body, her embrace warm and safe. It is exactly what you have been craving for the past few days.

“I j-just miss him s-so m-much” you cry into her chest. Your fingers dig into the pretty silver blouse she is wearing and you only feel sorry for crying all over it for a second before Undyne herself hugs you closer so your face gets wiped all over it.

“I know” she answers you, “It’s okay.”

She holds you for a very long time. You can’t say how long exactly. You have no sense of time anymore. Every second is just pain and suffering, every minute is just trying to get through it. You know that time heals all wounds, that in time it will stop hurting, but right now time is moving so slowly that every single millisecond feels like endless torture. It feels like the universe is deliberately trying to make you hurt as much as possible.

But your tears dry out after some time. After awhile you’re just sitting still with your eyes closed, listening to the strange beat of Undyne’s heart inside her chest. It’s not like a human's heartbeat, not at all. It’s quicker and more… melodic. It sounds like her heart is drumming a song against your cheek and even though it’s alien and strange to you, it still calms you down, just like a human heartbeat would.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Undyne asks sometime later. She keeps her voice low and respectful. It’s unusual of her to ask something like this, you know that. You have heard a lot about her from Papyrus and Alphys, which is the two out of the group that you talked to the most besides Sans.

Undyne demands. She almost never asks. So her asking shows you just how much care she is putting into her treatment of you. She’s being… sensitive? It’s a nice gesture and it almost makes you cry again. How many people have managed to see this side of her? You get a feeling that it’s only a few.

“I don’t know what to say” you answer her, unsurprised about the fact that your voice is positively ruined after all the crying you have been doing today.

Undyne seems to think the same. “You need a cup of tea first” she says before she looks around at your filthy apartment. You haven’t even bothered to clean up the bookshelf that got knocked over when that reporter climbed in through your window.

“How about you come stay at my place for a few days?” she asks you, tilting her head a little so she can watch your face that is still hidden against her chest. “I’ll make sure Al doesn’t show up if you don’t want her there and we can just talk.”

You don’t know what to say. The idea of leaving this place that is filled with so many memories is tempting, but the thought of actually leaving, of having to dress properly, to look alive when you exit the building, of the possibility of meeting someone that you have to fake being happy for… it terrifies you and exhausts you at the same time.

“I know that you need someone right now” she continues, “And I’m not leaving you alone, but you have an army of bloodthirsty news people outside your door and this place isn’t good for you right now. Let me take you home, okay? I’ll do all the work. You just have to say yes.” It’s like she reads your mind.

It takes a few minutes more before you are nodding your head just slightly and mumbling an okay to her.

“I need the words punk” she says, “I’m not doing anything without your permission.”

“Yes, please” you whisper hoarsely to her.

“Okay, awesome. Hang on.”

She stands up, just like that, still holding onto you. She jumps the tiniest bit and suddenly you’re sitting on her arms with your legs wrapped around her body. Fuck, she’s crazy strong. She just picked you up like you were a child. _She’s holding you like you are a child._ You can’t even begin to imagine were all that strength comes from.

“Is there anything that you can’t live without here?” she asks you.

“Laptop” you mumble to her. Your face is now hidden against her shoulder and the side of her neck, sliding along her surprisingly smooth skin. You had expected it to be rough like the skin of a lizard because of the obvious scales it is made up of, but it’s smooth, thick and warm like the skin of a snake. Pleasantly surprised you nuzzle your face against her just a little and she barks out a laugh at you. Instead of throwing you off her like you had thought she would for doing something so affectionate, she instead nuzzles you right back, the flatness of her nose feeling weird and tickly against your jaw.

“You can’t scare me away with cuddles punk” she tell you, “Al tried the same thing first time I helped her through a bad day. And just like her you’ll find out I’m all up for cuddling. I’m the cuddling King. The best cuddler of them all.”

“Queen” you mumble to her, making her snort.

“KING” she repeats, “I can be a goddamn king if I want to!” The defiant pride in her voice actually almost makes you smile.

You stay silent while Undyne walks around your apartment, collecting a few necessary things for you. She doesn’t bother too much about clothes (which isn’t clean anyway because laundry seemed impossible when you got home that day), but sticks to the important stuff like your underwear, your favorite blanket, your phone and laptop and your toothbrush.

She does all of this while still holding you on one arm and she never seems to get tired. After she’s done she throws the strap of the bag she packed in over her shoulder, corrects her hold on you and then she walks out of the door without looking back.

She takes the basement exit to avoid the reporters and within minutes you are being carried through one of the many parks left around the city to preserve the nature of the mountain.

“Just keep your head down okay? I’ll make sure no one sees you” Undyne tells you just as you’re about to get nervous about the very same thing she assures you of. She has to have some kind of secret power.

It takes ten minutes of walking before she is unlocking a door and stepping inside a house you don’t know. You peek at the surroundings as she walks through the house and find them strangely normal. You don’t know what you had expected her house to look like, but something badass and anime-like would have fitted the picture in your head much more. Instead it’s normal and almost domestic, with lots of pictures on the wall and flowers in small cups standing on shelves and small tables everywhere.

She puts you down on a plush couch and then proceeds to wrap you up in your own blanket and several of hers that she takes from various places around the room.

When you are wrapped like a tight burrito she gives you a toothy smile before she excuses herself to the kitchen.

In her absence your chest starts to ache again. It starts a rush of thoughts and panic and you shake your head, willing them away. You don’t want to cry again, not now.

At the sound of cabinets opening you look up. Relieved for having a solution to your problem, you decide to focus your attention on Undyne and whatever she’s doing in what sounds like a kitchen. There’s a clank of metal against metal, water running, something saying poof.

For five long minutes you just sit still and listen. It’s sort of relaxing, listening to someone else live. the small clanks of cups on a surface, the sound of water silently boiling, feet on a wooden floor.

How did Undyne learn this? How did she learn to take care of a sad person? Before this you could have sworn that Undyne didn’t seem like the person who understood feelings all that well, and if she did you would have guessed she would be one of those “fake it ‘till you make it” kind of people. But she’s so caring, so kind. She knows exactly what you need and you can’t help but wonder how.

Did someone do this for her too? For some reason you can’t imagine Undyne in your place, feeling broken for some reason. You can’t imagine her sad. She just so… alive. She’s happy and excited and so strong. Anything being powerful enough to bring her to her knees like this is terrifying to think of.

But if she didn’t learn from experience, then how did she learn?

Undyne comes back to the living room. You rip your eyes from the spot on the wall you have been staring at and flick them over to look at her. She’s balancing two steaming cups in her hands and two plates of what looks like cookies on her forearms. She has her tongue caught between her sharp teeth and her eyes are looking between the cups and her feet on the floor.

“Here you go!” she says as she offers you one of the cups. You hurry to take it just to relieve her of her burden. As soon as her hand is free she makes a little move with her arm and the plate on it slides straight into her waiting hand. She puts it down on the small coffee table in front of you before she sits down beside you.

“Drink up punk” she says. She blows a bit on her own cup before she takes a careful sip. She sighs happily and leans back.

A second later, just as you are about to take a sip, she sits up quickly again. “Eh, just… take small sips okay? It’s a little… different, that what you are used to” she says, sounding strangely nervous. What’s with her?

“Different how?” you ask silently. Your throat is still completely ruined after your crying and your voice is still hoarse. It’s a miracle she even understands you.

Undyne moves around a little so her body is turned more towards you. “It’s infused with green magic” she answers. Why is she blushing like that? “It’s… eh… my magic, actually.”

“Okay…” you say slowly, “Why is that a problem? Is it dangerous for me?” Her eyes widen.

“WHAT? NO! Of course not!” she exclaims, “I would never give you anything dangerous!” She calms a little, looking off to the side. “Well, not on _purpose_ anyway.” She sighs loudly. “It’s just… intimate, okay? Sharing magic isn’t something monsters do unless we really like people.”

“What does that mean exactly?” you ask, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“It means that you’re a good friend and you’re in pain and I can help you feel a bit better” she says, nodding to the cup, “Magic food and drinks heals the soul and right now your soul is pretty banged up because of the whole… situation. Drinking that tea will heal it for a while so you can get yourself together and start finding a solution. It won’t fix you for forever and it won’t change how you feel. It will just make it… easier. It will make it easier to deal with for a few hours.”

You don’t really understand so you just keep looking at her, holding the cup close to your mouth. She sighs again. “I suck at explaining stuff okay?” she exclaims, shaking her head at herself. After a low growl she sighs again, this time much calmer. “Okay, imagine you have a cut in your hand.” She reaches out and pulls one of your hands away from the cup, holding it out in front of you. “The cut hurts a lot, right? It’s bleeding and it’s messy and it’s difficult to think of anything besides the cut. What do you do? You’re in the middle of a war and you have to keep fighting. So you cover it up in a bandage after washing it down. Maybe you put a herb paste on it to numb the pain so you can focus. It doesn’t make the cut go away, but it clears your head, right?” You nod, understanding perfectly.

“So the tea is the bandage and the paste” you say.

“Exactly. It just numbs the pain a little” she says, grinning proudly at you.

“Okay” you say, taking your hand back. “And I’m not crossing any lines if I drink this, am I?”

“What do you mean?” she asks you, tilting her head a little.

“It’s not like… intimate _intimate_ , right? Like, sex intimate... Alphys won’t get mad at me?” you mumble. You can hear how stupid the words sound now that they’re out of your mouth.

Undyne breaks into loud laughs. “No of course not! It’s just not something you do for strangers, that’s all!” she says, “Jeez, quit thinking so much and drink it!”

You sigh to yourself and close your eyes, leaning down. The edge of the cup is hot against your lip and you steel yourself, anticipating a scalding hot liquid on your tongue any second.

The tea is hot, but not scalding, surprisingly enough. It’s sweet and filled with a strong aroma of flowers.

You move it around in your mouth a little to taste it before you swallow. The warmth of the tea moves through your throat and spreads out through your body quickly. It’s an incredibly soothing feeling, like a rush of hot water running through your cold limbs.

The first sip turns into half the cup and soon you’re leaning your head back with a pleased hum and closed eyes, just enjoying the harmonious feeling in your chest.

Undyne was right. It doesn’t remove the pain, not at all. It still stings badly when you think about Sans and you still feel like you want to cry your eyes out from hopelessness, but it’s easy to tell yourself to not do it. It’s easy to get your thoughts away from Sans and the mental picture of his smile.

“Feeling better?” Undyne asks you. You open your eyes and give her a barely there smile. Two minutes ago you wouldn’t have thought you were able to smile at all, but here you are, smiling to your friend.

“Yes” you simply answer before you drink the last of the tea in two mouthfuls. The calm spreads a little more and your toes start tingling. Now that you think about it, your entire body is tingling actually. “It’s a really strange feeling” you tell her in a low mumble. You hold your hand up in front of your face, expecting to see glowing lights move under your skin, but it looks exactly like it always does. You can’t help but feel a little disappointed. It would have been awesome to see someone else's magic.

“Good, then start talking punk” she says, now suddenly sounding really serious, “What the hell happened? You two were so disgustingly in love three days ago, so much I wanted to throw up just looking at you, and now this?”

You look over at her and feel your stomach drop. Should you tell her the truth?

“I…” you start but your words fail you.

“It has something to do with those scumbags attacking you, right?” Undyne asks, presenting you with a way to start explaining. Sometimes you forget just how observant she really is.

“Yeah” you admit. The truth. She deserves the truth and, to be honest, lying is both exhausting and really disrespectful. “He… I think he got really scared.” Undyne snorts like she already knew that.

“No shit. If that happened to Al I would have shit my pants too” she says, “Just trying to imagine watching people do that to her and not being able to save her because I can’t use my magic…” She shudders and shakes her head, like she’s forcing away some dark pictures in her mind.

“Yeah…” you say, hesitating and looking away. You rub a hand over an arm, trying to comfort yourself a little.

You know how it must have felt for him. He must have been so terrified, felt so powerless. You try to imagine being in his place, being robbed the very thing that you depend on for everything; for walking, talking, eating, breathing. Being robbed the single most important thing in your body and then watching as strangers hurt the one you love. You imagine it must have felt like if you were nothing but a head and he was in danger. You would be able to absolutely nothing.

It must have been so terrible for him and you kinda regret how you started interrogating him the second you saw him again. You didn’t even stop and ask how he was doing, if he was okay, you didn't try hard enough to make him tell you. You know how Sans gets when his feelings overwhelm him. He pulls back instead of seeking help. It’s obvious now that he desperately needed someone to help him, to pull him out of his own head so he could calm down and think clearly instead of acting on fear.

And instead of taking care of him, what did you do? You started accusing him of lying to you about something that is none of your damn business. Why were you even so hurt about it? It’s a damn name. It means absolutely nothing because it happened long before you even met him.

Oh god, did you push him into this? Did you make him break up with you for being so insensitive? Was he really right? _Are_ there something wrong with you?

You tell Undyne the whole story. You tell her everything, every single detail of the attack and the time in the hospital. You tell her about the break up and everything that you and Sans said to each other.

After you’re done talking you both sit and stare into the air.

“So that’s why Papyrus was acting so weird” she mumbles after a few minutes. She casts a glance at you and finds you looking at her. She shrugs. “When you left Papyrus went straight into the kitchen without a word and started cooking. He didn’t come out until next morning and he refused to say anything.” She makes a small pause, drinking the last sip of her tea. “It’s the way Papyrus gets when he needs time to think” she tells you, “If something is too complicated for him to get at first, he cooks to clear his mind. The longer he cooks, the more complicated the problem.”

She takes the cup from your hand and stands, mumbling a quiet ‘just a sec’ before she heads towards the kitchen. You let her go without saying anything and two minutes later she’s back, the cups now filled with tea again. She gives you your cup back and sits down again.

“When he came out he said nothing about you leaving. He acted like it didn’t happen. He didn’t even mention your name or that you existed at all. Al tried talking to him about you. She has this way of seeing when people are in pain. It was pretty obvious that Papyrus wasn’t okay, but still. Al has a way with people.” Undyne looks towards her window and sighs. “I’ve never seen him look so serious before. He looked Al straight in the eye and said “we don’t speak of it again” and then he left for work.” She shakes her head before taking a sip of her cup.

“I’m so sorry” you whisper, feeling regret twist inside your chest. It’s your fault. Papyrus must have been so hurt by what you said. He must think you have lied about everything you said at the hospital too.

How are you ever going to forgive yourself for that? You wanted to save him from being torn between being mad at his brother and sad that you were gone and you ended up making everything worse.

Well, hopefully, he isn’t mad at Sans. That would be the only positive thing about this.

“He hasn’t left his room you know” Undyne says suddenly. You look up confused, tilting your head. Didn’t she just say that Papyrus had left for work? Then how can he not have left his room…

Oh… She’s not talking about Papyrus.

You look away again. “Don’t be so sure” you mumble to her, keeping your eyes on your cup. Sans could easily have left if he wanted to, even without letting people know.

You watch the tea swirl around in the cup and the steam rise from the surface.

“Are you mad at him?” she asks.

“Yes” you answer instantly, “No… I don’t know. It’s confusing. I know why he did it and I understand why, but… I’m not sure I agree with his method. I wished he would just have talked to me instead you know? It seems like that has always been our problem. Not talking when we should.”

“Do you want him back?” You look at her again with a wrinkled forehead.

“Of course I want him back, but I don’t think I can make myself take him back, even if he comes begging” you say.

“What? Why?”

“He broke up with me Undyne” you say, “Have you ever heard of a relationship working after something like that happens? We would run around and be scared of doing something wrong, constantly afraid of fucking something up so it ends in heartbreak again. I can’t do that to myself.”

“No I haven’t heard of something like that because it normally doesn’t happen for monsters” she says. You startle so much you almost drop your cup.

“Really?” you ask, feeling silly. Oh wow. How much did you actually fuck up here?

“Yeah, when monsters start dating like you two did, it’s usually pretty serious” she answers, “There’s this sort of understanding between us. Like, take me and Al for example. We’ve been running around each other for years, nervous about how the other felt. And when we finally got over ourselves, it took a long time before we were intimate. Monsters need to learn each other's souls before going all out. It’s just how we’re made. Touching is intimate when you’re pretty much just a soul in physical form.”

“How do you know me and Sans have… you know” you say, blushing like a little girl. Undyne gives you a bitch face.

“Seriously?” she says, “You two aren’t as subtle as you think you are. I knew what was going on the second he turned on that toy. Which one was it by the way? It looked like it felt awesome.”

Okay, you have never been more embarrassed in your life. “Y-you k-knew?”

“Of course I knew” she says, “No one just “suddenly feel like they are falling”. I know that expression you had on your face and Al does too. But if it makes you feel better, I think you fooled Papyrus at least.”

“Oh god, this is not happening…” you stutter. She nudges you with a gentle elbow.

“Hey, don’t sweat it. We do it all the time. It’s not a big deal” she says, giving you a huge grin. You just stare at her, trying to understand that information. She and Alphys… do stuff like that in public all the time? How… When? Hopefully not when you have been around… Or well, it’s pretty hypocritical of you to think like that, isn’t it?

“So, which one was it?” she asks again.

“A bullet” you mumble. Is it possible to die because of blushing too hard? You feel like your face is about to explode.

“Ah, a classic” Undyne sighs, leaning back on the couch. She sips her tea with a weird smile on her face.

You drink the tea too, hoping it will help with the embarrassment, but unfortunately, it doesn’t. It does help you with the heavy feeling in your belly though and suddenly a loud growl sounds from it. Undyne starts laughing.

“Guess someone is hungry!” she exclaims before jumping up, “When was the last time you ate? No, wait, don’t answer that. How about I just call for something? I don’t feel like cooking.”

You nod yes.

Thirty minutes later the coffee table is filled with all sorts of take-out food you have never seen before. There is human takeout too, sure. A pizza and a box of fries but most of the food on the table is from monster restaurants. You are so hungry and so curious about it that you just grab the first thing that looks good and stuff it in your mouth.

It’s a small pie of some sort, filled with some kind of paste. When you ask Undyne, she tells you it’s water sausage paste and when you don’t know what that is, you decide to remain in ignorance. It tastes good, so you don’t need to know exactly how and what it is.

You’re pretty sure you wouldn’t eat half of the things on the table if you knew what it was.

Halfway through the meal, Undyne speaks up again.

“So, what are you gonna do?” she asks you before stuffing half a slice of pizza in her mouth. She chews messily and waits for your response.

“Do about what?” you ask her, even though you are pretty sure she’s talking about Sans.

“With this situation of course. I saw the leeches outside your building. They aren’t gonna move soon. I know how they are. We have problems with them at the royal estate every day. They are freakingly good at getting in where they aren’t allowed.”

“Yeah, someone tried to climb in through my open window” you tell her.

“WHAT?!” she exclaims, sending spittle everywhere. At least she swallowed first.

“I kicked her out instantly, but she climbed in through an open window in my livingroom” you tell her, “They are a lot more restless in NNH because they can’t be prosecuted in the human territory for what they do here. And monsters have no rules about home invasion, so they do whatever they want. They even tried to break down my door.”

“Shit, that’s why they do that kinda shit?” she asks, “I gotta tell Asgore!” She grabs her phone and starts typing out a message in rapid speed. Two minutes later a response comes and she deflates with a smile before putting the phone away again. “He’ll look into it the next time he has a meeting with the human council. I hope he makes sure we can send those bastards back to their own territory to get punished.”

“Me too.” You take another bite of the egg roll in your hand. God, monster food is so delicious.

“Okay, so we need to get you away from that apartment and into something more safe” Undyne says, “There’s no way in hell I’m letting you be alone where people can literally just walk in. There’s no security and we need to take your popularity into consideration too. It’s just too dangerous.”

“But I can’t afford to move Undyne” you say, “I barely earn enough to keep the apartment.” Her face stretches in a huge smile.

“Leave that to me. Toriel owes me a few favors, and as far as I have heard, she owes you one too. I know there’s a few small houses on the outskirts of town that’s not in use and people doesn’t know they exist. They’re close to the royal estate, so the Guard isn’t far away and Al can install some security to keep you safe. She has this button-system thing that makes an alarm ring in our headquarters if you push it. It’s awesome.” She looks into the air with a lovestruck expression, grinning to herself. She’s so disgustingly, madly in love with Alphys that it’s almost too cute.

“I don’t wanna be a burden to you” you say quickly, “It’s too much.”

“Nonsense” Undyne interrupts you instantly, making a gesture with her hand, “You’re part of this community and we take care of our own. Your life is in danger and it’s my duty as Captain of the Royal Guard to make sure the citizens of the NNH are safe.”

“But it’s too much… giving me an entire house? Making your girlfriend give me free security? Having the Royal Guard come to my aid with literally just a push of a button? I don’t deserve that. I can’t even pay you for it.”

“Will you shut up?” Undyne says, “You’re my friend and I’m trying to help you, okay? Had you been any other monster I would have done the exact same thing. I would make Al install the buttons in every home if I could, but it’s too complicated for her right now. She’s working on it though. So take it easy. You’ll just be one of the first people to have that button. It’s no big deal.”

It’s a big deal. It’s huge, for you at least.

You look at her and feel your lips stretch in a grateful smile. “Thank you” you say, leaning over to give her a sideways hug, “For everything. You are a really good friend.”

“Of course I am!” she responds, but she hugs you right back. You know she’s very pleased.

“Okay, so do you have someone who can help you move? I have to work, but I’ll talk to Toriel and get the keys and get Al to help you when you arrive at the house.” She looks at you expectantly and for a few seconds you’re lost. You don’t have anyone in the area who can help you, you don’t know anyone besides her, Alphys and Papyrus. You have barely talked to anyone and you can’t ask someone you don’t trust completely because they could just tell your new address to…

Suddenly a name flashes through your head. You find your phone and scroll through your contacts. You’re sure you saved his number in there… Yes! There it is.

“I know exactly who to call” you tell.

* * *

_SANS POV_

 

He’s in immense pain.

He knows it, know the feeling of it spreading through his soul and pulsating torture through his body with every second. He’s been through it before and he hates himself more and more for every time a particular intense wave rolls over his soul.

Of course, of all the things that could have happened. He was weak, he was pathetic and his soul latched on like a starved animal the second it felt another one close. It bound itself to hers. It’s usually something that only happens at a full share, a complete mergtion of the souls and only something that happens when the souls already know each other well. Oh, and something that only happens between _monsters_.

This happening when he barely touched her soul at all and barely knew her, is incredibly rare and suddenly he understands why he couldn’t let her go after that first day. Why he kept thinking about her, even days after the first time they were together. Their souls had bonded, despite her being human, and they cried out for each other for the time they were apart. Sans hadn’t understood the feelings back then because he never got to feel them before, but he understood them so perfectly now. It all makes sense now.

The last time this happened, he had been 21, it was Christmas and he had been drunk. Gaster had been less drunk, but still drunk. They had fooled around and for some reason thought sharing their souls was a brilliant idea.

They bonded and Sans had never felt as happy as he did the next morning. Waking up and finding Gaster peacefully asleep next to him, his head resting comfortably on Sans’ arm, had been the most wonderful thing ever. Not even Papyrus had been able to make his soul feel so light and so strong as just watching Gaster did.

Sans had gotten everything he had ever wanted for one short day. He had gotten to kiss Gaster good morning when he woke up, had made him breakfast and showered with him. They had lazed around the entire day, never letting go of each other for more than a minute. They had made love again that very same night and had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other. It had seemed like everything was perfect, that Gaster loved him back, that he was as happy about the bond as Sans was.

And then…

Sans squeezes his eyes together, begging that memory to leave his mind. Darkness spreads before his inner eye and he hears the phantom screams of Gaster in his mind. He shudders.

One day in paradise and then a lifetime in hell. He almost lost his life that day and he’s not thinking about the accident.

Breaking a soulbond is dangerous and it comes with huge consequences.

There’s a reason he only has 1 hp. His soul took some serious damage when the bond was broken.

Now it’s happening all over again and he doesn’t have any hp left to give. He wants to break the bond so badly, wants to make the feelings go away, but he doesn’t want to kill himself in the process. He can’t leave Papyrus like that. Papyrus stills needs his brother.

So Sans suffers through his soul's intense protests and the heartbreak and his guilt. He hadn’t wanted to break up with her, but he couldn’t see any other way. She was constantly in danger with him and she wouldn’t be able to leave NNH. He can never give her the life or the family she deserves. He’s a monster. He will always _be_ a monster. And she’s human. She’s so perfect, so pure and good and he would just corrupt her.

She’s better off without him and she deserves the chance to get a good life. If he didn’t have his brother, Sans wouldn’t have thought twice about letting go and breaking the bond between them. He would have done so gladly to give her freedom. But he can’t and in some part of his soul, he doesn’t really want to.

He just hopes the soulbond doesn’t feel as intense for her as it does for him. What is it doing to her soul? Is it weakening her too? Making it impossible to think about anything else? Is it dangerous for her?

Fuck he misses her so much. He wants her back so badly. Several times he has had to forcefully stop himself from going to her and begging for forgiveness.

If he is ever so weak he hopes he got her to hate him so she will kick him out on his ass again.

His fingers clench around the phone in his hand, the desire to see her so impossibly huge that he can’t resist. He just needs to see her face, just needs to see her eyes and her gentle smile.

The phone clicks silently when he unlocks it and soon his favorite picture of her is filling the screen.

She’s lying on her bed, her hair a mess around her head. She’s laughing uncontrollably, her eyes squeezed together and her teeth bared. She has her arms wrapped over her stomach, like she’s protecting it.

She hates this picture because she doesn’t like how out of control she looks, but he has never seen her look more beautiful than she does right there. He had been tickling her and managed to snap this picture just before she calmed down.

Tears start rolling from his eyes as he stares at the picture. He can’t help but remember how she felt against him when he collapsed beside her seconds later. How she first slapped him for tickling her and then wrapped him up in a hug, pressing kisses all over his face. How the warmth of her lips felt against the coldness of his skull. How her kisses turned teasing and soon there were strong zaps of desire travelling through his body and soul.

She could make him hum with pleasure with no effort at all. Just one look and he was sold, just like the first time he saw her. She looked at him once and his soul was hers.

It’s a powerful kind of magic and he still hasn’t been able to figure out how she has it.

The desire to hear her voice leads him to her blog. It’s not stalking, he tells himself. He’s just making sure she’s okay.

And he’s curious about what she has said about him. If she has even mentioned him at all.

His soul plummets into his non-existing stomach when he sees her blog hasn’t updated for almost an entire week. There is nothing. No message saying that she’s taking a break, no new updates, no indication of life whatsoever. It makes him scared in the worst way possible.

The blog is one of the most important things for her and something very serious must have happened if she hasn’t updated it.

Is she… has the bond…?

He needs to know. He just has to.

He calls her up and waits for an agonizingly long second before a click sounds and then the speakers are filled with a monotone voice that does _not_ belong to y/n.

“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.”

The call ends and Sans almost turns to dust right then and there.

* * *

_YOUR POV_

 

Today is the day. Your entire apartment is packed up in boxes and the only thing that’s still plugged in is the charger for your new phone.

Alphys made you a phone, which you almost can’t believe. It’s so amazing and she even made sure that your number was secret, so humans can’t track it. It’s a phone network that only monster-phones can use. Alphys is so talented.

You are standing in your living room, looking at the empty room. It’s difficult to understand that just yesterday this room was filled with your stuff and now it’s barren. John works impossibly quick. There had been a few times where you had gone to the kitchen to make coffee or a sandwich for you and when you came back, half of the room was gone, packing into boxes that had been labelled and stacked against a wall.

Speaking of your mysterious savior, he comes walking into the living room holding a phone to his ear. He glances at you and breaks into a smile before holding up a finger to you, asking you silently to wait before talking.

“No Pete, I told you. I’m going to be away for the entire weekend. I’m helping a friend move” he says into the phone, “Well, get Donalds to do it. It’s just the recruits, he’ll be fine. Just tell him to put them on the Hell track and I’ll deal with the damages on Monday. I can’t come in today.” He rolls his eyes and looks towards the sky like he’s begging God for mercy.

“Good, awesome. I have to go now. And Pete, don’t you dare call me unless someone is dying, okay?” He laughs warmly, his entire face lighting up. “Okay, I’ll see you later buddy. Take care.” He hangs up the phone and exhales loudly.

“Some days I really wonder why I didn’t just said yes to work with my dad in his store” he tells you before he sighs again.

“Because you love the army?” you offer sheepishly. It’s still a little weird for you, having your savior and a “stranger” in your home, helping you move because the entire world is dead set on making your life a living hell.

“Right, that’s why” he says, smiling to you, “Oh and Pete says hi by the way. He’s one of the guys that, eh… You know what? Never mind who he is. A complete stranger says hi.” He walks over and quickly grabs a stack with two boxes to break the awkward tension in the air. He walks out with them to put them in the truck parked down on the street.

After the peace treaty, NNH has received permission to have cars on it’s streets and you have never been more relieved than when John arrived yesterday, pulling up to the curb in that truck. You had feared that you had to walk through the streets hundreds of times with all your stuff to move it, but now you can do it all in one go.

You still can’t understand how you managed to talk a stranger into coming over to help you move. It had been so weird…

 

_Undyne watched you as you bit your lip, waiting for him to pick up the phone. When the ringing noise cut out with a click and you heard John’s voice say “Hello?” your heart almost stopped beating for a second._

_What the hell were you doing? He’s a stranger and he was probably just being nice when he gave you his number. And it was meant for Sans, not you! Oh god you were such and idiot. Why did you even think about calling him?_

_“Hello?” he asked again, this time more confused. You could hear him move the phone away from his face to check the screen. “Is anybody there?”_

_“Uhh… yeah, hi. It’s um y/n… I just… fuck.” You couldn’t even get one sentence out._

_“Oh, hi y/n! How are you doing?” he asked, his voice becoming warm and light. He sounded genuinely happy to hear from you._

_“Not so good to be honest” you admitted, “I’m in a bit of trouble and… God, this is so weird, I know, but I don’t know anyone else in the area and I really need help…”_

_“Wow, calm down. I told you you could call if you needed anything, didn’t I? Just tell me what you need” he said, suddenly sounding serious._

_“I… I have to move. There’s reporters outside my apartment and they won’t leave me alone. I have found somewhere to live that’s protected by the Royal Guard, but I don’t have any friends to help me move and I can’t do it myself. I was hoping that maybe… maybe you had time to come help me? If it’s too weird it’s okay! I understand. It was stupid of me to even ask I know, but I’m desperate. Someone tried to crawl in through my window and she really scared me…”_

_“Hey, it’s not too weird and I’ll be happy to help. Just give me the time and place” he said, “But I have to ask… What happened to your boyfriend and that other monster that I saw you with in the hospital? Can’t they help you?”_

_The mention of Sans punched the air right out of you and a choked sound escaped you. Undyne hurried to force a mouthful of tea in you and instantly your heart calmed down just a tiny bit so you could answer John._

_“He… We broke up when we got home…” you told him._

_“Don’t lie to him!” Undyne instantly shouted, “That piece of shit dumped you because he’s too scared of his own damn feelings.”_

_“What?” John exclaimed through the phone loud enough so Undyne could hear him. You held the phone out towards her and she took it._

_“Yeah can you believe that? After what y/n to keep him safe that idiot just dumps her because he thinks he’s the reason she got attacked” Undyne said into the phone._

_You toned their conversation out as they shared their mutual disgust for Sans and his actions and while they did that, you sank lower and lower into a pit of self-pity and sadness._

_You missed him so much and you would give almost everything to just see him again, just one more time. You just had to make sure he was okay. For some reason you just knew that would make the pain inside your chest to go away._

 

John had arrived on Friday with a huge smile and filled with determination, set on making you as happy as he could.

Now it’s Saturday, one week after the break-up and you aren’t feeling much better. The only thing that makes you a little bit happy is the fact that you soon don’t have to worry about people breaking into your apartment.

Soon you won’t even have an apartment. Soon you will be living in a house. How crazy is that?

John appears again. “Okay, I think that was the last one. Ready to go?” he asks you. You can’t help but smile at him and feel grateful. He’s such an amazing person.

You walk over and pull the charger to your new phone out before stuffing it in the bag you have hanging over your shoulder. “Yeah, I’m ready” you answer before you follow him out of the apartment.

Okay. First day in the rest of your life.

* * *

_SANS POV_

 

Sans waits exactly 47 minutes before he snaps and teleports himself to her apartment in a panic. None of the “calming thoughts” he had tried to fill his mind with had helped him calm down even a little bit and he only has one solution to save himself left.

He needs to see her.

So he does the stupidest thing he can and he teleports straight to her living room, not even thinking of the consequences of his actions.

The living room is empty and barren when he arrives and his soul twists even more in his chest, threatening to splinter into pieces any second. He doubles over in pain, gripping at his shirt right over the place his soul is hiding beneath his ribs and he pants, trying to fight his way through the waves of pain crashing over him.

She’s gone.

Where did she go? Did she move? Or is she really…?

No, no no he can’t think like that. Someone would have told him if she was dead, right? Someone would have said something about Barrattiel dying because of an unknown soulbond. It would be easy to spot for a monster if they came across someone who died of a soulbond breaking.

But what if it wasn’t that easy? Humans aren’t like monsters. There’s no telling what the soulbond could have done to her. There is no history of this ever happening between a monster and a human before. It’s new and unknown and Sans could very well have killed her without knowing so.

His soul doubles over, the pain intensifying when the thoughts of him killing his soulmate appears in his mind. Just the possibility of that happening has his soul right on the brink of shattering. It takes every single ounce of energy he has in his body to keep it together in one piece and when it finally calms down after a quick logical thought, that he would have been dust if she had died because he would have felt the bond break with force like he did with Gaster, Sans tilts over and hits the floor with a thud.

He lies there for a long time, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure himself out.

The first thing he needs to figure out, is if the pain he feels underneath the pain in his soul is because he truly loves this girl or if it’s just the bond telling him that he should. He doesn’t want to be a slave of a soulbond, doesn’t want to go through all of this if it’s only because he made that mistake those months ago.

After half an hour of thinking, he’s nowhere closer to an answer than he was yesterday. He simply can’t figure it out. There are too many variables, too many possible outcomes if he had acted differently that first day.

And no matter what, it doesn’t really help his current situation, does it? There is nothing he can do about it. He touched her soul and they bonded and now he’s dealing with the consequences of his poor decisions, of his weakness. The only thing he can really do is find her and make sure his soul calms down enough for him to think about something else than the intense pain running through it all the time.

He doesn’t even bother to get up from the floor before he teleports away again. When he appears in front of the royal estate he’s already standing and he dusts himself off a little before he breaks into a run.

He knows Toriel’s schedule inside out by now. It’s hard not to when he’s the one she comes to when she needs to vent about her hectic life. He doesn’t hate it, not at all. He likes that he’s needed, likes that he’s the first person she thinks about when she has a hard time dealing with her life. He wants to help her.

And it gives him valuable knowledge about things. Things like her schedule.

He finds her in her room as expected. She’s answering letters, like she does every day during these hours. He still can’t understand why she bothers answering letters in handwriting, not when she could just type up her reply on a computer and print it out, but he never questions her. She’s a bit weird and old fashioned and he likes that about her.

“tori” he pants when he appears right inside her door. Toriel startles with a shout, spinning around. Her hands are burning with magical fire as a reflex to being startled and she quickly dematerialized it when she recognizes him.

“Sans!” she calls as she flies out of her chair. She’s kneeling next to him a few seconds later, holding his face between her big soft paws.

They’re still incredibly warm from her magic and Sans sighs and leans into her touch, relief filling him. The warmth soothes a bit of the ache in his bones that he hadn’t noticed.

“Sans, my friend, what’s the matter? You look like you’re close to death” she says softly, her voice so gentle, so concerned. It brings tears to his eyes. Why hadn’t he thought of going to her before now? If anyone knows anything about a soulbond breaking, it would be her. Yes, okay, she’s a boss monster, a hell of alot stronger than him and she has a much larger hp pool, but she still knows the pain of a soulbond breaking, even if she doesn’t know the stress of holding onto life by a thread.

“i need help” he says. He doesn’t even care when his voice breaks and a sob tears itself out of his throat.

Toriel doesn’t say anything. She just pulls him close to her and hugs him tightly. He manages to wrap his arms around her and hug her back before she suddenly stands up and carries him to her bed to sit down.

For a long time, they just sit silently while she comforts him. He can feel her healing magic wave through the air around him and seep into his body, but he doesn’t fight it. It helps with the pain so much and his soul doesn’t feel like it’s about to shatter anymore. He knows it’s just because she gave him a few fake hp points, but it still gives him enough of a breather that he can relax his own magic.

The second he lets go the exhaustion slams into him like a wrecking ball.

“Talk to me my friend” she begs him carefully, “Tell me what is going on.”

“i broke up with y/n” he stammers. It’s the first time he has uttered the words out loud and they cut through him harshly. Toriel’s healing magic intensifies as response to his hp lowering. She’s keeping him alive right now and Sans can’t do anything about it. He’s exhausted and his magic is almost used up. He even used his emergency resources during the last week. He’s empty.

“I know” Toriel says, “But this is a bit too harsh a reaction to something so simple. There is more to the story, is there not?”

Oh Toriel. She knows him almost too well. “i… i touched her soul” he whispers to her. The admission feels like knifes cutting across his chest again and again. There. It’s out. His failure, his mistake, his crime. He told his Queen and now it’s up to her to punish him. It’s out of his hands.

It’s strangely relieving to be helpless.

“And?” Toriel says a few moments later. She had clearly expected him to go on.

Sans lifts his head a little, ignoring the pearls of sweat that rolls over his face and he looks at her in surprise. It makes her laugh softly.

“You have been together for a few months and she is the first person I have heard of that you have been with” she says, “I am not surprised that you experimented with soul sharing, my friend. It is natural.” Oh. So that’s why. She hasn’t figured it out. Does he really have to say it out loud?

“no tori, it’s not that…” he says, “i… i didn’t tell her what it was, what it meant. it was the first time we met and… we were pretty into the, ehm… act, you know?” Finally understanding lights up in her eyes.

“Oh dear” she says before clearing her throat, “Well, you asked permission, yes?” Sans nods.

“of course i did, but that’s useless when she doesn’t know what it means!”

“It’s not. Her soul knew. Without her permission you could have done great damage to her soul, possibly even killed her. Even though she doesn’t consciously know, her soul did” Toriel says.

“how do you know that? she’s human, we have no idea what her soul is capable of” he says.

“I am a lot older than you, remember” she says, her voice turning stern and cold for only a moment before warmth bleeds back into it. “You don’t need to feel this bad over something so simple my friend. She won’t be harmed by it, I promise you.”

Sans looks away in shame. Fuck. He needs to tell her the real reason for this. He had hoped she would figure it out herself.

“don’t be so sure” he whispers before hiding his face away at her arm that’s still holding him close to her. Why is she so warm? Is it her fire magic or her fur?

“What was that? I didn’t hear you” she says.

“i said ‘don’t be so sure’” he repeats a little louder, “we… they…” He breaks off with a groan and hides himself further away. He has never been so ashamed of himself before.

Toriel is silent for a long long time and for each minute that passes where she doesn’t say anything, Sans feels worse and worse. Toriel has to intensify her healing magic twice because his soul tries to splinter in reaction to his self-hating thoughts.

“She is alright Sans” Toriel finally says, her voice much more careful than before. It’s low and almost… Understanding? “You tried calling her, I assume?” Sans nods. “And when you found out her number is disconnected you went to her apartment, correct?” Sans nods again. “And that’s why you came here. You had no other choice.” She sighs. “Come, let’s sit more comfortably for this conversation.”

Sans reluctantly lets her push him away from her and position him up against the headboard on her bed. She sits right next to him and takes his hand to keep their connection. Her magic never stops flowing and not for the first time, Sans is surprised at how huge her magical reserves are. She doesn’t even look like it’s a bother for her to share these amounts of magic with him. She looks like it’s perfectly normal for her to use this much magic.

“You bonded with her” she says after a long pause. Sans sinks a bit lower and hides his face away in the fur of his hood. Toriel takes that as a yes apparently. “There is so much about you that suddenly makes sense to me” she says. “This is not your first soulbond, is it?”

Sans sighs and sinks even lower. “second time” he admits.

“What happened?” Toriel asks.

“he... he’s gone. an experiment went wrong and…” Sans doesn’t have to look at her face to know that she knows who he’s talking about now. She might not remember Gaster’s name, or who he was or even how he looked, but she remembers the old royal scientist who mysteriously got killed by his own creation. Most people remember that and they know something happened that made them forget all about the person and not the situation.

“I’m sorry.” Sans doesn’t know what to say.

“A soulbond breaking is…” Toriel takes a deep breath and she sounds so old and so tired right then. “I remember the feeling like it was yesterday, even though it was hundreds of years ago. I am truly sorry you had to experience that.” His soul shudders as the painful memories of Gaster travels through his mind again, but Toriel is ready and keeps him alive.

“And now it is happening all over again and there is nothing you can do” she says, “I can’t save you either my friend. Your hp is too low to survive another soulbond breaking.”

“i know” he tells her, “that’s not why i came here. i just… i just needed a break for a few minutes. i just need to recharge my magic before pap comes home and i have to act normal.”

“I see.” Toriel is silent for a little while. “I am happy to help you” she says, “But perhaps this isn’t the best solution.”

“what else can i do tori?” he asks silently, “i can’t just let go. pap needs me.”

“I wasn’t talking about letting yourself die Sans!” she says horrified, “But maybe you should stop being such a bonehead and go talk to y/n. A soulbond is very serious and she must be feeling it almost breaking too. You don’t have to be romantically involved to live with a soulbond. You know that.”

“but that would mean seeing her every day!” Sans exclaims, “it would mean being in her life for every single day until we die.”

“Do you really despise her so much that you would rather keep yourself on the brink of death than see her every day?” Toriel asks him harshly.

“what?” he asks confused, “i don’t despise her! i love her!”

“Then what is the problem? Why are you here then, having this conversation with me, when you should be begging her for forgiveness?” Toriel asks.

“i can’t put her in danger anymore tori” he explains, “she got attacked because of me and she almost…” He breaks off and turns his face away. His soul beats in pain. She almost got _raped_ because of him. There’s no reason to beat around the bush and not even think the word. She almost got raped and it’s his damn fault.

He’s not even sure he can look her in the eye if he saw her again. He’s so ashamed of himself. He should have protected her better. He should have just teleported them out of there. How could the humans have known? Monsters barely know when he’s teleporting to and from places and they are used to magic.

The fact is that he should have done more, even if it meant him being punished for it.

“Sans, you are even stupider than I thought” Toriel says suddenly. It makes him look up in anger. She has never called him stupid before. She has never said anything like that to him before.

“why? because i wanted to protect the woman i love? yeah ok, i’m stupid.”

“No because you seem to think she is incapable of protecting herself” Toriel says, “She is a woman, not a damsel in distress. She does not need a knight, but a partner. And you seem to have taken the full responsibility for her safety upon yourself, a burden not even the greatest monster would be able to bear on his own. It is time you wake up Sans, and realize that you do not have to answer for every little thing that doesn’t go according to plan. Not everything that happens is directly your fault.”

Sans doesn’t even bother with answering that. He sits up and pulls himself angrily away from Toriel’s embrace before sliding himself to the edge of the bed. The second her magic leaves him he feels the pain slam back into him again with such a force that he’s knocked to the floor.

He sits there for a few moments, panting and trying desperately to keep himself together. His magic is so weak and he’s so close to running out.

Warm paws grabs him and drags him back to the bed and straight into an embrace again. “Will you stop being so dramatic?” Toriel scolds him, “You act like a child. There is no reason to risk killing yourself just because you don’t like me telling you the truth.”

“i don’t need to listen to this crap. i did what i had to do to protect her, end of story” he grumbles angrily. He doesn’t try to pull away again. He knows he can’t survive it right now and he hates it so much.

“And why exactly do you think it is your responsibility to protect her?” she asks.

“because she’s my girlfriend!” he answers instantly. A sharp pain stabs through his soul a moment later and Toriel cries out when his soul dips into 0 hp for a split second. “was” he corrects himself in a pant. He grabs at his chest, clawing at it a bit to try and lessen the pain beating just on the other side of the hard bones. “she _was_ my girlfriend” he whispers, more to himself than anyone else.

“And does that mean that you own her?” Toriel asks.

“what? no of course not!” he exclaims, “why would you even ask that?”

“Because you seem awfully determined to act like you do” Toriel answers coldly, “You do not have any kind of responsibility for something or someone else's well being, unless you _own_ them. It is that simple.”

“that is bullshit” Sans responds, “i had the power to save her, and i should have! i could have spared her that experience if i had just teleported us away the second i saw those creeps. i should have done something and i did nothing! i just stood there and i watched like the useless idiot i am. i forced her through that. i left her with them. she could have died in the time it took me to come back…”

“Oh will you be silent for a minute?” Toriel interrupts him, “Any other time I would have gladly had this discussion with you my friend, but you are dangerously close to turning to dust and I do not wish to be the one who have to bring those news to your brother. So, listen closely: Undyne came to me, asking for help for y/n. She was being harassed by the media and she needed a new home where she could be safe. Apparently someone broke into her apartment because they wanted an interview with her...”

“what?!” he exclaims, sitting up, “is she okay?”

“Please calm down. It is already very difficult to heal your soul as it is” Toriel says. He reluctantly leans back against her again. “Yes, she is fine. I offered her one of our diplomat- houses on the outskirts of town. Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton are working on security for the house as we speak. You only just missed her by a few hours. She is completely safe, as I told you.”

Sans’ body lets go of all control and his soul calms down immensely when he finally has confirmation that she is alright. It’s only by sheer will that he doesn’t fall asleep right that second.

“Sleep my friend. Your magic needs to recharge. I promise we will talk more later when you are not in such a critical state” she says. Her voice has turned much softer and much more concerned than before. It still amazes him that he can have these really serious, angry discussions with her and then seconds later she can go back to being so caring and loving with no sign of contempt whatsoever.  

Not for the first time, it makes him wonder just how much Asgore really screwed up, if whatever made them split up was so terrible that even Toriel couldn’t forgive him. He knows that it’s not just the fact that Asgore killed the human kids for their souls. Toriel wouldn’t be able to look at him now if she hadn’t forgiven him for that.

So, what was it?

“you’ll protect her?” he asks Toriel, just because he needs to know someone is looking out for her.

“Yes, of course I will” she answers. He lifts his head a little and finds her looking at him with a soft expression.

“will…”

“I will stay right here and protect you too, I promise. I won’t let you fall down” she says before he can finish asking. A tiny smile finally appears on his face, the first in a week.

“thanks tori.”

Not even ten seconds later he’s fast asleep.

* * *

_ YOUR POV  _

 

You had forgotten just how time- and energy consuming moving is.

It’s late evening, around seven pm, and you are barely through four of the boxes. You are currently sitting in your new kitchen, a large and gorgeous kitchen that looks like it’s pulled straight out of a magazine, and you are sorting through the fifth tiny bag of cutlery you apparently own.

You are pretty sure you didn’t have this much the last time you moved. Where did it all come from?

From inside the living room you can hear none other than the great Mettaton direct a by now really tired looking John as he moves the furniture around. Mettaton has many talents, one of which is apparently interior decorating. Who would have thought?

“It needs to be more to the left darling… No no, the other left. Right there yes! Let’s step back and have a look… Hmm… No let’s try the other wall…”

John groans long and loud and you wince a bit when a mumbled curse reaches your ears. Perhaps you should make sure there is something ready to dull his nerves when Mettaton finally lets him go.

As answer to your questions, Undyne walks into the kitchen carrying a box labelled liquor on one of her shoulders. You don’t drink much, but for some reason your collection of liquor is pretty big.

Maybe John likes something you have in there.

“Undyne!” you hiss, waving her towards you. She moves over quickly, putting the box on the table.

“What’s up?”

“We need to do something about Mettaton” you whisper to her, “I think John is minutes away from shooting him.”

“Try seconds” John adds. He’s walking in from the living room and he looks absolutely done. He spots the box on the table and his eyes lights up. You quickly push it towards him when he comes closer. “Oh there is a God” he mock whispers as he caresses the box in a joking manner.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a soldier?” Undyne asks him, clearly skeptical of the weird behavior of the human before her.

“Yes, yes I am” John answers, “But I’m off duty and was _really_ not prepared to deal with a ghost-trapped-in-a-robot-cyborg that _completely_ lacks the ability to make a decision, so I will have a drink before I shoot something alive. It is truly the best solution for everyone.”

You can see that John's little joke doesn’t register for Undyne. She straightens up and hardens her body like she believes he is actually seconds away from killing someone.

You quickly move in and grab her arm before her fist can tense too much. “He’s joking Undyne” you tell her quickly, “He’s not actually about to kill anyone.” John’s eyes widen and he quickly holds his hands up.

“Making jokes here, just making jokes!” he says confirming, “Well, I wasn’t prepared for Mettaton, but I have more self control than _that._ I don’t just go around shooting things I find annoying. Actually, I prefer not shooting things at all.” Undyne relaxes a little but she still looks suspicious.

“Have you?” Undyne asks him in a dark voice.

“What?” he responds confused.

“Have you shot anyone?” she asks. John’s expression immediately falls and his eyes turn dark. He turns his head away from her. Apparently that reaction is enough for Undyne too. It’s a loud yes.

“How many?” she asks then, making John sink even lower. You’re just about to ask Undyne to back off when he opens his mouth.

“E… eleven” he answers before swallowing thickly, “War is… really nasty. I had no choice. I had orders.”

Undyne is silent for a very long time and you begin to feel the tension in the room reach levels that you can’t deal with.

“Fifteen” Undyne then says suddenly, her entire person changing. She suddenly looks so old, so haunted. Her voice betrays just how crappy she feels about it and John looks over at her, understanding lighting up in his gaze. “Humans kept falling into the Underground and a lot of them were… Let’s just say the body count got so high I couldn’t ignore it. I took most of them to spare my men from it. I didn’t want them to have to live with those memories and I already ruined my LV as a kid, so…” She looks away and clears her throat.

Fifteen… but… didn’t that mean they could have left earlier? You remember the interviews with the King in the first few weeks after monsters appeared. He explained the rumours of the mountain, what had happened to all those people who had gone missing. He said that most of them had been hostile and history had taught monsters to not trust humans. So they had killed them in self defense. Always in self defense.

The King himself had taken three souls, which he regretted more than anything. You remember how much he cried as he told the story of his son dying by the hands of humans many hundred years ago and how being forced to take a child from someone else had hurt him, but that he had done it for his people.

If Undyne had killed fifteen humans, couldn’t the monsters have left a long time ago?

“The s-souls didn’t always survive the death of the b-body” Alphys says as she seemingly appears out of nowhere. She walks over to Undyne and takes her hand. She presses a kiss to the back of her hand before she looks over at you again. “I-I could see y-you were thinking hard” she explains, “A-and it’s only n-natural to think “couldn’t they have left a l-long time ago then?” But the answer is t-that not a-all the souls survived.”

“Yeah. It took me awhile to learn how to keep it in one piece. The souls usually splintered when the humans hp reached 0. Guess my attacks were just too powerful” Undyne says. She is very clearly uncomfortable.

No one says anything for a long time.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that” you say just at the same time as John says, “And I thought I had it bad.”

Awkward silence. Okay, time to leave. “I’ll… let you talk. I don’t really have the same… experiences” you say, looking between her and John. It’s clear that both of them are relieved about the reaction to their admissions. Perhaps they can find peace now that they have each other to talk to about something only they can understand.

“I’m gonna go help Mettaton in the living room, okay?” You reach out and take Undyne’s hand, the one Alphys isn’t occupying, and you squeeze it briefly while giving her what you hope is an easy smile. You smile to John too before you leave the kitchen.

That conversation was way too heavy for you. You want to be understanding and respectful so badly, but you can’t possibly begin to understand how something like that affects you. Alphys seems to be able to a little bit, but that’s maybe just because she has talked to Undyne a lot about it. You could imagine Undyne needed someone to talk to about that.

Okay, enough of that. Focus on moving the fur…

“Mettaton!” you exclaim in horror when you find him standing near the pile of boxes and unmoved furniture with your tablet in hand. He’s looking through your photos.

He startles a little bit and straightens so quickly you hear something metallic click. “Oh hello darling, I found this” he says, “It has some very lovely pictures.”

“Give me that!” you beg shrilly as you rip the tablet out of his hands. You lock the screen and quickly press it to your chest, feeling your face became hotter and hotter. “They are private” you mumble to him. You have never been so embarrassed before. Did he see the…? No. No he would definitely said something about that if he had.

“Oh don’t be ashamed y/n” he sings, “Everybody have hundreds of pictures of their ex. It’s natural.” Your face goes completely red. Okay, so he did see them. Fuck.

“He’s just cute when he sleeps, okay?” you whisper loudly, sinking further together. Is it possible to melt together with the floor? Right now it feels like your body is hot enough to actually melt itself and it’s surroundings.

“Mmh, and cute without clothes on too, I suppose?” Mettaton says before he laughs, “Oh darling, relax. I won’t gossip. And I was actually more interested in the _other_ folder you had.” You look up surprised.

“Do you mean my blog pictures?” you ask him. His faces lights up in a complicated expression that’s a little bit of mischief, a little bit proud and a lot happy.

“Yes I do, but I just have to give you one piece of advice” he says before holding his hand out, asking silently for the tablet back. You very reluctantly give him it. He has already seen the pictures, so there’s not really anything else he can see that will make you want to sink into the floor anymore than you already do.

“Here, look at this” he says. He taps himself into some sort of editing program that you are pretty sure you didn’t have on your tablet five minutes ago and then he proceeds to tab on different menus and buttons.

Three and a half minute later the picture he has been editing comes out and it’s absolutely perfect for your blog.

“It’s not perfect” Mettaton says ironically enough, “The brightness the camera was exposed to while the picture was taken is too high and there is a few other technical things that’s wrong, but it’s much better, yes?”

“It _is_ perfect!” you exclaim, pulling the tablet to you. Mettaton makes a weird noise in his chest, something that sounds close to a tsk. “How did you do that?”

For the next hour and a half Mettaton tries to teach you how to edit photos with the editor. Tries is the keyword here.

When he has to call your name for the fifth time to get your attention again, he sighs and puts the tablet away. “Okay darling, enough with this. We are going out.”

You can barely protest before he has you stuffed in your jacket and is pulling you out the door.

Instead of heading towards the city, he instead heads further into the forest. When the trees start to stand closer together and the undergrowth becomes thick, he still presses on, walking precisely the way that offers less obstacles. It’s like he knows this forest, like he can read it without even trying. Like he’s walking from memory.

The trees suddenly stop and a large meadow appears before you. The meadow runs straight to an edge of Mt. Ebbot. You stop near the edge and peek out over it, feeling a suck in your belly at how far below you the ground is.

“Scream your lungs out darling” Mettaton says from behind you where he is watching your reaction, “No one can hear you out here, I promise.”

“Why would I scream?” you ask him confused. He flicks his hair away from his eyes and gives you a kind smile.

“It helps when you have too many pent up emotions” he answers, “Well, it helps me at least.”

“You scream?” you ask surprised, “Why?” He laughs hollowly.

“Show business isn’t as glamorous as it seems darling. There are a lot of times that I wish I could just scream at people because they are being idiots. But alas, I cannot. I have to act a certain way. So I scream here instead.”

You stare at him for a short while, trying to understand that this superstar that you have watched on your TV while wearing pyjamas and eating cereal and absolutely adored because of his passion for entertainment, is standing here, telling you a huge secret. You can barely understand the fact that Mettaton is… well, in the lack of a better way of explaining it, he is very _human_. He has emotions, frustrations, a thing that should have been obvious to you because of course, he’s a monster and not just a robot made for entertainment, but for some reason it still takes you by surprise.

“So… you just scream? Just like that?”

“Well I usually think about the thing that made me angry, but yes, I do” he answers. He nods towards the edge and you look back at the impressive view of the valley between the two mountain peaks making up Mt. Ebbot.

Well, it couldn’t hurt to try, could it? Undyne’s advice helped you a lot. Maybe Mettaton’s would too?

You breathe in deeply and release the breath, letting out a semi-loud yell. You feel so silly and your face instantly flushes as you cut off your pathetic scream.

“That was absolutely horrible” Mettaton comments, “You have to put more feeling into it. Feel the frustration in your heart. Let it fill with up and take over your control. Let it consume you.” He steps forward and reaches out to place a hand between your shoulderblades. “Let it come from your very soul” he says more quietly this time.

You study his face for what feels like the first time ever, even though it is so familiar to you by now. It’s made up of a complicated mix of mechanical parts that are constantly moving in perfect sync. It’s so easy to read his emotions of it because the parts are so perfectly build. Not for the first time you are blown away by just how talented Alphys really is.

Your lips stretch in a little smile and you turn your eyes away from Mettaton again. The view greets you once more and you notice the sky is much more colorful. The sun is going down.

Memories of the last month spring up in your mind. Every single frustration, fear, sadness and anger you have felt over the course of those days. From when your secret identity got out, to the horror of the attack and the heart shattering moment where Sans broke up with you. Everything flows through you and you don’t stop it, don’t try to control to flow of intense emotions. You let it all out and when the pressure in your chest reaches a high enough level that you can’t contain it anymore, you scream.

It feels like something breaks apart inside you. Your scream keeps coming, and the memories keeps flowing. There’s so much that you are angry about, so much pain and sadness and hopelessness. You have felt so helpless so many times, unable to figure out how to deal with a problem and even though you didn’t think about it at the time, it grew inside you, making something deep inside hurt in a way you hadn’t noticed.

The scream lets all the pressure out and when it’s gone your voice cuts off. For a few seconds, the echo of your scream sounds and then it too dies out, until it’s only silence and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees that greets you.

Mettaton is silent beside you and you appreciate it. There’s an empty feeling inside your chest that you don’t know how to deal with.

After three minutes and forty seconds, you start crying. Mettaton still doesn’t say anything. He just offers you a hug that you gratefully accept.

Hugging a robot is… not like you had expected. He’s surprisingly soft and warm despite being made of metal. It almost feels like his body is pliant and alive. You can hear the metallic hum of machines from inside his chest and the artificial breathing that makes his chest rise and fall. He seems so strangely alive and again you are reminded that he’s a monster, not a robot. There is someone alive inside the suit of metal.

When the hug ends, you watch the sunset together in silence. You don’t really have anything to say, and for once it seems like Mettaton hasn’t either.

When he walks you back home you find the house silent and your new living room filled with sleeping people. Undyne and Alphys have spread an air mattress over the floor and John have collapsed on the couch with only the armrest as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket. You feel a little bad for having left them for so long, especially after they have spent the entire day helping you, but you promise yourself to make it up to them tomorrow with a big breakfast.

“I have to get back to the studio” Mettaton tells you in a quiet voice when you enter the kitchen, “I have an early performance tomorrow.” You nod shortly, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. How do you say goodbye and thank you for listening to me scream my lungs out to a super star?

How do you even go on from here? You don’t even know what to do with yourself in this new house and you don’t have any friends to hang out with. Just…

Just _his_ friends… And that’s so fucking sad you can barely deal with it.

Mettaton reaches out and lifts your chin, making you look at him. He has a look on his face that tells you he sees more than you thought he did. “Chin high darling. Don’t let the wolves find your weak spots. They’ll tear you apart.”

You tilt your head a little, wondering for a moment. Why does it seem like he’s talking about something very specific?

He hands over your tablet that he has been holding onto for all this time and he gives you a prize winning smile when you take it from him. “Put your best poker face on and face the world again, even if it hurts. Your fans need you darling and you have been ignoring them for long enough” he tells you. His face softens when your shoulders shag. “And remember” he continues in a much warmer, understanding voice, “Darkness hides beautiful things too. Not just the bad ones. Sometimes we just need a friend to point it out to us.” He taps the tablet once and a picture appears before you.

It’s you. Or, well it’s your back. It’s obviously taken when you had been sitting on the edge of cliff earlier, watching the setting sun. The sun looks huge in the picture. It’s halfway hidden behind the horizon and the light it’s casting across the sky is orange-y gold. At the very top of the picture the sky is completely dark and a few barely visible stars can be seen.

It’s a perfect picture and you have the perfect post for it.

You look up at Mettaton and find him smiling softly at you. He has been a huge eye opener for you today and this is just the last straw.

He is right. You need to get back in the saddle and work. There is a lot of people counting on you to tell their stories because they can’t do it themselves.

“Thank you” you say sincerely, “For showing me your, eh, spot and for this. I really needed this. I needed to get out of my own head for a while.”

“Don’t mention it” he says. He leans down and pecks a sweet kiss on top of your head. You feel your cheeks burn a little and your eyes finds the floor.

 _Mettaton_ just kissed you! Is starstruck the right word to use here? Because you suddenly feel like giggling and you have a strange urge to never wash your hair again.

Mettaton laughs a melodic laughter at your expression. “I’ll see you later darling. Just call me if you need anything.” And just like that, he’s gone, the door swinging shut dramatically behind him.

“Man, that guy is something.” You startle with a shout, almost dropping your tablet when you spin around. John is leaning against the doorframe right behind you. His eyes are still looking at the door where Mettaton vanished. “There is something about that guy I still just don’t like. It’s like he’s hiding something all the time. He’s too shallow. But _damn_ , he knows how to act. It’s almost impossible not to look at him when he’s near.”

“Heh, yeah that’s Mettaton alright” you say, looking towards the door, “There’s a lot to him that doesn’t meet the eye.”

John nudges you gently. “Hey, you okay? You were gone for a few hours.” You smile to him before you look at your tablet. Mettaton is right. It’s been far too long.

“I will be” you answer John, looking up again, “I just need to learn to see in the darkness.”

* * *

 

 

> _Losing something, or someone, is bittersweet, like the sunset is._
> 
> _We are powerless as we watch the sun, the very thing that gives us life and power, dip below the horizon, taking it’s warmth, energy and light along with it. It leaves the Earth cold and dark in it’s wake, casting everything into shadows._
> 
> _And just as we might fall into despair and cry over the loss of something so magnificent and beautiful as the sun, it happens: The sky clears up and the stars come out._
> 
> _It’s spectacular, beautiful and mesmerizing all at the same time. It even terrifies us a little, seeing something that has been hidden for us all along. But we get caught up in watching them, watching these mysterious things that we hadn’t noticed before and that we will never be able to explain fully._
> 
> _While we watch them, memorize them, our mind expands and suddenly we understand the world a little bit better._
> 
> _The stars aren’t as good as the sun that left, but they are just enough of a distraction to get us through the night until the light returns again._
> 
> _I have been lost in darkness for a long time. I was terrified and thought that I was alone, but a friend turned my face towards the sky and showed me the stars. He showed me the truth, that I have hundreds of friends right here in the City of Hope, on this very blog, that I am never alone and he gave me a way to find myself again. Now I return to you, stronger and more determined than ever. I will no longer let the shadows keep me trapped. I’m coming back, and I’m taking the sun with me._
> 
> _Let’s brighten the world._
> 
> _-_ __Barrattiel_ _

 

* * *

_SANS POV_

 

Sans stands in the shadows underneath the trees some yards away from your new house. He’s almost completely hidden behind the thick bushes of leaves surrounding him, but when she exits the house he still feels his soul beat nervously, just waiting for the moment when her eyes lock onto him.

It doesn’t happen of course. He knows what he’s doing, knows how to hide. It’s the other human that is the problem, the guy that helped him save her from the thugs that day. He’s much more observant, his eyes scanning the surroundings every other minute or so, like he’s looking for something. Sans sometimes wonders if the guy can sense that he’s watching them.

Today y/n keeps the guy’s, John as she keeps calling him, attention on her as they start walking away, heading towards the town. Sans follows them in hiding, wondering what they are doing.

When they enter the city and head down a familiar street, his soul beats painfully in his chest. They are headed for Grillby’s.

Normally this is the time were Sans would teleport himself back home to spare himself from watching them eat and laugh together, but he can’t do that today. Grillby’s is his domain and the thought of them going on a date, whether it be platonic or not, on his home field makes him unbelievably sad.

He teleports himself to a booth in the back so he can hide behind a pillar. Grillby notices him almost immediately and gives him a weird look when he doesn’t come up to the counter like he always does, but one look at y/n and John makes Grillby’s face light up with understanding. He goes back to his work, but not before he has shaken his head disapprovingly at Sans.

Yes, Sans knows that what he’s doing is wrong, but it’s the only way he can keep himself alive and make sure she’s alright at the same time. It’s not exactly stalking. It’s not. His life is at stake.

It doesn’t take long before John leaves in a rush. Sans only hears something about a crisis at his work but it’s enough. He leaves without doing anything but giving y/n a quick hug, and that makes Sans’ soul relax in all the best ways. So they’re not together. _Yet._

It’s his sadistic side that adds that little word to the mix of thoughts in his head _. Yet._ Because, of course. It’s just a matter of time.

Y/n keeps eating alone, occasionally talking to Grillby when he comes by. She seems okay.

Sans considers finally leaving, but then something happens. A monster sits down besides y/n and starts talking to her. Sans can see that she’s trying to be polite at first, can hear her answering questions in a tone of voice that tells him she’s very uncomfortable. Grillby is occupied by other patrons, so he isn’t paying attention.

When the monster starts hitting on her, putting an arm around her shoulders and invites her home with him, she finally pushes away from him with an expression of disgust. She says ‘no thank you’ very clearly.

The next words that comes out of her mouth makes Sans’ soul ache.

“I have a boyfriend” she tells the monster, “You might know him? His name is Sans.” The monster shows no indication of recognizing his name. It moves closer to y/n again so she has to almost jump over on the next stool to escape him.

“I don’t see Sans here now” the monster says in a suggestive tone. Sans feels his soul beat in anger. She is clearly not interested and this monster still keeps trying?

Sans looks towards Grillby, hoping his friend has seen the situation that’s rapidly going downhill, but he can’t find him. Grillby must be in the kitchen then and there is very few other monsters in the restaurant, all of them sitting in the booths, occupied by their own conversations. There isn’t a single person watching this happening.

Sans makes a quick decision when the monster reaches out to touch y/n again and she slaps his hand away.

He teleports away from the booth.

* * *

_YOUR POV_

 

You have had just about enough of this person. They keeps trying to touch you, keeps trying to give you compliments so you will go home with them, but you have no interest in that. You still haven’t moved on from Sans, who is refusing to leave your mind for more than a few minutes at a time and the last thing you want is a random hook-up with a monster you can barely look at without feeling sick.

Yes, you know it’s bad to think like that, but it’s true! You literally feel sick when you look at them!

You slap the monster’s hand away from the third time and finally, you can’t take it anymore. “I said no!” you say angrily, “I told you, I already have a boyfriend and my soul belongs to him!” The monster doesn’t even listen as it tries to reach out again.

“I could show you such a good time~~”

“hands off pal.” You heart plummets into your belly instantly and you start when you feel a familiar weight of an arm coming to rest around your shoulders. “my girl said no, so you better get your hands off her if you don’t wanna have a bad time.” You turn your head and look up a little.

It’s him. He’s right there.

“Who are you?” the monster asks skeptically, looking between you.

“i’m sans” Sans answers easily, “sans the skeleton. i’m the lucky guy that gets to call this girl his. now beat it.” A flash of blue appears in his eye socket for a split second and the other monster stands from his stool immediately.

“Okay okay easy now, I was just looking for some fun” it says, holding its hands out in a pleading manner.

“i don’t care. don’t show your face here anymore or i’ll have grillby kick you out on your ass. he doesn’t like troublemakers in his restaurant” Sans says. The monster starts backing away.

“Okay I’m going” it says before it spins around and sprints out the door. By now a few people have turned around to look at the scene unfold and a few greets Sans, giving him compliments for chasing the creep away. Apparently they have all been ignoring him because he was impossible to get rid of and just looking at him would make him stick to you like glue.

Apparently that was the mistake you had made.

Sans’ arm disappears from your shoulders when everybody goes back to their own conversations again. He steps back from you and for a few awkward moments you just stare at each other.

His expression changes from confident to nervous and within long you can see the regret start to fill him.

“eh… sorry about... ya know. just wanted to help” he says with a slightly shaking voice. He rubs the back of his neck and his eyes dart around nervously, like he doesn’t know where to look.

Suddenly something is slammed down on the counter right next to you. When you look over, jumping in your seat, you see Grillby standing before you. The object he slammed on the counter turns out to be a bottle of ketchup and he is looking at Sans sternly.

“Sit” he says, his voice still warm and breezy as ever, even though it’s flat as a pancake. He sounds absolutely done with everything.

Sans hesitates for a few seconds before he does as told and sits down on the stool next to you. Grillby nods and mutters something about idiots and being blind under his breath, that you barely catch, before he walks away.

Sans doesn’t say anything and the hope that has been fluttering around in your chest dies out a little. You wanted to see him again so badly for the past two weeks and now that he’s next to you, you barely know what to do with yourself. Part of you want to just wrap him up in a hug, but another part wants to run away, because seeing him and knowing that you aren’t allowed to touch him hurts so much.

“So eh…. How have you been?” you ask slowly, stealing another glance at him. He’s staring hard at the bottle of ketchup in front of him like it holds the answers to the universe.

Just looking at him makes your chest feel light again. It’s so weird. You had thought it would feel painful to see him again, but it’s the exact opposite. You haven’t felt this good since that day it all went wrong. The only thing that hurts is the massive invisible cleft between you, the fact that you can’t just hold his hand or kiss him like you so desperately want to. But just being able to see him feels so incredible.

“i’ve been good” Sans answers. He rubs his chest shortly but abruptly stops like he’s taking himself in doing something he’s not supposed to. You hear Grillby snort where he stands at the other end of the bar and Sans sends him a glare. Well, at least you aren’t the only person in the universe that can tell that Sans is lying through his teeth right now.

“I’m glad” you just tell him.

The silence between you is deafening. It beats against your ears and pulls the air out of your lungs. It feels like you’re suffocating slowly, painfully and you’re not sure you want it to stop. If that’s the price of a calm heart, then so be it. You really don’t want your heart to start hurting like it’s ripping itself apart every second of every day again.

“how ‘bout you?” he finally says. The words sound a little too stiff, like he has spent the last three minutes in complete silence rehearsing them again and again inside his head.

For a moment, you just look at him, debating whether or not to tell the truth. Normally you wouldn’t. It’s just so painful still and telling your ex that you have been a mess since he broke up with you? Yeah, no, that’s a one-way trip to self-pity town.

But you’re looking at him now, watching him as he tries so hard to keep his eyes on the bottle in front of him and you see the immense pain he’s been through. All the sleepless nights that’s etched into the darkened bone underneath his eye sockets and the exhaustion in how dim the small white pearls in his eyes are. He’s been through hell too and it’s all because of something as stupid as fear.

“I…” you begin slowly, “I haven’t been doing so good.” He lifts his eyes and finally he’s looking at you. You see the white pearls brighten a little when they zoom in on your face. It makes something warm spark in your chest. “It’s been really… difficult” you tell him, “I have problems sleeping, and when I finally fall asleep I have nightmares.” You look away from him. It’s too difficult saying this out loud if you have to look at him while you do it. “I-I keep dreaming about that night when you… A-and when I wake up, I reach over to your side of the bed and I call your name… I find it empty and that’s when I remember that it actually happened.”

He just stares at you. He doesn’t do anything but stare at you. It makes you uncomfortable. Did you screw up? You should just have kept your mouth closed, right? He probably thinks you’re an idiot. You are an idiot. You’re not together anymore. He probably just asked to be nice and then you babbled like an idiot about all your hurt little feelings when he probably couldn’t care less about…

“did you mean it?” he suddenly asks. Your thoughts snap and your attention turn back to him, your vision sharpening again after have gone blurred.

“What?” you ask him stupidly.

“did you mean what you said to that other guy?” he asks. His cheeks turn blue and he shifts his gaze away. He takes a large mouthful of the ketchup bottle and you feel your stomach protest at the sight of him drinking it down like it’s the finest wine. How can he even stomach that? You like ketchup too but that’s just disgusting.

“I’m… not sure what you mean” you say slowly. You said a lot to that creep.

“you said…” He groans tiredly and hides his face in his hands. He looks like he wishes he could disappear completely into them. “that your soul belonged to me…” he finishes quietly, his voice muffled by his hands.

You’re stunned into silence.

Had he really heard you say that? Well, of course he had. He showed up not even three seconds later. Oh shit, that’s so embarrassing. He must think you’re so pathetic now. Using him as an excuse instead of just saying no? Yeah, that’s pathetic. You’re supposed to be a strong independent woman and not someone who can’t even get a guy to leave her alone. Wasn’t this exactly what he had been afraid of all along? That you couldn’t take care of yourself?

You… you have to tell the truth. It’s the only way you can save a little face. You’ll still be pathetic but at least you’re honest. It would be so much worse if you had actually been lying and using the lie as an excuse.

“I-I’m sorry” you stammer in a low voice, “I know I shouldn’t have used you as an excuse… I just didn’t know what to do…”

“that’s not what i asked you about” he says. Your heart throbs painfully in your chest. Okay, so no talking around it.

“Y-yes…” you admit, your voice barely louder than a whisper. Your eyes sting a bit as emotions overwhelm you.

There. It’s out there. He knows just how pathetic you are. He knows that despite the fact that he crushed your heart and threw you away in the time you needed him the most just because he was afraid, he still owns your soul and your heart. It’s him and after all the time you have spent thinking in the past few days since the evening with Mettaton on the cliffside, you are pretty sure that fact will never change.

You will always love Sans and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.

Sans lets out a loud exhale and you see his shoulders fall from the corner of your eye. It almost looks like all air leaves his body. Almost like he’s giving up.

“why don’t you hate me?” he asks you, his voice not much louder than yours and it’s absolutely laced through with self hatred, pain and so much longing that you feel like you’re choking on it. “it would be so much easier if you just hated me. i tried so hard to…”

“Do you really think I didn’t know what was going on Sans?” you ask him quietly. You’re tired of this, tired of being helpless and just accepting things as they are. You have been in so intense pain the past few weeks and it’s all because of some twisted, idiotic attempt to keep you safe.

You’re not safe. You will never be one hundred percent safe. Not with the work you do. That will follow you forever and you are willing to sacrifice a lot of things for it because it does so much good for others.

But you are not willing to sacrifice your friends for it. You are not willing to give up Sans for it. You might not never end up as a couple again, but that doesn’t matter. Even if your relationship can’t be salvaged, or if he doesn’t want to try, you can still be friends. Or maybe he will at least allow you to be friends with Papyrus. You tried so hard to do it his way, to let him have the easy way out, but you just can’t do it. It hurts too much and you are destroying your life by allowing it to continue.

No matter what this ends with, you hope you will still be able to have him in your life in some way and that is all you ask for. You just want to be able to see him once in awhile.

“I knew from the second you said you didn’t love me” you continue, keeping your eyes turned away from him. Despite having made up your mind you still fear seeing his reaction. There is still the tiniest doubt in your mind that you might have read him wrong. Sans is so good at lying. Terrifyingly good. His poker face is almost unnoticeable. He could very well have fooled you too and if that is the case, then you don’t want to see the expression on his face when you say this.

 

“I-I still love you” you finally say. Your voice is shaking so much and your hands feels numb as they clench together in your lap. Sans is silent beside you. “And I miss you so much. I don’t care what happened and I don’t care what happens next. I just…” You have to take a deep breath to collect your courage. You have to look at him when you say this. He needs to _see_ how much you mean it.

“I just want you. Just one more time if that is all I can have. I j-just need a proper goodbye.”

Sans stares at you with empty eyes.

* * *

_ SANS POV  _

 

Holy… _shit_.

Is he dreaming right now? He must be dreaming. She did not just sit there and look into his eyes and beg him to… No. No that’s ridiculous. Why would she do that? He broke up with her! He lied to her! He broke her heart hours after she almost sacrificed everything to save his life!

Why doesn’t she hate him?! How could she have looked through him so easily? Is he really that bad of a liar? He thought he was better than that.

But fuck, who is he kidding with this act anyway? Grillby could see it plain as day without him even saying a word to him. Toriel could read him like an open book.

And Toriel was right in everything she told him. He was being incredibly selfish and stupid by making this decision himself. He shouldn’t have backed out like a coward the second he got scared. He should have stayed with her and he should have talked to her. Asked her what she thought was the best thing to do.

They should have worked together to become stronger, but instead he acted like an arrogant asshole and just took away her right to choose. He should have asked. Not just _acted_.

Now she’s here, right in front of him, practically begging him for one more night, as a way to say properly goodbye. And if that doesn’t break his metaphorical heart, then he doesn’t know what it does.

Or, well, he does. It makes his soul pulsate with a complicated mix of want, regret, guilt and pain.

He’s the reason for his soulmate’s pain, and the worst part is, that he can take it away so easily if he just let himself do it. It would be as easy as snapping his fingers.

Stars, he wants her so badly. He just want to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. Maybe that’s why he’s hesitating? He’s afraid that if he ever touches her again, he won’t be able to let her go.

He already knows he’s going to give in before all these thoughts even go through his mind. He’s already reaching out his hand to her, offering her it, before he has even started dropping his “act” (or the poor excuse for one apparently).

She grabs onto his hand with a desperately tight grip and she clings to him like she’s afraid he would actually be able to let go.

He can’t. The second they touch his soul grows in his chest and his magic starts collecting, ready to teleport them away from there. It’s reacting on his own, taking control of him.

“Take me home” she begs him in a tiny voice and if there had been any doubt in his soul before, it evaporated instantly right then and there.

“sorry grillby” he says absently minded as he digs into the inner pocket of his jacket. He stares into her eyes and lets the love he sees in them wash over the inflamed, aching wounds in his soul. She’s already healing him and she’s only holding his hand. It’s amazing how much her mysterious powers can still surprise him. “i’ll take a rain check on that drink.” He throws his wallet on the desk without thought and jumps off the stool, pulling her with him.

“hold on tight” he whispers to her. She latches onto him instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face against his cheek. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap her in his arms like he have craved to do for so long and with a simple thought he rips them through the void.

* * *

_ GRILLBY POV  _

 

Grillby stands frozen for maybe the first time in his entire life. His eyes refuse to leave the spot on his desk where a small leather wallet is lying open. Small coins of pure gold glimmers in the light of his body as he moves closer.

They look… real? He picks one coin up and holds it close to his face. He even goes as far as to bite one, but he only feels cold metal against his magic teeth.

Sans just paid for something…

Oh stars, this situation is much more severe than he thought, isn’t it? He fears for a second that he might just have fucked up beyond compare by forcing them to sit together, but then he remembers the look on their faces and he shakes off that fear.

Those two are still madly in love and he only did them a favor by forcefully making them deal with each other.

Grillby nods to himself and swipes the wallet and it’s content into the pocket of his apron. He pads it softly, his soul beating happily at the sound of the coins clinking together. He is going to tease Sans forever about this. No amounts of puns will be able to stop him from making Sans as blue in the face as he can. He will consider it justice after the countless years of dealing with his friend.

He doesn’t regret it and had he never seen a coin from Sans in their lives, Grillby would still not have regretted anything. But now, when the opportunity presented itself so gracefully?

He simply can’t resist showing Sans that he’s not the only monster with a sense of humor in this town.

* * *

_ YOUR POV  _

 

When you back hits the softness of your own mattress, you are only surprised for a second before you forcefully pull away from that thought. How Sans know where you live now and why he know exactly where your bed is are questions that can easily be answered later. You know he needs to have seen the places he teleport to with his own two eyes before being able to do it, but you could quite frankly not care less about that right now.

He’s lying on top of you, looking down at you with so much emotion on his face that you don’t even know how to begin to decipher it.

So you choose not to. You won’t waste what precious little time you have with him by trying to overanalyze everything.

“Can I kiss you?” you ask him seriously. His eyes flick up to yours, the lights in them dimming a little in surprise at the question. Even though you are pretty sure you could just have done it and he wouldn’t have complained, you need to hear the actual words from his mouth. He needs to tell you it’s okay.

“please” he says finally, his voice breaking on a choked sob. The lights in his eyes dim even more. “please kiss me.”

Both of you move in at the same time. Your teeth knock together long before your lips touch and when they do, the world around you fades into nothingness.

You become numb to everything that isn’t Sans. Everywhere he touches you feels like it’s on fire and everything else is gone from your senses. His kiss is hard and unyielding, his breath hot as it puffs against your face. His fingers are rough and desperate as they start moving over your body. It feels like he’s trying to make your bodies fuse together, to make them one.

After a particular hard scratch down the side of your body, which have you moaning surprisingly enough, you answer his roughness by locking your teeth around one of his collarbones and biting it hard.

Sans practically screams in pleasure.

It’s wild and uncoordinated. From the biting starts and to your clothes is off is a total blur of limbs and sensations for you. Soon you are moving against each other, both of you naked.

He is hesitating, you can feel that. He’s not giving it his all, not like he used to. Even though he is rough and desperate, he’s still not touching you like he used to. His touches feel too clinical, too robotic. He’s only touching you just enough to push the right buttons and he won’t even rest his body against yours completely. He keeps holding himself above you.

“Sans” you whine, tilting your hips up so you can grind against his pelvis. His body trembles and he pulls away just a little. “Sans, please I need… I need… ” you tell him. You don’t know how to explain the need in your chest, that burning, craving feeling boiling in your blood. You need _something_ , but you don’t have the word for what it is.

“i’ll give you anything” he whispers breathlessly, “just tell me what and it’s yours.” You whine at his words, trying frantically to find a way to explain it. You know the feeling, you know what it is you are longing for, but _where_ do you know it from?

The answer comes crashing into you only seconds later.

“Touch my soul.”

Sans stops moving instantly.

For a long, tensed minute, none of you say anything. You start growing nervous, fearing that you just asked the one thing he can’t give you. Souls are a big deal for monsters, right? You remember the talk you had with Papyrus, the one where he begged you to never strike Sans in anger because his soul is so fragile. You still don’t know what him touching your soul does to his. You could basically just have told him to kill himself by giving you pleasure and you wouldn’t know.

But that’s the feeling you are craving. That explosion of emotion, of pleasure. You want to feel his energy as it surges through your body, as it moves past the barriers of what you can feel and what you really are. You want to feel him that deep inside you again, feel him that close to you again. You want him to wrap around you and never let you go.

“you… you don’t know what you’re asking for” he whispers to you. His voice is small and scared and yeah, you get the feeling that you just fucked up.

“I… You did it before and I just… I don’t know why but I want it so much” you tell him honestly, “I’m sorry if me asking was rude or something. You’re right, I know nothing about it and… I’m sorry. Forget I asked.”

“no no” he says quickly, placing a hand softly on your cheek so you can’t turn your face away from him like you want to. “i just… i need to explain it to you, ok? it’s… a really big deal. i can’t do it again if you don’t know exactly what it is.”

“But… we did it before? And I liked it. How much more is there to know?” you ask confused. If it’s really just monster sex, then why is it so important for him to explain it? He already did it once.

“i…” It’s him that looks away now and just like he did, you place your hands on his cheeks and force him to look at you again. He sighs and closes his eyes. “i should have explained it the first time. it’s… i basically raped your soul and i can’t do that again.”

That’s… definitely not what you had expected him to say.

“How…” You sound scared, even to your own ears. It’s no wonder that Sans instantly snaps into panic mode.

“no no, please don’t freak out yet. just let me explain, ok? please just let me explain” he says in a rush. His fingers dig into your shoulders slightly. His eyes are wide and afraid. Does he truly believe you would throw him out without at least letting him explain?

Besides, you doubt it’s as bad as he makes it out to be. Sans as a tendency to be a bit… dramatic. It’s how you ended up in this situation in the first place after all.

“Okay” you say, “Explain. I’m listening.” You take one of his hands and give it a squeeze to let him know you are not freaking out on him. To be honest, there isn’t much he could say right now that would make you feel like he raped you. It has to be really _really_ bad if you are going to feel like that.

Whatever he did, it felt absolutely amazing and you enjoyed it very much. He asked permission before doing it and in your book, that’s as good as it gets. Yeah, you might not have known the exact details of what it was, but to be honest, it was something you were willing to let go. It’s magic. How can you possibly understand magic? Your brain isn’t built to understand a concept like that. It can barely wrap itself around fact that you actually have a real, physical, living soul inside you.

Sans rolls off you and sit himself beside you. You wrap the blankets around your body, just to make the situation a little less awkward. While he talks, you listen carefully, trying damn hard to understand everything he says.

Soul sharing, as he calls it, is the most intimate thing a monster can do. Their body is made up entirely of their souls energy, but it’s solid. Even though it’s still their soul, it’s also _not._ It’s a little complicated to understand, but Sans breaks it down for you when you continue to be confused.

“it’s like an apple tree, ok? the apple is part of the tree’s body while it’s growing on the branch. it’s directly connected, made up entirely of the tree. but when the apple falls, it’s cut off. it’s still part of the tree, it’s dna or whatever you wanna call it, is still identical to the tree, but it’s not the tree anymore. it’s it’s own entity. it’s the same with our bodies. the energy from our soul used to make our body when we’re in the cocoon becomes it’s own entity when it turns solid. so when you touch my hand, you’re touching my soul, but you’re also not.”

“Okay…” you say slowly, “And why are you explaining that?”

“because for monsters, whose body is pretty much just their soul, the single most important thing in our bodies, the thing that they absolutely cannot live without, is our soul. and letting someone else touch that soul is… it’s the biggest symbol of trust we can give and the most intimate thing we can do.” He takes a few moments to think. “imagine letting someone hold your heart” he continues afterwards, “and that they by touching it were able to see everything you are, what you think, what you like and dislike. every single little detail about you is hidden in your heart that’s lying there in that person's hands, beating and bleeding and vulnerable. they could crush you and end your life with a single clench of their hand, right?”

You nod slowly, a hand sneaking up to hold over your heart. Just the idea of having your heart in someone else's hands… Not just the physical heart that keeps your body alive, but the emotional heart too, the heart that contains all your emotions, all your love and hate and fear.

You’re starting to understand just how big a deal this is for monsters. You nod to Sans to get him to continue.

“so… me touching your soul is like that. i… if i wanted to, i could see everything. i could break you apart so easily. giving me permission to touch your soul is basically putting your heart in my hands and hoping i won’t kill you” he says, “which i won’t, of course! i could never do that. but, it’s a really, really big deal. and you shouldn’t ask me to do that without being completely sure you want to share all you are and have been with me.”

“What did you see the first time?” you ask him with a tiny voice. Oh god, what _did_ he see? There is so many things in your past that you would rather have him not know, but… Surprisingly, the thought of him having seen them doesn’t even bother you too much. Yeah, it’s uncomfortable, and there are certain things you would very much like to explain to him so he doesn’t imagine something completely wrong, but it’s not more than that.

“nothing” he answers quickly, “i barely touched you. all i got was a tiny taste of what you were feeling right that second. i never dared going deeper than just the very surface.”

Oh. Why do you feel disappointed?

Are you really that much of a freak? Just having sex with him is not enough, you need him that deep inside you too? So deep that you will never be able to forget him...

“I-I didn’t see anything” you tell him, looking up briefly. He’s watching you closely. “I just… felt so so good.” It might be your imagination, but it looks like he slumps down in relief just a little bit.

“i wasn’t sure you would” he says, “you didn’t know what it was and i’m not even sure humans can push back. you don’t have control over your soul like we do. you’re too… physical” he says with a shrug.

Silence.

“Can you teach me?” you ask before you have to bite your own damn tongue. _Idiot._

Sans’ eyes widen. “what?” he asks.

“Can you teach me to ehm.. push back?” you repeat. When he just continues to stare at you, you flick your gaze downwards and say, “I’m sorry. I know that’s probably really rude to ask in this situation and I’m insane for even wanting to try but… You always made me feel so good and you always adapted to the way humans are intimate and I just… want to do that for you too. If I can. I just want to try. You deserve that.”

More silence. It’s starting to get on your nerves.

“how are you not throwing me out right now?” he finally finally asks, confusion clear as day in his voice, “you should be yelling. kicking. screaming. anything. not… not offering to try something no human has ever done before. you shouldn’t be offering me your soul like that again…”

He sounds truly confused, like he had never expected that.

“I don’t see a reason to do anything but, Sans” you tell him. You reach out towards his hand and his fingers wrap around yours as soon as they touch. “I never needed to know what exactly it was. Yeah, you being able to see everything I have inside me is a bit scary but… I trust you. I know you would never hurt me intentionally.” He flinches like you just slapped him across the face and he looks away, his eyes going dark. You continue without pausing. “I know you would never hurt me if you didn’t truly believe it was for my own good.” There’s no jumping around the issue anymore. You need to say this.

“I might not agree with what you did and yes, I’m still really hurt about it but I don’t care right now. Because you’re here and all I can think about is pulling you as close to me as possible and never letting go. I don’t want to let you go ever again, no matter what the future brings. I love you and I’m not sure you understand just how much. So if this thing, this… soul sharing? If that can convince you because you can _see it,_ then I want that.”

You look away a little, feeling your face heat up. “Besides, it felt so good and I haven’t stopped thinking about it since that day.”

He’s silent again, lost in his head.

“Please Sans, I beg you. Please, let me show you how sincere I am.”

* * *

_ SANS POV  _

 

She’s killing him. How can she still beg him to allow her to give herself over like that after he finally confessed everything to her? She should be kicking him out of the door right now, not clutching at his hand, begging him with those adorable eyes of hers to… Oh stars, she’s begging him to touch her soul. She’s _begging_ him.

Fuck, Sans sees himself as a strong monster, but he has never felt as weak as he does right now. She is practically telling him she’s willing to take him back and he has done absolutely nothing to deserve it.

But… if they succeed… If she actually is able to push back with her own soul… If she can learn to do that, she would see for herself just how much he loves her too. She would possibly see a thousand other things that he so desperately wants to keep from her, stuff from his past that she doesn’t need to know, but fuck… If that is the price for her love, he’s willing to let her see every dirty little detail. He will even gladly walk her through each memory, each sin and each bad decision.

He will give her everything if it means there is the tiniest chance of her truly forgiving him.

He knows that their bond is fighting against them, that most of the strong attraction they are feeling right now is because of that. They’re together, but still so so far from each other and their souls are screaming for a touch. He is almost one hundred percent sure that that is the only reason she is even feeling the need for this. Maybe, if they hadn’t been bonded, they wouldn’t be here. Maybe, if they hadn’t been bonded, the break up would have been easy to deal with. Maybe they wouldn’t even have been together.

But they are and they are here and they are stuck with this bond forever. And to be honest, Sans is so tired of thinking “what if”. What if they hadn’t touched the first time, what if they hadn’t met again, what if, what if, what if.

It doesn’t matter. It happened, they are here, they both obviously want this and if they are going to be together for the rest of their lives, whether they want to or not and whether it’s for one day or a hundred years, they might as well be together as lovers and not enemies that just tolerate each other. No matter what choice they make right now, they will still encounter pain in some way. Maybe it’s pain of one of them dying. Maybe it’s pain of them having another fallout. Maybe it’s something else, but there will be pain in some way. If they get back together, they will be able to handle it together.

Besides, he loves her. He _loves_ her. And soulbonds doesn’t create love. Toriel told him that in her very stern, very serious mom voice when he told her his doubts about the bond. Soulbonds only creates a connection. It can’t create love. That they did that themselves.

“lie back” he says hoarsely. He will try this. He will give her this and if she succeeds, he will show her everything. He will let her know everything. If it doesn’t work, he will tell her afterwards and he will let her decide what they should do.

“it’s going to be difficult” he tells her. It truly is. How can he even begin to explain something he does automatically to someone who barely knows what a soul is? How can he teach her to feel his, if she can’t even feel her own? “i’m not sure how to explain it, so try to just… feel your way to it, okay? i’ll stay on the surface of your soul. hopefully that will give you something to go after.”

“Okay” she says as she lets her body rest back on the bed. Her eyes are warm and trusting and her hand never leaves his. She pulls him with her down and he goes willingly, letting her pull his body over hers. She wraps him in her blanket and pushes their bodies together. He sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying her special warmth. He missed her so much.

He starts out very very slow. He’s barely using any energy at all when he reaches for her soul and the first hesitant touch to it makes both of them flinch at it’s intensity. The first time they had both been mad with desire and their souls hadn’t bonded yet. Now, just this tiny touch feels like the souls are magnets, trying to pull each other close. It feels like larges sparks of energy is crackling between them every second. It takes a lot of effort for him to hold his energy just outside her soul and not let it dip deeper inside.

Their pull is so strong and it’s so difficult to not just let go when the delicious warmth of her soul is right there, ripe for the taking. Stars, he wants to dive into her so much, wants to mash their souls together so much that they won’t ever be able to fully separate again, but that’s dangerous and he doesn’t want to hurt her.

“I can’t” she pants, “I can’t, I can’t…” Her distress fuels his strength and he knocks their foreheads together before he kisses her.

Kissing is easy. Slow. Familiar. It helps them calm down. Their energies are pulsating around each other, their souls crying out to each other, bombarding them both with pleasure and all kinds of other good emotions to try and force them to let go, but Sans refuses to let them persuade him into doing that. She needs time to adjust, to learn and he can wait forever if that is what she needs him to do. _He has to._

“breathe” he whispers to her after their kiss, “just breathe with me for a minute. don’t try too hard. we have time.” She starts breathing in tact with him, their chests rising and falling together. When he can see her eyes clear up a little, he kisses her again briefly.

“feel me” he says and closes his eyes, “can you feel me stroking your soul softly?” While he talks he lets his energy move every so slightly over the burning surface of her soul.

She nods. “Yes, yes, it feels so good!” she sobs. Her arms tighten around his chest and he can feel her fingers wrap around his ribs. It makes him smile. She always does that, like she’s using him as an anchor. It makes him happy.

He looks down along their bodies just because he wants to see her hold onto him like that, wants to memorize how it looks. What he sees instead makes him lose his breath.

His soul is clearly visible in his chest. The small inverted heart is burning brightly just on the other side of his ribs, his magic swirling around it, making all his bones look blue. The darkened room around them is lit up by the blue glow from his soul.

He looks like a beacon.

“Sans, how do you do it? I can’t grab it, I can’t move it. I’m trying so hard but I can’t.”

“shh” he sings quietly, “don’t try to physically touch it babe. you can’t. it’s not something you can touch with your hands.”

“But how…” she sobs. She sounds so frustrated and he can understand why. The pulsations of desire and pleasure from their souls are becoming harder and harder to ignore as they grow in power.

An idea comes to him out of nowhere. She always seems to understand when he uses metaphors to explain the complicated things she doesn’t normally understand, so maybe she will understand it better if he does that now too.

“imagine smoke in the air” he mumbles to her. He kisses his way down her cheek sweetly, taking his time. Humans are so focused on the physical and barely even believe in the spiritual. Maybe a physical stimulation of her body can make it easier for her to touch the spiritual side of herself. It’s worth a shot. If it doesn’t work, then no harm done. He still got to touch her and that’s a win in his book right there.

“it’s there, but if you touch it, you almost can’t feel it, right? all you feel is the air it’s in. you can capture it in your hands, but you can’t feel it and you never know if it’s really there. if you open your hands to look, it’s gone.”

“your soul is like that. it’s there, but you can’t feel it. it’s not physical. but you can feel it’s warmth, it’s energy inside you. let your brain interpret the feelings as it want to and not as you think it needs to feel. let it all go and just _feel_.”

Her face pulls together in concentration and Sans continues to kiss his way down over her face, neck and upper chest. He waits patiently, continues to brush his energy over hers so she has some idea of where to look, and he waits. Gives her time.

He doesn’t truly expect her to succeed. He doesn’t really think it’s possible. Humans are so material, so solid. It’s a miracle that their souls haven’t died out already, that they can still survive in the prison of solid material that is their bodies.

So when he feels something brush back against his soul he gasps startled and pulls away panicked.

It takes him exactly four seconds to understand that it was _her_ he could feel touching him back.

“I did it!” she shouts in victory in between the deep desperate snaps of air she’s pulling into her lungs. That touch burned so good.

“holy shit” Sans responds in awe, “you actually did it.”

“Why did you leave?” she asks him pouting. She tightens her hold around his body like she thinks she can forcefully make his soul come back to hers by holding their bodies closer.

“i… i got scared. you surprised me” he answers truthfully. He tries to relax his body again and carefully sends his energy back towards hers. The second he’s within reach, she moves again, meeting him on the way.

It feels like a deep suction inside his chest, like an explosion of sensations. His mind is bombarded with a ton of emotions and pictures, too many for him to comprehend at the moment, but that he knows he will have time to sort through later.

Right now, he has to act fast. He doesn’t know how long she’s able to keep control of her soul or how good at it she is. He needs to guide her.

“ok, ok pull back a little” he begs her. She does as told instantly.

“Did I hurt you?!” she asks panicked when he gulps in large mouthfuls of useless air. Why does he even breathe? Why does it feel so good?

 _Why_ is he asking stupid questions he already know the answer to?

Oh, right. That’s not his questions. It’s her questions. She is projecting them to him.

Holy. Fuck. He did _not_ think this through.

A full connection. Of course. Of all the other things he has fucked up, a full, complete soulbond connection is the last thing on the pile of crap he needs to explain.

“no i’m okay babe” he answers her, “it’s just really intense when you don’t know how to keep stuff to yourself. i’m seeing everything all at once.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry” she says quickly, “Do you want me to stop?”

“no!” He startles both himself and her with the loudness of his shout. “no, please don’t. i need to show you something.”

She waits for him patiently and when he finally feels ready, he pulls on his own soul and finally lets it click into hers.

It’s like a movie, or that’s how he sees it anyway. His entire life in short bursts of pictures, roughly told and played out in rapid speed. His entire being, laid bare before her. He tries to show her why he made the choices he did, why he felt it was necessary. He gives her everything he feels about her, lets her see just how much she means to him. He gives her every single tiny bit of knowledge of the soulbond he has and what it means. He even lets her see the conversation he had with Toriel, because he can’t possibly explain it better himself.

When the movie ends and he can finally see the real world again, her tear filled eyes are the first thing he sees.

The tears make him terrified, scared that he was too eager, that he overwhelmed her, but before he can freak out, she answers him without a sound.

It’s a feeling and it completely floors him.

So that is what love feels like. And boy, does she love him too. In ways he had never thought possible. Despite everything he just showed her, she still loves him so much. Despite everything he has ever done to her, she still loves him so much. It’s unfair, it’s impossible…

And it’s so unbelievably incredible.

She kisses him before he can kiss her and just like that, he lets go. He simply can’t stop himself any longer.

* * *

_ YOUR POV  _

 

It’s too difficult to explain how you are feeling. There isn’t words that can explain what you just went through. What you just did with Sans. There is no way to describe how it felt.

You didn’t physically touch each other much, and yet your body still feels limp and drained of energy like you had been having nonstop sex for the past week. It has only been a few hours though and yet, here you are, wrapped around the monster your soul decided was the right one for you.

You are still not sure you understand it correctly. Understand what “soulbonded” really means or the impact it will have on your life, but you’re sure of one thing: you and Sans are forever.

There is a lot to talk about. There is a lot to deal with after what happened and you seriously need to find a solution to the problems that ended up putting you both through the worst weeks of your life. You don’t ever want it to end like that again. Just the thought of those memories (yes memories, can you believe it?) that Sans showed you from those weeks without you makes you terrified to the very core of your being.

He has been so close to dying so many times and you never had any idea. You can’t even begin to think about how you would have reacted if he hadn’t been as strong as he is.

There’s a long road in front of you and it’s filled with many difficulties, but to be honest… Right now it feels like you can handle anything. All the past fears you had about taking him back, about how a relationship never survives a break-up, they are all gone. Touching his soul made everything else seem insignificant.

If you have each other, there is no doubt in your mind now that you can make it work. But it requires you to be open like you have never tried before, and it scares you. It’s stupid. You literally just let him touch your soul, let him make love to your damn _soul_ and you are still scared of telling him the truth of how you are feeling. Maybe it’s just something you have to get used to. Maybe it’s old habits speaking. But one thing's for sure.

You are _determined_ to make it work.

“So….” you say slowly, fighting to turn your body around so you can rest your cheek against his shoulder. “Does this mean we’re like monster married now?” you ask him. You feel his head tilt downwards a little like he’s trying to look at your face. You look up and let him, giving him a calm smile that he returns. He looks so happy.

“guess it does” he says, “it’s not how we usually get married but… technically? yeah. only married folks are bonded like this.”

“Oh my god, then Pap has been right all along!” you suddenly exclaim, sitting up. It _just_ hit you. That sneaky bastard! How long has he known? “He constantly refused to call me anything beside his sister-in-law and at the hospital he said “it’s all a matter of time” but he wouldn’t say what was just a matter of time!” You turn around so you can shake Sans’ shoulders. “He said he could see your soul burn brighter when you looked at me Sans! Papyrus _knows._ ”

Sans eyes widen, the lights in them growing brighter and brighter as he finally understands what the hell you are babbling about.

“that little…” he growls, “why didn’t he say anything?!”

“Well, maybe he didn’t wanna spoil our surprise? If he thinks we knew too? He is a good brother and he would totally do something like that so you still had the pleasure of telling him that.”

“yeah but he could have saved us a lot of grief” Sans mutters. He sighs before he drags you back down under the blankets. He nuzzles his face all over yours, making you giggle stupidly.

“I still want a ring” you tell him, “I still want a proposal.”

“what?” he mumbles into your cheek. You’re not sure he’s listening completely to you. Not with the way he’s nibbling at your neck.

“Sans!” you call, pushing him away a little, “I mean it. I’m… I still want all the normal relationship stuff. This… bond… it’s not a failsafe thing, okay? I still want us to have a normal relationship, to actually work on being together. I don’t want to be just because the bond tells us to. I want… I want you to show me you actually want to be with me and if we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, I want it to be _our_ choice, not our souls. I don’t want to end like before with a broken heart and…”

“it won’t, i promise” Sans interrupts you before he hugs you tightly to his chest, “i was stupid and an idiot. i won’t promise you i won’t be that in the future, because it’s a risk, but i can promise that i won’t do something like that again. next time i’m just gonna talk to you. i’m just gonna ask for help.”

“And I won’t be stupid enough to actually let you do it” you say. There’s another thing you desperately want to tell him, but you’re not sure it’s the right time.

Oh hell. What better time is there for apologies, but now?  

“And… I’m sorry too” you say, making Sans let go of you just enough so he can look at your face in confusion.

“for what?” he asks.

“For… for being an insensitive bitch that night” you say slowly, “I… I had no right to demand to know why you took that name and I acted really poorly, especially because I could see how much what happened affected you. I should have said something else. tried asking you again. I should have just kept my mouth shut and forgotten all about that stupid last name. I should have tried to understand that it really isn’t a big deal for you and I get that now but… I’m sorry I didn’t back then.”

“have you seriously been thinking about _that?”_ he asks you flabbergasted, “of all things that happened that day, _that_ is what you feel bad about?” You nod sheepishly. Okay, so maybe that is a stupid thing to think about that much, considering… Yeah, well.

“babe, i couldn’t care less about that” he tells you, “i really really don’t care about that at all. hell, i’ll tell you anything you want about that. i was just acting angry about you asking so i had an excuse to snap and break up with you. i…” He swallows and looks away. “i thought if i made you hate me then maybe you wouldn’t think about being with a monster again.”

“But… I was so insensitive…” you try to argue weakly, “I had no right to demand to know that. Whatever the hell you have done in your past is none of my business.”

“i don’t care” he says, “if you wanna know that shit, i couldn’t care less about it. all i care about is that you are happy.”

“Could you please just accept my apology!” you exclaim flustered. How dare he be all sweet and shit when you are trying to be noble and apologize for being a bitch.

“fine, i accept your apology” he says slowly in a mocking manner, “there, you happy now?” You snort at him and slap out after him half-heartedly. He doesn’t even pretend to dodge your slap. He just takes the pathetic dab to his cheek with a smile before he kisses you deeply. “you’re so cute when you get that annoyed wrinkle between your eyebrows” he says.

“I don’t get wrinkles between my eyebrows!” you argue.

“then what’s this?” he asks, poking a finger right between your eyes. You wave his hand away and act annoyed about it. It makes him laugh and kiss you again and it doesn’t take long before you can’t hold in your giggles anymore. You’re just so stupidly happy.

“we’re gonna be okay, right?” he asks you when his lips are hovering right above yours, teasing you with their barely-there touch. He’s looking at you with a serious expression, his face telling you how much he needs to hear you say yes.

“We’ll be okay” you promise.

* * *

This is possibly the hardest thing you have ever had to do. Facing Papyrus again after everything that happened? Yeah, you would rather go through a million awkward meetings with Sans at Grillby’s again than face Papyrus right now.

But it has to be done. You and Sans might have spent close to a full day talking and figuring your shit out, and Sans might have forgiven you (and you him) for what happened between you, but he wasn’t the only person you hurt that day.

You broke Papyrus’ heart too and you need to apologize so dating Sans again isn’t going to be really awkward.

You’re sitting on the couch in their living room, watching the clock on the wall tick closer and closer to four thirty four pm, which is the exact time Papyrus always arrives home. Sans says he’s so precise that he can set all the clocks in the house after his brother.

Four thirty three. Your leg starts bouncing up and down, making Sans put a hand on your knee after ten seconds, because it’s bouncing too wildly.

“relax” he tells you, “pap doesn’t hold a grudge. just say you’re sorry and i’m sure he’ll forgive you without even having to think about it.”

“Yeah, but will I be able to forgive myself?” you ask, looking at him from the corner of your eye, “I hurt him. I lied and Undyne says he hasn’t been himself since. He has always been so good to me and I _hurt_ him.”

“pap doesn’t think like that” Sans promises, “i’m sure he figured it out somehow. he knew about the soulbond long before we did, remember?”

You nod. Four thirty four.

The door clicks open and a gush of ice cold wind travels through the living room.

“Brother, I have returned!” Papyrus yells into the silent house. You feel your heart leap into your throat when Sans answers him.

“hey bro. can you come in here please? got something to tell you.”

“Of course! What do you want to tell me San…” Papyrus stops dead in his track and freezes when he sees you.

You duck your head a little and hurry to turn your gaze away. Ah, shit. It’s worse that you thought. Just the mere sight of you makes him speechless. Papyrus is never speechless. Fuck, you fucked up so bad.

“So, you finally figured it out.” His voice isn’t as cheerful and light as it use to be, but it’s not filled with hatred and ice like you had expected. It gives you enough courage to look up at him.

He’s smiling at you. He’s actually smiling at you. “Splendid!” he exclaims then, his voice growing in volume, “It only took four days longer than I had anticipated. Good job brother. You aren’t as big of a bonehead as I had first thought.” There’s a brief pause. None of you say anything. “I’m making spaghetti carbonara for dinner. I learned the recipe from a very enthusiastic human on tv who yells a lot and I have been saving it for a special occasion. Do you want to join us, friend?”

He holds a hand out for you, an obvious invitation for a hug. He’s offering you forgiveness without even uttering a word about the horrible things you said.

“I… I would love to” you say. You let him take your hand and pull you into a bone crushing hug. You can feel your ribs bending but you couldn’t care less right now. You just need to hug him back.

“I’m so sorry Pap” you mumble into his chest, “I didn’t mean anything I said to you that day. I care about you so much and I’m so sorry I lied. I won’t ever do it again.”

“Stop being silly y/n” he says, startling you by using your name which is incredibly rare. He pulls you away and bends down so he can look into your eyes with a seriousness that’s oddly fitting, but still so foreign on his face. “I took me awhile to understand what was going on, but I did. I have not been angry at you for more than a few hours and I forgive you for what you thought was necessary to do in order to protect my brother.”

You… You don’t know what to say. Papyrus is far too good, far too forgiving. You don’t deserve his mercy.

“I can’t believe you figured all that out by yourself” you say, because you can’t find anything else that doesn’t sound a thousand times worse. It makes Papyrus laugh.

“Nyeh heh heh! I am the Great Papyrus! Master puzzle solver! Such a tiny conundrum was nothing for my cunning skills to solve!” He puffs his chest out proudly and you can’t help the happy sob that escapes you. It turns into relieved laughs and Papyrus laughs shortly again before he gives you another hug.

“You are the best Papyrus” you tell him. Both him and Sans agrees with you instantly.

 

 

* * *

**Friendly reminder that we post teasers, updates and info about this fic on our Tumblrs, so make sure to check it out! We will also gladly answer all questions you might have about us, life, Undertale or this fic! Just send us an ask and we will make sure to answer as quickly as possible!**

Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

**[MASTERLIST FOR THIS FIC HERE](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140266807397/glad-you-came-masterlist) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a lot less rough sexy times and a lot more angst and fluff. Ups? The plot bunny does not always behave. 
> 
> So, what did you think? Did we make it up to you? Do you forgive us? PLEEEEASE FORGIVE US! WE LOVE YOU!
> 
> I (Cam) really _really_ hope you liked it! I spent about three whole damn weeks on this monster and I almost lost my mind trying to fight my way through it. It was so hard for me to write and fuck, I'm insanely happy with how it came out. The last scene with Pap is my favorite tho. Our little Paps is a lot more observant and clever than we thought, huh? ;) I wonder why.... 
> 
> (And Rii almost killed me when she saw the 60 pages she had to edit and do her magic on. I'm sorry my dear.) 
> 
> But we wanted to say something before you run off. And that something is: 
> 
> THANK YOU. Thank you for almost 300 fucking kudos (INSANE!! YOU ARE SO GOOD!!), thank you for all your wonderful feedback and lovely comments (even if those comment was just to curse our name for leaving you a huge cliffhanger just before a hiatus) and thank you so so so so fucking much for sticking with us, for being patient while we did our little event for Transformed and for just generally being so amazing. Even if you only read and never do anything else, thank you. We love you all!
> 
> We'll see you on Thursday for more sins!  
> \- Miss Mercy and Miss Time
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _*Cam goes to a corner and collapses in exhaustion, holding a thumb up to let people know she's alright*_  
>  _*Cam falls asleep almost instantly in a position that's hilarious*_  
>  _*Rii shakes her head fondly before she waves goodbye to the sinners*_  
> 


	12. SEPARATED PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to go to your cousin’s wedding. Your cousin lives in Africa. And Sans can’t come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written is a different way that the rest of the fic in order to hopefully make the "sexting experience" much more real life-ish. So most of this chapter is texts only! Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, each new "line" in the texts started with a * (for Sans) or - (for reader) is a "new" text (not connected to the last one/sentence), send right after the other before an answer came through. (Idk how to explain this but whatever xD)

Day/kink 11 - Sexting

MUSIC SUGGESTION: " **[A year without rain" by Selena Gomez](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DM8uPvX2te0I&t=YWNlOTExMDIxYWE3OGQzNTc1ODUxMzQwMjM2Mzc5NzliZGIzOWE2NCx0TjhnbVlabg%3D%3D)**

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE. ](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/143226490456/glad-you-came-7-separated-pt1)  
**

* * *

The air at the gate is thick and suffocating. It feels like it hardens in your lungs and refuses to leave them completely again. It’s unbearably hot and your thin blouse is already soaked through on the back with sweat. You desperately wish you could go change into a fresh one, but you can’t leave the gate right now when there’s has to be only minutes left until they start boarding the plane.

Not for the first time this week you curse your stupid, spoiled brat of a cousin for deciding to get married just all of a sudden. They barely gave you any time to prepare at all. There was just suddenly an invitation in your mail with a plane ticket next to it, telling you to come to Africa of all places to attend their wedding. You were given exactly eight days to prepare.

You had a feeling that they suddenly noticed that you had became rather popular and wanted you to go just because it would be something to brag about. Urgh, you hate that little brat. At least they gave you the ticket over there, but that also meant you couldn’t say no.

Damn them.

It hadn’t been so bad, if it hadn’t been because it happened literally ten days after you and Sans got back together again. You had barely had time to figure things out and it was still rocky between you. Work had taken up a lot of your time. Going on an unannounced vacation didn’t do good things for your blog and you had to bite the sour apple and do a few interviews to earn some cash so you can survive the month until payday rolls around again.

Sans has problems with his work too. The soulbond between you (that you still can’t understand fully) that almost broke exhausted him in ways you have never seen before and he still hasn’t been able to go to work. It actually still terrifies you to be away from him for longer periods of time. What if he has an episode of doubt again or a nightmare of you leaving, like that one time where he teleported straight into your bed just to make sure you were still together, and you aren’t there to help him through it? What if he’s not strong enough to withstand the bond pulling at his soul? What if it breaks and you can’t do anything about it?

A loud noise from your phone rips you out of the horror scenarios going on in your mind and you pick it up, grateful for the distraction.

It’s a text from Sans.

 

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* what happened? my soul felt like it was splitting apart for a second. are you okay?_

 

Oh shit, you forgot he sometimes feels you through your bond now that you are fully “connected” or whatever he calls it. Sometimes you wish that you could feel him too, but you’re not a monster and don’t have the same kind of control over your soul as he has. **  
**

 

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I’m sorry babe! I’m fine, I promise. I was just being stupid and thinking about things I shouldn’t. I promise I’m fine._

 

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* what things?_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- That I really hate being away from you. That I’m afraid of what could happen to you while I’m not there. Are you sure I shouldn’t tell them I can’t come? I haven’t boarded the plane yet. I can still come home._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* no i’ll be ok babe. i know where you are and i know that you will be safe. you need to be with your family too. besides, pap is gonna be with me the entire time. he said he wouldn’t leave me out of his sight, so if something happens, he’ll be there. and we’ll be able to talk ok? don’t worry about me._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I do worry. It’s still so soon and I just don’t want to lose you again. I don’t think I can survive that._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* me neither babe. but that’s why we’re gonna work together this time. no more secrets. no more hiding. no more being idiots. just like we promised. i won’t lie to you. not again. never again._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- And I won’t either._
> 
> _\- But I’m still scared. I can’t help it._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* how about we do that video thing you told me about as soon as you get to the hotel tonight? then you can see i’m okay._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Yes please. I would really like that._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* ok, then be a good girl and please don’t die in a plane crash. it would break pap’s heart._
> 
> _* and mine too._
> 
> _* yeah mostly mine probably._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- You don’t have a heart._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* details_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I love you so much_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* love you too babe_

“Flight 4930 to Johannesburg is now being boarded” a dull woman voice says over the speakers in the waiting area. You sigh relieved and hurry to type out a quick text for Sans telling him that you are boarding the plane now before you grab your carry on and head over to the desk to be checked in.

When you get to the plane and a stewardess instantly guides you to your first class seat, you send a grateful thought to the lovely woman that upgraded you to first class for no charge at all, just because she could. She had been almost screaming when she recognized you and wouldn’t stop thanking you for all you had done for the monster community. Apparently she was dating a monster too and they had just gone public after a lot of time hiding in fear of what people would say.

So when you sink into the super soft seat and the stewardess instantly asks you what you want to drink, you wish you could kiss that woman and thank her for sparing you for the uncomfortable trip on business class.

* * *

 

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Hey babe. The plane had to land in Poland. There’s a storm they hadn’t noticed rolling in that would have been dangerous to fly through, but I'm fine. Just really bored. What are you doing?_

 

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* i’m watching pap drool at the tv. mettaton is making spaghetti._

 

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- When did Mettaton start cooking spaghetti?! He has never done that before. I thought he hated spaghetti._
> 
> _\- You know what? Nevermind. There are things I just don’t need to know._
> 
> _\- I’m so bored! And it looks like I’m going to be here all night._

 

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* isn’t there anything you can do?_

 

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Well… you could entertain me, if you wanna. Or I can just, you know, die of boredom. That’s fun too…_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* i sense a bit of sarcasm here_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Noooooooooo. It’s really fun being bored to death in an airport in a foreign country who apparently only speak languages I don’t. It’s number one on my list of “shit I need to do before I die”. Get stuck in an airport and die of boredom. It’s the first and only thing on the list, because I’ll be dead afterwards._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* are you sure you want me to entertain you babe?_
> 
> _* are you_ **_really_ ** _sure?_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Literally nothing would make me happier right now._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* ok. just remember you asked for it._
> 
> _* do you know why i get all my brilliant ideas while we’re having sex?_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I guess I should have seen a joke coming…_
> 
> _\- Ah fuck it, it can’t be worse than this place._
> 
> _\- No, why is that babe?_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* it’s because i’m plugged into a genius of course ;)_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I don’t know whether to coo at how sweet you are or roll my eyes at how cheesy you are._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* i vote for the first_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- of course you do._
> 
> _\- But you know what? I don’t feel all that smart right now when I can’t entertain myself. You know what they say right?_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* no, what do they say babe?_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Intelligent people never get bored… Which is why I think I need you to plug into me again. I’m afraid you took the genius with you last time. *flirty smiley*_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* i have never loved you more than i do right now. that was beautiful._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I would love you even better if you were here babe_
> 
> _\- Fuck I want you so much right now and the fact that it’s impossible makes my pussy ache with desire. I feel like I’m soaking this chair through by just thinking about you._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* … thanks for that mental image. pap is literally three feet from me and you just made me pop a boner._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Oh no, I’m so sorry. I hope nothing happened to your poor boner? :-p_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* i hate you_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I bet your boner doesn’t_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* you know damn well it doesn’t. which is why it’s 5000% more inappropriate to have this conversation while my brother is next to me._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Well, Pap should be dealing with his own Mettaton-induced-spaghetti boner, so it’ll be fine._
> 
> _\- And talking about inappropriate, just think of me sitting in this airport, surrounded by literally hundreds of people and I’m so horny I’m close to moaning your name just thinking of you fucking me into the ground._
> 
> _\- And my panties are ruined._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* well, i guess there is a new thing you can put on your resume: making your boyfriend stifle a moan as he accidently checks his brother for a boner. thank you. my life in shame is now complete._

 

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Well, if you would rather look at Pap’s boner, then by all means, don’t let me interrupt you babe._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* i wish i knew exactly where you are right now so i go there and teach you a lesson…_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I told you that I should have stayed at home._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* hmm… yeah but this is so much fun… just the thought of making you squirm in your seat while hundreds of eyes follow your every move makes my soul buzz. and i remember a certain someone who had a thing for pda._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* i think you just did._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- No…._ **_this_ ** _will be my answer._
> 
> _-_ _1 media attached: View picture?_ _\- (It’s a picture of reader. She is leaning in over her knees, supporting her elbows on them. Her breasts are pressed together, clearly visible under the light blouse she is wearing. She’s holding up her middle finger to the camera with a grin on her face and a dangerous glint in her eye. The background is very clearly a busy airport, but not much is visible.)_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* error: the number you have messaged is no longer available. the user burned up in the hotness that is y/n._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Haha, you’re so funny babe._
> 
> _\- Look, I need to go. I’m getting checked into a hotel for the night because the storm apparently isn’t moving as fast as they had expected. I’ll text you when I get there okay? Love you <3\. *kissy smiley* _

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* ok. i need to go read for pap anyway._
> 
> _* be safe. please._
> 
> _* love you too._
> 
> _* <3 _

* * *

_(Some time later)_

 

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* it’s so bone-ly here without you babe. my bed misses you._

 

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I was unaware that a bed could miss people._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* they totally can. beds have feelings too you know. why do you think i spend so much time with mine?_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Oh and here i just thought it was you that missed me. Does the bed wanna be a part of this too?_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* maybe… it seems pretty interested. but i think you gotta rise the stakes a bit…_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Hmm… How about me, lying naked on the bed, all fresh from a nice hot shower, thinking about what you and your bed would do if I was there with you while I touch myself?_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* better……_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Don’t believe me?_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* not even for a sec babe. you’re too sweet to ever do something as dirty as that._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Want proof?_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* hell yeah_

 

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Well then earn it babe. Nothing is free ;)_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* fine. what’s the price for one smoking hot pic of my girl?_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Make me wet and then I’m gonna show you exactly how my body looks wrapped up in these nice silk sheets._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* ‘1 media attached: View picture? -_ _(It’s a picture of the lower part of Sans’ body. He has pulled up his t-shirt just enough for his ribcage and some of his spine to be seen. There is a low dark blue glow coming from within his ribcage.)_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I want to bite those bones so much, you have no idea…._
> 
> _\- 1 media attached: View picture? - (It’s a picture of reader. She’s lying on a king sized bed, her body wrapped in what looks like dark blue silky sheets. A soft glow lights up her face. It’s coming from somewhere outside the frame. She’s looking into the camera shyly and she’s biting her bottom lip. One of her hands are lying over one of her naked breasts. The other breast is conveniently hidden underneath her elbow.)_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* ‘1 media attached: View picture? (It’s a picture of the lower part of his face. very zoomed in. his tongue is licking across his teeth.)_ _  
> _ _* you are so delicious. i could just eat you up._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Yessss babe, tell more more. Tell me how you would make me yours._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> * i would tease you slowly. just barely touch your pussy with my tongue until you begged me for it. and then i would just devour you until you came all over my face while you scream my name.

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> \- _1 media attached: View picture? - (It’s a picture of reader’s fingers cupping her pussy. A slight glimpse of her wetness is visible between her fingers.)_
> 
> _\- I so wet for you babe. I bet you would be able to just slide right in._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> * _1 media attached: View picture? - (It’s a picture of Sans’ cock. It’s glowing brightly in the dark room, casting a blue glow on his bones. His hand is wrapped tightly around it.)_
> 
> _* just the thought made me this hard. fuck i want you so much. i want to feel you squeeze around me as you try to get yourself off._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I like thinking about you touching yourself to the thought of me so much._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* 1 media attached: View video? - (It’s a short video of Sans slowly stroking his cock. The picture is shaking and his breathy moans is muffled somehow, like he’s biting into something.)_
> 
> _* like this babe?_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Yes fuck you’re so hot. I want you so much._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* how much? show me how much you’ want me.  
>  _

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> \- _1 media attached: View video? - (It’s a short video of reader. The camera is showing her face. She is biting her lips to keep in her moans and her eyes are dark with desire. The camera moves down over her body, showing her hardened nipples shortly before it dips lower. One of her hands is moving, her fingers running in circles around her clit. There is a slight wet sound coming through the speakers. The camera moves to show her face again and she moans ‘Sansssss’ slowly in a low husky voice. Then the video cuts off.)_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* fuck you’re killing me babe._
> 
> _* i can’t stop thinking about how amazing you must look right now. how much your heart must be racing or how fast you’re breathing. how all those delicious sounds are spilling from your lips and i’m not able to hear them. i want to bite that throat so hard that you’re almost choking, listen to you as you call my name. i would suck your nipples until you’re soaked and ready for my cock._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> \- _1 media attached: View video? - (It’s a short video of reader. She’s looking straight into the camera that’s shaking a lot. Her breathing is so quick that she almost can’t speak when she opens her mouth. Her voice is nothing but moans and whines. ‘I-I miss your voice so much. I’m so close and all I want is just to f-feel you move in me. My fingers aren’t as good as yours. It’s just not e-enough. Babe, pleease. Please make me come. I need you.’ The video cuts off.)_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> \- _1 media attached: View video? - (It’s a short video of Sans. The only thing visible in the frame is his mouth that’s lit up by the low glow of his tongue. It moves as he speaks in a low teasing voice. ‘you’re so gorgeous and you’ve been such a good girl for me. i need you to come for me but i wanna see it. let me see your face as you come to the sound of my voice.’)_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- I’ve setup my laptop to record myself for you. Now make me come babe!_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> \- _1 media attached: View video? - (It’s a short video of Sans. ‘you’re an amazing woman. so strong and so hot. i can’t believe you’re mine and that you’re willingly letting me see you like this. i wish you could see yourself as i see you, feel what you do to me. my soul is going nuts over you. i can barely control my magic. it wants you so badly. it’s tearing me apart, filling me with so much pleasure. if i had been there it would have torn you apart, made you scream and fuck i want to hear that so badly. so scream for me babe. come for me.’)_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> \- _1 media attached: View video? - (Reader is lying on the bed, the laptop lighting her body up a little. She’s on her back, her side to the camera. Her legs are spread apart and one hand is moving quickly between them. The other hand is caressing her breasts, pinching at her nipples. Her phone is lying on her shoulder, right under her ear. Sans’ voice is barely hearable over the loud moans coming from her. Her body tenses up and her noises become louder. Just as Sans’ voice says ‘come for me’, reader cries out, her body twitching violently. When the orgasm is over she slumps down exhausted. It takes almost a minute before she rolls over and looks into the camera with a sated expression. She blows a kiss to it before the video cuts off.)_

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* 1 media attached: View picture? - (It’s a picture of Sans’ spine and ribs. A blue substance is covering them and his cock is visible at the bottom of the frame. It’s clear that he just came.)_
> 
> _* look at the mess you made._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Thank you. That was so good._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* you’re welcome. think you can sleep okay now?_

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Yes. It would be better with you here, but I’ll manage._
> 
> _\- I miss you so much._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* i miss you too. but just three more days, okay? then i’m not letting you out of my sight for a week._

 

> **To Hurricane:**
> 
> _\- Deal. Talk to you tomorrow babe. Sleep well._

 

> **From Hurricane:**
> 
> _* sweet dreams my love._


	13. SEPARATED PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans miss each other so much. During a skype call, you just simply can’t deal with it anymore and so you get very creative. Luckily, Sans put a little gift in your suitcase before you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best chapter, but meh. It's what we managed to do. Hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also, I (Cam) have to take a pet to the vet to get it put down today, so that's why this update is early. If the next one is late, then you now know why. It's the first time for me doing something like this so.... I'm not okay and I might be afk for awhile. If the update is missing on Thursday, go to Rii's Tumblr. She'll probably update on time.

Day/kink 12 - Skype sex

MUSIC SUGGESTION: " **[Wish you were here" by Avril Lavigne](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpXu8slfJK0w&t=ODQxMThiNjcxZmJkNzA1Zjc4MDg5ZWQwNWY2MjAyOGRlOTE5MzgxYyx0TjhnbVlabg%3D%3D)** ****

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE. ](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/143381303540/glad-you-came-8-separated-pt2)  
**

* * *

The wedding is exactly as you had anticipated: big, extravagant, over-the-top and just plainly _too damn much_.

It shouldn’t surprise you when it’s your cousin, but somehow you are still mildly surprised at the sheer fakeness that’s laced through everything, and everyone here. Everything from the cake to the damn flowers and even the “happy” couple themselves, is just too staged and _fake._

Your cousin found themselves a rich partner who needed someone pretty to perfect their image. They’re the perfect power couple, who probably couldn’t care less about each other, but who both are really good actors and both really like the golden lifestyle.

It makes you sick to watch.

Which is probably why you leave the second you can excuse yourself without it being too weird. The crappy dress you have been forced in by the cousin (because of course you needed to be a bridesmaid and of course you got zero warning or say in the matter) has been sticking to your skin since five minutes after you put it on and you can’t wait to get out of it.

Besides, it’s late and you have a certain someone waiting for you at home.

Your cousin only pouts a little when you find them to say goodbye. They’re drunk, luckily, so you manage to get away within minutes and not hours and you hurry straight to your hotel room.

You lock the door behind you and double check it, just to make sure that no one can get through it without you opening the door for them. You do _not_ want to be interrupted now.

Your laptop is already on the bed, ready to be used. While it sits on the edge of the bed and starts up, you walk around and try to get out of that horrible wedding getup. You despise the dress. Despite it. It’s even in the color you absolutely hate and you bet that your cousin knew that.

The second your laptop starts up, a call from skype comes through. It makes you smile stupidly wide.

Sans has been waiting for you.

You jump over and click accept call quickly. The screen loads for a few seconds and then it’s filled with his beautiful, wonderful face.

“Hey babe!” you almost shout at him, making him flinch a bit. “Ugh, sorry!” you hurry to say in a lower voice, “I’ve been shouting to my grandparents all night, so it’s kinda stuck with me.” He gives you a sideways smile.

“you know i love it when you scream babe…”

“SANS!” You see the door in the background behind Sans get kicked open and Papyrus strides through it with a basket of what looks like laundry in his arms.

“what’s up bro?” Sans says, not missing a beat. His voice changes from seductive to normal in one point two seconds and you still hate him a little for being so good at acting in front of his brother.

“I, THE GREAT LANDRY-PAPYRUS, BROUGHT YOU YOUR- Oh my spaghetti!” Papyrus finally notices you on the screen and he drops the basket in a dramatic manner. Did watching Mettaton’s drama series teach him to do that?

“HUMAN?! What are you doing in there?!” He knocks the screen with his bony hand and you hear Sans chuckling somewhere in the background.

“bro it’s fine. she is in africa remember?”

“YES OF COURSE I REMEMBER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PERFECT MEMORY! BUT AFRICA IS A PLACE IN THE “ABOVE WORLD”, CORRECT? SO WHY IS SHE TRAPPED IN THE COMPUTER?”

“I’m not trapped Pap” you try to say, but he interrupts you instantly. You wince a little at his volume. Papyrus gets so _loud_ when he’s nervous.

“SHUSH HUMAN! DON’T BE SCARED! WE WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE IN NO TIME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE YOU!”

“Uhh….” How do you speak again? Oh, right you don’t. You laugh your ass off.

“bro… pap it’s not…” Sans is choking on his own words, he’s laughing so hard. The sound of his laughter fuels yours and even though the look on Papyrus’ face would normally have snapped you into concerned friend mode, you just can’t stop laughing. “it’s a program” Sans finally manages to say, “it’s like a phone call, but just with cameras.”

“Listen to Sans, Pap. I’m fine” you say. Your lungs finally open up and you manage to take in a few deep breaths of air, killing the laughter in your chest slowly.

“But…” he starts, sitting down to think. You smile to him. Poor Pap. He’s always so protective over you.

It’s kind of funny. He’s working with Alphys all the time. Hadn't he seen her laptop before? She never goes anywhere without it.

Maybe it’s just Skype he doesn’t understand. Sans didn’t know what it was, so it only makes sense.

“Okay guys, hang on a second. I need to get this off. It’s so insanely hot here” you tell them. They’re not really listening. Sans is trying to explain the concept of Skype to Papyrus and Papyrus is listening closely, not even looking at the screen anymore. You shake your head fondly at them, feeling your chest swell with affection. Those two idiots are now part of your own little family and you still can’t believe it’s true. Not completely.

You move away from the screen again and finally manage to rip the damn dress over your head. You drop it on the floor without a care and dig a top out of your suitcase. Right underneath it, a fresh pair of panties are looking up at you and the desire to take a quick cold shower is too much to withstand.

“I’m just gonna take a quick shower, okay? It won’t take more than five minutes, I promise.” You don’t wait to hear their response.

After washing yourself down super quickly and redressing in fresh clothes, you run back to your laptop. It’s just Sans sitting there, seemingly reading a book while he’s waiting for you.

“Where’s Papyrus?” you ask him.

“told him to give us some privacy” Sans answers immediately without taking his eyes away from the book. He puts a bookmark into it before he closes it carefully and puts it on something behind the laptop. You only just manage to see the front saying something about constellations before it vanishes from your view.

“can’t have my bro in the room when you’re running around in nothing but your underwear” he tells you when his eyes look into the camera again. He’s grinning to you with that expression that tells you you’re in for a wild night.

“It’s hot here, okay!” you argue, “I’m melting.” You’ve already started sweating again. Damn Africa and it’s stupid heat.

“mmh, you look absolutely delicious like that” he tells you, “i want to taste you so badly.”

“I’m disgusting Sans” you tell him, rolling your eyes, “I’m all sweaty and I’m not even gonna start talking about how my hair is acting.”

“i think you look amazing” he purrs at the screen before he sighs deeply, “this is so weird. you’re right there but i can’t touch you. it’s like torture. you humans have a strange kind of humor.”

“What do you mean by that?” you ask confused.

“inventing something like this” he says, tapping a finger on the screen, “seeing you is almost more painful than just hearing your voice.”

“I’m sorry” you say sadly, “We can stop if you want. It’s not a big deal.” You’re not being completely honest here. Yes, seeing him and not being able to touch him is hard, but not seeing him at all would be even worse.

Is that really just your experience with this kind of thing talking? You’ve been used to video chatting for so long that it doesn’t feel different than if you had just been talking, but for Sans it must be really weird. It’s only the second time you’re Skyping after all.

“no no, i wanna see you. i’m just saying it’s weird” he says, “i can see the room and everything but it’s not enough.” That comment makes you tilt your head.

“Huh?” you say stupidly. Sans’ mouth spreads in a warm smile and he chuckles a little.

“ok ok, so maybe i’ve been trying to find a shortcut to you since we talked yesterday” he admits, “but i guess it really only works if i see the place in real life.”

“Babe!” you scold him teasingly, despite your heart feeling all mushy about him trying for so long to find a way to come see you.

“i’m sorry, i just miss you so much.” He actually looks away in embarrassment. Sans is never embarrassed.

“What would you do if you could come here?” you ask him in a desperate attempt to make him feel better. You don’t want to linger on those sad feelings right now. You can make up for it when you get home. Right now you just want your happy and easygoing boyfriend keep you company for the night.

Sans looks back at the screen, his eyes dimming a bit as he thinks about your question. “i would kiss you” he answers, “for about an hour or so. got a lot of catching up to do.”

You hum, wetting your lips with your tongue. You can almost feel the kiss on them if you try to imagine it. He would be rough, you’re sure. Or maybe he would be super careful and slow, taking his time re-memorizing your lips.

Your teeth bites your bottom lip and a choked, barely audible groan comes from Sans.

“you’re killing me” he tells you.

“How so?” you ask him. Your eyes move over the screen, watching his face as emotions run over it. He looks tormented, and it’s a pretty good look on him you notice.

“you’re just so fucking hot right now” he murmurs. He lies down on his front and supports his chin on a hand as he watches you move around a little. You place the laptop further up on the bed and lie back against the soft pillows.

“I feel beyond hot” you tell him as you wave a hand in front of your face, “It’s so hot here and I’m pretty sure the air conditioner is broken.”

“not hot in that way babe” he says and damn, his voice dropped into that low hum that he _knows_ makes your insides twist in all the best ways. “stars, i wish i could touch you. i would caress that little spot behind your ear that makes you purr so nicely for me.”

“That would just make me fall asleep and you know it” you tell him. He responds with a grin and you roll your eyes at him. “So you would rather have me while I’m sleeping? What, am I too much work for you awake?”

“no, not at all” he answers, “but you have this expression on your face when you sleep that i just can’t stand for. you look so vulnerable, so young and innocent when you sleep and some dark, twisted part deep inside me wants to just ruin you completely.”

“Maybe I’ll let you” you say, “That sounds so…” Your hips move around a little as warm chocks of desire zap through your body to pool between your legs. Just the thought of the things he could do to you while you were completely unaware, unable to do anything about it. How he could just take whatever he wanted, make you wet and mad with desire even when you’re unconscious, how you would be completely at his mercy… Oh boy, that really does sound like fun.

“mmh, there’s always next time i guess” he murmurs. His head is tilted a little to the side when you look at him again and his eyes are half-lidded. He’s wearing a white t-shirt today, one of those loose ones you absolutely love because he looks so good in them (and they give a nice view of his body too, but that’s just details). The way he’s lying makes his shirt expose a lot of his upper chest, his collarbones and the first row of ribs.

But the thing that makes you wet beyond compare and makes your heart swell with love at the same time, is how easy it is to see the deep blue glow that starts up inside his ribcage. You don’t even have to ask what it is. For some reason you just know it instantly.

There, hidden behind those thick, strong ribs, is his soul. It’s so beautiful, so impossible. That’s _Sans_ you’re seeing. Everything he is, everything you can see, hear and feel, everything you love so much about him, is all contained in that little glowing orb of light hovering inside the protective cage of his chest.

“Babe…” you whisper in awe, “You’re… you’re glowing.”

Sans’ face sobers considerable, confusion clear as day on his features. The lights of his eyes flick down, obviously seeking out his own little picture in the corner of the screen. The white dots then almost vanish as shock and embarrassment lights up on his face and he falls flat on his chest, his arms wrapping over his head.

He’s too fucking adorable.

“Nooooooo” you whine, leaning closer to the screen, “Babe, don’t be like that. You’re so beautiful.” He shakes his head and mumbles something into the mattress you can’t hear through the speakers.

“What, I can touch it, but I can’t see it?” you ask him, keeping your voice light and teasing. He groans loudly.

“‘s not that” his muffled voice says. He keeps his face hidden in the sheets on his bed and keeps his arms over his head. He can’t hide the blush though. It’s bright all over the parts of his head you can see between his arms.

“Then what? Are you shy?” He doesn’t answer. “Oh my god, you are totally shy!”

He finally lifts his head and he huffs at you before looking down at his chest that’s still very much glowing. It’s not much, the glow has dimmed a lot, but it’s still there.

“damn thing betraying me” he mutters to it. He sits up again and tries to arrange his shirt so it covers his entire chest, but nothing could stop that glow from shining through the thin white fabric.

You wonder if his soul feels warm or cold. Or if it even feels like anything. Does it make a sound? Does it have a smell? A taste…?

“Why are you shy about it? Does it have some kinda meaning I’m not aware of?” you ask.

“just means i’m happy” he mumbles. He can’t even look into the camera.

“Why don’t you want me to see that you’re happy?” you ask, the volume of your voice dropping dramatically. Now you’re sort of nervous about this. Should you just have kept your mouth shut about it?

“‘course i want you to see that i’m happy” he answers, finally glancing at you, “it’s just… touching it is one thing. seeing is a completely different thing. it’s… i know it’s not… as pretty as others’ are. it’s not that bright and the color is dull and, what’s the word? icy? it’s cold and lifeless. but that’s what happens when… when you drop to 1 hp like i did.” He looks away again.

Hold up a second. Is he seriously shy because he’s afraid you’ll think his soul is _ugly?_ Is he seriously being self conscious about his _appearance_ right now?

“Sans” you say loud and clear, demanding his attention. He looks at you, his eyes telling you he’s really afraid right now. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen on this Earth” you tell him, “And nothing, _nothing_ you say can convince me you’re not. You are so, so beautiful to me and I love you so very much.”

He stares at you for a long time and you refuse to look away from his eyes. You want to see the exact moment when he realizes and accepts that you are telling the truth.

The moment comes with a stuttering exhale and eyes that squeeze shut. The glow inside his chest brightens until the camera in his laptop almost can’t show it. All you can see on the screen now is parts of his face and then just white light.

“why are you so far from me when you say stuff like that?” he asks quietly.

“I’m not” you tell him, “I’m right here. Open your eyes.” He does as you say and he looks at you with so much affection and so much longing. You reach out your hand and hold it up in front of the camera. He mirrors you instantly and you can almost feel his hand rest against yours. Almost.

“I might not be next to you but I’m still here, right?”

“but i can’t kiss you there” he responds, “i can’t… show you how grateful i am that you love me. i can’t show you how much i love you back.” Just as he finishes his sentence, his eyes brighten. “or maybe…” he says slowly, “i can.”

“What?” you ask, lowering your hand, “I know that look. You just got an idea. A good one if that smile is anything to go by.”

“i got a brilliant idea. but i need your help.” You tilt your head to the side.

“Okay…”

“i need you to be my hands” he says, “i need you to do exactly what i tell you to do and imagine that it’s my hands on you and not your own. can you do that for me?”

Suddenly your mouth feels very dry. “Y-yeah” you say hoarsely, “I think I can manage that.”

“okay, then lie down for me babe. get comfortable. i’m gonna rock your world even though there are hundreds of miles between us.”

* * *

Sans has never seen anyone move that quickly before. Within a minute she has put herself in a perfect position so she’s comfortable but still in the best angle for him to enjoy the view of as much of her beautiful body as possible.

He despises this program almost as much as he loves it. Teasing him like this is just cruel. So cruel.

But if there’s one thing that he actually likes about it, it’s the fact that he can see her. A phone call is dull. He can barely get a taste of her when they just talk on the phone. Don’t get him wrong, he likes a little phone action as much as the next guy, and the sexting yesterday had been fun, but it’s just like torture to him. Being able to see and hear and not touch is so difficult.

But this? This is interesting. It’s still going to be hell for him, but fuck, he’s excited like he so rarely is. This is just like directing his own damn porn movie featuring his favorite actress and he can’t wait to get started.

“you look absolutely gorgeous babe” he tells her, just because he wants to see that adorable blush that covers her entire face whenever he bluntly compliments her like that. As expected, she blushes deeply and looks away, giggling a little to herself. He knows she likes it when he gives her compliments, but for some reason she always gets shy when he does it.

For a full minute, they just stare at each other, both unsure of what to say or do. They both know what’s going to happen, both okay with it, but actually giving the sign to start is harder than expected. Sans has an idea that he thinks she’ll be okay with, or he’s actually pretty damn sure she would love to just have him tell her what to do. She has a thing for his voice after all, but a part of him just really want to wait until she begs him to start talking. Hearing her being desperate for him is one of his favorite things in the world.

So that’s what he does. He continues to look at her, letting his mind paint a picture of her as she lies there on the bed that’s hundreds of miles away from him. He looks at how her beautiful hair frames her face and how her eyes flicker over the screen showing his face. They’re filled with eagerness and just the tiniest bit of nervousness. He looks at her beautiful lips that he would give anything to be able to kiss right now and to her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She really is gorgeous.

He doesn’t get to study her for long before she opens her mouth.

“Don’t leave me hanging here.” The barely audible shake in her voice makes a small smile appear on his face. He chuckles a little before making himself comfortable too.  
  
“i won’t, promise. now be a good girl for me and go fetch the present i hid in your suitcase.”

* * *

“Oh my god, Sans!” you squeal when the [ toy ](http://evolvednovelties.com/product/vibratissimo-cinque/) suddenly starts vibrating violently inside you. It had felt amazing before just slowly sliding it in and out of you and you had honestly just thought it was a normal toy. But no, of course not. Your kinky little bastard of a boyfriend has a few more tricks up his sleeve.

“it’s called vibratissimo cinque” he purrs at you through the screen. He laughs a little when you whine loudly at him. The toy is going nuts inside you, making you fall apart in a rapid speed. “you humans make the most amazing things. this little devil is controllable through an app, so even though you’re all the way over there, i can still control it from the comfort of my own bed.”

“You’re controlling it?” you ask between gasps of pleasure. Your eyes flicker over to the screen and you find Sans staring at you with an expression of wild hunger on his face. His eyes are almost completely dark and his chest is shining brightly. He’s so far from looking human as he can be right now. He licks his teeth when he sees you looking and the gesture makes sparks of arousal fly through your entire body.

“yes i am and i’m gonna make you sob my name before the night is over” he tells you.

* * *

Sans fights against himself when he feels his vision tune to black again. He doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to look at her for a little while longer.

She’s exhausted, with good reason, lying sprawled out on her bed. He’s surprised that she hasn’t fallen asleep yet, that she still has energy enough in her to smile softly to him when their eyes meet.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow” she mumbles to him. Her voice is so low, so tired. It makes him smile a little to himself. She sounds content. Safe and happy.

“me neither babe.”

They don’t speak for a few minutes, just lying together and he likes it. Likes that they can be silent together without having that heavy uncomfortable weight in the air, the need to fill the silence with talking. He loves that they can just lie together and do nothing but breathe.

“Thank you for this” she then says, “It was a fun experience.”

“heh, yeah well i remembered something about someone always being open to new experiences” he says, repeating the exact words she had said the night they first met in Grillby’s. Those are the words that started all of this, that made his soul feel warm and happy like it haven’t done since Gaster died.

“True” she responds before yawning, “And I wouldn’t say no to round two if I hadn’t been this tired.”

“me neither…” he tells her.

“Isn’t it like noon or something where you are?”

“hmm dunno. too tired to look at the phone.”

“You mean you’re too lazy to pick it up from the floor” she laughs.

“that too” he agrees.

“Go to sleep love. You’ve earned it. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“‘kay. please be safe.”

“I always am” she promises. She blows him a kiss before the call cuts off and Sans is left lying in the darkness of his room, feeling all sorts of happy and sad at the same time.


	14. SEPARATED PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home from Africa and you and Sans have some serious catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _WARNINGS!! (and yes, this will contain spoilers): This chapter has a vivid night terror in it, containing gore, character deaths and creepy void Gaster and creepy void Chara making our poor Sans feel really really bad. As always, if this is triggering for you, DON'T READ IT. Come to either me or Rii to get a quick resume of the chapter that's non-triggering._**  
>   
> 
> On a much happier note, THANKS SO FUCKING MUCH FOR +350 KUDOS. Seriously, you guys continue to surprise us, and all those nice things you say to us in the comments just makes our little sinning hearts soar. Thank you for supporting our work and constantly making us happy! 
> 
> \- Love  
> Miss Mercy and Miss Time

Day/kink 13 - Half-dressed sex

MUSIC SUGGESTION: " **[All around me" by Flyleaf](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBl1AXYOseuY&t=OGY5MTI2OTM3ZmI4Mjg2NjhmOWQyOGUxZTI5Y2ZhZjE2ODhlMzI0Yix0TjhnbVlabg%3D%3D)**

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/143534379186/glad-you-came-9-separated-pt-3)  
**

* * *

 

“See Pap, this is how you make pasta yourself.” Sans smiles to himself softly as he watches his beautiful girl teach his brother how to use the pasta machine she has bought him. Both of them are standing in the kitchen, slightly bend over the disk with the weird contraption between them. Papyrus has that look on his face that have always been Sans’ favorite. It’s a childish sort of expression, a wide smile and huge eye sockets. His brother is practically dancing on the spot, his feet and hands shuffling around in excitement. He looks so damn happy that Sans can feel his soul rattle with joy. Seeing his brother happy like this has always been the reason he keeps on fighting, no matter what the multiverse decides to throw at him.

“YOU ARE A GENIOUS, MY HUMAN FRIEND! I CAN’T WAIT TO EXPLORE THE RICH LANDS OF PASTA MAKING WITH YOU!” Papyrus exclaims before he pulls y/n into a tight hug. Sans’ head tilts a little to the side as he stifles a coo at how fucking adorable they are. Watching those two together, being happy and safe, is the best thing he can imagine. This is paradise for him.

“I can’t wait either” she responds to Papyrus when they pull apart a few moments later, “So how about we just get straight to it?”

“YES PLEASE!” Papyrus instantly says and y/n laughs. Sans rolls his eyes fondly at his brother. He has never been able to understand exactly what it was with Papyrus and spaghetti, why he’s so in love with it, but Sans guesses that all people have a food like that they just can’t live without. For him it’s ketchup and burgers without a doubt. He knows Alphys’ food-of-choice is cup noodles. Undyne has this thing about tea, just like Asgore has (and Sans is pretty damn sure it’s Asgore that got Undyne onto the tea wagon in the first place).

Sans looks at y/n’s face, or the part of it he can see when she turns her head to grin at Papyrus. He wonders what her favorite food item is? The one thing she can’t live without.

He makes a mental note to ask her that later.

“Wowie! It can make DIFFERENT kinds of pasta noodles?!” Papyrus suddenly exclaims, dragging Sans’ attention over to him. Papyrus looks like he just discovered the holy grail. His entire body is screaming flabbergasted excitement. He just seems so damn happy that Sans might actually cry if he doesn’t stop it soon.

“Of course it can!” y/n confirms before she lets out one of those light laughs that has Sans’ toes curling. Her voice is so beautiful and hearing her and Papyrus laugh is his favorite sound in the world. It’s secretly why he tells so many jokes all the time. He just wants to hear them laugh again and again and be the one who made them do it.

“Here, let me show you…” she says. She looks over her shoulder briefly, sending him a air-kiss and giving him a wink before turning her attention back to Papyrus. Sans sighs and snuggles further into the soft blankets on the couch that he’s hiding in. How the hell did he get this lucky? He could have ended up with a hell of an situation if she had been different. He didn’t know what kind of person she was the first time they met and he could’ve ended up bonded to a jerk that would have rather hurt his brother than deal with him.

But instead he got his amazing girl, who’s not only sweet and caring and gentle by nature, but actually gives a damn about Sans’ brother and makes an effort to make him happy. She literally came home under an hour ago and after giving Sans a big kiss she pulled that damn thing out of her suitcase and started showing Papyrus what it can do.

Sans doesn’t deserve a wonderful lady like that, not at all. But his brother deserves a friend like her and Sans will rather break his own spine than take her away from Papyrus again by being an idiot. He can live with feeling like he’s getting more than he deserves as long as Papyrus is happy.

Besides, Sans loves her so fucking much it hurts sometimes.

The couch under him suddenly trembles slightly, dragging him out of his thoughts. He looks down and feels his soul pulls tightly together in his chest when he stares straight into the void’s emptiness.

A dark tendril shoots out from the darkness and stabs itself straight through him, cutting through his clothes and the blankets around his body easily. He jumps back with a scared shout, removing the tendril from his body. His magic is pouring from his body, bright white and blue light brightening the darkness accenting in the house around him.

“get out of the house!” Sans yells to Papyrus and y/n, trying to warn them. He has never lost control over his powers like this, never knew he was able to open up the void like this and the endless, living darkness he sees all over the floor makes his soul erupt with panic. He can’t lose her like this. He can’t lose another one like this. Not again.

Filled with fear and sorrow and desperation, feelings that he can’t explain, he looks up, trying to find her. He’s almost certain that it’s her fear that’s overpowering his. He has always been good at separating himself from his emotions in crisis, so the only logical solution is that it’s not his fear he’s feeling, but hers.

He finds her easily and then freezes, unable to comprehend that he’s seeing.

She’s…

She’s okay? How is that possible? She and Papyrus are still standing in the kitchen, still messing around with the pasta machine. It’s like they are in their own little bubble of protected paradise. The darkness is trying to get near them, trying to pierce through their bubble of happiness and love, but it burns away the second it touches the barrier surrounding them.

They’re safe and still smiling, still happy. It looks like they haven’t even noticed the world going to shit around them, haven’t noticed how Sans is being wrapped up in slimy tendrils of darkness that are slowly shattering his bones wherever they touch. They haven’t noticed that he’s slowly combusting, being dragged into the void, screaming and yelling for someone to save him…

His eyes move, his brain finally catching up. He is being dragged in. He needs to fight back. His body starts twisting around before he’s done thinking, his fingers and hands desperately trying to make his magic from an attack to help him escape the darkness.

He looks up, just one last time to make sure y/n and Papyrus are still okay, to give himself the last fuel he needs to fight with everything he’s got, but instead of seeing their small happiness bubble, all he sees is darkness and death and rivers of blood and marrow coming rushing towards him.

He sees a silhouette standing over the bodies of the two people he loves the most in the world. It is a man, whose body twists and morphs every other second, never staying in a solid shape. The body is black, almost matching the blackness of the void around him and the head is a bright contrast to everything else, a pearly white. The man turns his head, his face coming into view.

Sans screams louder when he recognizes the features.

Gaster hovers closer, the end of his body splashing over the invisible floor like a liquid, long thin tendrils grabbing onto everything they come near and squeezing the life out of it. Sans tries to turn his eyes away, tries desperately to not see what has became of his friend, but Gaster is having none of it. He grabs his jaw with a jelly like hand and holds it in a vise strong grip, forcing Sans to look him in the eyes.

They’re empty and lifeless, just like the dead grin glued on his melting face. Sans feels their gaze cut deep into him, straight to his soul that has been crying out in longing for the scraps of the soul it once was connected to.

“ _DARK…”_ Gaster’s voice is nothing like Sans could have imagined. The sound of it startles him. He has never heard it before. Gaster couldn’t speak. It was one of the disabilities he had because of his parents races not mixing well. No voice and holes in his hands. It was all something Sans loved about him. He was different. He was exciting.

Different is terrifying now.

The voice is lifeless, icy cold and feels imaginative. It’s like he’s not even hearing it, but seeing it inside his mind, before his inner eye. Like he’s seeing the words signed out by ghost-like hands, hands he remembers, and not hearing the words said. But, the screen on which he’s seeing the words on is flickering dangerously, static noises making it almost impossible for him to focus. And still, his mind forces him to do so, forces him to pay attention to this shadow of the man he loved.

“ _DARKER, YET DARKER. THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING. THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER…”_ A long, pained whine of agony sounds out of nowhere, the sound so loud it makes Sans wince. It makes his entire body move and he finally realizes that he’s being wrapped up by the void’s tendrils. They’re sliding in between each little bone he has in his body, tying him up in a mess of ropes he can’t possibly escape. He’s caught and all he can do is just feel as the darkness slowly tears him apart, one little molecule at a time.

“s-stop” he begs, “g, please, _stop_. you’re hurting me.” The tendrils tighten their hold over his body, threatening to shatter his bones and Sans cries out weakly. Gaster hovers closer. His dead eyes stare into Sans’ for a long time, searching or maybe just staring, Sans doesn’t know.

“ _PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE”_ Gaster then suddenly says, his voice cutting into the one that almost sounds normal. A second later a loud storm of static fills the silence and Gaster’s face morphs into something even more horrible than before.

“ _THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY… VERY… INTERESTING”_ he muses, his head tilting to the side as if he’s studying Sans with interest, but it doesn’t stop dropping, doesn’t seem to have a point where it can’t tilt anymore. It keeps tilting until it’s lying against the mushy surface of his shoulder. His shoulder starts to devour his face and Sans looks on in horror as Gaster’s entire head vanishes, gets eaten by his own body.

 _“WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?”_ his voice asks only a second before his head reappears out of nowhere. Gaster is looking over Sans’ shoulder and Sans’ soul shrinks when he recognizes the feeling of those eyes on his back.

A shrill childish laughter fills the empty void and the sound of metal being lifted off a surface makes Sans’ chest ache with phantom pains.

He turns his head, needing to confirm what his senses has already told him. The surroundings brighten up until the golden surfaces of the pillars in Judgement Hall appear before him. Gaster is still right behind him, holding him trapped with his tendrils, making Sans unable to fight back.

Sans sees Papyrus and y/n first, their bodies lying abandoned behind a small figure. A deep red stream of blood is moving towards Sans from y/n’s neck, her cold and dead eyes looking accusingly at him, like she’s judging him for not saving her. He rips his eyes away from her face and finds Papyrus instead. Papyrus is still alive, fighting to keep the precious marrow inside his bones.

“Sans…” he sobs in a whisper, “I need you… Help me…” Sans tries to rip loose, tries to go to him, but he’s still being held captive. The childish laughter sounds again, a sound twisted like no other. It’s just so wrong to hear a kid’s voice sound so full of delight over someone else’s pain.

“Sansy~~” they sing, “Who’s been a bad, _bad_ boy? I’ve been so lonely down here without you. You just left me all alone and I had no one to play with.” They laugh again and Gaster forces Sans’ face up so he has to look at Frisk’s twisted face and the redness of their eyes.

“chara…” he pants hoarsely, his voice breaking easily. He just can’t fight anymore, can’t be strong anymore. It’s too much. “...why?” he begs to know, “just tell me why. why is it only me? can’t you torture someone else?”

Their laugh turns abnormal and keeps on going despite them answering him.

“Oh that’s so easy Sansy” they say, walking closer to him. Sans feels Gaster pull tighter around his chest, keeping him from moving. Sans wouldn’t have done so, even if he could. He has nothing to fight for anymore. “It’s because you deserve it” Chara tells him, whispering the words into the side of his head like they are a huge secret. “You know you deserve it too. Look at what you did to him. Look at how much pain you put him through.” Sans refuses to look at Gaster when he gets moved around, but somehow Gaster’s face still appears in his mind, all the twisted horror displayed in the one place he can’t ignore.

“We have been working on your punishment for a long, long time, but I think I like this part of it the best. Just seeing that hope you allowed yourself to have slowly bleed into despair… It’s delicious” Chara says.

“why…” he asks again, feeling too weak to utter his question out loud. Chara understands anyway.

“Because I won’t watch anyone else suffer like I did” they hiss, their voice gaining volume and fire. They grab onto his jaw and rip his head down so he’s looking into their eyes. “Left to die, alone, scared, screaming, begging for help. Begging for someone to save them. Please! Please, anyone! Is anyone out there?! Help me! Please I beg you, help meee!” Their voice turns desperate and scared at the end. Their pain bleeds through their words, the suffering easy to see and hear. An echo of a male voice is heard behind Chara’s, a voice Sans recognizes. Gaster is screaming for help in the back of his mind too, calling out Sans’ name in terror, begging for him to save him. Sans feels his sins crawling on his back.

“But nobody came” Chara states, their voice back to normal, although it dips into a much, much darker tone. “Never again” they whisper to him, “You got to live the sweet life on the surface, got to have your brother alive and well, got to fall in love again while we suffered in the darkness, begging for someone to come. You knew we where here and you did _nothing_. Now watch as we tear your world apart too.”

Chara vanishes from Sans’ view and reappears behind Papyrus who has fought his way to his knees. He’s trying to help Sans. Sans can see the determination in his brother’s eyes.

“pap, behind yo-!” SLASH. DONK.

Chara laughs hysterically, but all Sans can hear is the sound of his brother’s ash getting spread by the wind.

Sans… Brother, can you hear me? You need to wake up. Wake up Sans. Sans! Wake up now Sans!

“WAKE UP!”

Sans flies up, a scream getting cut off instantly as he does so. He’s still wrapped up, he can’t see anything but darkness, he’s trapped, they still have him…

“I’m here brother” he hears Papyrus say, “Please calm down. I have you. I won’t allow anything to happen to you.”

“paps?” he asks brokenly.

“I’m right here” Papyrus answers and hugs him closer. Finally Sans recognizes the feeling of his brother’s arms around him. He’s being hugged, not held captive.

He breaks and starts crying hard, holding onto his brother for dear life. Sans doesn’t know if there’s been a reset, doesn’t know if everything with y/n has just been a dream or if it was real. He doesn’t even know where he is, but he can’t deal with anything besides holding onto his brother.

Papyrus is alive and he’s safe. That’s all that matters.

It feels like hours later when Sans finally gets himself under control. He leans back and Papyrus’ arms loosen around him instantly, falling away with no resistance.

“thanks bro” he says, wiping at his eyes, “i’m glad you have my back when i…” He looks up and the words die in his mouth.

Papyrus’ face is melting, his mouth set in a twisted grin and his eyes lit up by dark red orbs.

Sans pushes himself away with a scream and manages to fall out of the bed.

He hits the floor and then wakes up with a violent start.

Sans pants, ripping air into his non-existent lungs in a desperate attempt to keep himself calm. He stares at the wall in front of him, stares at the dark blue color covered in tiny white dots, trying to understand the fact that he’s in his bed, in his house, on the surface.

It was all just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. He’s okay. Papyrus is okay. Y/n is…

Sans grabs at his chest, feeling fear and agony twist through his soul. She’s in pain. Something is wrong.

He twists his body around and throws himself across the bed, reaching for his phone. She’s still in fucking africa and he can’t do anything to help her, but he needs to know. He has to try at least. He has to do _something_. He can’t leave her to suffer alone…

The phone rings and it only takes a few seconds before it’s being picked up.

“Babe?” Her voice is like cool water on a burn. Sans’  body loses all strength and he falls back on the bed.

“what the hell happened?” he asks.

“What?” she asks back, clearly still sleepy. Did he wake her up? But aren't they in different timezones…?

It doesn’t matter.

“i felt your fear through the bond babe” he explains, “i thought you were dying. gave me one hell of a night terror.”

“I’m sorry” she says, “I… I was having a nightmare too. I didn’t… I didn’t mean for you to feel that.”

“‘s ok” he says quickly, hoping to stomp out any guilt before she feels it, “i get nightmares regularly. this one was just… a bit more vivid. felt more real. maybe because it was new, i dunno.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks him. It makes him smile. Even though she had had a bad dream too, she still tries to look out for him first.

“nah, i’m good. we can talk when you get home.”

“Oh shit! I need to be in the airport in thirty minutes! I overslept!”

“go. and be safe, ’kay? i can’t live without you. literally.”

“Ha ha you’re funny. I’ll see you very soon babe. Love you.”

“love you too my love” he responds. She hangs up a second later and Sans takes a deep breath to calm himself. It’s okay. Everything is okay. It’s just the ghost of the nightmares still making his soul buzz with worry. It’s okay.

He gets out of bed and goes to check on Papyrus. It’s stupid, but he needs to see his brother.

“SANS!” Papyrus exclaims in delight when Sans eases his door open, “You are awake very early! Is this because of the positive energy me and y/n have tried to keep up finally rubbing off on you?” Sans leans against the door, smiling to his brother as he puts on his brightly colored socks. Papyrus always had a thing for colors, where Sans liked being more subtle.

“yeah, sure did pap” he lies. He knows he should just tell Papyrus the truth, that he had a nightmare and that’s why he woke up, but for some reason he can’t stomach the idea of seeing Papyrus be worried right now. He promises himself to tell his brother later, after y/n is back home where she belongs.

“Come on brother! I will make celebratory breakfast spaghetti for us!” Papyrus picks him up and carries him to the kitchen.

A few hours later Sans finds himself in front of the TV, absently watching the news while he waits for y/n to come home. She should be walking through the door any minute now.

Sans kinda hates himself for not going out to the airport to pick her up, but he just couldn’t make himself do it. Just thinking about going to the human territory again terrifies him. He doesn’t want to be seen with her out there again. He knows it’s stupid and that it wasn’t his fault, but he still feels like it was.

“... confirmed terrorist attack this afternoon” the news man says, pulling Sans out of his thoughts. “The anti-monster organisation claimed responsibility for the attack just minutes after it happened. We have confirmation from the local police that all next of kin have been informed and they gave us details about the attack in this interview. Viewer digression is advised, this contains graphic images.”

The screen cuts over to some elderly guy standing in front of a camera with a microphone stuffed into his face. The guy looks grim, his eyes tired. The bottom of the screen tells Sans this is the head of the investigation of the attack.

Sans’ soul drops when he recognizes the burning carcass of a plane in the background, but he quickly talks himself out of a panic attack. She’s on a plane too, but her plane landed a long time ago, hours ago and besides, he would have felt it if she was hurt.

“Can you tell us what happened?” someone outside the screen asks. The man on screen sighs.

“Well, it looks like a take-over. Someone overpowered the pilot and drove the plane straight into the ground without hesitation. We haven’t been able to figure out who yet because the remains are… Let’s just say they aren’t pretty and keep it at that.”

“Do you have any ideas of why this happened?” the reporter asks.

“It’s pretty damn obvious why. The plane was filled with our new monster friends, and the target was a helpcenter we put up to help those who didn’t wanna stay in NNH for the rest of their lives. The center was meant to help monsters explore everything the world had to offer in a safe way, but seems like someone didn’t like that idea. It’s probably didn’t help the bastards that they were flying with one of the big faces in the monster community” the man says.

“Who were they flying with?” the reporter is quick to ask, and Sans half hates, half loves that his attention gets snapped away from the TV when his doorbell rings. When he looks back at the TV the news guy is back and he’s talking about some sort of politics.

Sans gets up from the couch and reaches out to open the door.

“Mr. Sans Gaster?” That’s a man in a suit. That’s actually two men in a suit.

“yeah?” Sans watches as snowflakes land on the men's shoulders, messing up their pristine look.

“... FBI, sir. Can we please come in?” Sans shakes out of his thoughts and looks up. Why didn’t he listen to what they said?

“uh, sure. come in.” He steps away and lets the men walk into his house. Why did he do that again? They’re strangers…

Oh right, FBI agents. The government. Surface world stuff. Human stuff.

“Do you know a woman of the name y/n y/l/n?” they ask. Sans’ soul pulls together, like it’s preparing for pain.

“yeah…? she’s my girlfriend. what’s this about?” The men exchange a look and Sans instantly knows what’s going on.

“I’m sorry to inform you that Miss y/l/n…”

“she’s dead” he interrupts, stating the obvious. One of the big faces in the monster community. Monster terrorism. Anti-monster terrorists. And his sweet, sweet y/n caught in the middle of it because she talks about good things…

Talked. Past tense. Because she’s…

No, but how’s that possible? If she’s dead, he would have been dead too. He would have felt more than just this weird unease in his chest. His soul should be splitting apart in pain. He should be dust.

“... we need you to identify her body.” Sans looks up again.

“ok.” He can’t say anything else. He can’t believe this is real. Something’s wrong. They must have made a mistake somehow. Maybe it’s just some woman who looks like y/n? Yeah. Maybe y/n is just hurt, maybe she’s in the hospital.

Sans will go down there and tell them they made a mistake.

He looks up and finds himself in the morgue all of a sudden. Did he… did he space out again? He remembers doing that a lot in the Underground, just as the resets started happening. He kept being trapped inside his head because it made it easier to deal with the emotions he couldn’t control.

“Are you ready Mr. Gaster?” some woman in a doctor coat asks him. He nods once to her and steels himself.

The woman rips away a green sheet and Sans looks down.

“it’s her” he hears himself say.

It’s… But… It makes no sense… If that’s really her, then… Why isn’t he dead? Why is he still alive?

“Do you want a moment to yourself to say goodbye?” the woman asks him, a sort of weird compassion shining through in her otherwise professional voice.

“yeah” he answers without really knowing why. He can’t stop staring at her face. She’s so… She looks like she’s sleeping. There’s no cuts or bruises on her skin, her face is just as perfect as always…

The door behind him clicks shut and he reaches out instantly to touch her cheek, just to be sure.

Her cheek is cold and a little bit sticky when he touches it. Despite wanting nothing more than pull his hand away, he still rests it against her cheek, stroking it softly.

“how can you be dead and i’m still here?” he asks her quietly. A pressure is building in his chest, a pressure he knows all too well. It’s grief and it’s going to consume him soon. He needs to be gone from here before that happens.

“please don’t be dead” he whispers to her, “open your eyes. it’s not funny. i’m… i’m not supposed to live without you. how can i still be alive?” His eyes flicker down when a green light appears in the corner of his vision. His eyes widen when he sees her soul hovering just outside her chest.

So… that’s why… She’s still here. She’s not completely dead yet.

He doesn’t know what makes him do it. Some sort of greed maybe, or maybe it’s desperation, a last hope that he won’t have to say goodbye to his brother yet.

Sans reaches out and takes her soul in his hands, pushing it up against his chest. The soul struggles a bit in his hold, like it’s trying to escape him but then it seems like it recognizes his magic and with a soft pling it vanishes into his chest.

Power surges through his body and he falls to his knees.

When he looks up, he’s sitting in front of his brother. Papyrus is holding his hands in front of his mouth, his eyes big and wide and filled with unshed tears.

“No” he declares to Sans, shaking his head.

“bro, i’m sorry. i’m so fucking sorry…”

“NO!” Papyrus yells, “YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME TOO!” Papyrus reaches out like he’s going to grab onto Sans but instead he pushes him.

Papyrus pushes Sans so hard he flies off the couch and lands on the floor with a bump, knocking his head into the table on the way down. His vision flickers into black.

* * *

Waking up is dull and takes a lot of time. Sans is disoriented and can’t really tell what’s up and down anymore. Is this even the real world? Is he even awake?

He’s still lying on the floor. Maybe it wasn’t a dream. Papyrus is calling his name though, worry clear in his voice.

“Brother, I heard you fall out of your bed. Are you alright in there? Is anything broken?”

“i’m good. no broken bones, i promise” Sans calls back. He doesn’t move. “pap?”

“Yes brother?”

“what date is it?” he can’t help but ask.

“The 26th of May of course” Papyrus answers him and Sans finally opens his eyes, feeling his fear vanish instantly. No reset. So far, so good.

“‘kay. thanks bro. i’m gonna be out in a little while, ok? just gotta figure out how i get up from here.”

“Okay…” Papyrus says slowly and reluctantly before Sans hears him walk away. Good old Papyrus, always trusting him even though he worries. Papyrus always lets him deal with shit in his own pace.

Okay. No resets. It was a dream. He just…

He needs to be sure.

The call gets picked up before the first ring is even done.

“I AM GOING TO KILL SOMEONE” y/n’s voice exclaims the second the line opens up, “I have _never_ felt the urge to kill before but fucking damn it I’m so close to exploding I should have a warning stuck on my back! I swear to God my cousin is the most annoying, self centered, little brat in existence! Like, I get they had to go back to work, but why the hell did they have the wedding in Africa a day before they had to go back then? AND WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY PLANE THEY BOOKED TOO? Why did they INSIST in buying me a first class upgrade? Oh I know, because I was bitching about business class and because of course they wanted to brag about knowing the great Barrattiel. Fucking hell, I DO A BLOG YOU BRAT. I’M NOT THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! You literally don’t have to tell every single damn person who looks at you.” A deep breath is taken. “I’m such an idiot. I should just have kept my mouth shut! ARGH!”

“stars, i love you so much” Sans says when she finally stops talking so she can breathe. He can’t keep himself from saying it. She sounds exactly like he remember and he knows, without even having to bite his radius, that he’s awake. He still bites his radius though. And his ulna. And his humerus just to be sure. Pain, pain, oh lovely pain. He’s awake. But her blabbering about what annoys her like this is so familiar and he can’t possibly imagine her doing that. It’s something so unique to her.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” she asks, her mood changing almost instantly from annoyed to worried.

“nothin’. just a really weird dream.”

“Tell me about it. I have about three hours of boring bus ride before I’m near NNH and I could use a distraction so I don’t slap the first person that looks at me wrong. Yeah, I’m talking to you jerk, keep your eyes to yourself!” Sans is pretty sure that last comment weren’t for him.

He sighs, and smiles, feeling relieved. “it ain’t a fun dream babe” he tells her, getting a hum in response.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?” she offers and he agrees. Fuck he loves that woman. 

* * *

Sans waits anxiously. He’s in her house alone. She had to get off the bus and walk all the way home from the outskirts of NNH and despite Sans offering to come get her and teleport them both home, she said she wanted to walk to stretch her legs after all those hours of sitting down.

He understands why she needed to move a little, but some part of him can’t stop himself from being a little sad that he has to wait longer for her.

So he waits, leaning against the wall right beside the front door and he barely breathes so he’s able to hear the sound of her walking down the small trail leading to the door.

The second he hears shoes on the gravel outside, he straightens up, feeling his soul beat violently in his chest. It’s practically soaring with happiness, already able to feel hers close. Sans doesn’t need to hear the sigh of delight she lets out just moments before the door handle gets pushed down to know that it’s her out there.

He rips the door open eagerly and has his arms around her a second later. He doesn’t wait before he pulls her into a kiss and only feels a little bad about the cut-off scream rumbling against his boney lips.

It takes her three and a half second to recognize him before her body goes limp and pliant in his arms. She presses closer and finally kisses him back.

For a long time they just let their lips slide over each other. Sans already feels lightheaded from just feeling the silky touch of her lips on him and the soft puffs of her breath on his face. He curls his fingers in her hair, tightening his hold over her, feeling his chest shrink in that special way that tells him that he’s being overwhelmed with feelings.

This girl, this wonderful, incredible woman, is in his arms by choice, despite all the crap he has put her through. She chose to come back to him, chose to kiss him like she has been starving for it. This kind human has chosen to be by his side and he still can’t believe it’s true. He can’t believe he’s this lucky, but damn it, he’s happy. It has been a long time since he felt like this and the feeling is almost alien to him. It fills up his chest and soul, making his body seem too small for it. He feels like he’s about to explode and he doesn’t know if the sudden tightness in his throat is a laugh working it’s way out or tears threatening to spill. To be honest, he feels like he could do both at the same time right now. It’s almost too much.

“I missed you so much” she tells him when he finally lets her breathe for a moment. The words cut into him painfully, because fuck, he missed her too. He missed hearing her voice, seeing her face without a screen between them, missed feeling her super soft hair slide over his fingers, missed feeling her heart and soul beat close to his. He missed her stupid expressions and her laugh, missed the way she looks at him like he’s her entire world and fuck… She’s feeling the exact same thing he is, isn’t she? All these emotions can’t possibly be his own.

“shh” he whispers to her, shaking his head a little. He doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to remember how it felt not being beside her. So instead he pulls her into another kiss and she comes willingly, much to his delight. He just needs to make sure she’s real. He needs to makes sure they’re alright, that he’s not dreaming.

“Sans…” she pants softly, “Let me just, oh fuck… I need to…” He doesn’t let her finish her sentence. He just slides the strap resting on her shoulder off and the bag attached to it lands on the floor with a bump. His fingers seek out hers. She’s holding onto the handle on her suitcase and he can’t have that. She lets go when he wiggles his fingers underneath hers. The second he’s able to do it, he laces their fingers together and squeezes her hand, still kissing her deeply. She lets out a small sound which he swallows up instantly.

He pushes her against the wall, pinning her to it like she is just a sheet of paper on a clipboard. She just lets him, just moans in approval when he gets just a tiny bit more rough with her. He’s kissing down her neck now, places small teasing bites along her skin, feeling her powerful muscles twitch underneath his teeth. The feeling sparks desire in his soul that quickly roars into life.

“i need you so much” he lets her know. He mumbles the words into her skin, tries to permanently make them stick to it so she’ll remember exactly how much he needs her, not just right now, but forever.

“I’m right here love” she mumbles back, her lips moving over every inch of his skull she can reach, “Let’s go to the bedroom, okay?” He nods into her shoulder and lets her pull him with her when she starts walking through the house.

“hey, don’t turn on the lig…!” he tries to warn her uselessly just a second before she clicks the light on in the living room. He feels his face flush with warmth and he looks away when she gives him a questioning look.

“Babe…” she says slowly, “Why is my living room covered in paper?” He feels her bend down to pick up one of the many crumbled notes that covers the entire room. He flushes deeper and looks at his feet.

“‘s nothin’” he mutters, “just had to pass the time somehow.”

“Is this…?” she says. He has to look up at her, has to see which expression is on her face right now.

She’s looking at the paper with a wrinkled forehead, like she’s trying to decipher the many complicated calculations.

“Babe, are you trying to solve pi?!” she exclaims, surprising Sans. Did she actually figure that out by just looking at that paper? “I remember my old math professor explaining why it’s nearly impossible and this is…” She looks at him and lifts an eyebrow, clearly waiting for him to answer.

“no” he answers too quickly. “yes?” he adds awkwardly right after when her face contracts in that way that tells him she’s screaming bullshit in her head. “i was bored, ok? i needed to distract myself. ‘sides, it’s interesting. with all the brilliant humans you’ve got, i thought you had solved every mystery that ever existed, but you can’t solve this. so maybe i wanted to be the first monster to solve something like this.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” she asks. She lets the paper in her hand flutter to the ground again and she wraps him up in her arms. Even though he’s still a little embarrassed by her seeing how much of a obsessed geek he can actually be, he still kisses her back when she presses her lips softly against his.

“there’s no other reason” he says, again too quickly. She laughs at him. “i wasn’t nervous if that’s what you think.”

“Right” she just says, “And I guess that you’ve been at home during this entire week too, right? You haven’t been hanging out here whenever you could get away with it.”

“no, not at all. just ask pap. been in my room the entire time” he lies. He already knows she knows he’s full of crap, but it’s kind of fun to have this back and forth teasing with her. It makes his soul hum with happiness. He loves that she can be just as silly as he can.

“Of course” she just says, humming a laugh again when he grumbles in defeat, “So, what are you going to do when you run out of mathematical mysteries to solve and you’re still nervous about me whenever we’re not together?”

“i’m gonna start making jam or something.”

“Jam?” she asks. He shrugs.

“pap’s got spaghetti and jam’s not much different from ketchup, right? just another fruit boiled and blended” he answers.

“Tomatoes aren’t fruits…”

“i’m seriously not having that discussion with you right now” he interrupts her before he kisses her again. This time he doesn’t go for the sweet and soft kisses. He kisses her hard and desperately, sucks her bottom lip into his mouth and bites it gently until she’s moaning, begging him silently to move this to her bed where they are more comfortable.

“Take me to our bed Sans” she begs. If Sans said that those six words didn’t make his head spin, he would be lying. Just hearing her say _ours_ instead of _my_ is enough to melt him completely.

“yes ma’am” he responds immediately. She giggles adorably when he picks her up and carries her to the bed. When he drops her on it she lifts her arms, beckoning him to join her. He couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to.

He crawls up over her, capturing her lips in another kiss.

“Who would have thought someone made of bones would be so strong?” she mumbles against his lips with a smile.

“it’s all magic babe” he tells her, “i can do anything i want.”

“Anything?” she repeats, her voice dipping into the sensual area that has Sans’ bones vibrating with arousal.

“thinking of anything specific?” he asks her.

“Maybe” she sighs, “But that’s for another time. Right now I just really need your dick in me. I can’t wait any longer.”

“you sure you’re ready for that?” he asks her, kissing his way down her neck again, pushing her clothes out of the way so he can let his tongue lick over one of her nipples. She groans in pleasure, her legs wrapping around his body so she can pull him closer to her. Her hips are already grinding against his, trying to create some sort of friction between them. It makes him smile.

“I was ready three days ago when you started sending me those dirty pictures” she tells him, letting out a moan when he bites her throat gently. He’s noticed she gets really excited whenever he does that. He makes a mental note to explore that further some other day.

“you started” he reminds her.

“Because you were a tease” she retorts.

“says the woman who practically begged me to text fuck her when she was in the middle of an airport.”

“I said I could just have stayed home. God knows my stupid cousin didn’t deserve me being there anyway.” Her voice turns irritated and angry and Sans quickly kisses it right out of her.

“you’re home now and i’m never letting you go on a trip like that alone again, ‘kay? next time i’m coming with you, no matter what” he promises, surprising himself with how much he actually means that. He can swallow up his fears if it means they’re not going to be apart like that again.

She smiles gratefully at him and kisses him sweetly in thanks. “You’re the best man on this Earth” she whispers, making him blush, “But you’d be even better if you would just fuck me senseless. I got a lot of stress I need to get rid of.”

Sans cracks a grin at her and lets his fingers dig into the meat of her hips. His magic has already made a cock for her and he lets her feel it, lets her feel how much he really wants her. He hopes she knows how much this actually means. His magic wouldn’t do something like this if he didn’t really want her. It’s all for her.

He doesn’t bother with unclothing them more than what’s needed to just slide into her. She moans loudly when he does and begs him to be rough.

He gives her exactly what she wants.

After they both fly over the edge, calling each other’s names and they’re just lying wrapped up in each other, breathing together as one, Sans thanks the stars for fulfilling the wish he send to them all those months ago, after the first night they had together.

He thanks them for bringing her back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, has anyone noticed that this fic turned a lot less smutty, and a lot more fluffy? Yes? Well, surprise, surprise, one can only write so much smut before it starts feeling forced and repetitive. So, well. If you're here for the smut, I can promise you that there will be some in the next few chapters, but mostly it'll be fluffy stuff like this chapter. Ups? Sorry, not sorry. Anyway, we started this project because we wanted to explore the different kinks we had and well... We didn't exactly expect to write over 100000 words in a fic. Believe it or not, these chapters were all meant to be 1000-4000 word one-shots. Heh, we fucked up, didn't we? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> And as always, come have a chat on Tumblr if you wanna! We love interacting with you guys! (AND THERE'S ALSO TEASERS AND INFO ON THE FICS THERE, SO YEAH. ANYWAY.) 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> \- Miss Mercy and Miss Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> And please don't hesitate to go have a chat with us on Tumblr. You can find the links to each of our Tumblr's at the end of every chapter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spark of Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881488) by [Luv4Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms)




End file.
